Solo Necesitaba Entenderte
by Aya-Mery
Summary: James y su grupo [Los Merodeadores] comienzan un nuevo curso preparados para enfrontar a sus “compañeras” de curso Lily Evans y compañía. Se conocían pero... ¿alguna vez llegaron a entenderse? [Final Chapter][Final] [Terminado]
1. Introducción

**Wolas¿Cómo estáis? Bueno, voy a hacer una breve presentación. Me llaman Aya-Mery y soy escritora del tengo que decir que he publicado varios fics en el apartado animes (y tengo dos aún no terminados) pero hacia mucho que tenía este empezado y tenía muchísimas ganas de publicarlo y ya no pude aguantar más. **

**No sé si os gustarán mis ideas y no aunque he escrito fics en animes no sé si los de libros me saldrán igual de bien que ahí (quiero decir potables) o si serán aceptados con entusiasmo (espero que si) **

**De momento os dejó la introducción de este fic y espero que os guste o al menos que os haga pasar el rato. Quiero añadir que, si por algún caso remoto (algunas veces pasa) hay alguna similitud o se parece a algún fic juro por lo más solmne que no está hecho aposta, he leído varios fics de Harry Potter y he intentado no copiar nada pero si pasará... no está hecho adrede, lo prometo. **

**También decir que el espacio de últimamente no va muy bien así que hay signos de interrogación o exclamación que no están bien puestos así que pido disculpas.**

**Aclarar que Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de J.K. Rowling, a ver si nos publica el sexto libro, y también decir que este fic está hecho a partir de la información que nos dieron hasta ahí así que... no os ofendáis si se publica el sexto libro y resulta que es completamente diferente a este fic.**

**Gracias por vuestra atención y nos vemos a bajo.**

**

* * *

**

Suspiró, realmente estaba cansada. A lo lejos divisó la entrada de la estación 9 ¾ y se apresuró a llegar, la verdad es que hacia un poco tarde. La cruzó y miró el largo y precioso tren de color rojo escarlata. Sonrió. Ese año regresaría al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts para cursar su séptimo año y con rapidez y sin dejar de arrastrar su baúl se acerco al tren.

¡Lily! – una voz de chica hizo que se diera la vuelta. Una chica con el pelo corto, un poco por encima de los hombros y las puntas de su flequillo le tocaban el rostro redondo provocando un resultado exquisito. El pelo era de color café y sus ojos azules además de que su cuerpo estaba muy bien estructurado

¡Alice! – Pero la recién llegada no tenía nada que envidiar a la otra chica, pelirroja con el pelo por media espalda y con pequeñas ondulaciones pero lo que más destacaban eran sus ojos verde esmeralda, además de un cuerpo escultural - ¿Cómo has estado?

Bien des de la última vez que nos vimos que fue… - dijo contando con la manos - … ayer – las dos rieron con gusto - ¿Has visto a Cloe y Natalie? A estas llevo sin verlas durante todo el verano – dijo mientras entraban su equipaje en el tren con cierta dificultad

No, la verdad es que recibí una carta de Natalie y me dijo que tenía poquísimo tiempo y quedamos en que nos veríamos aquí.

Yo recibí una de Cloe que me decía exactamente lo mismo

Cruzaron el primer vagón, sin rastro de sus amigas, y cuando iban a hacer lo mismo con el segundo una voz las sorprendió.

Alice, Evans – las dos se giraron, Alice con alegría y Lily con pesadez

James – dijo Alice

Potter – suspiró Lily

Hola Alice, me alegró que haya sido tan agradable verme Lily – dijo con una sonrisa. James Potter, con cuerpo atlético gracias al Quidditch, cabello negro azabache desordenado e incontrolable y ojos cafés. Uno de los chicos más guapos y deseados de Hogwarts.

Ni en tus mejores sueños Potter

Vamos, dejarlo los dos – Alice se puso en medio

La pequeña Dawson tiene razón – agregó otra voz masculina, detrás de Alice estaba Sirius Black, tenía el cabello un poco más largo que James y de color negro, sus ojos eran azules claros. Alice le sonrió y Lily le miró con cara de fastidio.

Alice, James y Sirius eran amigos de la infancia. Los tres vivían en casas una al lado de la otra además que sus padres eran amigos íntimos.

¡Por fin os encontramos! – la puerta del compartimiento de enfrente se abrió

¡Cloe! – sonrieron las dos chicas

¡Chicas¡Cuánto me alegro de verlas! – y se abrazó a las dos con muchas ganas. Era una muchacha realmente hermosa tenía el cabello negro precioso y le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de media espalda, además de que era extremadamente liso. Los ojos eran con forma de almendra y de un color miel precioso

¿Y Natalie? – preguntó Lily cuando Cloe se acercó a abrazar a Alice

OH… Me parece que se encontró con Lupin – dijo con cansancio

¿Cuántas veces le hemos dicho que no…? – pero Lily no terminó la frase

Muchísimas pero no me gusta que dirijan mi vida – otra chica acompañada con un chico se esperaban en el pasillo. La chica llevaba el pelo igual de largo que Lily y lo tenía rubio y ondulado. Sus ojos y sus facciones eran exactamente iguales que los de Cloe.

Aunque pareciera mentira, Cloe y Natalie eran gemelas y cuando entraron a Hogwarts eran las dos igualitas, rubias, con el pelo liso y los ojos color miel pero al ver que todo el mundo las confundía se hartaron y "por arte de magia" una mañana, cuando se despertaron el pelo de Cloe estaba de color negro pero conservaba el estado liso, mientras que el de Natalie ahora era ondulado pero seguía siendo rubia. Los profesores les dijeron que con una poción se podía solucionar y volver a ser igualitas pero ellas dijeron que el cambio les perecía acertado y les gustaba su nuevo _look_.

¡Nat! – se alegraron las dos chicas, ella sonrió.

Me parece que no es el mejor lugar para hablar – las otras tres chicas asintieron y sin más se adentraron en el compartimiento y solo Alice se quedó para despedirse de los chicos. Cuando la puerta se cerró los tres suspiraron cansados

¿Remus? – preguntó Sirius extrañado

¿Tan raro es verme? – dijo el chico haciendo que el grupo más deseado de Hogwarts estuviera reunido. Remus Lupin era un chico alto, con el cabello y los ojos de color miel claro pero siempre lucia un aspecto cansado y enfermizo, pero hay una buena explicación para eso, él era un licántropo.

No ¿Y Peter? – preguntó James

Me parece que no podía subir el baúl, la última vez que lo vi, no pude ayudarle porque…

Si, si, ya sabemos, estabas hablando con Natalie – dijo Sirius con burla

Se quedaron en silencio y entraron los baúles de los tres al lado del compartimiento de las chicas y esperaron a que Peter llegara.

* * *

Bajaron del tren y de dirigieron a los carruajes para que los llevaran hacia el precioso castillo. Hacia un clima cálido y agradable y el cielo estaba sereno, echó que provocó un exclamó de alegría por parte de Natalie 

Al menos Mark no caerá al agua

OH vamos, Mark ya no es un niño – dijo Cloe. Las dos tenía un hermano mayor, Joshua que había terminado de estudiar en Hogwarts hacia dos años y dos hermanos pequeños, la primera era Jane que estaba cursando quinto y el más pequeño era Mark – Pero como no vaya a Griffindor es para matarle

No os preocupéis por eso, toda vuestra familia ha ido a Griffindor – dijo Alice – Gracias – y agradeció a James y Sirius que las ayudaran con sus equipaje

No hay porque darlas – dijo el primero mientras veía como Remus y Peter desembarcaban sus equipajes.

Vale, ya está, se acabó la cordialidad – dijo Natalie

Si, Nat tiene razón – dijo Alice mientras Lily y Cloe asintieron con la cabeza aunque ellas no habían tenido cordialidad con los chicos

Y es que la verdad era que todo Hogwarts sabía las discusiones entre ellos, y es que en el colegio había tres grupos principales.

El primero eran los Merodeadores, integrado por los cuatro chicos, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Inteligentes, bromistas y atractivos chicos que hacían séptimo curso. James aportaba la inocencia en el grupo, buscador del equipo de Quidditch, Sirius era un rompecorazones y se podía decir que había salido con casi todas las chicas que había en el colegio (dejando las profesoras a parte), Remus otorgaba la parte inteligente ya que era prefecto de Griffindor junto a Lily y Peter era un chico inocente que, aunque relucía por si mismo, no se veía al ser rodeado por los tres chicos anteriormente mencionados.

Eran el grupo más deseado por la parte femenina de la escuela pero la parte masculina no se quedaba atrás porque Alice Dawson, Lily Evans y Natalie y Cloe Thomas hacían un grupo igual o más explosivo que el primero, todas cuatro era guapas, inteligentes y aunque no hacían bromas todos y cada uno de los alumnos sabían que no se debían meter con ellas porque podrían ser "peligrosas". Alice venía de una familia mago joven, su abuela era de origen muggle, lo que vulgarmente dan el nombre de sangres sucias, Lily Evans era muggle pero eso no importaba ya que era la mejor en su clase, prefecta, Natalie y Cloe venían de una gran familia de magos, eran los que llaman sangres limpias, además de que su familia era una de las más importantes en el mundo de los magos junto a los Black, Malfoy y Potter, pero la diferencia entre las hermanas era bastante evidente, Natalie era racional, fría comparada con Cloe, pero inteligente haciendo par con Lily mientras que Cloe era más sensual y explosiva, era como la parte femenina de Black, cuando se lo proponía no había chico que se le resistiera además de que era cazadora del equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor.

Y como tercer y último grupo estaban los Slytherin, encabezados por Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Black, incluían a todo lo mejor de esa casa, sangres limpias, malvados pero a la vez inteligentes. Los dos primeros, aunque poca gente lo sabía gracias a sus muchos romances y ligues estaban prometidos des de hacia dos años.

Entraron en el gran comedor y las cuatro chicas lanzaron un suspiro de admiración. La habitación no había cambiado en absoluto, las mismas velas flotando y el cielo del exterior, tranquilo y con las estrellas brillando, adornaba el techo del comedor.

Vamos, sentémonos que tenemos que coger buen sitio – sugirió Cloe

¿Buen sitio¿Buen sitio para que? – preguntó Sirius que había aparecido de repente detrás de Cloe

Para ver a mi nuevo amante – y arrastrando a Alice y a Natalie se sentaron

¿Tiene nuevo amante? – preguntó James a Lily

No, aún no le ha dado tiempo, aunque me parece que ya tiene un nuevo objetivo – sonrió – pero ahora quiere ir a saludar a su hermana y mirar la selección de su hermanito

Así que Mark entrará esté año – dedujo Remus

¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Lily

Bueno…

Natalie – dedujeron los otro tres

Voy a sentarme. No hagáis travesuras mis pequeños – dijo Lily en forma de burla

Tal y como se habían imaginado Mark Thomas fue recibido por Griffindor con muy buena gana y recibió las felicitaciones de todas las hermanas Thomas e incluso Sirius iba a decir algo pero Cloe le cortó con un "No le hables a mi hermano que se volverá idiota del todo" a lo que su hermano replico un "OH, el famoso Sirius Black, traes de cabeza a mis hermanas" con lo que Sirius se quedó contento y lanzó una sonrisa de "De momento ganó" a Cloe ya que Natalie estaba ocupada.

**

* * *

**

**Ya está! Bueno esto es la introducción ¿os gusto¿No¿Si? En este capi he puesto que existe una rivalidad, lo más probable es que en futuros capis no se vea muy clara solo entre las discusiones de Cloe y Sirius, intentaré hacerlo pero a lo mejor no me sale, pero bueno... ya se irá viendo.**

**Gracias a todos por haber leído y espero que si hay alguna duda, suggerencia, crítica (si es constructiva y está bien dicha las acepto si, y sé que me las merezco) y sobretodo si es una felicitación (por fi! Me haríais muy feliz) y así de paso, con los reviews, me subís la moral, xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado y pensar que, con un poco de suerte, voy a mejorar durante el transcurso del fic así que... no seais duros ¿shi?**

**Graicas por leer**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**

* * *

Fic Empezado el 22 de junio del 2005


	2. Chapter I

**Wolas ! Si, ya vuelvo estar aquí, jeje, que rapidez, después ya no será así pero mientras se pueda se tiene que aprovechar, jeje. Normalmente actualizaré cada dos semanas (o eso intentaré) pero al ser los primeros capítulos he pensado en actualizar más seguido por dar un poco de salsa al fic, nada, paranoias mías.**

**Tambien quiero decir que, bueno, una de las razones por las que también he actualizado hoy es porqué finalmente me han dado las notas del curso y... ¡ha ido super bien! He sacado un 10 de global de curso y estoy super contenta que parece que pese 10 kilos menos y... nuxe... que voy super-hiper-ultra-mega-moxionada (si, a lo mejor no os interesa pero... ¡tenía que decirlo!) **

**Ahora si, en serio, dejando de banda mi vida personal, e****spero que os agrade el capi y que lo disfrutéis, aclarar, por si alguien (por pura casualidad) no lo sabe Harry Potter no me pertenece sino que le pertenece a J.K. Rowling a excepción de ciertos personajes de cosecha propia (como la familia Thomas) y que no hago este fic con ánimos de lucro así que no me denuncieis porfi ¿shi?**

**Nos vemos abajo. Besos**

* * *

El mes de setiembre pasó rápidamente y el frío del otoño se empezó a notar por el castillo aunque los alumnos no se daban por aludidos ya que seguían con las prácticas de Quidditch y las salidas a Hogsmade. Los romances también habían comenzado y se podía decir que Sirius Black ya había roto su primer corazón de la temporada. Mientras las discusiones entre Lily y James se estaba tornando, como era ya una costumbre, en lo más habitual y se les podía ver discutiendo en cada esquina y por cualquier tontería y si añadimos que Cloe y Sirius se encargaban de vitorear y echar más leña al fuego a las discusiones para poder hacer una apuesta de quien ganaría pues… 

Alice y Natalie, aunque se divertían mirando las discusiones (al igual que Remus y Peter) se mantenían al margen porqué, como siempre acababa pasando, eran Cloe y Sirius quienes terminaban la discusión y no querían meterse en problemas y, mientras las dos "parejas" disfrutaban de una "agradable charla", ellos se dedicaban a hablar entre ellos o con el personal del colegio.

Bien me voy – dijo Cloe

Vale – dijo Lily ausente – Que te lo pases bien y recuerda…

Solo besar y juguetear con las manos, nada de declaraciones amorosas y mucho menos sexo – terminaron la frase Alice y Natalie a lo que Cloe asintió.

¿Y vosotras? – preguntó Cloe antes de salir de la sala común

¿Qué pasa con nosotras? – preguntó Alice

¿Cuándo volveréis a atacar?

¿Atacar? – repitió Lily

Es que tenéis complejo de grabadoras – explotó Cloe

¿Grabadoras? – preguntó Natalie

Es un objeto muggle – contestó Lily omitiendo un suspiro de frustración por parte de Cloe – Este año todas estamos, de momento, bastante tranquilas no hemos encontrado a ningún sujeto respetable…

Todavía – añadió Natalie con malicia

Bueno, yo me voy que ya hago tarde – sonrió Cloe – Que no se os acerquen Potter o Lupin – a esto Lily y Natalie levantaron la vista y Alice ahogó una risita – Que os conozco

¿Lo entendiste? – preguntó Lily a lo que Natalie negó con la cabeza - ¿Alice?

Yo voy a ver que hace James y Sirius

¡Alice! – gritaron las dos chicas

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos, estaba cansado, había ido a las cocinas para coger algo para comer y llevárselo a los chicos pero no le gustaba ir solo por los pasillos, la verdad es que lo encontraba aburrido, pero James estaba cansadísimo por su entrenamiento de Quidditch, además que últimamente estaba bastante calmadito con el tema chicas y sospechaba que eso tenía nombre y apellido, Lily Evans. Remus estaba haciendo los deberes ya que pronto volvería a ser luna llena y quería dejarlo todo atado y Peter, ese si que últimamente estaba en la luna, incluso se ha estado manteniendo alejado de las bromas durante todo ese mes. 

Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando unas risitas le sorprendieron.

¿Y tus amigas no están libres? – preguntó una voz masculina

¿Ahora quieres dejarme tirada por ellas? – la voz femenina tenía la burla mezclada con fingida inocencia

Sabes que no haría eso

"Thomas" Era inconfundible su voz, así que esté año tampoco se quedaría atrás, bueno los dejaría solos y… un momento, estamos hablando de Thomas, Cloe Thomas, esa chica le ridícula rizaba siempre que tenía oportunidad además que nunca se llevaban bien y que su grupo quería quitarle la popularidad y la gloria al suyo, no eso no iba a quedar así. Dobló la esquina para encontrarse frente a frente con los tortolitos pero lo que vio no le gustó nada, nunca pensó que ver a Thomas besarse con un chico pudiera poner tan furioso. La vio en medio del pasillo con un chico, Watson le pereció que se llamaba, de Ravenclaw y él la besaba con pasión y aunque la chica le correspondía no era con la misma fuerza.

Sirius carraspeó un poco a lo que los chicos se despegaron enseguida. Watson puso mirada de avergonzado mientras que Cloe lo enfrentó con ira

¿Querías algo? – preguntó ella

Solo pasar

¿Y no podías hacerlo por otro pasillo?

Esté iba más directo a mi sala común – mintió descaradamente

John – dijo Cloe girándose – Siento esto, nos vemos en otro momento ¿vale? – su voz se dulcificó un 120 por ciento, el chico solo asintió y después de darle un beso a Cloe se marchó no sin dejar de mirar con odio a Sirius – Sabes perfectamente que por este pasillo das una vuelta increíblemente larga

Pero sentí voces y pensaba que te estaban atacando – dijo con burla

Me sé defender solita

Al menos podrías darme las gracias

Cuando dejes de mentirme y arruinarme las citas – y elegantemente se giró. Sirius la siguió, realmente era muy guapa y como se vestía hacia que se viera sexy. Hoy llevaba unos pantalones bajos que hacían que se marcar su estrecha cadera y una jersey de mangas tres cuartos de color blanco haciendo contraste con su largo pelo que lo llevaba atado en una larga trenza – Deja de mirarme – la chica se había vuelto y lo había descubierto desnudándola con la mirada

No te miró.

Pero me sigues y me arruinas mi vida social – sin darse cuenta los dos habían llegado a su sala común

¡Oye! Vamos a la misma sala común, vivimos bajo el mismo techo y… - la chica se cruzó de brazos para que agregará algo más – y… sois unas chicas imprudentes que caéis en las redes del primero que pasa

OH bien – dijo sin hacerse la ofendida – Pero que sepas que soy yo la que los seduzco, mejor dicho somos, además no es con el primero es con el segundo la gran mayoría de las veces – sonrió al ver la cara del chico, le murmuró la contraseña a la señora gorda y entró con Black detrás

¡Pero con Watson?

¿Qué tiene de malo? – preguntó esta vez Cloe divertida por la reacción de Sirius

Es que…

Es moreno con los ojos cafés y aunque no es muy inteligente está como dios manda – con esto parecía que estaba todo dicho pero una mano le presionó la muñeca

Podrías tener a un chico que te quiera y que te respete y no andarte de chico en chico y de cama en cama

¿Eso quién lo dice? Eres Sirius Black tu también has besado a todas, o casi todas las chicas del colegio si omitimos mis amigas, las de primero y las profesoras – a esto se zarpó de la mano del chico – además, no voy de cama en cama, no soy como tu, yo aun me conservó virgen

Ya lo sabía – dijo él con un susurró, se había vuelto a acercar a ella y se inclinó peligrosamente hacia ella – Lo sé todo de ti Cleopatra – el rostro de ella enrojeció de furia y vergüenza

¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes? – preguntó.

Lo sé todo de ti, ya te lo he dicho – se inclinó y cortó la distancia que había entre ellos y la besó, fue suave y corto pero una corriente eléctrica les sacudió a los dos – Buenas noches, Cloe

* * *

¡Por qué no me despertasteis? – la voz de Natalie sonó en toda la sala común 

¡Porqué alguien no colocó el despertador! – dijo Lily mirando amenazadoramente a Cloe

¡No es mi culpa! Estaba hablando y saliendo con Watson y…

¡Llegaste tarde a la habitación y ni se te ocurrió poner el despertador mágico! – le gritó Alice que ya había salido del baño y había dejado entrar a Lily

¡Todo fue culpa de Black! – gritó Cloe. – Tenía una cita, él me interrumpió y para colmo ¡me llamó Cleopatra y me besó! - El silencio en la habitación reinó, Lily dejó caer un frasco en el baño, Alice dejó la puerta de la habitación a medio abrir y Natalie se quedó con la túnica a medias

¡Qué? – todas sabían que cuando Cloe hablaba de Black era que nada bueno pasaba, además de que los sentían una "amistad" el uno por el otro "especial".

No fue nada – dijo Cloe entrando en el baño, haciendo un reparo, cogiendo a Lily de la mano, parándose delante de Natalie, colocándole la túnica bien y llevarse a las dos chicas hacia Alice allí se giró – Discutimos – con un Wingardium Leviosa se llevó las bolsas de las cuatro aún con Natalie y Lily de la mano y Alice estática en la puerta – Alice ¿vienes o te quedas?

Vengo – y sin más se dirigieron a sus clases sin parar a almorzar

* * *

¿Pero como sabía que te llamas Cleopatra? – preguntó Natalie cuando bajaban a comer al Gran Comedor 

No digas ese nombre, es horrible – dijo Cloe. El verdadero nombre de Cloe era Cleopatra Elizabeth Thomas pero ella odia el nombre de Cleopatra así que desde que tenía tres años de edad siempre que se tenía que presentar se presentaba como Cloe, solo los amigos más íntimos y la familia más próxima sabían su "nombre", incluso algunos profesores pondrían la mano en el fuego diciendo que el nombre de la chica era Cloe y no Cleopatra

Pero Cloe… - empezó Lily – Ese chico no solo te llamó por un nombre que odias y que poca gente sabe, sino que además te besó.

No es tan malo besando – dijo ausente provocando que sus dos amigas abrieran la boca – Mierda – Se tapó la boca con la mano - ¿Qué he dicho¡Qué he pensado? – se revolvió el pelo con nerviosismo - ¡Qué he dicho!

Has dicho que Sirius no besa nada mal – dijo Alice sin prestar mucha atención

Vaya… gracias Thomas – la voz prepotente de Sirius hizo que Cloe volteará con rapidez y le mirará con odio

¡Todo es por tu culpa¡Siempre con estos aires de divinidad¡Aun no sé porque te habló! – cogió sus bolsas con energía de las manos de Alice que las había cogido cuando Cloe se sorprendió por su "descubrimiento" de los besos de Black y se marchó.

¿Esta noche reunión de chocolate? – preguntó Natalie

Si, y lleva también una ración para Alice, últimamente esta rarísima – dijo Lily

OH – Natalie se acercó al oído de Lily y le dijo – últimamente mira mucho a ese chico de nuestro curso, Longbottom

¿Qué tiene Alice con nuestro cazador? – preguntó Sirius haciendo el papel de hermano protector

Nada – dijo Lily viendo el escándalo que Black podía armar y dejar en ridículo a su amiga – Pues se ha de reconocer que no está nada mal – le dijo a la oreja a su amiga

¿Qué han dicho? – preguntó Sirius a James que acababa de llegar, el recién llegado se encogió de hombros

* * *

¿Potter? – la voz de Lily resonó en la sala común había bajado porqué no podía dormir y quería tener tranquilidad y se encontraba con… él, no es que le importara encontrarse con él es que la fastidiaba muchísimo _"Mentira"_, dijo una vocecita en su interior que Lily omitió con verdadera facilidad 

¿Evans¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el chico girándose para verla descender por las escaleras

Eso debería preguntarlo yo – dijo mientras se acomodaba en un sillón cerca de donde se sentaba el chico – pero bueno, no podía dormir. Después de sentir durante toda la semana los gritos de Cloe " y me llamó con ese horrible nombre" se me ha quedado gravado en la mente

Sirius también está igual, no para de repetir "con Watson, pero… no con cualquier otro, no¡con Watson!"

¿Qué tiene con Watson? – Lily le encontró la gracia a que Sirius se comportara de esa forma

Al parecer ha estado tirándole los tejos a Alice desde principios de curso

¡OH! Eso, ya lo sabíamos, justamente por eso Cloe salió con él

¿Qué? – por primera vez Lily apartó los ojos del fuego

Cloe, la verdad es que ya sabes como es, no soportaba que un chico estuviera acosando a su amiga…

Y decidió liarse con él – dijo con burla

No, en realidad no – la chica negó con la cabeza – Ese chico nos ha acosado a todas, de una forma bastante descarada, y Cloe quería la revancha, mañana por la mañana no podrá levantarse de la cama de lo inflado que estará – dijo volviendo a poner su vista en el fuego

¿A todas? – Lily asintió en silencio

El año pasado fuimos Natalie y yo, hace dos años fue Cloe y esté año, Alice – Lily vio como de reojo apretaba los puños – No te preocupes – dijo mirándolo fijamente – a Alice no le hizo nada, nosotras nunca la dejamos sola

¿Cómo sabes que me preocupó por Alice?

Es la única de nosotras de quien te preocupas y a quien cuidas

Eso es mentira y lo sabes

Ya – dijo en un suspiró – James… no me vuelvas a pedir por salir, la respuesta será la misma

Me gusta que me llames James

Es tu nombre ¿no?

Si pero…

Mira, esto no tiene caso. Yo soy un capricho pasajero para ti y yo… yo no siento nada por ti así que… - se levantó bruscamente pero James la detuvo tomándola fuertemente del brazo

A finales del año pasado no pensabas lo mismo

Sabes que eso no es justo

¿Por qué no?

Solo fue un beso Potter, incluso Cloe y Black se han dado uno – ante esto solo pudieron sonreír los dos – Si, sé que no es el mejor ejemplo pero… Potter este año terminas, irás a vivir la vida y yo… es posible que me alejé del mundo de los magos y no nos volvamos a ver

Me importas Lily

Mientes – dijo cerrando los ojos – Además… tu no me importas a mi – Lily sin abrir los ojos, había mentido, pero era lo mejor. James liberó su brazo y Lily se fue de la sala común.

* * *

Las chicas bajaron al Gran Comedor para almorzar, estaba bastante lleno, pero esta vez no se durmieron. Sin quererlo y conducidas por Alice se sentaron delante de los Merodeadores, últimamente la "amistad" entre los dos grupos iba "mejorando". Alice se sentó delante de Peter al que dedicó una sonrisa pero se puso a hablar con el chico que estaba a su lado, Frank Longbottom, un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro, un poco olvidadizo pero buen estudiante. Iba a su mismo curso pero no con los Merodeadores, ya que esa generación tenía muchos más chicos Griffindors que normalmente y tuvieron que separar a los siete chicos en dos habitaciones, los cuatro Merodeadores y Frank y otros dos chicos. Lily que venía ausente se dejó caer pesadamente delante de James y Natalie, viendo lo que pasaría si se colocaba en medio de fuegos se sentó delante de Remus dejando un solo espacio delante de Sirius para Cloe. 

Buenos días – dijeron Lily y Cloe a la vez sin percatarse donde se habían sentado

Buenos días – dijeron de mal humor los chicos sentados delante de ellas

Mierda – fue la única respuesta por parte de la chicas

Chicos – interrumpió Alice – son las ocho de la mañana, y a nosotros nos toca pociones con Slytherin así que, por favor, no hagan las horas de descanso que tenemos antes de entrar insoportables por los que nos mantenemos neutros

Tu eres la única neutra Alice – dijo Lily

Natalie tampoco ha abierto la boca – se defendió Alice

¡Eh! – respondió la aludida

¿Me equivocó?

No. Alice tiene razón. Sabemos que no nos acostumbramos a llevar bien, bueno, algunos de nosotros no nos llevamos bien, pero…

¡Son ellos! – gritaron Cloe y Lily a la vez - ¡Siempre metiéndose en nuestras vidas¡Siempre queriendo tener la razón! – se quejó la pelirroja

Lily – susurró Cloe – Lo mío con Black es diferente

¿En qué punto? – preguntó James

¡No te metas en conversaciones ajenas! – le gritó Lily

¡Eh! No grites a mi amigo. Además – dijo girándose hacia Cloe - ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que estés enfadada? – Cloe levantó una ceja - ¿Todavía?

¡No! Te tengo que recordar lo que paso ayer con Jansenn – dijo incrédula

Ese tipo es un idiota

Pero por eso me tenías que coger de un brazo y alejarme diciendo que… - se puso una mano en la barbilla intentando recordar – a si, "Cloe tiene examen mañana y puede suspender sino estudia". ¡Parecías mi padre!

¡Te protegía!

No necesitamos la protección de nadie Black – le cortó Lily

No te metas en conversaciones ajenas, Evans – dijo imitando el tono de voz de la pelirroja

¡Idiota!

¡Eh! – se quejó James - ¡Estabas discutiendo conmigo¡No te metas con Sirius!

¿Qué pasa James? – preguntó con falsa ironía Lily - ¿Te sientes celoso por qué no discuta contigo? – a estas alturas medio gran comedor ya se había girado para ver el grupo

Chicos – intentó Alice

La señorita Perfecta ¿cree qué estoy celoso?

No solo ella – dijo Cloe – Dime Potter¿por qué no has salido con nadie está temporada?

¡Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar!

¿Cómo cuales?

Cloe, no te metas aquí – le sugirió Remus

¡Eh, las confianzas con mi hermana, no conmigo! – le gritó Cloe

Cloe basta – le sugirió Natalie

¡Sois unos idiotas, gamberros, no entendéis los sentimientos de los otros! – gritó Cloe – Pero claro… como delante de vuestros padres y el profesorado sois los mejores en todo… - dijo moviendo las manos en señal de burla

¡Cloe basta! – le gritó Sirius al ver el estado de James

James… - susurró Lily al ver el muchacho salir del Gran Comedor con gran elegancia

¡No me llames de eso modo Sirius Black! – le gritó Cloe, y se fue como James

Perfecto – gritaron Lily y Sirius

¡No llames así a con tanta confianza precisamente tu! – le gritó Lily al chico - ¡Lo odia!

¿Cómo tu a James! – explotó Sirius

Soluciona tus problemas Sirius, entonces preocúpate por los míos

¡James es mi problema también! – le gritó antes de que Lily desapareciera por la puerta del Gran Comedor - ¡Todas vosotras… - dijo señalando a Natalie y Alice – sois unas… unas… aprovechadas e histéricas! – y también se fue del Gran Comedor

Muy bien – dijo Alice – Todo el mundo a comer

* * *

¿James? – preguntó Cloe 

Si Thomas

Lo siento – dijo antes de poder acercarse más a Potter

¿El qué?

Sé que antes he… he mencionado a tus padres, la verdad, lo hice sin querer – suspiró – Sé que tus padres están buscados por Voldemort

¿No temes a su nombre?

Ninguna de las cuatro le tememos, solo es un nombre. ¿Qué puede hacernos? – James sonrió y se giró.

No debí reaccionar así.

No – Cloe se acercó a él – Es normal, sé lo que se siente – James levantó la vista - ¿Tu padre… tu padre no te ha dicho nada?

Hace tanto tiempo que no habló con él – dijo en un susurró apesumbrado

Mi padre – sonrió amargamente – Esta desaparecido, ya hace seis meses

¿Tanto?

Nadie tiene esperanzas de encontrarle con vida pero… mi madre y mis hermanos tienen esperanzas, incluso Natalie que es la más fría de todos las tiene, así que yo no seré menos

Lo siento

No tiene porque, la que lo siente soy yo, me… me enfadé con Sirius, ya sabes como es él, es capaz de hacer enfadar a la persona más serena del planeta…

Bueno, en realidad solo eres tu quien se enfada con él

Y solo eres tu quien se enfada con Lily – Cloe sonrió al ver las mejillas de James teñirse de rojo - ¿Te importa de verdad?

Demasiado pero… ella no…

Nunca digas nunca, Lily es muy cerrada con sus sentimientos, más incluso que yo y eso ya es decir. Lily no es como Natalie que solo ver la forma de hablar ya sabes que le pasa o como Alice, que viendo su cara de culpabilidad o emoción sabes exactamente lo que acaba de hacer, Lily es…

Lily – la chica sonrió.

Solo eso, me arrepiento de todo lo dicho – miró su reloj – hago tarde a clase. Nos vemos James

* * *

¿Crees que se vuelvan a llevar bien? – preguntó Natalie 

Claro que si – respondió Alice – Ya sabes como son Lily y Cloe

Y James y Sirius no se quedan atrás – respondió Remus

Por cierto ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Alice

Peter… se fue a hablar con una chica de Hufflepuff y no quería hacer el trayecto solo – Alice miró a Natalie y después a Remus

Ya lo entiendo – susurró por lo bajo – Pues me quedó a esperar a Pettigrew

¡Alice! – gritó Natalie pero la chica ya no estaba ahí – A veces es peor que mi hermana – suspiró con cansancio

Si, pero nadie puede hacer enfadar tanto a Sirius como Thomas – Natalie bufó.

Eso es fácil de responder porque… ¿sabes la respuesta verdad?

Claro y también él porque James y Lily discuten cada dos por tres – los dos sonrieron

En cambio, contigo es fácil hablar

Bueno, no me gusta discutir

¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Natalie

Bien – mintió, dentro de dos días sería luna llena

¿Seguro? Te veo pálido – dijo parándose y tocando con su mano la mejilla del chico

Si, no te preocupes – dijo él cogiendo la mano de la chica y besándola suavemente

Mejor – sonrió ella – Oye, tengo que ir a buscar una cosa y estoy a medio camino. ¿Nos vemos después?

Claro

Adiós – la chica se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla

**

* * *

Ya está. ¿Qué os pareció? No sé, a mi me gustó mucho pero claro yo lo hago con mucha ilusión y que tendría que decir sinó, tengo que hacer propaganda disimualda, xD.**

**Bueno, supongo que se va viendo por donde van los tiros en este fic y no sé que más decir, solo que como ya sabéis la lucha contra Voldemort empieza cuando Lily y James aún se encuentran en Hogwarts y Voldemort se va haciendo más y más fuerte, yo, en mi imaginación (a lo mejor lo he leído y me pienso que soy yo pero bueno) Voldemort se hizo mucho más fuerte entre los años entre la salida de Lily y James hasta su muerte, no sé si es así pero bueno...**

**Ahora los reviews:**

**- _Dark Angel Miaka.-_ Wolas! Muchas gracias por tu review y por tus ánimos, aquí tienes la continuación y espero que te guste.**

**- _meli-2108.-_ Wolas! Gracias por tu review, pues aquí tienes la continuación y espero, de todo corazón que te guste. No te preocupes por la largaria del review, me alegra con el simple hecho que me dejarás uno diciendo que te gustaba. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que el capi no te decepcionase y que vuelvas a dejar uno (Si, si, ya lo sé, propaganda, xD)**

**-_ Daulaci.-_ Wolas amiga! La verdad es que no estoy acostumbrada a contestar tus reviews sino a escribirlos, xD. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y, aunque este capi no ha tenido tu supervisión (que me hubiera gustado por haber ido más sobresegura) espero que esté igual de bueno y que te gusté. También espero que el capi no te defraude que siga con tus espectativas. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos. Besos!**

**Bueno, ya están los reviews, no sé que os ha parecido el capi pero... ya sabéis, para alguna duda, suggerencia (que nunca vienen nada mal), crítica (si está bien redactada, bien dicha y explicada las acepto, sisi, no es broma, xD) y felicitación (¡si! Quiero bastantes de estas, xD) ya sabéis, me mandáis un review ¿shi¿shi? Por fi (Aya-Mery con carita de perrito abandonado)**

**Muchas gracias por todo y nos vemos en el próximo review**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	3. Chapter II

**Wolas! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, jaja. Si, para la gente que me conoce sabe que no es normal en mi actualizar con tanta regularidad pero bueno... como prometí vuelvo a estar a la carga.**

**No sé que deciros, solo que cada vez se acerca más mi cumpleaños y ya cumplire los 16 (cosa que tengo muchas ganas porqué es horrible ser la pequeña del grupo, xD) **

**También decir que este capi me ha quedado bastante largo (para mis parametros) y que no sé si siempre los haré así de largos o no.**

**Supongo que aunque se sepa tengo que aclararlo y es que Harry Potter y sus personajes no es mío sino que de J.K.Rowling así que no me denuncien ¿vale? **

**Me parece que no tengo nada más que decir, nuxe... si tengo algo os lo digo después ¿shi?**

**Nos vemos a bajo**

**

* * *

**

Lily entró apresurada al Gran Comedor.

- Bien, tengo veinte minutos – dijo sirviéndose la cena

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó James que estaba a su lado

- No te importa Potter

- ¿Para qué? – volvió a preguntar Alice dedicándole una mirada a James de "déjamelo a mi".

- He quedado con Snape – dijo tranquilamente

- ¡Con Snape? – gritó James haciendo que media mesa de Griffindor se girará.

- Con Snape – volvió a repetir Lily

- ¿Por qué con Snape? – preguntó James

- Potter metete en tus asuntos – Lily le dedicó una mirada fulminante - ¿Cómo vas con Frank?

- ¿Frank? – preguntó otra vez James que empezaba a sentirse desplazado de la conversación

- ¿El trabajo o la relación? – preguntó Alice

- Las dos cosas – dijo Lily

- ¿Relación!

- ¡James! – gritaron las dos chicas a la vez - ¿Quieres hacer el favor de meterte en tus asuntos? – volvió a reprocharle Lily

- No, no, no – dijo moviendo su cabeza en señal de negativa – Me vais a decir que tienes con Snape, Lily y…

- Evans para ti – le cortó Lily

- Evans – dijo a mala gana – y Alice… ¿Qué te traes con Longbottom?

- ¡Potter! – Lily se estaba exasperando

- James – dijo Alice para calmar la situación – Snape y Lily son pareja en pociones¿no te acuerdas? y tienen que hacer las prácticas y los trabajos juntos y yo soy pareja con Frank

Cuando Alice terminó la explicación y James se dio por satisfecho entraron Sirius y Remus en el comedor

- Hola chicos – saludó alegremente Alice

- Hola Alice, Lily

- Hola Remus – Lily levantó su vista del plato para saludar al chico

- ¿Y Cloe? – preguntó Alice

- Ha quedado con Jansenn – dijo Lily

- Últimamente Cloe esta muy calmadita ¿no? – preguntó Sirius haciéndose el interesado

- ¿Se lo decimos? – preguntó Lily a Alice

- Tarde o temprano lo sabrá, además que están muy acaramelados – dijo la chica morena. Las dos cogieron aire y…

- Jansenn y Cloe son novios – dijeron las dos a la vez

- Ah… - Sirius se puso la copa en la boca y entonces… escupió todo lo que estaba bebiendo a las chicas - ¡Qué?

- ¡Eh! Me acababa de duchar – le gritó Alice

- Si, no nos hacia falta otra ducha – dijo Lily haciendo un gesto de repugnancia y secando las ropas de las dos con un hechizo

- ¿Cómo qué están saliendo?

- ¿No te has enterado? – preguntó Peter que acaba de llegar

- No

- Pues ya hace tres semanas – dijo James como si nada

- ¿Y vosotros lo sabíais?

- Mi hermana no te importa tanto como para que sepas toda su vida personal – agregó Natalie – Por cierto… ¿tenéis planes para el fin de semana? – les preguntó a las chicas

- No por el momento – negó Lily

- Si, he quedado – dijo Alice

- Bueno, con Lily bastará.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo la aludida

- Me tienes que acompañar a una cita – a esto Remus levantó una oreja

- ¿Quieres que haga de vela? – dijo incrédula Lily

- OH no, para nada – negó Natalie con su cabellera rubia – Quiero hacer una cita doble – James también levantó una oreja

- A mi no me importa – dijo Lily, James levantó aún más la oreja - ¿Con quién? – los chicos de la mesa se quedaron callados

- Zabini y Snape

- ¿Con Zabini! – gritó Remus

- ¡Y Snape! – finalizó James

- Vale – asintió Lily

- Ya te diré la hora – pero entonces Sirius volvió a atragantarse - ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

Peter, que era el único que no había estado atento a su conversación, señaló la puerta. Por ella entraron una pareja, la chica era Cloe que venía cogida de un chico realmente guapo. Con ojos negros y pelo castaño. Era el buscador del equipo de Ravenclaw. Él acarició grácilmente la mejilla de ella e hizo un comentario del que ella rió. Se despidieron con un suave beso.

- Hola – dijo Cloe alegremente – Sirius vas a ahogarte como no respires – y tranquilamente se sirvió la cena

- Me voy que hago tarde – se despidió Lily de las chicas y le lanzó una mirada fulminante a James que pretendía seguirla

- Natalie – disimuladamente Remus empezó a hablar con la chica. Ella levantó los ojos - ¿Crees que es buena idea salir con Zabini?

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que es con Zabini con quién salgo? Podría ser Snape – Remus levantó una ceja - ¿Tan obvio se hace que me gusta Zabini y que Snape está por Lily? – Remus la miró con cara de asombro – Es broma – se apresuró a decir al ver que Remus había dejado de respirar - ¿Todos habéis practicado la técnica de no respirar? – dijo señalando a Sirius que solo hacia dos segundos que había vuelto a respirar

- No, la verdad es que no. ¿Pero por qué?

- Hace dos meses que empezamos el curso y, bueno, Zabini me cae bien, no es mal chico a lo que todo pensamos y Snape tampoco – Remus la miraba incrédula – Soy pareja de Zabini en pociones y tendrías que ver lo bien que me trata. Además Snape no le ha hecho ninguna jugarreta a Lily, nunca.

- Y…

- ¿Y qué? – intentó disimular ella

- ¿Por qué Lily?

- Alice tenía una cita y Cloe seguro que también

- Ya pero si querías que Alice fuera no te hubieras rendido hasta conseguirlo

- ¿Tan obvia soy?

- Solo para mi

- Es para poner celoso a James – la conversación, por desgracia de Remus, se terminó aquí.

* * *

La habitación de los chicos de séptimo de Griffindor estaba realmente callada para ser una noche de viernes. Los cuatro chicos estaban reunidos en el suelo, justo en medio de las dos literas y habían hecho un círculo.

- ¿Todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí? – preguntó Sirius

- La verdad es que no – dijo Peter

- Peter, estamos aquí porque esta semana todas las chicas tienen una cita – aclaró el ojiazul

- ¿Y qué? – replicó Peter – Nunca nos han importado tanto esas locas de séptimo, que intentan robarnos la popularidad – a eso Remus y Sirius asintieron - ¿O si?

- Bueno, pero ahora es diferente, esas chicas están indefensas en el mundo exterior y hay "pervertidos" que quieren "aprovecharse" de ellas. Además Alice no es ninguna loca – dijo James

- Bueno, pues terminemos rápido porqué tengo sueño – dijo Peter

- Bien, hemos de reunir los datos – dijo Remus – Primero sabemos que Natalie y Lily se encontraran en la misma cita con Zabini y Snape respectivamente

- Y también sabemos que Alice estará con Frank y han quedado en reunirse en las Tres Escobas a las tres de la tarde

- ¿Por qué hemos de fastidiar la cita de Alice? – preguntó James a Sirius

- James, James, James – Sirius cogió a James por los hombros -. Alice es nuestra hermana, aunque Longbottom sea de nuestra misma casa y juegue en nuestro equipo tiene que demostrar que es digno de ella, si pasa esta prueba no le pondremos ninguna otra traba. Principalmente porque Alice es temible cuando se enfada – esto último lo dijo en un susurró – Bien, también sabemos que Cloe ha quedado con ese palurdo de Ravenclaw, Mike Jansenn, si podemos atacarlo físicamente evitaremos que no salga más con Cloe y además que no pueda jugar en el próximo partido que es la semana que viene

- Nada de agredir físicamente – dijo Remus en tono reprobatorio – Como mucho, algo que se pueda arreglar con un día en la enfermería.

- ¡Ese es nuestro Remus! – gritaron James y Sirius a la vez – Bien, tengo una idea y Peter necesitamos tu ayuda – dijo el primero al ver que Peter intentaba escabullirse

* * *

- Seguro que James y Sirius están planeando hacer de las suyas mañana – dijo Alice mientras se ponía la parte de arriba del pijama

- Si – aseguraron Natalie y Cloe a la vez

- Es tener mucha cara por eso – agregó Lily que salía del baño donde acaba de darse una ducha – Es realmente asqueroso tener que ir durante un día con las babas de Black

- ¿Babas de Black? – preguntó Cloe

- Cuando se enteró que estabas saliendo formalmente con Mike… - empezó la pelirroja

- … le cogió un ataque y escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca encima de la gente que tenía delante… - continuó Alice

- … es decir nosotras – Lily señaló a Alice y a ella

- ¿Estaba celoso? – preguntó Cloe a lo que las otras tres chicas asintieron – Que mono – dijo con una sonrisa – Lástima que Mike me guste de verdad – se levantó para ir al baño

- ¿Creéis que de verdad le gusta? – preguntó Lily cuando Cloe cerró la puerta del baño

- Supongo, nunca había durado con nadie tanto – agregó Alice

- Además si fuera solo para dar celos no estaría saliendo todavía con él – dijo su hermana - ¿Qué hacemos mañana?

- Hemos quedado con Zabini y Severus…

- ¿Ya es Severus? – preguntó Natalie con picardía

- ¿Ya es Albert? – preguntó Lily que sabía exactamente la respuesta de ella -Bueno, hemos quedado con ellos a las once, los chicos aún no habrán salido porqué normalmente bajan a desayunar a las doce los fines de semana – dijo Lily con una sonrisa

- Por fin nos ha servido de algo el estudio de las costumbres de los Merodeadores – Natalie sonrió con la misma sonrisa sospechosa que Lily – Así que estaremos libres de ellos, al menos nosotras dos, hasta las tres de la tarde

- Cuando supuestamente hemos quedado con Alice y Cloe – añadió Lily – pero…cambio de planes, nos hemos encontrado mal y nos dirigiremos hacia el lago del castillo para terminar la cita donde Natalie y yo nos separaremos para atender a nuestras respectivas parejas

- Bien, ahora la parte que a mi y a Alice nos interesan – dijo Cloe que ya salió del baño – James y Remus estarán pendientes de vosotras – dijo señalando a las otras dos – Así que tendremos que deshacernos de la rata peluda y Black

- Así es – Alice también entró en la conversación – Pero Sirius no podrá partirse ya que querrá vigilarnos a las dos así que… en algún momento alguna de las dos quedaremos sin vigilancia y entonces… - Alice sacó de su bolsillo unos pendientes realmente bonitos, habían cuatro pares, unos azules, otros verdes, otros rojos y unos últimos negros - … son como unos walkie-talkies muggles

- ¿El qué? – preguntaron las gemelas

- Es un aparato que permite comunicarse a distancia – informó Lily – Podremos comunicarnos sin que esos paletos se den cuenta – Lily cogió los verdes y pasó los negros a Natalie mientras que Alice le daba los rojos a Cloe

- Así cuando una de las dos – dijo Alice señalando a Cloe – se quede sin vigilancia avisará la otra, ya que es probable que Peter esté distraído esperando la llegada de Sirius y con un poco de rodeos podrá deshacerse de él

- ¿Y las bromas? – preguntó Cloe – No creo que solo nos sigan

- También está controlado – dijo Alice con una sonrisa – Nuestra amiga Natalie, que ha hecho tan buenas migas con Lupin ha conseguido lo imprescindible

- Nos harán las bromas cuando ellos nos acompañen a nuestras salas comunes. Como no nos encontraran, ya que estaba previsto que las hicieran en las Tres Escobas, lo harán cuando nos acompañen

- Pero… lamentablemente les diremos que, como buenas Griffindors que somos no hace falta que nos acompañen – dijo Lily – Cuando entremos en la Sala Común ellos saldrán pero…

- … no habrá nadie fuera y no habrá broma – completó la frase Cloe que ya había pillado la estrategia – Chicas, somos demasiado buenas

* * *

- ¿Por qué tan temprano? – preguntó Sirius a James

- Porqué las chicas piensan que nos levantaremos tarde como siempre

- ¿Crees que ellas lo sabrán? – preguntó Sirius asombrado

- Con lo atentas que son preparando sus planes y ataques, seguro que si – dijo Remus que terminaba de vestirse – ¿Todos sabemos lo qué tenemos que hacer? – a esto los otros tres chicos de la habitación asintieron – Manos a la obra

La batalla campal estalló cuando en la sala común se encontraron los dos grupos. Las chicas iban tan tranquilas que al verlos a Lily y a Cloe les dio un ataque al corazón mientras que Alice y Natalie hacían funcionar su cerebro a cien por hora para reconstruir su plan, mientras los chicos no se esperaban un recibimiento tan "cálido" y por eso Peter no tuvo tiempo de esquivar la patada en la espinilla por parte de Lily, Sirius recibió un buen codazo en el estómago por parte de Cloe, James y Remus que ya estaban en estado de alerta al ver la reacción de las chicas, no recibieron tanto. James consiguió coger la pierna de Lily al vuelo que iba directamente hacia su entrepierna y Remus consiguió coger por el brazo a Cloe que iba a hacerle una llave mortal de judo.

- ¡Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? – gritaron las cuatro chicas

- ¡Os habéis vuelto locas? – fue lo único que atinaron a decir Sirius, Remus y James ya que Peter aún se sobaba la espinilla

- ¡IDIOTAS! – fue la única reacción y en lo único que se pusieron de acuerdo los ocho

- Más bien imprudentes y maleducados – con temor los ocho giraron la cabeza

- Profesora MacGonagall – intentaron poner una sonrisa angelical

- A mi despacho. ¡Ahora! – Pero no coló.

Todos iban con la cabeza gacha, aunque los chicos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro. Esta vez no habían echó nada, no los podían castigar porque técnicamente no habían hecho nada, aunque si la profesora MacGonagall hubiera esperado para finalizar el día tendría alguna razón pero… ahora no, es más, las únicas culpables eran las chicas porqué les habían atacado cuando salían pacíficamente de la habitación y si las castigaba significaba que no tendrían citas y eso era exactamente lo que querían.

- No sé de que se ríe señor Potter – dijo fríamente la profesora MacGonagall

- Nada, de nada – se apresuró a decir

- Claro – dijo Cloe por lo bajo

- Sois unos tramposos, egoístas y pervertidos – agregó Lily

- ¿Pervertidos? Evans, no he intentado tocarte nunca – dijo Sirius que pensaba que dejar la discusión solo para James era dejarla desaprovechada

- Pervertidos, si has oído bien Black. Por qué… ¿quién me besó sin mi permiso en la Sala Común?

- ¡No me salgas con eso Thomas! – Sirius calló un momento – La he cagado ¿verdad? – dijo sin atreverse a voltearse ya que sabía que había gritado la última respuesta a Cloe

- Bastante – dijeron las dos chicas

- Thomas, Evans, Potter y Black – dijo la profesora acercándose hacia ellas – Vosotros cuatro sois los cabecillas, habéis armado una de buena esta mañana y además, cuando yo me dispongo a castigarlos no me prestan atención y solo están dispuestos a seguir con sus disputas sentimentales

- Disculpe profesora, no todas son sentimentales – dijo Sirius

- ¡Cállese¡Vosotros cuatro quedáis permanentemente castigados!

- Pero… no es justo profesora – Lily salió a su defensa - ¡Todo es culpa de ellos! – o eso pensaba James – No solo nos agobian día si y día también sino que intentan impedir que tengamos una vida normal, además que nos acosan todo el día

- ¿Acosamos? – preguntó incrédulo James

- Potter cállate – dijo Cloe por lo bajo – A este paso Lily nos saca del apuro

- ¿Qué?

- Hazme caso

- No creo que lo hagan por gusto

- ¡Claro que no! – dijo Lily entonces – Es que están muy estresados por culpa de los exámenes y las clases

- Y eso que apenas acaban de empezar – la ayudó Cloe

- Por eso, queríamos con la pelea de esta mañana descargar tensiones – dijo la pelirroja

- Pero se lo tomaron mal

- Y por eso pareció que nos estábamos peleando

- Y no creemos justo que tenga que castigarnos, al menos, no ha nosotras

- Pero tampoco es justo que solo sean ellos solos ya que les dará un ataque si no salen hoy a tomar el aire

- Exactamente – el último trozo fue alternado entre Lily y Cloe que dejaron impresionados a todos con su coordinación

- No me lo trago – concluyó la profesora – Pero si es así, no veo ningún inconveniente dejar salir al señor Lupin, Pettigrew, Thomas y Dawson

- Pero… - intentó Lily

- Nada de peros, vosotros cumpliréis con el castigo – dijo señalando a ellos cuatro – Y ellos podrán "despejarse" del estrés

- No creo que sea justo profesora – dijo Natalie saliendo a la defensa de sus amigas

- Yo estoy con ella

- ¿Quieren quedarse? – preguntó la profesora

- Solo decimos… - intentó Alice

- Encuentro su intento bastante proable pero no, quiero que ellos cuatro asumen sus responsabilidades ya que, si mal no recuerdo, Potter y Evans optan para premio anual y no quiero que ninguno de los dos la pifie

- La pifiara él, seguro, con lo patoso que es – dijo Lily negándose a ser comparada con James

- Señorita Evans

- Lo siento profesora

- Creo que los llevaré al director

- No hace falta. No creo que sea para… - intervino Remus

- Señor Lupin creía que ya se había marchado con Thomas y Dawson

La profesora MacGonagall los acompañó al despacho de Dumbledore y dijo la contraseña. "Caramelos de Limón"

- Todo es por vuestra culpa – empezó Cloe

- ¿Nuestra? Fuisteis vosotras las que empezasteis la pelea

- Sirius, perdona – dijo James con voz de burla – Era para descargar nuestro estrés

- Hubiera funcionado sino hubieseis estado vosotros por el medio – a esto los dos chicos solo pudieron asentir – Sois los culpables de todos y cada uno de nuestros males

- Que te pasa Evans¿no podrás tener la cita tan esperado con Snape? – preguntó James silenciosamente a Lily

- Sabes perfectamente que no era esperada – dijo sin mirarle a los ojos y entrando en el salón de Dumbledore. James solo pudo hacer un gesto de ¡viva!

- ¡No pasa nada, Jansenn no te echará de menos!

- ¿Y tu qué sabes! Hacia mucho que no había podido quedar con Mike durante todo el día y tu… tu… lo has estropeado todo

- ¿Le llamas Mike? Ya me imagino vuestra vida de pareja… "Mikkie, cariño, tienes la cena en la mesa" – dijo con voz chillona de mujer

- Bonita interpretación señor Black – la voz del director hizo callar las dos discusiones – La profesora MacGonagall me envió una carta informándome de su "aventura"

- Todo tiene una explicación profesor – dijo Lily seria

- Eso espero – respondió el anciano con una sonrisa – He hecho traer el almuerzo aquí, se de buena pasta que no pudieron bajar a desayunar – los cuatro asintieron y se sirvieron - ¿Leche con cacao señorita Evans? – preguntó Dumbledore al ver que era la única que no se había servido la leche con cacao

- No me gusta la leche con cacao, solo la leche sola

- Entonces haré que…

- No, no se moleste. Con el té ya estoy bien – dijo haciendo una negativa con las manos

- ¿Seguro?

- Claro

- Dame la tostada – dijo Sirius

- La he cogido yo primero – replicó Cloe

- Mentirosa. Me la quitaste.

- Estar babeando delante del plato y esperar, exactamente el momento en que yo la coja para que puedes recriminarme no es quitar

- Si porque…

- Chicos basta – se apresuró a decir el director antes de que ahí empezará una batalla campal – La tostada se parte en dos – cuando Sirius iba a replicar Dumbledore agregó – A partes iguales – Cloe sonrió complacida – Bien – dijo observando a los cuatro jóvenes – Empiezo a ver donde está el problema

- Lo dudo, llevo años intentando averiguarlo y sigo sin entender porqué nos caen mal – dijo Lily señalando a Sirius y James , Cloe asintió con la cabeza

- Pero sus otras dos amigas si se llevan bien con ellos

- Me permite corregirle profesor Dumbledore – dijo Cloe, el director asintió – Solo Alice se lleva bien con ellos dos y Natalie SOLO se lleva bien con Remus

- ¡James Potter! – la puerta del despacho del director se abrió después del grito femenino

- Y no te olvides de Black – Natalie y Alice entraron como un torbellino seguidas por Remus

- ¡Se puede saber lo que pretendías! – Alice gritó a pleno pulmón – Mejor dicho… ¡Lo que pretendíais! – dijo señalando acusadoramente a los tres chicos

- Todo tiene una explicación…

- Sea lo que sea que hayamos echo – agregó James a la explicación de Sirius

- Albert y Frank están en la enfermería con una pierna rota e inconscientes – gritaron las dos chicasa la vez

- ¿Qué pasó señor Lupin? – preguntó pacientemente. Las chicas se miraron entre si, no se habían dado cuenta de que el director también estaba ahí, aunque claro, si lo paramos a pensar, lo más normal es que el director este en el despacho de éste mismo

- Pues verá profesor…

- Remus no cuentes nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir más tarde – le aconsejó Sirius

- Profesor – Natalie se adelantó – Cuando la profesora MacGonagall envió a nuestras amigas y a… - los miró buscando un adjetivo conveniente - … estos chicos mentalmente incapacitados como para estar en séptimo año, nosotras fuimos a nuestras citas pero resulta que el señor Lupin tenía ordenes explicitas de estos de que no llegáramos a nada con ellas

- Así que fue entrar en Hogsmade que nos atacaron unos petardos asesinos

- No exactamente – corrigió Remus – Estaban controlados lo único que el control lo tenía James y… bueno, estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore y no sabía nada – dijo excusándose más hacia las chicas que no al director – y Peter… pues sin querer dejó ir todos los petardos de golpe y…

- No pudimos evitarlos todos – finalizó Alice un poco más calmada

- ¿Y el señor Pettigrew?

- En la enfermería – confirmó Natalie – El también recibió pero lo más gracioso es… que vale, bien, Zabini es de Slytherin pero resulta que Longbottom es de Griffindor y lo más curioso es que dentro de una semana hay un partido de Quidditch y ¿sabéis qué chicos¡No podrá jugar! – a esto las chicas sonrieron, no había peor desgracia para ellos que perder un partido de Quidditch – Y era vuestro mejor cazador

- Además… yo no me siento sentimentalmente en forma, no he podido ver a Mike está semana – sonrió Cloe – Creo que no podré jugar

- Y es vuestro segundo mejor cazador – sonrió Lily - ¿Cuál es nuestro castigo profesor Dumbledore? – se giró Lily al ver la cara de "nos ha salido mal la jugada" de los chicos

- De momento quiero que vayáis a vuestra sala común – a esto tradujeron "hoy sin salir de la sala común" – y mañana los haré llamar para que sepan el castigo

- Muy bien director – dijeron a coro las chicas

- Director – James susurró por lo bajito – No podría obligar a Thomas a jugar

- No, vosotros causasteis esto y vosotros lo solucionaréis

* * *

- Lástima. Zabini estaba siendo realmente encantador – dijo Natalie 

- Y Frank – Alice suspiró.

- Al menos vosotras los habéis visto yo no he podido ni disculparme con Mike

- Lo hemos hecho nosotras – informó Natalie

- ¿Si? – Cloe las abrazó.

- Nos dijo "¿Otra vez Black?"

- ¡Qué¿Se piensa qué lo estoy dejando por Black?

- Así es – agregó Alice

- Pero… ¿qué le habéis dicho?

- Nada – negaron las dos chicas rápidamente a lo que Cloe las miró interrogantemente

* * *

- Bien Lunático – dijo Sirius al entrar en su cuarto – Ya nos puedes decir que pasó cuando os separasteis de nosotros

- No gran cosa…

- ¿No gran cosa¡Nos hemos quedado sin cazadores! – gritó James

- Aún queda MacNamara – agregó Remus quitándole tensión al asunto

- Pero sin Cloe no hace nada, esas dos separadas juegan bien, pero juntas son la bomba – explicó James

- Bien, si queréis saber

* * *

- Espero que no les den un castigo demasiado duro – dijo Natalie mirando con tristeza el pasillo que llevaba al despacho del director

- No, tranquila – Alice contestó sin prestarle mucha atención - ¿Seguimos con el plan?

- No creo, no se atreverán a seguirnos. ¿Te parece ir juntas? – la morena asintió con la cabeza

Las dos chicas se separaron de los chicos inmediatamente entraron en el salón y se pusieron a hablar sobre la cita que tendrían, mientras, los chicos decidían si seguir con el plan ya que Sirius les había amenazado sino hacían algo en contra de los chicos pero ellos no estaban seguros. Al final, Remus decidió que lo mejor era intentarlo, sino salía bien, no perderían nada a lo que Peter asintió. Cuando vieron a las chicas levantarse se esperaron cinco minutos para seguirlas.

Vieron a Alice conversando con Zabini y Longbottom mientras Natalie se excusaba con Jansenn.

- ¿Otra vez con Black?

- Esta vez los han castigado – dijo Natalie sin sacar una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro

- ¿Pero con Black?

- Lily y Potter también están con ellos – se apresuró a decir Natalie

- ¿Harán cita doble?

- No lo creo, Lily está muy cabreada con Potter últimamente – a esto, Remus tomó nota para su amigo

- ¿Cabreada¿Por qué?

- Al parecer él hizo algo que la disgustó – Jansenn se despidió de ella y Natalie le gritó que no la tomará con Cloe, que de momento no tenía nada con Black - ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó a los dos chicos

A la entrada de Hogsmade Alice se detuvo a ver un tienda a lo que los dos chicos esperaron fuera a esperar a las chicas. Remus y Peter comprobaron que Frank Longbottom no le tenía mucho "apreció" a Zabini, por no decir ninguno.

- Ahora es el momento – dijo Remus. Peter abrió la bolsa que llevaba, dentro había, con formas de dragones chinos, unos petardos que mientras no explotaban iban mordiendo todo lo que encontraban por el camino (n/a: Si, lo sé. La idea es totalmente estúpida pero no se me ocurrió nada más.)

- ¿Seguro?

- Si, así terminamos y podemos marcharnos

- ¿No querías espiar a Natalie?

- Pero lo haré tranquilamente sin preocuparme de los petardos – dijo exasperado, la verdad tenía pocas ganas de atentar contra esos chicos, porqué Zabini no le caía muy bien, en realidad nunca había hablado con él, pero Frank si que había hablado y era muy buen chico y adecuado para Alice

Peter dejó ir dos petardos pero se cayó y salieron todos los objetos de la bolsa cuando las chicas salieron de la tienda y entonces se montó lo que nunca se había montado en Hogsmade sin la presencia de James Potter y Sirius Black. Frank se puso delante de Alice en sentido protector y el petardo colisionó contra su pierna, resultando mordida y rota. Natalie se encontraba en estado de shock, entre divertida y asustada, y vio a Peter intentando escabullirse del sitio así que el que venía hacia ella lo dirigió hacia el chico que bueno, no lo esquivó muy bien y también recibió, pero en el brazo. Zabini estaba arrinconado en una esquina con tres petardos yendo hacía él. Natalie llegó a tiempo y paró uno pero los otros dos colisionaron contra el cuerpo del chico, resultado: pierna rota.

- ¡Remus Lupin! – gritó Natalie que lo había visto intentando esconderse o al menos, pasar desapercibido

- ¿Si? – preguntó inocentemente el chico

- ¿Querías matarnos! – le gritó.

- ¡No!

- ¿Seguro? Porqué esos petardos casi me matan del susto y matan de verdad a Albert - ¿Albert? Se preguntó mentalmente Remus. ¡Ah! Zabini. Un momento¿lo llamaba Albert?

- Habría sido un perdida terrible – dijo burlonamente

- ¿No te importa mi vida?

- Me refería a Zabini – se apresuró a corregir Remus

- ¡La madre que os matriculó a todos los Merodeadores! – gritó Alice

- Alice… - intentó tranquilizarla Remus – Primero… llevemos a los heridos a la enfermería – ante esto ellas decidieron aplazar la discusión para más tarde.

Alice cargó con Peter que estaba tirado en el suelo. Remus iba a ayudar a Zabini que no podía tenderse en pie pero Natalie, considerando el peligro potencial que corría Albert siendo cargado por Remus, lo impidió e hizo un hechizo levitador al cuerpo, ahora inconsciente, de Albert y Remus no tubo otra opción que cargar a Frank que "solo" contaba con una pierna rota. En la enfermería los atendió Madame Promfey pero expulso a todos los no-heridos de ella.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Natalie con tranquilidad

- ¿Qué te han dicho James y Sirius? – continuó Alice aunque esta con fuego en los ojos

- Nada – negó Remus rápidamente ante el miedo que le hacían las dos chicas enfadadas

- Remus… - dijo Natalie alargando las silabas

- Nada – repitió él por segunda vez

- ¿De dónde salieron los petardos? – preguntó Alice directa

- De una tienda de bromas. ¿De dónde crees? – Natalie se giró indignada a su amiga. ¿A quién se le ocurría preguntar una cosa tan tonta?

- Los construyeron ellos ¿me equivocó?

- Una pregunta, diré la verdad y no sé usará en mi contra – dijo Remus al ver que eso no tenía solución.

- ¿Una? – preguntó Natalie

- Nos basta – dijo Alice

- ¿Nos basta? – Natalie se impresionó de la frialdad del momento de Alice

- Nos basta – repitió Alice - ¿De dónde salió la idea? – Remus la miró impresionado

- ¿Los petardos o la broma? – preguntó Remus, fuera lo que fuese tenía que responder las dos cosas

- Tu solo respondes, no preguntas

- Los petardos fueron ideados por James y Sirius – dijo rápidamente

- ¿Y qué más Remus? – Natalie le miró infranqueable – Me encanta este tic que te sale en la esquina de la boca cuando me mientes. - No podía ser que esa chica le conociera tanto, se preguntó Remus mentalmente

- En realidad la idea fue mía y ellos solo la diseñaron para emplearla contra cualquier chico que fuera su "rival" – ya estaba, lo había dicho.

- Los mato – fue lo único que alcanzo decir Alice antes de perderse en el pasillo

- Luego saldamos cuentas Remus – dijo Natalie con tono malicioso

* * *

- Así que el gran Mikkie está celoso ¿de mi? – preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Más o menos, al parecer pasas más tiempo tu con su novia que ella con él

- Eso es verdad, aunque os "odiéis" pasáis la mayor parte del tiempo juntos – añadió Peter

- Y Lily dijo ¿qué estaba enfadada conmigo? – preguntó James interesado

- ¡Ay¡Mi Jamsie se nos vuelve a interesar por la pelirroja! – Sirius le pellizcó la mejilla como si fuera su abuela

- No es eso pero...

- Lily te está llevando de cabeza – añadió Remus como quien no quiere la cosa

- ¡Eh¿Y tú des de cuando la llamas Lily? – se interesó James – Porqué ella te llama Remus

- No creo que sea por nada importante, normalmente nos llevamos bien Lily, yo y Natalie

- OH, este Remusin – Sirius le pasó el brazo por los hombros – Yo no tiene suficiente con una de las más deseadas en Hogwarts sino que ahora quiere hacer un trío con DOS de las más deseadas – A Remus se le tiñeron las mejillas de rojo

- No es eso – intentó defenderse él

- Claro – rió Sirius

**

* * *

**

**Ya está¿Qué os pareció? No sé que comentar de este capi solo que bueno, estos chicos se nos están revolucionando con la chicas (más si fuera posible) **

**Ahora los reviews:**

**- Solcito.- Wolas! Nuevo lector! Muchas gracias por tu review y me alegro que te agrade. Aquí tienes un nuevo capi y espero que te haya gustado. **

**- kerameika.- Wolas! Me alegro que te gustara el anterior capi y que este no sea menos yque te gustara. Muchas gracias por el review**

**- karipotter.- Wolas! Nuevo lector! Me alegro que la historia te gustara y espero que siga así. Jaja, no te preocupes, a mi también me encanta la pareja James y Lily así que...Muchas gracias por el review y aquí tienes el nuevo capi que espero que te gustara**

**- meli-2108.- Wolas! Gracias por el review, jaja. Me alegro que, además de la historia, te gusten los personajes, jeje. Ahora mismo de Harry Potter no tengo nada más pero si futuros proyectos y prometo que cuando los publique te avisaré. Espero que el capi te haya gustado.**

**- nikar.- Wolas! Me alegro muchísmo que tanto la historia como los personajes te gustaran, a ver si el desenvolupamiento también te gusta, jaja Muchas gracias por el review y espero que te gustase el capi.**

**Bueno, ya está. Si hay alguien que quiera comentarme alguna duda, crítica (si está bien escrita, bien dicha y es constructiva la acepto, xD) y felicitación (si porfi, me haríais muy feliz) ya sabéis que tenéis que hacer. Un review ¿shi?**

**Muchas gracias por todo y nos vemos en el próximo capi**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	4. Chapter III

**Wolas! Ya estoy otra vez aquí, si lo sé, no me felicitéis por lo máquina que soy, xD.**

**No sé que decir, solo que ya ha salido el nuevo libro de Harry Potter pero aquí España no saldrá publicado hasta dentro de 6 o 9 meses en español y catalán, porqué si que sé inglés, pero como para leerme un libro... como que no, no es mi objetivo principal.**

**Si alguien por casualidad lo ha leído no quiero que me digais nada (a no ser que tenga que ver con nombres que estan mal y entonces lo corrigo) Ejemplo: Más adelante tenía pensado hacer aparecer al padre de Lucius Malfoy y pensaba ponerle el mismo nombre al padre que al hijo pero me enteré que se llama Abraxas Malfoy.**

**Sobre el capi pasado me olvidé de decir que sale Albert Zabini (el futuro padre de Blaise Zabini, que quiero decir que si en un futuro sale el nombre del padre yo no tenía ni idea de como se llamaba cuando lo escribí) y decir que tendrá un protagonisma especial en un futuro y lo dejó aquí porqué sino diré demasiadas cosas**

**Espero que os guste el capi y nos vemos a bajo ¿shi? **

**

* * *

**

Lily se dejó caer pesadamente en un asiento del Gran Comedor, era domingo y después de ver los resultados de sus "citas" estaba bastante agobiada. Aunque Snape no le dijo nada, la verdad es que él al igual que ella iba de acompañante, no sabía como lo había tomado. También sabía que Alice había ido de buena mañana a ver a Frank y a disculparse por el comportamiento de los chicos, Natalie… Natalie estaba pensando en su venganza contra Remus y Cloe había quedado antes de venir a desayunar con Mike, así que sola había tenido que ir al gran comedor.

- Buenos días – una voz que conocía demasiado bien la trajo al mundo real

- Hola – dijo cansada - ¿Desayunas solo Potter? – preguntó al mirar a todos los lados y sin ver a sus amigos

- Peter está en Hufflepuf – dijo señalando la mesa de la casa anteriormente dicha – Sirius ha ido a espiar a Cloe…

- ¿Aún niega que no es rivalidad? – preguntó encuriosida

- Así es y Remus… no se encontraba muy bien está mañana – en verdad anoche había sido luna llena y aun no sabía como había conseguido levantarse tan temprano solo para poder hablar con Lily

- Lily…

- ¿Mm?

- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo por algo? – Lily le miró con asombro

- ¿Remus y Peter os han contado lo que hicieron ellos después? – el chico asintió – Así que dijo que yo estaba enfadada contigo – el chico volvió a asentir

- ¿Lo estás?

- ¿Tendría que estarlo? – le preguntó – Ahora mismo no, porqué al fin no me has hecho año y estoy cansada de discutir, a lo mejor cambio de idea más tarde pero… tampoco… - iba a decir algo pero cortó la frase – tus amigos

- Pero…

- Tus amigos – dijo señalando a Sirius y Remus que se acercaban - ¿Estás bien Remus? Te ves pálido

- Un poco mareado pero se me pasará – sonrió el chico

- ¿Y Cloe? – preguntó Sirius

- Faltan Natalie y Alice ¿y la única que echas de menos es a Cloe? – preguntó indignada Lily haciendo que el chico quedará en evidencia

- ¡Qué yo que con Black?– un gritó hizo que todas las cabezas se giraran

- ¡Qué tienes con Black? – preguntó Mike

- ¡Desconfías de mí? – gritó Cloe

- ¡Pues si!

- ¿QUÉ? No puedo creerlo – Cloe hizo un gesto de indignación – Muy bien. ¡Se acabó!

- ¿Se acabó? – preguntaron Sirius y Mike a la vez

- ¡Se acabó! Y… ¡No te metas en mis asuntos Black que esto es por tu culpa!

- ¿Lo ves¡Estás rompiendo conmigo no con Black!

- ¡Me estaba molestando¡No lo viste? – el chico negó con la cabeza - ¡Me da igual¡Me importa un pimiento lo que creas de mí y Black, tendrías que saber que si estoy contigo es por algo sino estaría con Black!

- Buena pregunta – James susurró a Lily y a Remus - ¿Por qué nunca Thomas y Sirius salieron? – los otros dos se encogieron de hombros

- ¡Pues si me dejas serás libre para ir con él!

- ¡Exacto¡Libre¡Con él o con quien quiera!

- ¡Serás zorra! – a esto Lily se levantó nadie insultaba a sus amigas pero James la cogió del brazo para que se sentará.

- Esta es su lucha – le susurró en el oído

- ¿Y!Hasta hace un momento chuleabas con tus amigos porqué eras el que más había aguantado de novio conmigo ¿me equivocó? – preguntó Thomas. Las chicas de la sala sonrieron – Vaya… estabas saliendo con una… ¿zorra me dijiste? Si, zorra. Pues esta zorra te ha dejado y de momento, aunque hayas durado mucho más que otros no te me has llevado a la cama – sus amigos lo miraron enojados - ¡OH¿Pero es que eso no les habías dicho a ellos¡Señoras y señores¡Mike Jansenn no se acostó conmigo¡Gran Hombre! – al decir esto todos los del Gran Comedor rieron – Ahora está todo aclarado, adiós – se giró pero se paró – A si, una última cosa… ¡Que te den! – y con toda la elegancia se revolvió el pelo y se dirigió al sitio al lado de Lily

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Lily

- ¿Por qué debería de estar mal? – Lily solo la abrazó – Lily cariño, estoy bien – Cloe correspondió al abrazo, nunca nadie la había insultado públicamente de esa manera y le había dolido y Lily lo sabía

- Hola chicas – Alice apareció con Frank ayudándole a caminar

- Buenos días chicas – saludó Frank

- Te llevó al asiento ¿si? – Alice le dedicó una dulce sonrisa al chico y se fue a sentarlo entre sus amigos del curso. Remus vio como Natalie ayudaba a Zabini a sentarse en su mesa y se alejaba de él con una sonrisa

- ¿Cómo estás Cloe? – preguntó su hermana cuando llegó junto a ella. Cloe abrió la boca para reclamar pero se quedó con la palabra en ella porque Dumblembore se levantó.

- Queridos alumnos, todos sabéis que hoy es Halloween – todos asintieron – y que tendríamos que hacer alguna celebración pero por problemas que nos surgieron a los profesores y a algunos alumnos por culpa de la influencia de la luna no fue posible – miró a la mesa de Griffindor – así que los profesores hemos acordado hacerlo la semana que viene y para compensar la perdida de tiempo haremos un baile de disfraces. Después del "espectáculo" que dos alumnos de nuestra escuela nos acaban de dar me parece que todo queremos hablar con la persona que queremos y que mejor manera que invitarla al baile – sonrió Dumblembore – El baile será de parejas pero eso no significa que estén todos obligados a venir o si vienen, de venir acompañados. Añadir también, que los alumnos de cuarto para abajo no podrán asistir a no ser que algún alumno del curso superior los invité. ¿Alguna pregunta? Sigan comiendo

En ese momento, la mitad de cabezas del Gran Comedor, contando masculinas y femeninas, enfocaron la mesa de Griffindor

- Esta semana va a ser muy dura – suspiró Natalie

- Pero muy que muy dura – añadió Remus

- Pues id entre vosotros – propuso Alice

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron Lily y Sirius a la vez

- Si ya tenéis pareja a la que rechacéis a dos con la misma excusa todos sabrán que estáis ocupadas – las chicas se miraron entre si

- No creo que sea buena idea… - intentó decir Lily

- ¡Si¡Así Cloe le hará ver a Mike que no vale nada y que ella ya se recuperó! – la aludida empezó a toser

- ¡Estoy recuperada! Y no gracias, no quiero ser la pareja de Black – dijo negando con su cabeza – Aunque… si vamos con ellos les joderemos porqué no podrán escoger pareja – a Cloe le salió una sonrisa maquiavélica en la cara, mientras que en el lado de los chicos se había hecho el mismo razonamiento, si las chicas iban con ellos no estarían expuestos a chicos como Zabini o Jansenn

- ¿Aceptáis? – preguntó Alice

- Vale – dijo Natalie a lo que Remus asintió.

- ¡Si! – Cloe y Sirius saltaron con el mismo entusiasmo

- ¡No! – gritaron Lily y James a la vez - ¿Quieres que vaya con alguien que me odia? – se indicaron mutuamente – Yo no te odio. ¿Tú no me odias? – todo esto lo dijeron a la vez y la coordinación continuo - ¿Me estás haciendo eco¡No me hagas eco¡Eh! – les gritaron a sus amigos que se estaban muriendo de la risa

- ¡Que compenetración! – exclamó Alice entre risas

- ¡No le veo la gracia! – dijeron los dos chicos a la vez lo que ocasionó más risas

- ¡Estáis echó el uno por el otro! – rió Remus, los dos iban a abrir la boca pero se callaron y giraron las caras

- Decidido. Cloe con Sirius – empezó a señalar Natalie – Yo iré con Remus ¿si no te importa claro? – el negó con la cabeza – Y James con Lily

- ¿Y Peter y Alice? – preguntó Sirius

- Pueden ir juntos

- ¡No! – gritaron las tres chicas – Alice ya tiene a alguien – y Natalie sin que Alice la viera señaló a Longbottom

* * *

Una lechuza entró en la sala común de Griffindor y aterrizó ante Cloe y Alice que estaban terminando los deberes para el día siguiente. 

- Es de Dumblembore – dijo Alice que fue la que abrió la carta. La leyó con rapidez – Al parecer no estamos castigados – dijo con asombro

- ¿No? – preguntó Cloe. La chica negó con la cabeza

- Según Dumblembore, los chicos ya están bastante castigados al no tener dos de sus mejores jugadores – Cloe sonrió ante esto – Y nosotras pues no dice nada de nada sobre el porqué nosotras no tenemos castigo

- Que raro. Seguro que después nos saltará con una locura suya.

- Hola chicas – saludó Lily - ¿Y Natalie?

- Al parecer ha quedado con Zabini para terminar la poción que tienen que entregar mañana

- Pero es muy tarde ¿no? – preguntó Lily al mirar por la ventana- Está a punto de ponerse el sol

* * *

- Mierda, tenemos que llegar pronto – dijo James cogiendo a Remus que estaba pálido 

- Si, se nos pasó la hora. Lo sentimos Remus

- No, también es mi culpa – dijo el chico que cada vez estaba más pálido. Estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta principal donde lo dejarían con Madame Pomfrey cuando Sirius chocó contra una chica

- ¡Au! – se quejó ella

- ¡Natalie¿Qué te pasó en la mano? – preguntó Sirius al observar la mano ensangrentada de la chica

- Me corté en pociones y ahora iba a la enfermería – dijo ella que mantenía un pañuelo intentando cortar la hemorragia, entonces se fijó en el chico al que James ayudaba a andar - ¡Remus¿Qué te pasa? – dijo acercándose a él

- Estoy bien Nat pero ahora tenemos prisa – dijo, entonces vio como la chica acercaba la mano a su mejilla - ¡No me toques! – le gritó. Natalie en retiró su mano con sangre y le miró dolida a los ojos – James, vámonos – Miró a Natalie y vio en ella una expresión de dolor – Sangre humana – dijo en voz ronca

- Natalie después hablamos – Natalie vio como Remus y James pasaban por su lado mientras que Sirius y Peter habrían la puerta principal.

* * *

Natalie llegó a la sala común después de pasar por la enfermería (donde se había tenido que esperar su tiempo porqué Madame Pomfrey había salido a hacerse un café) y se sentó en un sillón ausente. La voz de Remus gritándole "¡No me toques!" aún resonaba en su cabeza, su voz había sonado a repugnancia y sus ojos, sus ojos desprendían odio, frialdad y brutalidad. No eran los ojos de Remus Lupin que siempre había admirado, cálidos y pacíficos, siempre listos para hacerla sentir bien. Además, a ella nunca la había tratado mal, nunca como hacia media hora, es que Remus era buen chico y siempre había sentido una conexión especial con él y des del primer día la había tratado como a una reina y sus conversaciones, era largas y extensas, agradables. De repente se dio cuenta que solo tres palabras de ese chico la habían hecho sentir mal y todo lo había conseguido ¿un chico? 

Ella, junto a Lily, decían que los hombres eran lo peor de lo peor pero que al final tendrían que enamorarse de alguno. Sonrió ante esto, al parecer Lily no lo había logrado, aunque ella lo negará y además aun no se diera cuenta pero… ¿y ella¿Qué le pasaba a ella que con solo que ese chico la tratará como a una más, como un Slytherin trata a una "sangre sucia", se hubiera sentido tan mal?

- ¡Natalie! – la voz de Cloe la despertó.

- Cloe… lo siento, yo… no te había sentido

- Ya me había dado cuenta, Alice y Lily ya han bajado

- Bien, no… no tengo hambre

- Nat… ¿te pasa algo?

- ¿Has estado alguna vez enamorada? – preguntó su hermana. Cloe sonrió.

- Me conoces mejor que yo misma… ¿es qué acaso no sabes la respuesta? – Natalie sonrió – No, nunca lo he estado

- A veces pienso que nos conocemos demasiado bien

- Hombre, piensa que he compartido hasta el útero de nuestra madre, lo raro sería que no te conociera. Vamos, dímelo¿qué te ha hecho Lupin?

- ¿Lupin¿Quién te ha dicho que estoy así por culpa de Lupin?

- Porqué ya no le llamas Remus – Natalie bajó los ojos entristecida – Nat, cielo, recuerda esto. Ningún hombre merece las lágrimas de una mujer y el que las merece no la hará llorar

- ¿Ni de felicidad?

- Los Thomas no lloramos por la felicidad, nos reímos con ella – Cloe alargó la mano para ayudar a Natalie a incorporarse, cuando esta lo hizo la abrazó fuertemente y la cogió por la cintura en un gesto amistoso bajando con ella al Gran Comedor

* * *

- ¿Dónde están los chicos? – preguntó Cloe al no ver a ninguno de los chicos maravilla 

- Ni idea – dijo Lily

- Salieron antes de que se puniese el sol – dijo Natalie

- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Alice

- No, nada de nada

- ¿Seguro? – agregó Lily

- Claro¿por qué tendría que pasarme algo?

- Es que estás rara – Natalie negó con la cabeza

Cuando terminaron se dirigieron a la sala común, Alice y Cloe repasaron sus deberes de transformaciones. Mientras que Lily leía un libro y Natalie miraba por la ventana. Eran las dos de la madrugada y las cuatro aún se encontraban en la sala, esperando que Natalie rebelara algo de su estado.

- Lily – la chica aludida levantó la vista de su libro - ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- ¿Conmigo? – miró a sus otras dos amigas que le hicieron un geste de adelante – Claro

- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?

- Pero… ¿Y Filtch?

- Vamos – cogió a la chica de la muñeca e hizo que la siguiera dejando a Cloe y a Alice con un interrogante

- No salgáis del castillo – les advirtió Alice antes de que la puerta de salida de la sala común se cerrará del todo – Es peligroso – dijo en un susurró que nadie escuchó.

Lily y Natalie se encaminaron a los pisos superiores.

- Hace una luna llena preciosa – dijo mirando al cielo

- No creo que me hayas llevado hasta aquí para hablar de la luna – dijo Lily mirando al satélite

- No, la verdad es que no – dijo mirando ahora a la chica - ¿Qué tal con Potter?

- ¿Qué? – Lily se sonrojó.

- Lily, somos tus amigas, tus mejores amigas y algunas más que otras nos hemos dado cuenta que ya no discutes con Potter ni nada de eso, es más, el otro día admitiste que no odiabas al chico

- ¿Y qué? Lo estuve pensando, es nuestro último año, ya va siendo hora de que nos olvidemos de estas disputas entre grupos y Cloe ha pensado lo mismo que yo

- Lily… - cogió a la chica de la mano – Hace dos años que sientes más que amistad por Potter

- Sabes perfectamente que eso no es verdad

- Lily, no me mientas – Lily en retiró los ojos de los de color miel de Natalie y miró a través de la ventana – Bueno es tarde, ya son las cuatro, será mejor que vayamos a dormir o mañana…

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Lily señalando hacia abajo

- ¿Es…

- ¡Un hombre lobo! – Lily y Natalie se pegaron a la ventana y vieron como un perro perseguía al hombre lobo que se dirigía a un cuerpo inconsciente en el suelo

- James – susurró Lily

Las dos chicas se miraron entre si. Natalie corrió hacia la sala común a avisar a las chicas,mientras, Lily bajaba a toda velocidad hacia el jardín.

Abrió la puerta de salida y vio como el perro luchaba con el hombre lobo para intentar alejarlo del cuerpo inconsciente de James. Lily corrió con mucha más fuerza. El perro la vio y le puso más nervioso. Se lanzó sobre el hombre lobo para hacerlo girar y que se alejará de la pareja.

Mientras Lily había cogido la cabeza de James entre sus manos e intentaba despertarlo.

- Vamos James despierta – Lily movía el cuerpo de James, oyó un aullido de dolor y vio como el perro chocaba contra un árbol y el hombre lobo se lanzaba hacia ellos pero antes de que se acercará un lince (n/a: Si no sabéis que animal es buscad a la foto, realmente es precioso, se parece a un gato salvaje, es una especie típica de España y por desgracias solo quedan unas 200 especies en todo el mundo) se lanzó al cuello del lobo

- ¡Alice! – la voz de Natalie hizo girar la cabeza de Lily y fijarse en la rubia que venia corriendo hacia ellos

- Natalie – Lily le dio una gran sonrisa, alegrada de no estar sola con el cuerpo de James – Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí – James empezó a moverse – James – la voz de Lily llegó a sus oídos

- ¿Lily¿Qué haces aquí?

- James – Lily le acarició el rostro – Eso tendría que preguntarlo yo

- ¿Y Sirius? – se levantó con dificultad y vio como el lince era tirado al suelo junto al perro - ¡Alice!

- ¿Alice? – el hombre lobo corrió hacia ellos. James escondió a Lily tras su cuerpo pero el hombre lobo no iba hacia ellos sino hacia…

- ¡Natalie¡Basta no lo hagas! – gritó James

Natalie estaba paralizada por el miedo, el hombre lobo se tiró sobre ella y su mandíbula se acercó a su cuello, la mordería. Natalie miró a los ojos al lobo, era fríos e inexpresivos pero, de repente, se transformaron a unos de color miel, preciosos y cálidos.

- Remus – dijo en un susurró. El hombre lobo se levantó y se alejó hacia el bosque

- ¡James! – Sirius ayudaba a levantar a Alice – Yo le sigo, lleva a las chicas al castillo

- Pero…

- ¡No hay peros que valgan¡Sirius te acompaño! – Alice se enfrentó al moreno

- No voy a dejar que… - Alice ya se había transformado en el precioso lince y avanzaba hacia el bosque, Sirius vio que no podía detenerla se transformó en perro y siguió a Alice

- Me he perdido – dijo Lily, entonces se acordó de Natalie - ¡Nat! Nat ¿estás bien? – la chica se acercó a la rubia que estaba aún en el suelo

- Lily – ahora y por primera vez en la noche miró a James – Era… era… - no podía hablar

- Mañana podrás hablar con él – James estaba agarrándose a Lily – Evans¿y tu qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué que hago aquí¡Estabas siendo atacado por un hombre lobo!

- ¿Estabas preocupada? – Lily enrojeció.

- ¡Pues claro que si¡Imagínate¡Yo estaba hablando con Natalie sobre…sobre… - Lily se paró.

- ¿Sobre qué? – se interesó James empezando a caminar hacia el castillo aún ayudado por la pelirroja

- Eso Lily ¿de qué estábamos hablando? – dijo Natalie sin dejar de observar el bosque prohibido

- ¡Basta! – le dedicó una mirada asesina a Natalie – Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería – le dijo al chico con voz suave.

Natalie se despidió de ellos y se dirigió a la sala común. Subió a la habitación y se encontró con Cloe durmiendo plácidamente, por eso no había ido a los jardines, cuando ella llegó ya estaba durmiendo y no le parecía adecuado despertarla. Se acercó a la terraza que tenía su habitación, salió y miró el lago y después sus ojos se perdieron en el bosque prohibido.

- Remus

* * *

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó cuando Madame Pomfrey le había curado las heridas, por suerte todo eran golpes y magulladuras, ningún hueso roto 

- Claro – dijo James intentando incorporarse

- No te muevas – le advirtió Lily – Ya has sentido lo que ha dicho Madame Pomfrey, hoy te quedas aquí. ¿Qué hacías en el bosque? – volvió a preguntar Lily

- Creo que eso tengo que discutirlo con mis amigos – sonrió James – La pregunta es… ¿por qué estabas preocupada por mi?

- ¿Una persona no puede preocuparse por otra?

- No siendo tu y yo

- ¿Quién dijo eso?

- Tu

- ¿Yo?

- El año pasado

- Bueno, las personas pueden cambiar de opinión

- Entonces me alegro – sonrió el chico

- Mejor. Mañana tus amigos pasaran por ti – Lily iba a irse pero una mano la retuvo e hizo que volviera a caer en la cama - ¿Si?

- ¿No vendrás a verme tú?

- No creo. Tendré mucho trabajo mañana – James la miró a los ojos y poco a poco iban acercándose – Buenas noches Ja…Potter – dijo antes de que sus labios se tocaran. Hizo ademán de levantarse pero James la atrajo a su cuerpo y deposito un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de Lily

- James para ti – susurró el chico cuando dejo que la chica se levantará.

- A lo mejor no quiero llamarte por tu nombre – dijo levantándose. Y salió de la enfermería – Ah, por cierto – dijo asomando su cabeza a la enfermería – Tu también puedes llamarme Lily pervertido porqué no me volverás a besar sin mi permiso Potter – le sacó la lengua y se fue

**

* * *

**

**Ya está¿Qué os pareció? Jaja, Natalie se ha visto acorralada por Remus pero por suerte él ha recobrado la conciencia en el último momento. No tengo ni idea de si eso es posible pero creía que la relación de Remus y Natalie necesitaba urgentemente un empujón y esto ha sido un GRAN empujón y ya sé verá como evolucionan en el próximo capi, jeje. **

**Sobre James y Lily, si, la reacción de Lily al final fue muuuy estúpida pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa, es más, fue como casi obligado poner el último guión de dialógo para hacer que Lily le diera permiso a James para llamar Lily en vez de Evans. Y sobre está pareja también decir que por fin se han besado. ¡Si! Jaja, que emocionada que voy.**

**No sé que más decir así que doy paso EL review:**

**.- meli-2108.- Wolas! Pues si, la verdad es que convivir 7 años con tus "enemigos" tiene sus consequencias y ha resultado que se conocen mucho más de lo que se pensaban, bueno, a lo mejor no tanto como Natalie se ha dado cuenta en este capi. Muchas gracias por tu review y no pares de dejarme tus felicitaciones porqué me suben mucho la moral. **

**Bien, a ver si alguién más me deja un review porqué me haréis pensar que no os gusta mi fic (a lo mejor si es así) pero bueno, ya lo sabéis, alguna duda, alguna crítica (si es constructiva la acepto) y sobretodo felicitaciones (si! Me van muy bien de esas, xD)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	5. Chapter IV

**Wolas! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, la verdad es que no sé cuando he de actualizar pero... como ayer fue mi cumple (sisi, cumpli 16 años y ya puedo entrar en las discotecas ¡Esperadme que voy!) pues quería hacer un "regalo" y con esa intención me senté delante del ordenador a las cinco, seis de la tarde y entonces llamaron y... ¡eran mis niñas! Me habían venido a hacer una "sorpresa" así que nos estuvimos toda la tarde emprovandonos todos y cada uno de mis modelitos, finalmente a las siete más o menos salimos a hacer una vuelta y en un bar nos esperaban todos mis amigos y compañeros de clase. Me puse muy feliz, incluso tuvieron el detalle de invitar a una amiga mía que vive muy lejos de mi y que por desgracia ya hacia año y medio que no veía (gracias por venir) me puse muy. muy contenta y me emocioné muchísimo. Después por la noche salimos hasta las quinientas (tengo que averiguar como se lo hicieron para convencer a mis padres) y bueno, esa es la razón, xD. **

**Por eso mismo quiero DEDICAR este capítulo con todo mi cariño a MIS NIÑAS, ya sé que a vosotras esto no os gusta y posiblemente no lo veais pero... OS QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO.**

**Ahora os dejo con este capi... a ver... En este capi representa que pasa la semana del baile, hago un pequeño recordatorio, en el capítulo anterior... (xD, parece una serie) Dumblembore anunció que se haría un baile de Halloween, de disfraces, y como tanto las chicas como los chicos pues temían a las posibles reacciones de sus fans decidieron ir junto (James con Lily, Sirius con Cloe y Remus con Natalie) y para finalizar, Lily y Natalie se enfrentan a un misterioso hombre lobo descubriendo que Alice y Sirius son animagos... tatachan¿qué pasara? Seguid leyendo**

**Gracias por vuestro apoyo y nos vemos a bajo**

**

* * *

**

Lunes.-

-Me duelen todos los huesos – se quejó Alice cuando se despertó.

-Alice Nicole Dawson – Lily estaba en el respaldero de la litera que compartían Natalie y Alice

-No hace falta que digas el nombre completo – se quejó la chica intentando bajar de la litera pero una mano la agarró del tobillo

-Si que hace falta – Natalie que estaba sentada en su cama la estaba mirando acusadoramente sin soltar el tobillo de la chica

-Natalie si no me sueltas cuando salté me daré una torta que hará que me tengas que llevar a la enfermería.

-Bueno, a Lily no va a importarle ya que Potter está ahí – dijo Natalie – Después vas tu

-¿Yo?

-No lo niegues Evans, sé que pasó algo en la enfermería porqué volviste muy contenta – dijo Natalie, miró la cama de su hermana¿es qué era la bella durmiente? – Mejor que despiertes a Cloe sino no llegamos al desayuno

-Si, será lo más conveniente – Lily se dirigió a la cama mientras Natalie y Alice aún discutían si la dejaba ir o no para que pudiese cambiarse. Al final la rubia aceptó con la condición que en Historia de Magia le contaría algo.

* * *

James despertó en la enfermería, se puso las gafas que el día anterior Lily había dejado en la mesa del lado de la cama. Lily, bueno, ahora tenía su permiso para llamarla por el nombre de pila. Miró a su lado y estaba Remus descansando. 

-Buenos días Potter – dijo Natalie que acababa de entrar por la enfermería

-Thomas – saludó cordialmente

-Aún no sé que hago aquí. Si quieres hablar con Remus habla, pero no tengo porqué hacer de vela – se quejó Lily entrando por la puerta de la enfermería aun comiéndose una tostada

-Buenos días Lily – saludó James

-Buenos días – Lily se dejó caer en la cama de James – Llegaremos tarde a Historia de la Magia – dijo Lily cuando terminó la tostada – Sirius me ha dicho que te de esto – recordó la pelirroja sacando una bolsa de su maleta donde llevaba los libros – Supongo que será el uniforme y los libros

-Así es – James se levantó y fue al baño de la enfermería

-¿Aún no despierta? – preguntó Lily acercándose a la cama de Remus

-No – dijo Natalie apartando un mechón de pelo del rostro del chico – Estoy preocupada

-No lo estés – James cambiado con el uniforme del colegio y con los libros en la mano se acercó a ella – Debe descansar está tarde estará bien, creo que todas os merecéis respuestas – dijo mirándolas a las dos

-¡Alice! – de repente Natalie se puso de pie - ¡Lo sabe verdad! – James sonrió - ¡Lo sabía¡Vamos Lily! – dijo cogiendo el brazo de la chica para llevarse corriendo de la enfermería – No, mejor no – dijo mirando a James – Nos vemos en clase. No lleguéis tarde

-Natalie vamos a la misma clase – se apresuró a decir Lily pero la chica ya había desaparecido

-Quiere dejarnos solos

-Si, ya lo sé. Se piensa que ocurrió algo entre nosotros anoche y que no quiero contárselo – dio un suspiro cansada

-Bueno algo si pasó.

-No, no pasó nada – dijo negando con las manos

-Lily – a esto la chica se giró. Era Tom Harrison, un chico de sexto de Ravenclaw

-Harrison. – saludó esta

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó el chico

-Bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tú?

-Bien, esto Lily… - el chico se estaba poniendo nervioso - … ¿vas a ir al baile?

-Si, es lo más probable

-Te… ¿te importaría ir conmigo?

-Em… Tom verás es que…

-Lily recuerda lo que le dijiste a Alice

-Cállate Potter, no te metas en mis asuntos – Tom los miraba extrañados – De veras que lo siento pero no puedo ir contigo

-¿Ya vas con alguien?

-Si, más o menos – sonrió la chica

-Es muy afortunado. Bueno, gracias de todas formas – se alejó rojo de vergüenza

-Es la parte que me da más lástima – suspiró Lily

-¿El qué?

-Tener que ver como el chico se marcha triste. No lo soportó.

-Bueno piensa que ahora el afortunado soy yo – dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica

-No te tomes tantas confianzas Potter

-¿No quedamos en James?

-Pero es que regañarte con el nombre de James no queda contundente – dijo sonriendo la chica – Igualmente, James, no te tomes tantas confianzas – dijo deshaciéndose del abrazo del chico

* * *

Eran las ocho de la tarde cuando Remus Lupin regresó a su sala común. Y las doce de la noche cuando solo quedaron en esta los Merodeadores y las cuatro chicas 

-Bien – dijo Cloe – Estamos todos aquí. ¿Podéis decir todo lo que está pasando?

-Hace falta que se lo contemos a ella – dijo Peter – Al fin y al cabo ella no estaba ahí.

-Pero la señorita Thomas algún día quedará rendida a mis pies y entonces no quiero tener que hacer otra reunión de urgencia – dijo cogiendo a Cloe por la cintura

-Black, quieres sacar tus zarpas de mi cuerpo – al parecer las manos de Sirius no habían ido a parar a su cintura sino un poco más arriba - ¡Eres un pervertido¡Degenerado! – le gritó - ¡No sé como te aguantan todas tus conquistas¡Realmente eres un depravado!

-¡Eh¡No lo he hecho queriendo! – le gritó – Aunque no digo que no me haya gustado

-¡Será desgraciado! – gritó Cloe

-¡Basta! – Natalie ya estaba harta – Sientate Cleopatra – Cloe se puso roja de furia y se giró a su hermana, iba abrir la boca cuando su hermana la cortó – Tu te lo buscaste

-¡El pervertido es él!

-¿Se llama Cleopatra? – preguntó Peter. Remus y James lo miraron extrañado. ¿Nunca se lo habían dicho?

-Como digas algo a alguien rata, te dejo sin la posibilidad de tener hijos – le amenazó Cloe

-Bien, ya estamos todos aquí. Cloe y Sirius están separados y tranquilizados. ¿Empezamos? Tengo sueño – dijo Lily – Y podrías empezar tu Alice porqué somos amigas y nunca nos has dicho nada de lo que vimos ayer

-Es que… si empiezo yo no empezaremos por el principio – se apresuró a decir Alice – Tendría que empezar uno de los chicos, al fin y al cabo es cosa suya yo me vi involucrada sin querer

-Mentirosa – murmuró Sirius – Iremos por partes pero me parece que Remus querrá hacerlo con privado. ¿Me equivocó? – dijo guiñándole el ojo a Remus. El chico se levantó y sin esperar permiso de nadie cogió a Natalie de la muñeca y se la llevó a su habitación – Bien. Lo que tenéis que saber es que Remus es un licántropo

-Nos lo imaginábamos – dijo Lily

-¿A sí? – preguntaron curiosos los chicos

-Claro – aclaró Cloe – Cada mes una salida y en época de luna llena. La verdad es que fue por casualidad que nos enteramos

-Fue más bien por hacer bromas que os disteis cuenta – dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo? – preguntaron Sirius y James a la vez

-Es muy gracioso – empezó Lily – Un día en Pociones de cuarto curso Natalie se encontraba mal porqué tenía la regla

-Si, y yo la tuve que acompañar a la enfermería – continuo Cloe – Y ahí nos encontramos con Remus, jaja, la vergüenza que pasó Natalie al tener que decirle al chico que estaba ahí porque tenía la regla.

-Pero lo más curioso es que nos dimos cuenta de que cada vez que Natalie tenía la regla, Remus faltaba a clase – Lily estaba casi riendo

-Así que las muy pervertidas pensaban que Remus y Natalie se lo montaban cada día y que durante la semana en la que Natalie estaba en periodo se tomaban un descanso para recuperar fuerzas y vuelta a empezar.

De pervertidas nada - se quejó Cloe pero immediatamente volvió a la explicación - Pero un día en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras nos dimos cuenta que Natalie tenía una menstruación muy regular – dijo Cloe

-Y casualmente caía en luna llena. Solo nos hizo falta atar cabos pero como no teníamos pruebas y tampoco queríamos preguntárselo a Remus por toda la cara guardamos silencio – concluyó Lily. Los chicos estaban riendo y poco tiempo después todos se pusieron a reír. - Pero… - dijo cuando se pasó el ataque de risa - …eso no explica porqué vosotros tres y Alice sois animagos

-Ellos aprendieron a transformarse durante la estada escolar, para poder ayudar a Remus durante sus salidas, pero…

-No pudimos perfeccionarlo – dijo James – Así que nos llevamos el libro de contrabando a casa donde practicábamos pero Alice lo descubrió y como vosotras habíais atado cabos, cosa que nosotros solo pensamos que era ella, decidimos que ella también se haría animaga por si algún día necesitamos refuerzos

-Como pasó ayer – añadió Sirius

-Entonces… ¿por qué Remus se llevó a Natalie? – preguntó Peter

-Porqué según que reacción tenga Natalie al saberlo puede que dejé destrozado a Remus – dijo James por lo bajo

* * *

Llegaron a la habitación. Natalie se sentó en la cama que quedaba en la misma posición que la suya. Remus miró por la ventana y vio la luna, ya no era llena. Respiró hondo. 

-Natalie siento mucho lo de ayer

-¿Eras tu verdad? – preguntó la chica levantándose

-Un poco más y te muerdo – se giró encarando a la chica

-Pero no lo hiciste – Natalie se acercó más a él

-Pero puedo volver a intentar hacerte daño

-No lo harás – se acercó más a él y lo abrazó – Remus, pasé miedo anoche, no te voy a mentir, pero no me hiciste daño

-Te asuste. Eso es más que suficiente para alejarme de ti

-Si me hicieras miedo por lo que eres yo misma me habría alejado de ti. ¿Crees realmente que si me hicieras miedo estaría abrazándote? – le miró a los ojos. Remus correspondió al abrazo

-¿Des de cuando lo sabes?

-Más o menos des de cuarto – dijo sin despegarse del chico

-¿Tanto tiempo¿Por qué no me lo preguntaste nunca?

-Era ir muy por la cara, además, y si nos equivocábamos y metíamos la pata

-¿Nos?

-Ellas también… bueno, en realidad fueron ellas las que se dieron cuenta – el chico la miró interrogantemente y ella accedió a contarle la historia

-Jajaja – Dijo Remus riéndose – Me gusta la idea de montárnoslo cada mes y descansar durante una semana

-No tiene gracia – dijo dándole un golpecito en el brazo, se sentó en la cama - ¿Y qué James, Sirius y Alice sean animagos? Ah, y Peter supongo qué también ¿no? - Remus se sentó junto a ella y le contó toda la historia -Tienes unos amigos estupendos

-Tus amigas harían los mismo por ti – ella asintió, y se quedaron en silencio – Natalie… - la chica lo miró – De verdad… ¿de verdad quieres ir conmigo al baile?

-¿Cómo? Pues claro que si, sino ya habría ido a hablar con Albert, por cierto, estoy esquivándolo des de ayer no sé que le diré.

-Entonces… Natalie – obligó a la chica a mirarlo a los ojos – Ven conmigo al baile

-Pero si ya…

-Como mi novia – Natalie le miró fijamente – No te lo había dicho aún porqué no sabía como decirte que era un licántropo pero ahora que lo sabes…

-Cállate – dijo Natalie, el chico la miró extrañado – Solo… solo bésame Remus – dijo acercándose a él, él la beso suavemente

* * *

-Ha este paso no dormimos – dijo Sirius a James 

-Eso os pasa por no ir a la cama – dijo Lily levantando los ojos del libro que leía

-Lo mismo digo – Sirius se acercó a ella - ¿Qué lees Evans que no puedes dejarlo?

-Un libro muggle que no creo que te interese – se levantó y se dirigió al sofá del lado donde Cloe dormía plácidamente – Cloe – la movió un poco – Cloe, cogerás frío y tortícolis como duermas aquí.

-Me quedó a esperar a Natalie

-Natalie bajará como si estuviera en una nube de felicidad y de color rosa y no te verá.

-Viva por ella – susurró Cloe

-Vámonos Cloe – Lily la cogió del brazo y se la llevó escaleras arriba

Martes.-

-Buenos días. Venga arriba – las despertó Natalie – Dormís demasiado

-Natalie. Que tu hayas tenido una noche de sexo puro no significa que las otras la hayamos tenido y que, por consiguiente, estemos tan animadas

-Cloe, cariño – Natalie se acercó a su hermana que había murmurado la frase anterior entre sueño

-Déjame – se quejó cuando Natalie la cogió del brazo y la obligó a lavarse la cara - ¡Ah¡Desgraciada¿Pero qué haces¡Tengo sueño!

-¿De veras? No lo había notado – dijo en tono de burla

-Haber si dejáis de hacer tanto escándalo. Hay gente que quiere dormir – dijo Alice entrando en el baño para querer lavarse los dientes

-Dos menos – susurró Natalie. Las tres chicas se miraron entre si y les salió una sonrisa maquiavélica

-¡A por Lily! – gritaron las tres que se abalanzaron sobre la cama de esta

* * *

-Buenos días – saludaron los chicos 

-Buenos días – contestaron tres chicas

-De buenos nada – dijo Lily

-Está de mal humor, ni caso – dijo Cloe sentándose a su lado

-¿Cuándo se lo diremos? – preguntó Natalie sentándose al lado de Remus

-Cuando quieras – le sonrió Remus

-Chicos – Natalie cortó la discusión que Cloe y Sirius habían empezado por una tostada – Remus y yo estamos saliendo

-¡Aleluya! – gritaron Lily y Alice – Pensábamos que nunca os decidiríais – dijo la segunda

-Si, con tantas conversaciones pensé que ya estaba claro, pero no, los chicos sin decidirse – agregó Lily – Por cierto Natalie. Zabini me ha dicho que te quiere ver ahora en el lago

-Vale – Natalie cogió una tostada – Voy a verle, es hora que le diga algo – se levantó pero antes de marcharse beso suavemente a Remus. El Gran Salón sufrió una conmoción. Uno de los chicos más guapos tenía novia y esta era una de las chicas más guapas. – Nos vemos en clase

-Al menos Natalie y Remus se han quitado de encima las paparras – dijo Cloe – Sabes… ayer Harrison me vino preguntando con quien ibas al baile – dijo señalando al baile

-Ya – dijo Lily – Pero tengo que decir que ya he tenido que decir que no a dos más.

-¡Dos? – se quejó Cloe – Cinco en un solo día

-Y Jansenn estaba entre ellos ¿verdad? – preguntó Alice

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Vino arrastrándose como un perrito faldero – Cloe rió.

-A mi me lo preguntó Watson

-¿Watson? Pensaba que estaba escarmentado – dijo Lily

-OH, no, que va. Hoy iba a ir a por Natalie pero al ver que tiene novio irá a por ti Lily

-¡Eh! – se quejó Sirius – Estamos delante¿os parece bien hablar de vuestras conquistas delante de vuestras parejas?

-Me importa un pimiento lo que te afecte – Cloe se levantó – Voy contigo por obligación y…

-¡Por obligación! Fue idea vuestra

-¿No quieres ir conmigo?

-¡No estoy diciendo esto!

-Tengo una lista de candidatos y no me importa dejarte por alguno de ellos

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Malfoy, Zabini, todos los de Slytherins por ejemplo – Cloe se fue del salón con gran elegancia

-¿No irá a hacerlo? – preguntó a sus dos amigas, ellas se encogieron de hombros

* * *

Lily salía de la biblioteca después de hacer la tarea de pociones junto a Snape cuando vio a James corriendo hacia ella. 

-James – le saludó, él que estaba a punto de pasar de largo se paró.

-Lily¿cómo estás?

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo – dijo mirando al chico que intentaba recuperar el aire

-¡JAMSIE! – se oyó un coro femenino

-Ven conmigo – agarró a Lily del brazo antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta

-Pero… ¿qué haces?

-Me están persiguiendo

-¿Tu club de fans?

-Exactamente – llegaron al tercer piso y entraron en una habitación – Aquí no nos encontraran

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Lily mirando la habitación, era como su habitación. Tenía una cama y -una mesa donde habían bastantes libros

-La Sala de las Necesidades (1)

-No había escuchado nunca nada de ella

-Bueno, en realidad poca gente la conoce, cambia según la necesidad de la persona que entra primero

-¿Piensas quedarte a dormir aquí? – dijo sentándose en la cama

-No tiene que ser para dormir – Lily se sonrojó por la "proposición"

-¿Y qué hago YO aquí?

-¿No querías hablar conmigo? – la chica negó con la cabeza

-No, te vi pasar tan apurado que pensé que sería divertido hacerte llegar tarde

-Pues casi me cogen esas locas – dijo desordenándose el pelo

-Son tus fans, es normal – dijo riéndose - ¿Y ese cambio repentino?

-Como las fans de Remus ya lo han perdido supongo que a las de Sirius y a mías les cogió un "ataque de pánico" y han decidido perseguirme para pedirme que vaya al baile con una de ellas

-¿Sirius también?

-OH si, al parecer fue por culpa de Thomas que nos encontraron la última vez

-¿Cloe?

-Si, se estaba esperando sentada mirando al lago justo delante de donde estábamos nosotros, a mi me dejó "escapar" pero a Sirius aun deben seguirlo

-¿Cloe ha cambiado de opinión respecto al partido? – Lily se preguntó mentalmente porqué hacia esas preguntas estúpidas, ella misma había insistido en que Cloe no jugara, sabía perfectamente que Cloe no jugaría a menos que las cuatro recibiesen una disculpa por parte de los cuatro chicos, pero no podía quedarse en silencio, si se quedaba en silencio lo miraría a los ojos, y si le miraba a los ojos se perdería en ellos y acabarían besándose como el año pasado o como el otro día en la enfermería.

-No creo – miró a Lily, ella lo miró. No, ya estaba pasando otra vez

-Oye – dijo rompiendo el contacto visual - ¿Me puedo ir? Es que yo no pinto en nada en el esquema de James Potter y fans de James Potter – se levantó dirección a la puerta

-Si que pintas – dijo poniéndose delante de ella – Es por ti que no voy a ir con ninguna otra chica

-Te digo lo mismo que Cloe le ha dicho a Sirius está mañana, a mi no me importa ir con otro – no levantó la vista, estaban demasiado cerca

-¿Segura? – dijo el joven viendo los intentos desenfrenados de ella por no mirarle a los ojos

-Segurísima – James la cogió por la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo – James creo que va siendo hora… - pero no la dejo terminar porqué la besó apasionadamente. Aunque en la mente de Lily una voz le gritaba que lo que hacía estaba mal, que era James Potter, unos de los Merodeadores, uno junto a Sirius Black no les importaba romper el corazón a dos o a tres chicas pero ella respondía el beso

Lily sintió como su espalda tocaba la fría pared. Su mano izquierda estaba entre el pelo del chico mientras que la derecha intentaba sacarle las gafas. Se separaron para coger aire, Lily pudo sacar por fin las gafas de James y tirarlas a la cama mientras que James volvía a besarla con pasión.

-¡Te voy a matar Sirius Black! – la voz de Cloe resonó en todo el pasillo. Lily de repente se acordó con quien estaba y en que posición y se separó de James

-¡Es tu culpa¿Por qué no admites que me deseas? – la voz de Sirius le respondió con un tono de burla

-Es que si lo admito tendré remordimientos al matarte – dijo con ironía

-Lo siento – dijo Lily cuando las voces de Cloe y Sirius se alejaron – James no… yo no… - Lily se tocaba nerviosamente el pelo haciendo un intento desesperado para que pareciera ordenado – Nos vemos en la Sala Común – antes que el chico pudiera decir algo Lily había recogido sus cosas y se había ido de la sala

Cuando salió de la habitación, Lily se alejó del pasillo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se apoyó en una pared y se dejó caer por ella, llorando en silencio

Miércoles.-

-Tengo que vengarme de Black – dijo Cloe por enésima vez en la media hora que llevaban en la Gran Comedor

-Si, eso ya lo sabemos – dijo Lily, ese día y a petición de ella se habían sentado lejos de los Merodeadores

-La pregunta es ¿por qué? – preguntó Alice la pregunta que todas querían hacer

-Es… estaba hablando con Mike, al parecer me dijo unas cosas de que quería volver y eso – dijo moviendo sus manos para restar importancia – yo iba a largarle enseguida pero…

* * *

-Cloe lo siento de verdad, no quería que… 

-Mike, basta – Cloe le cortó – Ya me lo has dicho, no querías insultarme públicamente y estos últimos días te has dado cuanta que me quieres y todo eso pero…

-Cloe – cogió a la chica de la mano – Te quiero – Cloe se quedó petrificada, siempre cortaba a los chicos cuando iban a decir esa frase, era la única frase que podía con ella

-¡Cloe! – la voz de Sirius sacó a Cloe de sus pensamientos

-Otra vez no – murmuró por lo bajo Mike

-Jansenn – saludó con despreció Sirius - ¿Qué haces aquí cariño? – dijo cogiendo posesivamente a Cloe de la cintura

-¿Cariño? – preguntaron Cloe y Mike a la vez

-OH vamos, aún no le has dicho a este que vamos juntos al baile – y se acercó a sus labios y la besó.

-Veo que sobro – Cloe se separó de Sirius con la intención de explicarle todo bien explicado a Mike pero el chico ya había desaparecido

-¿Qué haces?

-Te sacaba a un sobón de encima – dijo señalando por donde se había marchado Mike

-¡Me estaba pidiendo perdón pedazo inútil!

-Bueno, así no te volverá a molestar además… ahora eres mi novia formalmente – sonrió Sirius como si fuera lo mejor en cambio, para Cloe eso fue la gota que derramó el baso

-¡Te voy a matar Sirius Black!

* * *

-Admite que te gustó la forma en la que espantó a Mike – dijo Natalie 

-No lo niego – dijo Cloe con una sonrisa – Pero él pobre se estaba disculpando y parecía sincero

-Le cogiste cariño al final¿verdad? – dijo Lily con ternura

-Aunque cueste de creer le quiero como amigo. Un momento¿estamos hablando de Black o de Mike? – todas se miraron interrogantemente.

-Chicas – Remus junto a los otros tres se acercaban - ¿Venís a clase? – preguntó dando un beso a su novia

-No – Cloe y Lily se levantaron, las dos se miraron – Son unos desgraciados – agregó la primera

-¿Qué le has hecho James? – le recriminó Alice

-Nada – se defendió el chico con un rubor extraño en sus mejillas al pensar en la tarde de ayer

-¿Seguro? – preguntó Sirius acercándose acusadoramente a su amigo – Veo un rubor extraño en esta zona de aquí – dijo señalando los pómulos del chico

-Sirius, por una vez estaré de acuerdo con Thomas ¿no tienes vida privada? – Sirius le miró con cara indignada ¿ahora se había aliado con Thomas? Todos rieron por la situación

* * *

James se dio cuenta que durante todo el día Lily lo estaba evitando. A primera hora desapareció con Cloe, después fue con Alice y a última sola. No sabía donde se había metido, además que no podía ir sin prestar atención al mapa Merodeador (n/a: Si, lo sé, aún no había salido, es que no me acuerdo de estos pequeños detalles) porqué sus fans podían salir de una esquina y de repente la vio, Lily Evans, en la torre de Astronomía. Fue hacia ahí sin perder el tiempo, tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella. 

-James – la voz de Alice lo detuvo

-Alice – saludó el chico

-No vayas con Lily – le advirtió ella

-¿Cómo sabes que voy con Lily? – Alice levantó una ceja

-Lily no quiere verte, no ahora

-¿Por qué?

-¿Has oído la frase de nunca digas nunca? – el chico asintió – Y alguna vez ¿has sufrido las consecuencias de decir nunca?

-Cuando dije que nunca me enamoraría de alguien como Evans – sonrió para si

-Entonces puedes comprender a Lily – Alice lo cogió por el brazo - ¿Me acompañas a la Sala Común?

-Claro. ¿Qué tal con Longbottom? – Alice bajó la vista - ¿Aún no te ha pedido que vayas con él al baile?

-A este pasó no se si tendré pareja, he rechazado a muchos chicos pero… Frank ni se acerca

-¿Frank¿Ahora es Frank?

-¿No pretendías que lo llamará siempre Longbottom?

-Frank es más íntimo

-Bueno, Lily te llama James y tu la llamas Lily que es una abreviación de Lilianne

-Todos la llaman Lily. Volviendo a Longbottom ¿de verdad no te ha dicho nada? A lo mejor eres muy corta para captar las indirectas

-¿Qué quieres decir con esto James Potter?

-Nada, nada – sonrió el chico – No, en serio, mañana en la clase de Historia de la Magia le diré cuatro cosas para que…

-No lo hagas James – dijo suavemente Alice – No quiero que vaya conmigo porqué tu se lo dijiste

-Pero a lo mejor, si alguien le abre los ojos…

-No – Alice negó con la cabeza

-Alice – el chico levantó la cara de Alice – Estás llorando, no lo hagas, te juro que si algún chico te hace llorar le dejó sin la posibilidad de tener hijos

-¿Esa frase es de Cloe?

-¿Crees que se enfadará si la cojo prestada? – Alice rió ante la broma y James se sintió mejor al ver a su "hermana" alejar la expresión de tristeza de su rostro

-Sabes – Alice apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico – Tendría que conseguirme un novio como tu

-Bueno, no creo que nadie me eché de menos

-No digas eso – Alice sonrió – Tus fans están muy ocupadas buscándote

-No tiene gracia

Jueves.-

-¡Estoy hasta las narices de ti! – le gritó Cloe a Sirius en medio del pasillo

-No me grites mujer – se quejó él

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó ella exasperada

-Tienes que ir a entrenar

-¿Eso a cuento de qué?

-No puedes dejar al equipo colgado, Longbottom no podrá jugar porqué la pierna no está completamente curada

-¿Tenéis sustituto?

-Si

-¿Quién es?

-Tu hermana pequeña

-¿Jane? – el chico asintió – Le voy a quitar esa idea de la cabeza

-Cloe – cogió a la chica de la muñeca

-Era broma. Mira, el otro día estuvimos hablando. Para que juegue tienes que hacer varias cosas por mi

-Eh, no me comportaré como tu esclavo

-No quiero eso. Para empezar… tenemos a Frank Longbottom. Es idiota no se da cuenta de lo que está dejando pasar con Alice

-Mejor, así habrá un perdedor menos revoloteando a Alice

-¿No te has dado cuenta de qué a Alice le gusta de verdad? – Sirius negó con la cabeza - Quiero que tu y tus amigos le dejéis bien claro que Alice no estará toda la vida esperando y quiero que lo hagas con delicadeza por eso te tienen que ayudar James y Remus, porqué Peter carece de ella al igual que tu

-¡Oye!

-¿Ha quedado claro la primera parte? – el chico asintió.

* * *

-Así que ahora tenemos que hacerle abrir los ojos a Longbottom – concluyó Sirius a sus tres amigos 

-¿Dawson está con Longbottom? – preguntó Peter

-Aún no, pero eso es lo que espera Cloe

-Sirius, no es por contradecirte pero… si Cloe quiere que hagamos cosas por ellas aún quedan tres cosas por hacer

-¿Tres?

-Algo por ella, algo por Natalie y algo por Lily y, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero los tres nos vemos involucrados

-No, Peter es el único que se salvará – sonrió James – Por cierto, Alice me dijo que el viernes habría salida a Hogsmade para comprar los disfraces. Las chicas quieren que vayamos con ellas para eso de ir en conjunto y tal

-Claro – dijo Sirius arrastrando las palabras – Y tu como que no has hablado con Lily des del martes aprovecharás para tirarle los tejos – James se sonrojó.

* * *

-Ahí esta Longbottom – dijo Sirius escondido detrás de una estatua 

-¿Por qué no hemos obligado a Remus y Peter a venir con nosotros?

-Remus está hablando con Natalie, al parecer hacia mucho que no "hablaban"

-¿No? Pero si ayer…

-SOLO hablar – dijo remarcando la palabra solo, James rió.

-¿Y Peter? – Bueno, Remus pasaba porqué si podia arreglar las cosas con Natalie tendrían una cosa menos que hacer pero Peter no

-No sé donde está, me dijo que no podía venir porqué tenía "asuntos"

-Que raro, últimamente Peter está muy raro

-¿Tú también te has dado cuenta? – James asintió con la cabeza – Ahora – Sirius salió de detrás de la estatua – Longbottom – el chico se giró

-Sirius, James – le saludó - ¿Queríais algo?

-Alice – intentó decir James

-James, déjame a mi – le cortó Sirius - ¿Qué te pasa con Alice¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacerla llorar? – Sirius cogió de la camisa a Frank

-¡Sirius! – gritaron Alice y James a la vez

-¡Alice! – esta vez fueron Frank y Sirius

-¿Se puede saber qué haces Sirius Black? – la chica miró a Sirius y después a James

-Alice todo tiene una explicación – dijo James calmado

-Eso espero – la chica se había cruzado de brazos esperando que algo le aclarase la dudas – Y una disculpa para Frank

-¡Alice! Este está pasando de ti cuando tu te preocupas por él

-Sirius cállate antes de que…

-¡Ayer lloraste por él¿Cómo un chico puede ser tan idiota como para no ver la maravillosa persona que eres? Lo guapa e inteligente, a no, pero él no, pasa de ti y te hace llorar. Pues quiero que sepas que no voy a dejar que vaya contigo al baile porqué te mereces a alguien que te quiera de verdad como tu a él – James se tapó los ojos con una mano en señal de desesperación, Frank miró a Alice y esta empezó a enrojecer

-Sabes… ¡No entiendo como Cloe te aguanta¡Tiene razón, eres uno de los chicos más detestables de planeta cuando te lo propones!

-Alice… - James intentaba calmarla

-¡No James! – los ojos de Alice albergaban lágrimas – De verdad Sirius… ¡podrías aplicarte la misma ley con Cloe, al menos una relación iría bien! – y sin más se fue

-Alice…

-¡Y tú que esperas cateto! – Sirius le gritó a Frank - ¡Después de que por tu culpa me lleve un disgusto tan grande… ¿no vas tras ella!

* * *

-¡Eres un desastre Black! – James y Sirius se habían encontrado a Cloe junto a Lily en las escaleras de vuelta a la Sala Común 

-¿Crees que debamos ir a buscarla? – preguntó Lily sin dejar de mirar por la ventana

-No, esperaremos hasta las diez de la noche – dijo James

-¿Esperaremos? – preguntó Lily – Creo que los dos ya habéis "ayudado" lo suficiente a Alice

-A lo mejor sale bien – dijo Sirius – Frank sabe lo que de verdad siente Alice y…

-¡No¡Sois unos desastres! – les gritó Cloe - ¡Yo que quería que Alice estuviera contenta!

-¿No estaba contenta? – preguntó Sirius

-En que mundo vives Black – le reprochó Cloe

-En el suyo – dijeron Lily y James a la vez

-Bueno, ya empezamos otra vez con la coordinación – sonrió Sirius. Lily dio un suspiro cansado

-Me voy, no tengo ganas de discutir – Lily cogió su bolsa del suelo y se perdió por el pasillo

-James Potter, tienes que disculparte con Lily y pedirle formalmente que vaya al baile contigo

-¿Formalmente?

-No solo como un acuerdo

-Cloe eso no me lo puedes pedir

-Es la segunda condición

-¡James ya tardas! – Sirius le empujó para que persiguiera a Lily

* * *

-Alice – Frank se acercó a la chica que estaba en la torre de Astronomía 

-Frank. ¿Qué haces aquí? – había girado la cabeza para saludarle pero inmediatamente volvió a mirar al lago

-He venido para hablar contigo, Alice verás yo…

-No, no quiero compasión por tu parte Frank – Alice se levantó de la ventana – No te sientas culpable por lo que Sirius dijo está tarde, ni tampoco quiero que vengas conmigo por el "miedo" que puedas sentirle a los Merodeadores – Alice mostraba su sonrisa de siempre - ¿De acuerdo? – dijo poniendo su mano en la mejilla del chico

-No he venido para nada de eso – el chico le cogió la mano y la beso con ternura – Alice, sé que últimamente no he estado muy a tu lado pero es que… me… Eres una de las chicas más guapas del colegio y de las más listas y por si eso fuera poco eres la mejor amiga de dos de los Merodeadores y perteneces a un grupo de chicas que no pasa inadvertido por ahí donde pasa pero… yo, sé que soy un idiota por eso, pero me he enamorado perdidamente de ti – la miró a los ojos – Pensaba que ya tenías pareja para el baile por eso nunca te he dicho nada y… - no pudo continuar, Alice se tiró al cuello del chico con tanta fuerza que lo tiró al suelo – Ay, ay, Alice me hiciste daño

-¿Lo dices en serio? – Alice lo miró a los ojos

-Alice… esto, realmente me da mucha vergüenza – dijo el chico rojo

-¿El qué? – preguntó ella

-Alice – se levantó un poco haciendo que la chica se levantará con él - ¿De verdad quieres venir al baile conmigo?

-Claro tonto – Alice lo abrazó.

-Alice… - ella lo miró – Quiero decirte… - cogió sus manos – es que… verás… te quiero Alice – ella sonrió aún más.

-Eso espero porqué sino James y Sirius son capaces de matarte – el chico sonrió y ofreció su mano para levantarse

-Alice, iba en serio – ella lo miró extrañado

-Ya lo sé cariño – y con suavidad beso sus labios – Yo también te quiero – cogió la mano del chico y se dirigieron a la Sala Común.

* * *

-¡Lily! Detente – Lily había pasado caminando por la recién pareja seguida por James 

-No quiero verte Potter

-¡Eh! Fue solo…

-Ahora mismo no estoy preparada para hablar con una persona que no sabe separar sus hormonas adolescentes a sus neuronas. "Lleó" (n/a: Es león en catalán) – el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió, Alice quería ver aquello así que siguió a los dos chicos sin soltar la mano de Frank

-¡Tú también respondiste! – le reprochó el chico. La Sala Común estaba vacía, era hora de cenar

-¡No quiero escucharte! – Lily iba con paso firme en dirección a su habitación

-Lily por favor escúchame – James la agarró suavemente de la muñeca y obligó a la chica a girarse – De verdad lo siento pero Lily me dejé llevar – Lily suavizó la mirada

-James lo nuestro no funcionará, asúmelo – sin decir más se deshizo de la mano y subió a su habitación

-Te dije que la dejarás empaz, por lo menos hasta que se aclaré – Alice estaba de pie junto a Frank

-Al menos vosotros si que os habéis aclarado – dijo James sonriendo tristemente

-Si – Frank sonrió vergonzosamente

-Tendré que hablar con Sirius – dijo Alice

-Será lo mejor, realmente estaba preocupado – dijo James - ¿Cuándo crees que podré hablar con Lily?

-El viernes¿te parece venir conmigo a Hogsmade? – Alice se giro hacia Frank

-No, claro que no – la chica sonrió y lo beso dulcemente en los labios – Alice me voy a la habitación ¿vale? – dijo el chico al ver a James un poco cohibido, ella asintió.

-El viernes habrá salida a Hogsmade, yo iré con Frank, Natalie con Remus y convenceré a Cloe para que vaya con Sirius así tu podrás hablar con Lily

-Alice, eres la mejor amiga del mundo – dijo abrazándola

-Si lo sé – dijo correspondiendo al abrazo – Me voy a la habitación que ya es un poco tarde pero por favor, cuando hables con Lily no le digas que ella siente lo mismo

Viernes.-

Durante las clases no pasó desapercibido por Sirius, Remus, Lily y las gemelas las miradas entre Alice y Frank, la verdad es que hacían buena pareja. Ella era muy atenta con él en pociones por ejemplo, siempre se lo explicaba todo con dulzura y aunque la cagará nunca le decía nada, sonreía y volvían a empezar. Cloe pidió su tercer favor a Sirius, iría con ella a comprar las cosas de Halloween del domingo mientras que Cloe se anotaba un favor de parte de Alice, ya que había sido ella la que se lo había pedido. Sirius, aunque al principio no le hacia mucha gracia asintió al ver a James muy concentrado en imaginarse que la planta que estaba cortando a cachitos realmente pequeños era Snape, que, en aquel momento, tenía una charla bastante agradable con Lily. Natalie estaba hablando con Zabini y al parecer este tenía que ayudarla un poco a la hora de poner los ingredientes en la marmita y ella se sonrojaba cada vez que hacia algo mal y por supuesto Remus no le sacaba la vista de encima, no fuera que ese Slytherin aún no supiera que Natalie era SU novia.

Las clases de la tarde fueron anuladas para que los alumnos pudieran disfrutar de su tarde en Hogsmade.

-Bien, Lily nos vamos – dijo Alice

-¿Cómo que os vais? – preguntó la chica confusa

-Las tres

-¿Las tres?

-Yo he quedado con Remus

-Y yo con Siri-boy – dijo Cloe con tono de burla

-¿Y qué haré yo¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis en Hogwarts? – dijo señalando la entrada del pueblo de Hogsmade

-Porqué si te lo decíamos nos habrías dicho que te compráramos cualquier cosa y te hubieras quedado encerrada en la torre de Griffindor – dijo Natalie

-No es verdad – las otras tres levantaron una ceja

-¡Ah! Ahí está Frank, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos después – dijo dando un beso en la mejilla a sus amigas

-Y por ahí vienen Sirius, Remus y Potter – dijo Natalie haciéndose visera con la mano

-¡Ya está! Puedes ir con Potter – dijo Cloe como si se le hubiera ocurrido en ese mismo momento

-Me vuelvo al castillo. ¿Me compráis algo?

-No te compraremos nada – dijeron las dos chicas

-Mejor, así no voy al estúpido baile con Potter

-Pero lo dejarás colgado – empezó Cloe

-Y no puedes romper tu palabra – añadió Natalie, Lily suspiró, tenían razón, tenía que haberse negado desde un principio, es verdad ¿por qué había aceptado? _Porqué en el fondo te mueres de ganas de ser la pareja de James_, una voz en su interior resonó, eso no era verdad _¿seguro?_ Bueno, quizá si que estaba sintiendo algo por James, bueno, Potter pero…

-Y Lily irá contigo – fue lo único que oyó Lily al despertar de su lucha interna, bien, muy bien, había descubierto que sentía algo por Potter, bueno James, ahora no podría ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Lily

-Ya decía yo que no protestaba – dijo Cloe

-Le decía a James que irás con él cariño – Natalie le sonrió – Y por favor, no os peléis. ¿Nos vamos? – se giró hacia Remus ya que Sirius y Cloe se estaban alejando discutiendo

-Claro. Nos vemos chicos – y cogiendo de la mano a Natalie se alejaron de una manera mucho más pacífica que los otros dos

-¿Dónde quieres ir? – preguntó Lily – O más bien¿de qué te quieres disfrazar? – la chica se colocó delante de James – He decidido darte una tregua, los dos estuvimos de acuerdo con lo que pasó en la Sala de las Necesidades ¿por qué pelearnos? – Lily se sorprendía de lo sincera que había sido, James estaba atóntito – Potter ¿me respondes?

-Yo, lo siento, siento si te hice sentir mal Lily – la chica negó con la cabeza

-Así que¿de qué te quieres disfrazar?

**

* * *

Ya está ¿qué tal quedó? Bueno, ya vemos que las cosas entre Natalie y Remus se han arreglado (muy bien) y después de la metedura de pata de Sirius, Alice y Frank también han terminado juntos.**

**Tengo que decir una cosa sobre Frank Longbottom, en un principio le puso William Longbottom, pero después me acordé que J.K.Rowling ya le había puesto y tuve que cambiar el nombre en TODA la historia así que si por casualidad veis un William por ahí cuando se habla de Alice es que... es Frank, fue un error mío y aunque releeo cada capi intentando buscar errores peroa veces se escapan.**

**Sobre la historia de James, Sirius y Peter y de como se convirtieron en animagos creo que todos ya la conocemos muy, pero que muy bien, así que no le dí mucha importancia y me fije más en como Natalie y las chicas descubrieron eso y porqué Alice también era animaga que no en como los Merodeadores intentaron ayudar a Remus, espero que no os importe**

**(1).-La Sala de las Necesidades, yo lo he traduido tal cual del catalán pero me parece que en castellano es la Sala de los Menesteres, pero no me gusta ese nombre y he hecho mi propia adpatación, hago esta aclaración para que nadie se pierda**

**Sobre los reviews, quiero contestarlos pero el otro día me mandaron un mail diciendome que había no sé que norma para no contestar los reviews y... quiero averiguarlo, no quiero ariesgarme a que me multen por algo, pero no me resistiré a decir muchas gracias a rasaaabe y a meli-2108, por vuestros reviews y que me encanta recibiros y tengo encuenta todo lo que decís. Muchos besos a las dos**

**Gracias por todo, ya sabéis, alguna duda, crítica (si es constructiva la aceptó) y felicitación (necesito de ellas para subirme el ánimo,xD) Me mandáis un review ¿xip?**

**Gracias por todo**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery (¡con 16 años)**


	6. Chapter V

**Wolas! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo. No sé que decir, en serio. Solo que vuelvo a estar aquí y lista para la carga, jeje.**

**A ver, he cometido un pequeño error que ya no puedo cambiar. Investigando me he dado cuenta que Lucius Malfoy no era de la misma edad que los Merodeadores, mientras que ellos nacieron más o menos alrededor del 1960 Lucius Malfoy los hizo más o menos alrededor de 1954, es decir, que es cuatro años mayor. No sé la edad de Narcissa Malfoy así que puede ser que este dato este bien.**

**Que más decir... solo recordar que en el capi anterior fue "La Semana del Baile", donde vemos las reacciones de todos al ver que Remus es licántropo. Alice y Frank, aligual que Natalie y Remus empiezan una relación formal mientras que James y Lily se acercan cada vez más.**

**Nos vemos al final y no me entretengo más.**

**

* * *

**

-"El primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada" – la voz de Sirius resonaba en todo el estadio – "Griffindor vs. Ravenclaw, y ahí salen los jugadores. En Griffindor y con el color rojo: MacNamara Andrea, Thomas Jane y Thomas Cloe como cazadoras, Hannigan Doris y Trachtenberg Charles como bateadores, nuestro guardián Rosenberg Jim y el capitán del equipo de Griffindor y buscador, Potter James" – después salieron los integrantes de Ravenclaw y el partido comenzó.

(N/a: Sé que soy una mala escritora al no poner el equipo de Ravenclaw ni retransmitir el partido pero es que soy muy mala para esto y lo intenté pero, no salio. Pido perdón y espero que lo entendáis)

El partido terminó con la victoria de Griffindor y todos se dirigieron a la sala común para celebrarlo.

-Tengo sueño – se quejó Lily después de que el reloj marcará las siete de la mañana

-Lily, tenemos que empalmar, al menos está noche y no nos queda mucho por conseguirlo, solo una horita – dijo Cloe con emoción – Hemos ganado – dijo haciendo un brinco en señal de victoria

-Es verdad Cloe, no me había dado cuenta – dijo señalando una pancarta en la que ponía "Griffindor ganador" – Pero gracias por la información. Pero no es justo, Alice ya está en la cama

-¿No querrás dejarme toda sola en la sala común?

-Cloe, por favor – dijo con ojitos suplicantes – Mañana es el baile, tendrás ojeras – Cloe pareció pensárselo un poco

-Bueno, pero solo porqué me haces pena.

-¿De qué crees que se disfracen los chicos?

-No lo sé – Negó Cloe con la cabeza, al final, se habían encontrado en Hogsmade las cuatro parejas las chicas habían ido por su parte al comprar los disfraces y los chicos por otra – A lo mejor no combinan

-¿Pero por eso íbamos juntos no?

-Bueno… en realidad era para que tu y Potter os arreglarais – Lily la miró y Cloe entendió que ese era el mejor momento para subir a la habitación.

* * *

El domingo por la mañana, en la Sala Común de Griffindor a las dos de la tarde el único residente era, Kumi, el gato de una chica de sexto. El gato de color marrón se estiró y maulló y como si ese fuera el tiró de salida la torre de Griffindor se revolucionó. 

-¡Son las dos de la tarde! – el gritó de parte de Andrea MacNamara, jugadora del equipo, despertó a la resta de la casa.

La Sala Común se llenó de murmullos, gritos y de movimiento. Primero fueron los más pequeños que en vez de salir de sus habitaciones, volvían a ellas después de haber ido a comer. Los de cuarto hicieron su aparición, seguidos de los de quinto y sexto que se estaban estresando por culpa del dichoso baile, empezaba a las siete de la tarde y ¡eran las dos!

Mientras, en las habitaciones de séptimo…

-¿Alguien ha gritado? – la voz ronca de Lily hizo que Alice y Cloe abrieran un ojo

-Mm. – fue toda respuesta que obtuvo de Cloe

-Puede – respuesta de Alice

-Ha dicho que son las dos de la tarde – dijo Natalie soñolienta

-Bueno, aún hay tiempo – Lily dio la vuelta en su cama a la vez que sus otras compañeras de habitación, y de pronto abrieron los ojos, se levantaron como autómatas y se miraron entre si, totalmente coordinadas como si fueran parte de un musical - ¿Las dos?

-No – dijo Alice mirando el reloj

-Las tres – afirmó con temor Natalie

-¡LAS TRES! – las cuatro chicas se levantaron rápidamente, se vistieron con lo primero que encontraron y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Por el camino se encontraron a los tres Merodeadores a los que Peter se había olvidado de despertar.

-Bien, tenemos que quedar en una hora – dijo Natalie cuando habían llegado al Gran Comedor y habían cogido las sobras

-No me gusta comer sobras – se quejó Cloe

-Eso por querer empalmar – le reprochó Lily

-¡Eh¿Alguien me ha escuchado?

-Claro Natalie – intentó calmarla Remus con una sonrisa – Has dicho que tenemos que quedar para ir al baile – Natalie le sonrió agradecida y Remus se inclinó para darle un dulce beso en los labios que se transformó a uno de más apasionado

-Es de mala educación comer delante de los hambrientos – se quejó Cloe a lo que Natalie y Remus tuvieron que separarse, el la besó suavemente en la nariz provocando una risita de ella - ¡Eh! – volvió a reclamar la morena

-Lo siento – dijo sacándole la lengua a su hermana – Bien. ¿Os parece a las siete? En la Sala Común así podremos encontrarnos sin ningún problema y bajar juntos – los chicos asintieron

-Avisad a Frank por favor – pidió Alice

-Lo haremos. Por cierto ¿de qué vais? – preguntó James curioso

-Secreto Potter – dijo Cloe

* * *

-¿De qué creéis que irán? – preguntó James 

-Espero que más monos que tu – rió Sirius, Frank que había ido a su habitación para cambiarse y a bajar con ellos a buscar a "sus" chicas también ahogó una risa

-¿Qué tiene de malo? – preguntó mirándose al espejo

-Mejor que te cambies los pantalones del pijama James – el chico se miró bien, era verdad, estaba tan nervioso porqué iba con Lily al baile que ni tan solo se había dado cuenta de ello - ¿Tan nervioso está? – preguntó al verlo entrar al baño

-Más o igual que este – dijo señalando a Frank que se miraba por décima vez al espejo

-Hombres – se quejó Remus como si fuera Cloe la que lo dijera a lo que Sirius solo pudo reír a carcajada limpia

* * *

Los chicos bajaron a la Sala Común, no hace falta decir que muchas cabezas se giraron para ver pasar a los tres Merodeadores disfrazados. James se sentó en el sofá, iba vestido con un traje de color rojo, tipo Robin Hood pero con los colores de su casa. Llevaba un sombrero con la punta para atrás de color rojo con una pluma dorada. Sus pantalones eran arrapados y traía una camiseta que estaba entre abierta, todo de color rojo, las botas era de un color marrón. Frank estaba hablando con Remus, iba como un hechicero de la antigua china, llevaba unos pantalones de color marrón y una camiseta de manga larga de color blanco, unas zapatillas que se ataban en forma de espiral por su pierna y un pañuelo grande en su hombro que se ataba en su pecho, en la mano llevaba un báculo de color oro con un aro en la punta y varios aros colgando de este (n/a: Para quienes hayan visto Fushigi Yuugi, una serie manga, como va Chichiri). Remus iba como un chico de playa, con unos pantalones negros arrapados, una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color y encima de esta una camisa de color rojo pero la llevaba mal puesta dejando un hombro al descubierto y el otro tapado. 

-¿Nos esperabais? – preguntó la voz de Natalie sacando a todos los chicos de sus pensamientos y/o conversaciones

-¡Natalie! – Remus se sorprendió al verla, la chica iba realmente guapa, iba de estrella del rock, con una minifalda de cuero cortísima de solo un palmo y medio de largo, unas botas altas que se ataban con unos cordones de color negro, un jersey de color violeta de tirantes anchos en escote de v, el pelo le caía libremente por la espalda y, gracias a un hechizo, se lo había hecho crecer haciendo que este le llegará hacia el principio del trasero y contrarrestando con todo el color oscuro de su vestimenta, traía consigo muchos complementos, pulseras, collares y unos preciosos pendientes en forma de estrella - ¿No tendrás frío? – fue lo único que atinó a preguntar su novio

-No digas que me queda bien, solo pregúntame si tendré frío – dijo Natalie en voz de burla

-Ya sabes que te queda fenomenal – ahora Remus pensaba en la posibilidad que se fijaran más en los atributos femeninos de Natalie, que se marcaban mucho más con ese jersey, que en el disfraz de la chica, pero lo que Remus no sabía era que Frank Longbottom se encontraba con el mismo problema. Alice estaba parada delante de él, llevaba un vestido de sacerdotisa de la antigua china, la parte de arriba era un top de color rojo con una gran escote dejando ver el bulto de los pechos de esta, el top se ataba delante, entre medio de los pechos, con un elegante nudo, las mangas eran transparentes y llevaba un collar adornando su cuello, la falda empezaba en las caderas y tenía un corte bastante provocativo haciendo que la falda volará fácilmente con el viento, su pelo iba suelto dándole una inocencia que contrarrestaba con el impresionante vestido. También llevaba unos zapatos con tacón que la hacían más alta, a la par de Frank y que daban al vestido mucha elegancia. (n/a: Me pareció bien utilizar los vestidos de Fushigi Yuugi, para quién ha visto la serie, el vestido que lleva Yui al invocar Seiryuu pero de color rojo)

-Hola – James saludó torpemente a Lily ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso, porqué ella estaba preciosa – Estás preciosa Lily

-Tu también James – dijo un poco sonrojada. Ella iba vestida de mariposa. Llevaba un vestido largo de color negro de seda el cual se pegaba muy provocadoramente a su cuerpo y con un escote que no era tan exagerado como el de sus dos amigas, llevaba unos guantes de color negro hasta el codo, los complementos de Lily era sencillos, llevaba unos pendientes en forma de mariposas negras y un par de alas de mariposa de color negro, su cabello estaba suelo. – Al menos los disfraces han coincidido, más o menos.

-Si – James sonrió al ver a la chica hacer lo mismo

-¡Ah! – el gritó de Cloe los sacó de su entusiasmo - ¡Pero mira que eres animal! – Cloe señalaba acusadoramente con el dedo a Sirius que aún estaba apoyado en la pared

-¿Animal¿Yo¡Eres tu la que me contradices! – los dos se miraron. Sirius iba extremadamente sexy, pantalones, zapatos y camisa entreabierta dejando ver parte de su bien formado pecho de color blanco, su cabello, algo largo, iba recogido en una pequeña coleta y a su lado habían un par de alas de ángel - ¡Yo voy de ángel¿Por qué quieres llevarme la contraria?

-¿Qué yo te llevo la contraria! – Cloe estaba de pie discutiendo con Sirius, ella iba vestida todo con rojo pasión, un vestido con un escote en v y una falda larga pero con unas rajas a los dos lados aun más provocativas y reveladoras que las de Alice que junto al escote dejaban poco a la imaginación, su pelo iba atado con dos coletas altas que saltaban graciosamente hacia los lados y entre medio había un par de bañitas y en la espalda un par de alas de demonio. Iba con zapatos de tacón que se ataban en su pierna además que iba maquillada muy sensualmente - ¡Eres tu el que se ha vestido de ángel cuando yo voy de demonio!

-Será posible eso os pasa por…

-¡Basta! – Natalie se masajeaba la cien, estaba harta de esos dos - ¿Nos vamos? – dijo girándose hacia los otros que estaban mayormente sonrojados

Bajaron al Gran Comedor donde había muchas parejas que se encontraban como el caso de Peter y la chica de Hufflepuf, Débora, o Zabini con su pareja de Ravenclaw, los cuales saludaron muy cordialmente, incluso demasiado según la opinión de Natalie, o como Snape saludó a Lily pero ignoró deliberadamente a James, es más, le dedicó un insulto y James le reprochó a Lily como podía llevarse bien con gente así a lo que Lily solo dijo que Snape pensaba lo mismo de él.

El Gran Comedor estaba decorado con motivos de Halloween y las velas flotantes habían sido sustituidas por calabazas flotantes. Las mesas de las casas habían desaparecido, en cambio, alrededor del Gran Salón había mesas de seis personas, preparadas para servir la cena. En el medio había un escenario que dentro de dos horas seria utilizado por un grupo famoso de brujas y brujos magos de música.

Después de repartirse en mesas y terminar de cenar la música empezó a sonar.

-¿Vamos a bailar? – preguntó Alice levantándose

-No, Alice, yo no sé… - intentó Frank en vano

-¡OH vamos! – la chica lo cogió de la mano y se lo llevó.

-¿Vamos nosotros también? – preguntó James al oído a Lily, esta se estremeció al notar a James tan cerca suyo y sentir los labios de James rozar su oreja

-Claro – tartamudeo Lily, se despidió de Débora, con la cual había estado hablando hasta entonces, era muy buena chica de un curso inferior

Mientras, Cloe estaba bailando con todos los chicos que se lo pedían menos con Sirius para hacerle ver que no lo necesitaba para pasárselo bien y este tenía que aguantar los besuqueos entre Remus y Natalie que ya se estaban cansando de sentir a Sirius maldecir a todos y cada uno de los chicos que apoyaba la mano en la cintura de Cloe, es decir, todos.

-Siento deciros chicos, que el baile está a punto de terminar – el director se levantó después de dos incesantes horas de música y baile – Demos un fuerte aplauso al grupo que nos dedicaran una lenta para terminar – todos los alumnos aplaudieron y algunos que se habían sentado como Alice y Frank se levantaron para bailar la última canción

-Señor Potter – la profesora MacGonagall se había acercado donde estaban él y Lily, él en un intento desesperado por besar sus labios y ella intentándose librarse de alguna forma, así que la profesora fue su salvación

-Profesora – saludó James

-El director quiere verle en su despacho cuando el baile terminé – entonces se giró hacia Lily – A usted también señorita Evans. Disfruten del último baile – y sin más se alejó.

-¿Qué querrá… - empezó James

-Vamos a bailar – Lily lo cogió de la mano y lo llevo hasta el centro de la pista

James miró a los ojos verdes de Lily, realmente eran preciosos, tan brillantes y expresivos para quien los conocía. James cogió sin previo aviso a Lily de la cintura y la acercó hacia él, hundiendo su rostro en su pelo, oliendo el olor a jazmines que desprendía. Lily se quedó sorprendida, aún le sorprendían esos arrebatos del chico, nunca lo venía a venir pero siempre daban en el blanco, la hacían estremecer, sentirse a gusto, protegida. Lily decidió relajarse, disfrutar del momento, puso sus manos en los hombros de James y poco después las entrelazo detrás del cuello del chico, enterró su cabeza en el pecho de él y se dejó llevar por la música.

-Me gustaría poder quedarme así para siempre – la voz de James despertó a Lily de su sueño. La música había terminado, todos los alumnos estaban aplaudiendo menos parejas que, como ellos, aún estaban en una nube de ilusión

-Seria muy bonito – Lily le sonrió y suavemente se puso de puntillas y lo besó – Pero la vida no es bonita ni fácil

-Podemos hacerla Lily

-¿Seguro? Has leído el profeta esta mañana

-No quiero hablar de esto Lily

-Voldemort es cada día más fuerte – James estrechó la cintura de Lily aún más

-Lo sé, me gustaría que no hubieras tenido que vivir en un mundo así de violento Lily

Lily se separó de él y se dirigió junto a Sirius y Cloe que estaban discutiendo, al parecer habían bailado la última pieza juntos y se habían abrazado demasiado. Remus y Natalie vinieron acompañados de Peter y Débora, el chico se despidió acompañando a la chica a su Sala Común. Alice y Frank también aparecieron cogidos de la mano. James se acercó, cada vez que tenía a Lily entre sus brazos ella se escapaba, santo cielo, pero es que esa noche, cuando había hundido su cabeza entre los cabellos de ella lo había sabido, lo había sentido, la amaba, es que nunca lo había tenido tan claro, la amaba con toda su alma. James le recordó a Lily que tenían que ir a ver el director y así lo hicieron

* * *

-Buenas noches chicos – les sonrió el director – Bonitos disfraces – Lily se sonrojó ante esto y le pidió a James que la ayudará a quitarse las alas y las dejó al lado de la puerta 

-¿Por qué nos ha llamado profesor? – preguntó James

-Chicos sé que este no es el mejor momento y sé que os lo estabais pasando muy bien pero… algo a pasado James – Dumbledore le dedicó una mirada por encima de sus gafas de media luna, no era una mirada afable como siempre, era una mirada cansada, triste, llena de temor

-¿Voldemort?

-Así es. James tus padres han sido encontrados por los seguidores de Voldemort – James se quedó estático en la silla, eso solo significaba una cosa, la muerte

-¿Qué… qué quiere decir profesor? – James estaba con los ojos nublados, el director cerró los ojos a lo que James contestó con un golpe en la mesa - ¡Eso no puede ser posible!

-James – Lily se levantó del asiento para evitar que James rompiera el vidrio de la ventana más cercana con un puñetazo – James – susurró Lily con dulzura cogiendo suavemente su mano

-Las vacaciones empiezan dentro de dos semanas, pero ustedes dos se marcharan hoy mismo – dijo el anciano

-¿Dos? – preguntó Lily sin soltar la mano de James

-Lamentablemente James, el señor Black, ni el señor Lupin, ni Pettegriew y mucho menos la señorita Dawson pueden acompañarle

-Pero…

-Irá con usted la señorita Evans

-No quiero que Lily tenga que ir a mi casa, será el objetivo de muchos mortífagos – dijo James cogiendo con más fuerza la mano de Lily – Será un blanco fácil

-Creo que la señorita Evans será la más indicada para acompañarle en estos momentos, ya he enviado una carta a su casa Lilianne, están enterados de que se queda en Hogwarts

-James, no me importa acompañarte – dijo Lily volviendo su mirada al chico que se negaba a llorar

-Lily no quiero que… - ella solo sonrió, y Dumbledore también sonrió complacido

-Bien, tienen un par de horas para hacer sus maletas y cambiarse, no quiero que le expliquen nada a nadie, ni a sus amigos, mañana yo mismo lo haré – los dos asintieron – Por cierto señorita Evans – Lily se giró – Su hermana Petunia se ha casado, felicidades – Lily sonrió con amargura, ni al día más feliz de su vida Petunia no había contado con ella.

James cogió las alas de Lily y los dos salieron del despacho de Dumbledore

-Lily no quiero que corras peligro, no quiero que vengas – James se paró a dos pasillos de llegar a la Sala Común de Griffindor

-James – Lily cogió la mano de James por segunda vez – Te quiero – susurró a su oído. James se quedó estático, Lily… Lily le había dicho que le quería, ella… la frase que más quería sentir salir de los labios de la pelirroja había salido, no lo había soñado

-Lily yo… - ella calló al chico con un dedo en sus labios, sus mejillas estaban rojas

-Pensaba… pensaba decírtelo después de las vacaciones, entonces seguro que me hubiera aclarado y… no sé, seguro que quería negarlo pero James… - dijo al ver que el chico bajaba la vista - … cuando te he visto abatido, en el despacho de Dumbledore sentí que quería estar a tu lado en los momentos tristes y apoyarte. Sé que es tarde, sé que tu ya me has olvidado pero… - James apoyó su frente con la frente de Lily - … de verdad quiero acompañarte a casa

-Lily… ¿sabes lo qué es amar con tanta fuerza que el solo hecho de respirar hace que te duela el pecho? – preguntó aun sin moverse de la postura en que estaban. Lily solo sonrió.

-Claro que lo sé James – sin decir una palabra más James llevó a Lily a la Sala Común donde se encontraron con sus amigos

-¡Lily! – Alice y Natalie se levantaron del sofá donde estaban sentadas junto a Frank y Remus respectivamente

-¿James qué ha pasado? – dijo Sirius

-Bueno, nos vamos antes de tiempo por idea del director – dijo Lily, al fin y al cabo no quería mentirles

-¿Os expulsó? – preguntó incrédulo Sirius

-¡Idiota! Se van de vacaciones – dijo Cloe

-Así es – afirmó James – dentro de dos horas. Vamos a cambiarnos y a hacer las maletas – dijo. Las hermanas acompañaron a Lily a su habitación mientras que Remus y Sirius a James. Alice y Frank se quedaron el Sala Común confundidos

James bajó a las 2 de la madrugada, dos horas después de la reunión con Dumbledore, iba con ropa muggle unos vaqueros y camisa blanca. Lily bajó diez minutos después también con ropa muggle.

-Nos vemos dentro de tres semanas, un mes – dijo Lily abrazándose a Alice, Natalie y Cloe

-Te pienso escribir y quiero que me contestes cada una de mis cartas – dijo Cloe

-Claro – dijo sonriendo a las chicas

-¿Por qué te vas con Evans? – preguntó Sirius

-Dumbledore cree que es la persona adecuada para ayudarme en estos momentos – dijo James mirando a Lily con tristeza

-¿En estos momentos? – preguntó Remus

-James no me digas que… - Sirius no terminó la frase porqué James sonrió – Lo siento hermano – se abrazó al chico – Pero… James creo que sería mejor que te acompañará alguien que conociera a tu familia y…

-Lily es la adecuada – dijo Remus - ¿La quieres verdad? – James solo asintió – Y ella te quiere a ti – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación – Entonces creo que es el mejor momento para estar juntos

-¡Qué Thomas? – medio gritó Sirius a Cloe que estaba abrazando por tercera vez a Lily - ¡Los abrazos déjaselos para James¡No quiero que me ahogues a Lily antes de tiempo! – dijo en burla a lo cual los dos aludidos se sonrojaron

-Black, si no tienes a nadie que te abrace ahora que te quedas sin Jamsie no me hagas sentir mal a mi – dijo Cloe sacándole la lengua

-Cariño – dijo cogiendo a Cloe de la cintura y cerniéndola a su cuerpo – No tengo miedo de quedarme solo porqué tu estás conmigo ¿verdad? – dijo depositando un suave beso en los labios de la chica

-¡Lo veis¿Veis que no es mi culpa? – les gritó a sus amigas - ¡Él es el pervertido que me molesta! Y… - Natalie la calló con un beso en la mejilla – No me hagas chantaje emocional Natalie Thomas porqué se muy bien… - Natalie bufó cansada mientras que Cloe seguía una lucha a tres bandas con Sirius y Natalie, los otros solo pudieron reír.

-Bueno, nos vamos – dijo Lily - ¿Os quedaréis aquí por vacaciones? – preguntó antes de coger su baúl

-¡No! – negaron las gemelas – Nuestros padres nos llevan a Australia – dijo la rubia

-Y nos llevamos a Alice con nosotras – dijo Cloe abrazando a Alice – Porqué no pienso dejarla sola durante las vacaciones

-Mucha suerte James – fue lo único que dijo Remus y Sirius asintió con la mirada

**

* * *

**

**Ya está. ¿Qué tal quedó? Tengo un par de cosas que decir... Albus Dumbledore, no me hagáis decir porqué pero me había pensado que en vez de Dumbledore era Dumblembore y... me pasó tres cuartos de los mismo que con el nombre de Frank Longbottom tengo que cambiarlo en TODA la historia y es posible que se me escape alguno que otro así que... no me culpéis.**

**Mmm... ¡James y Lily ya están juntos! O casi, en el próximo capítulo sabremos más de ellos y de lo que ha pasado con los padres de James y Voldemort. También hemos visto que Natalie y Remus están la mar de bien al igual que Frank y Alice. **

**Decir otra cosas que me olvidé en el capi pasado, Jane Thomas (la hermanita de Cloe y Natalie) de momento no está teniendo mucho protagonismo pero... esperad a que llegué su momento, jeje.**

**Nada más, aún estoy investigando sobre la contestación de reviews pero nadie dice nada así que supongo que aún está censurado pero igualmente no me resistó a dar las gracias a _meli-2108_ y _HADA_ por todo vuestro apoyo y espero que os gusté el capi. **

**Nada más, solo que nos vemos en el próximo capi y espero que me dejéis un review diciéndome que tal os ha parecido el capi, alguna duda, felicitación (que nunca van nada mal, jeje) o crítica constructiva.**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	7. Chapter VI

**Wolas! Vuelvo a estar aquí, jaja. Ya sabéis, soy un poco pesada, que le vamos a hacer. No sé que decir, la verdad tenía muchas cosas en mente pero ahora estoy realmente en blanco. **

**Me estoy dando cuenta que cada vez que actualizo descubro cosas nuevas que están equivocadas y me parece que empezaré a dejar de decirlas porqué sino al final de mi historia verdadera, verdadera quedará bien poca, xD.**

**Quería decir que en el capítulo pasado salío un personaje, Andrea MacNamara, pensé en darle mucho más protagonismo del que tenía (haciendo que se liará con Sirius pero... al final no salío), lo digo porqué en el capi pasado la nombré un par o tres de veces y bueno, era algo que tenía que decir. También decir que tengo esta fic ¡terminado! Jeje, tranquilos todavía quedan bastantes capis. No subido pero yo si lo tengo todo completo y la verdad estoy orgullosa de él, más adelante hablaremos de "mi futuro" (que profesional que sonó) xD. Hoy estoy muy feliz, sino fuera porqué es imposible, diría que voy un poco fumada, xD. (Veis, otra cosa que no es normal en mi, porqué nunca diría algo así.) **

**El resumen del capi pasado es fácil, jeje, "El día del baile" (aún me preguntó porqué no pongo títulos a los capis ya que cuando hago el resumen me salen solos). Remus (vestido de chico de playa) con Natalie (vestida de estrella del Rock), Frank (vestido de hechicero chino) con Alice (vestida de sacerdotisa china), Sirius (de ángel) con Cloe ( de demonio) y James (de Robin Hood estilo Griffindor) y Lily (vestida de mariposa) fueron al baile. Al final de este James recibé la terrible noticia que sus padres han sido atacados por Voldemort. ¡Ahora sabremos que pasó!**

**Nada, que os dejó con el capi para que lo disfrutéis. **

**Os veo a bajo.**

* * *

Llegaron al despacho del director donde este ya les esperaba, el anciano sonrió a Lily y a James aunque esté iba más ocupado tirando de su baúl y de la mano de Lily que ni se dio cuenta. 

-James cuando llegues a casa el señor Black ya los estará esperando

-¿El padre de Sirius? – preguntó James extrañado

-Así es. Bien, les he preparado está butaca para que puedan viajar – dijo Dumbledore señalando una silla de el centro de la sala con un tapiz de flores rosas. Hizo un hechizo para levitar los baúles hasta el asiento de la butaca e hizo un gesto para que los chicos se acercaran a la butaca – Volverán con el tren de Hogwarts ¿de acuerdo?

-Si profesor – dijo Lily pensando si eso no era ilegal

Los dos tocaron la butaca a la vez y sintieron un tirón en el ombligo, el despacho de Dumbledore desapareció y cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían parado, Lily se tambaleó un poco pero James la cogió de la cintura y lo evitó.

Se encontraban en una sala grande, con una chimenea y varios sofás, todos de color rojo que hacía recordar la Sala Común de Griffindor.

-James – la voz de una mujer, cansada y ya adulta sonó en la sala. El chico se giró hacia la puerta de entrada donde una mujer de unos 45 años, con el pelo café y largo recogido en una elegante trenza y con los ojos del mismo color que los de James iba en silla de ruedas empujada por otro hombre, el hombre tenía el pelo negro y unos ojos azules preciosos.

-¡Mamá! – James dejó a Lily en medio de la sala para dirigirse hacia la mujer

-James – ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos

-Mamá pensé…

-James tengo poco tiempo – dijo cortándolo con una sonrisa

-¿Y papá?

-¿No nos presentas? – James notó el intentó de desviar el tema aunque fuera por unos segundos

-Claro – el joven Potter se revolvió el pelo nervioso a lo que las dos mujeres solo pudieron sonreír – Mamá te presentó a Lilianne Evans, Lily está es mi madre

-Mucho gusto Señora Potter

-No me llames Señora Potter querida, llámame Evelyn, Lilianne

-Puede llamarme Lily, Evelyn – dijo Lily dándole suavemente la mano

-Y este es el señor Black, el padre de Sirius – continuó James

-Charles – el señor Black tendió la mano a Lily - ¿De qué familia de magos eres?

-Lamento decirle que solo soy yo de bruja en la familia – el señor Black separó la mano de la de Lily inmediatamente y recibió una mirada de reproche por parte de la señora Potter

-James, no tengo tiempo mi vida se agota por momentos

-¿Qué quieres decir mamá?

-Lo que te voy a decir tiene que ver con tu futuro ¿estará Lily en él? – Lily se sonrojó y James solo sonrió.

-Eso espero mamá.

-Tienes la misma mirada cuando miras a la chica que cuando tu padre me miraba a mi – Ahora fue el turno de sonrojarse del chico – Vamos a sentarnos en la sala – Mientras Charles empujaba la silla de ruedas de Evelyn, James cogió la mano de Lily para darle soporte

-Bien, me parece que es mejor que expliqué yo la parte mas pesada Eve – el hombre habló con ternura a la señora Potter

-No Charles, quiero hablar con James y Lily a solas

-Pero…

-Charles por favor – el hombre solo hizo un murmullo y se fue de la habitación. Evelyn suspiró cansada

-Creo que el señor Black tenía razón mamá.

-Sabes perfectamente que el señor Black distorsionaría la historia. – cogió aire y empezó a relatar la historia sin para ni un momento, parecía que quería sacarse ese peso de encima - Tu padre y yo fuimos atacados ayer, vinieron entre quince y diez mortífagos. Como ya sabes estoy enferma James – el chico solo asintió – y tu padre intentó protegerme. – los ojos de Evelyn se llenaron de lágrimas que ella contenía a duras penas - ¡Dios James, tu padre me protegió con su cuerpo! – la débil mujer empezó a llorar, James se levantó para abrazarla – James, no pude hacer nada para salvarle, solo estar sentada mirando como él me envolvía con sus brazos y recibía la maldición que iba para mi – el cuerpo de la mujer estaba temblando entre los brazos de su hijo - ¡Mierda¡James se ha ido! – Lily estaba segura de que si esa mujer estuviera en condiciones estaría dando golpes en el pecho de su hijo - ¡Por qué¿Por qué no pude ayudarle¡Lo quería James¡Lo amaba!

Lily miró a la chimenea, veía como las llamas iban creciendo y pensó en lo que debería sentir la madre de James, impotencia era la palabra, impotencia, porqué ella estaba viva y la persona que amaba muerta. Inconscientemente miró a James y se encontró con sus ojos mirándola, con ternura y dulzura.

-Mamá no te tortures – James rompió el contacto visual con Lily

-Lo que tengo que decirte es importante hijo – se despegó del pecho de este y con torpeza se limpió las lágrimas – Me lanzaron una maldición James, aceleraba mi enfermedad, no sé cual es y por lo tanto no conozco la forma de anularla. Mi enfermedad avanza a todo velocidad y los médicos me diagnostican pocos días de vida

-¿Qué? – James la estaba mirando choqueado

-Es por eso que pedí a Dumbledore que te trajera aquí cuanto antes, para que pudiera hablar contigo antes de reunirme con tu padre – continuó ignorando a su hijo – Y también le dije que enviará a la persona más importante para ti, pensé que Dumbledore enviaría a Sirius pero, me equivoqué y me alegro

-Señora Potter – dijo Lily levantándose del sofá donde estaba sentada – Evelyn – rectificó al ver la mirada de la mujer – Creo que será mejor que hablé con su hijo a solas, me parece que quizá está mal interpretando las cosas y no quiero que…

-No mal interpretó las cosas cariño – Evelyn había leído las dudas en los ojos de Lily - ¿Es qué acaso no quieres a mi hijo?

-No creo que sea ese el punto Evelyn – la señora sonrió.

-James – se giró a su hijo – Quiero que le digas a la señorita Evans lo que sientes por ella porqué ya va siendo hora – le susurró en el oído

-Pero si ya…

-No lo creo. Bueno, creo que una pausa de cinco minutos estará bien, para vosotros y para mi – Lily abajó la mirada al ver en los ojos de la mujer lágrimas otra vez

James cogió de la mano a Lily y se marcharon por el pasillo de la derecha, por donde el señor Black y Evelyn habían aparecido. El chico llevó a la pequeña Evans a través de ese pasillo, la verdad era que la casa era hermosa. Tenía las paredes blancas con distintos motivos florales dibujados y cuadros de paisajes. Estaba muy iluminado para ser las dos de la noche. James abrió la última puerta que daba a un jardín hermoso, con diferentes variedades de plantas.

-Jazmines – dijo Lily cuando había localizado el olor de las flores

-Sabía que te gustaban y… pedí a mi madre que plantará algunos – dijo todo rojo

-James creo que debería irme – dijo sin dejar de admirar los jazmines

-Yo no lo creo así.

-Necesitas hablar con tu madre y como ella misma ha dicho sería mucho mejor que estuvieras con Sirius o con Alice, para que te ayudaran y te apoyaran, a ti y a tu madre

-Lily – James cogió la mano de la chica para llamar su atención – Hoy te pregunté si sabías que era amar con tanta fuerza que el simple echo de respirar hiciera que te doliera el corazón y tu me respondiste que claro que lo sabías, puedo preguntarte… ¿Por qué lo sabías¿A quién amaste con tanta fuerza para conocer ese sentimiento?

-James – Lily lo miró a los ojos - ¿De verdad no lo sabes? No hace ni tres horas te dije que te quería¿de verdad qué no puedes imaginártelo?

-Te amo Lily – fue la única respuesta de James – Yo también conozco ese sentimiento y lo estoy sintiendo ahora – los brazos de James rodearon a Lily y notó que ella estaba temblando - ¿Tienes frío?

-No… solo que… es que… James yo… yo también te amo – dijo sonriendo entre el pecho de James, el chico tomó la barbilla de la pelirroja y la besó suavemente

* * *

La puerta del salón estaba cerrada pero oyeron toser a la señora Potter detrás. James miró a Lily y ella asintió. 

-¿Mamá? – la señora Potter se giró, tenía un pañuelo en la mano y a Lily le pareció ver sangre. Evelyn volvió a toser antes de girarse a recibirlos con una sonrisa

-¿Os habéis aclarado? Porqué a mi no me importa haceros un resumen – Lily pudo asegurar que en su juventud debía ser como Cloe

-No, mamá, Lily ya sabe que la quiero – dijo apretando la mano que llevaba entrelazada con la de la chica y sentándose los dos en el sillón.

-Bien, James, como ya he dicho tengo poco tiempo, no pasaré de estas vacaciones, y tu aún no alcanzas la mayoría de edad por eso he firmado un papel con Dumbledore. Tu tutela junto a la de Sirius y la de Alice pasan a Albus

-¿Alice y Sirius? – preguntó Lily, acto seguido se sonrojó por haber intervenido en una conversación que no era suya – Lo siento, no quería interrumpir

-No te preocupes – dijo sonriendo – Los padres de Alice están buscados al igual que los de la familia Thomas, pero ellos ya tienen la custodia de los hijos menores lista. Junto a Nicole, la madre de Alice, - le aclaró a Lily – y Charles encargamos a Dumbledore la tutoría de nuestros hijos únicos, ya sabes que aunque Charles no apruebe las compañías de Sirius lo quiere y quiere lo mejor para él, al contrario de su madre.

-Sabes perfectamente que Charles nunca se ha preocupado por su hijo, es más, nunca lo ha venido a ver des de que vive aquí y solo tiene que cruzar la calle

-James, hasta que no tengas un hijo no podrás saber como un padre puede llegar a quererlo y nunca puede llegar a odiarlo pero… si, tienes razón, no han sido muy agradables con Sirius pero ahora no estamos aquí para hablar de él. James, Dumbledore será tu tutor legal y cuando cumplas los 18 años mi fortuna pasará a ti, en el testamento que dejé a Dumbledore dice tres cuartos de la fortuna será para ti y el cuarto restante para Sirius, para que la señora Black no se aproveché de ello lo he dejado todo a tu nombre pero… creo que cumplirás mi voluntad y la de tu padre sin poner pegas

-Incluso la mitad de la fortuna

-No James, el tío de Sirius ya le ha dado parte de la suya a Sirius aunque él no la haya aceptado, no quiero herir los sentimientos de ninguno de los dos

-Pero…

-¡Eres muy testarudo! – dijo su madre con una sonrisa – Bueno, creo que es muy tarde y necesitáis dormir. Cariño, enséñale su habitación a Lily

-Puedo ir yo sola, el señor Black puede acompañarme – dijo Lily antes de que James se levantara

-No, quiero que mi hijo te acompañé.

-No hace falta, de verdad – insistió Lily

-¿Y me dices que no se lleva bien con Sirius? – preguntó su madre con burla – pero si a los dos les encanta llevarme la contraria

-Podría presentarte a alguien a quien Sirius le lleva más la contraria que a ti mamá – dijo besando a la mujer en la mejilla

-Y seguro que la quiere más

-¿Cloe? – preguntó Lily

-Así es, vamos te acompañó – y antes de que la chica pudiera responder ya la había empujado fuera del salón.

Subieron por la escalera principal de la casa, era de mármol de color blanco con detalles en negro, Lily pudo asegurar que a la madre de James le gustaban las flores porqué no había pasillo que no hubiera, como mínimo, un ramo de flores frescas. En el primer piso habían varias habitaciones, Lily vio la biblioteca y dentro de ella al señor Black leyendo un libro.

-Está es la habitación de mi madre – dijo indicando la tercera puerta – Y está es la de Sirius que ahora ocupa el señor Black y está es la mía – dijo indicando la cuarta puerta y la de delante de la habitación de su madre – y está es la que utilizarás, es donde duerme Alice normalmente si se queda a dormir algún día – sonrió ante los recuerdos

-¿Y el baúl?

-OH, no te preocupes lo habrán subido los elfos domésticos

-Creo que deberías ir a ver a tu madre

-No lo creo, no creo que ahora sea el momento

-Si lo es

-Debe estar llorando y ella odia que la vea llorando

-James – Lily acarició suavemente la mejilla del chico – Creo que ahora más que nunca necesita a su hijo

-Pero…

-Eres la única persona que le queda James – y sin decir más cerró la puerta

* * *

James se acercó silenciosamente al salón, su madre estaba sentada en la misma posición en la que la dejaron pero estaba llorando, sollozaba fuertemente y no podía detener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, a James se le encogió el corazón. 

Entró en el salón y su madre se giró hacia él, no hacían falta palabras solo gestos.

Ella se levantó con esfuerzos, con torpeza y tambaleándose, sus piernas le fallaron y no pudieron aguantar por más tiempo su peso y cayó hacia delante pero fue cogida al vuelo por su hijo. Lo único que le quedaba, el recuerdo de su marido.

Una madre fundirse en un abrazo con su hijo, un hijo recibir a su madre y besarla suavemente en la cabeza y verlos llorar en silencio.

* * *

-Buenos días dormilona – Lily abrió sus ojos verdes y vio como James la miraba con ternura 

-Buenos días – James la observó como se desperezaba y vio como su pijama estaba entreabierto dejando a la vista parte del bulto de la chica, su cabello estaba atado en un trenza, cuando James quería seguir la inspección del cuerpo de la muchacha se encontró con los ojos de la chica - ¡Pervertido! – le gritó antes de taparse con la sábana

-Pero Lil…

-Nada de nada, eres un pervertido – dijo intentando alejarse de él

-No te lo tomes a mal cariño – Lily se sonrojó aún más por el adjetivo de James. El chico se inclinó sobre la cama y besó los labios de ella suavemente

-¿Piensas que así te voy a perdonar pervertido? – dijo con burla

-No, pero quizá… - dijo besándola de nuevo y tirándola encima de la cama

-¿Ahora me harás chantaje emocional? – James la miró con el ceño fruncido

-¿No te dejas vencer nunca, verdad? – Lily sonrió.

-No, pero haré una excepción y solo porqué eres tu – dijo cogiendo al chico del cuello de la camisa y besándolo con pasión

* * *

Se pasaron varios días en la mansión de los Potter, básicamente Lily ayudaba a los elfos domésticos a mantener la casa en condiciones mientras James se encerraba junto a Evelyn y Charles en la biblioteca, más tarde sabría que se encargaban de poner la fortuna de los Potter en manos legales y aclarar todos los papeles para que James fuese el heredero sin ninguna duda y sin ninguna traba de las propiedades Potter. 

Lily estaba arreglando las flores del jardín la voz de James la despertó de sus pensamientos.

-Lily

-¿Si?

-Mi madre quiere hablar contigo – ella lo miró extrañada – Dice que es importante

-OH, en tal caso deja que me vaya a limpiar un poco – James sonrió ante esto, estaba manchada con tierra y llevaba un mono tejano, cualquiera que la viera en esos momentos no diría que esa chica era de las más guapas y con más glamour de Hogwarts pero James la veía hermosa - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al ver que James la miraba fijamente - ¿Qué tengo en la cara? – se acercó a una ventana para examinarse el rostro

-No tienes nada, de verdad – dijo el chico apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella

-¡Santo cielo¡Me has visto la cara? – se giró hacia James - ¿De que te ríes?

-De que te ves hermosa. Vamos, mi madre te espera

-Pero James… no puedo ir con estas pintas – pero el chico ni la oía y ya habían llegado al segundo piso.

-¡Pero es una sangre sucia! – la voz del señor Black salía de la biblioteca

-¡No permito que le hables así!

-¡Pensaba que ibas a prometer a James con la hija de Malfoy o con alguna de las gemelas Thomas o incluso con Dawson! Pero…

-Lily es la más indicada

-¡No lo entiendes¡Ella no proviene de nuestro mundo! Te lo vuelvo a repetir Eve¡es una sangre sucia! – James notó como Lily temblaba

-¡Precisamente por eso es la más indicada¡Lily no sabe nada de James, no sabe de su parentesco ni que es el heredero de Griffindor¡Y aunque sabe que James tiene una herencia no sabe hasta que punto es de grande¡No lo sabe y aún así lo quiere!

-¡Pero el buen nombre de la familia Potter…

-¡Me da igual el nombre de la familia Charles¡Quiero que mi hijo sea feliz!

-¡No voy a permitirlo!

-No es tu hijo Charles, no pudiste controlar al tuyo y no pienso permitir que controles al mío

-¡No te permito que me hables así!

-¡Ni yo pienso permitir que hables así de Lilianne en mi casa Charles¡Vete de aquí¡Vete… - pero la voz de Evelyn se quedó a medias

-¡Eve! – James soltó la mano de Lily y entró en la biblioteca, la madre de James estaba de pie junto a la mesa

-¡Mamá! – James se acercó a su madre, apartó bruscamente a Charles - ¿Estás bien?

-Si cielo, estoy bien – respondió Evelyn con dificultades – Solo que Charles ya se iba – él la miró con furia contenida y sin decir nada más se giró. Al cruzar la puerta se encontró cara a cara con Lily

-Lo siento – fue lo único que pudo decir el hombre cuando vio los ojos dolidos de la joven

-Yo lo siento todavía más – dijo viendo marchar el hombre

Tras unos segundos de silencio Lily oyó como la voz de la señora Potter la invitaba a entrar.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que escucharlo todo – se disculpó Evelyn

-No, me parece que hay parte de razón en lo que el señor Black dijo, yo… yo no pertenezco a vuestro entorno, quizá… quizá yo no sea la más adecuada para estar aquí y…

-Supongo que has oído que James es el heredero de Griffindor – la chica asintió - ¿Qué hubieras hecho si lo hubieras sabido des del principio?

-¿He de ser realista? – la mujer asintió – Pues hubiera pasado aún más de Potter – los dos la miraron extrañados – Por el simple hecho de que, inconscientemente, no me hubiera sentido "digna" además de que lo hubiera visto como más arrogante – James sonrió, Lily no podía cambiar

-Me parece que responde a tus preguntas ¿verdad mamá? – dijo James sin poder contener la risa

-Si, nunca me hubiera imaginado una respuesta así – la mujer también estaba riendo - ¿Y dices que es amiga de Alice? Ahora lo entiendo

-¿Qué? – Lily los miraba extrañada - ¡Eh! – Lily se sonrojó al ver la mirada de la señora Potter en ella por el grito que había hecho – Lo siento

-Jaja, no te preocupes cariño – dijo ella – Solo que creo que Alice te ha pegado su sinceridad

* * *

-Bien he organizado todo para que el entierro de tu padre sea mañana – dijo la señora Potter cuando los tres se habían reunido para cenar 

-¿Mañana? Está bien – James asintió pesadamente con la cabeza

-James – su madre lo cogió por la mano – Sabes que se tiene que hacer

-Si ya lo sé pero mamá… - ahora James miró a Lily - … mañana seremos el blanco de muchos mortífagos, los supervivientes de la familia Potter en un cementerio es por eso que…

-No – se negó Lily

-Pero si no sabes que voy a decir – replicó el chico

-Vas a decir que lo mejor es que me quedé aquí a esperaros ¿verdad? – James bajó la vista avergonzado

-Creo que es lo mejor

-No voy a dejaros solos en un momento así – dijo Lily mirando alternativamente a James y a Evelyn

-Me parece que está todo dicho ¿no? – Evelyn miró a los chicos y les sonrió – Creo que Lily debe tomar sus propias decisiones

-Pero mamá…

-Si ella quiere estar contigo es porqué le importas. Déjala venir

-Vamos James, nosotros estaremos ahí para protegerla si pasa algo – dijo una voz femenina de la chimenea. Todos giraron la cabeza y se encontraron con dos chicos.

-¡Alice¡Frank! – Lily se levantó de la silla y fue a saludar a su amiga

-¿Cómo habéis estado? – preguntó la chica recibiendo el abrazo

-Bien – dijo suavemente Lily y se dirigió a dar dos besos a Frank

-James – Alice avanzó hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente – Lo siento James, Dumbledore no me dejó venir antes – (n/a: En el próximo capítulo se explica) Los ojos de Alice estaban empapados en lágrimas – Evelyn – miró a la mujer en la silla de ruedas

-Mi pequeña Alice – y la abrazó como una madre abrazaría a una hija mientras James daba las gracias a Frank por estar ahí y acompañar a Alice – Hacia mucho que no te veía, estás hecha una mujercita

-¡Haces que me sienta mucho más vieja Eve! – dijo Alice con un sonrisa sin despejar las lágrimas de sus ojos – No quería dejaros solos por el entierro de Anthony

-No te preocupes Alice – dijo la señora Potter – Además¿sabes que mi hijo se ha echado novia? – Alice se giró y vio como James y Lily se sonrojaban

-¿Ya? – preguntó y como respuesta Evelyn, James y Lily asintieron con la cabeza - ¡Aleluya! – dijo dando un pequeño saltito - ¡Menos mal¡Me teníais más preocupada que Sirius y Cloe o Remus y Natalie!

-¿Sirius y Cloe? – preguntó la señora Potter

-¿Ya están juntos?

-Que va – dijo Alice haciendo un gesto con la mano – Esos dos no lo reconocerán que están colados el uno por el otro

-¿Y Remus también tiene novia? – preguntó la señora Potter perdida

-¡Evelyn nuestros niños se han hecho mayores! – dijo Alice en plan broma, sabía que al menos esa conversación se alejaba de la desgracia de Anthony Potter – Remus se ha echado una novia guapísima ¿verdad Lily?

-Hombre, Natalie está considerada de las más guapas en Hogwarts, además que es una de la más estudiosas del curso

-¡Ah! Y vosotros no os habéis enterado de lo de la lista – dijo Frank

-¿Lista? – preguntó James que no le hacia nada de gracia

-¡Sí! Es verdad – Alice rebuscó en su túnica y sacó un pergamino – Las diez chicas más deseadas de Hogwarts. En primer lugar tenemos a las gemelas Cloe y Natalie Thomas, en segundo lugar Lily Evans – dijo mirando como Lily se sonrojaba – En tercero lugar Narcisa Black, en cuarto Alice Dawson – se pasó este nombre restando importancia - y la lista continua hasta la novena chica que es Jane Thomas, la hermana de Cloe y Natalie que al parecer fue al baile vestida de hada. Hace falta decir que circulan fotos nuestras por toda la escuela con nuestros disfraces – Frank la miró con el ceño fruncido – Tranquilo cariño, ya me encargué de recuperar las mías

-Vaya, esto es interesante – dijo Evelyn soltando una carcajada

-No se piense lo que no es Evelyn – dijo Lily tratando de excusarse - ¿Y por qué no recuperaste mis fotos! – preguntó la pelirroja girándose hacia Alice

-¡No fue mi culpa! Cloe quería, y estas son sus palabras textuales: "Potter se tiene que dar cuenta de una vez de lo buena que está Lily y que no puede dejarla escapar, además un poco de celos y fotos de Lily por ahí no harán daño a nadie" Así que no pude recuperarlas, además Lily, tu y Cloe sois las solteras más deseadas de Hogwarts, esos vendedores están haciendo negocio.

-¡Pero se puede saber que se monta Thomas? – saltó James

-En realidad también fue idea de Sirius

-¿Qué! – gritaron James y Lily a la vez - ¿Y Cloe le hizo caso? – dijo la chica haciendo que el pobre James pusiera una mano en la cara en señal de desesperación

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, veo que tenéis buenos amigos en Hogwarts, me alegró por vosotros – dijo Evelyn – Me voy a dormir, tengo que descansar mañana será un día muy duro

-Te acompaño mamá.

-No hace falta, seguro que tienes cosas que hablar con tus amigos

-Puedo hablar mañana – les dirigió una sonrisa a los tres chicos y conducía a su madre hacia la salida

* * *

Parecía que el día acompañaba, el cielo amenazaba por llover con sus oscuras nubes grises mientras, un grupo de personas con la cabeza baja veían descender un ataúd dentro del agujero. 

Se oyó un sollozo, que trasmitía mucho más dolor que los otros. La señora Potter estaba abrazada por su hijo mientras, sin poder evitarlo, volvía a llorar. Su marido se había ido y ahora era oficial. Lily se encontraba al lado de James, no conocía al señor Potter pero sentía la tristeza de James, la de su madre. A su lado se encontraban Alice y Frank abrazados, ella llorando fuertemente. Al lado de Evelyn y a pesar de la fuerte discusión del otro día el señor Black le ofrecía su apoyo. James se acercó a ella y la abrazó, Lily sintió como toda la tensión que había aguantado se disipaba entre los brazos de James.

-Lo siento James, aunque no pude conocerle, lo siento muchísimo – James entendió sus palabras y lloró en silencio en el pecho de Lily

La gente iba marchando, la tumba se iba quedando sola, Evelyn había convencido a Charles de que estaría bien sola, con su hijo. Alice tenía la mirada ida mientras que Frank miraba a la señora Potter y a James con tristeza.

-Tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde – dijo la voz del joven Longbottom

-Evelyn, Frank tiene razón – dijo Lily con suavidad

-Ella asintió con la cabeza, dejó su rosa roja encima de la tumba y se giraron para volver a su casa.

-Vaya, los Potter al completo – una voz fría sonó detrás. Todos se giraron

-¿Quién… - empezó James al ver un hombre con una capa negra con capucha que impedía que se le viera el rostro pero su madre se le adelantó.

-Voldemort – dijo fríamente

-¿No temes a mi nombre Evelyn? – con un chasquido de dedos aparecieron detrás suyo cuatro mortífagos

-¿Ahora tienes miedo de venir solo? – James miró a su madre con admiración, estaba destrozada por la muerte de su padre, estaba destrozada física y psíquicamente pero aun así, no se dejaba vencer, intimidar

-He decidido no arriesgarme, la última vez envié a 15 de los mejores, solo volvieron estos cuatro y además tu saliste con vida. Debo decir que el sacrificio de tu marido fue realmente honorable

-¡Desgraciado no hables de mi padre¡No con tu sucia boca! – James no podía dejar a su madre sola y mientras hacia lado a su madre intentaba esconder a Lily con su cuerpo

-Pequeño Potter¿quieres que la hora de tu muerte este aún más cercana de lo que tengo planeado¡No interrumpas! – el Señor de las Fuerzas Oscuras les lanzó un ataque pero fue repelido por Lily - ¿Quién ha sido el insolente? – Voldemort los examinó a todos y vio a Lily - ¿Una sangre sucia? – preguntó con burla Voldemort

-Que ha sido capaz de repeler tu ataque – dijo Evelyn, entonces se giró hacia James – Llévatelos de aquí, llévate a Lily y se feliz James

-No voy a dejarte mamá.

-Sabes que no me queda tiempo, pienso morir protegiéndote James, no como un vegetal

-¡No! – entonces se oyeron unos hechizo y vieron como Lily junto a Frank y Alice se estaban enfrentando a dos mortífagos mientras que los otros dos se acercaban a los Potter

-Salva a Lily, sálvate a ti James, por favor – Evelyn lo miró con ojos suplicantes y casi sin mover un músculo hizo un expulsiarmus que pilló desprevenidos a los dos mortífagos – Por favor – ella se levantó de su silla de ruedas y se encaró al Lord – No tocarás a mi hijo

-¿Crees que podrás detenerme?

-¡Voy a vengar a mi marido desgraciado! – el duelo comenzó, mientras James ayudaba a los otros tres a librarse de los mortífagos

-¡Vamos! – James cogió la mano de Lily que había caído al suelo cuando un gritó desgarrador hizo que se girara. - ¡Mamá! – el Lord estaba aplicando un crucio a su madre

-James – de los ojos de la mujer salían pequeñas lágrimas – Se feliz James – con un último movimiento de varita y gastando sus últimas fuerzas traslado a los cuatro chicos a la mansión Potter

-¡Mamá! – James cayó de rodillas en medio del salón

* * *

-Buenas tardes – el director del colegio de magia y hechicería apareció en la sala de la residencia Potter al cabo de media hora 

-Director Dumbledore – Alice se levantó del sofá para recibirlo, Lily tenía la cabeza de James apoyada en su hombro y acariciaba con ternura los mechones desordenados del chico y Frank entraba en ese momento con té.

-Dumbledore – James se levantó del lado de Lily aunque está había intentado detenerlo - ¿Dime como piensas hacerte responsable¡Solo dímelo! – le gritó el joven Potter cogiendo al anciano director por el cuello

-¡James! – Lily se acercó hacia él

-No Lily, no. James tiene que sacar toda la rabia – dijo pacientemente el director, James vio lo que había hecho y lo soltó inmediatamente

-¡No lo entiende¡Es mi madre¡Fue ella la que murió!

-James, realmente lo siento – el profesor Dumblembore parecía cansado – Yo fui gran amigo de tus abuelos y vi crecer a Anthony como si fuera mi hijo y vi su amor hacia Evelyn des del principio, igual que el tuyo hacia Lily. ¿Te piensas que no me di cuenta de cómo la perseguías en quinto, de cómo intentabas captar su atención en sexto y de cómo la miraba durante séptimo? Pero hay cosas que no podemos evitar, la muerte de tu madre era inevitable y ella quería morir protegiéndote James, aunque yo hubiera estado aquí ella no me hubiera dejado ocupar su lugar

-¡PERO ERA MAMÁ! – la voz de James resonó en toda la casa

-Mañana es el día de volver a casa, Alice y Frank volverán con vosotros en el tren de mañana no creo que nadie se haya dado cuenta de vuestra ausencia durante estos días a parte de las gemelas Thomas. James tu madre será enterrada dignamente, yo me encargaré de eso pero tu no podrás asistir

-¿Por qué?

-Van a por ti James – dijo Lily suavemente

-¿Qué?

-Muy suspicaz señorita Evans

-No entiendo – dijo James

-¿No recuerdas cuando el Voldemort dijo esas palabras? "Pequeño Potter¿quieres que la hora de tu muerte este aún más cercana de lo que tengo planeado?" Él venía a mataros a los dos pero ahora su objetivo serás tu ya que tu madre… - Lily bajó la mirada arrepentida

-Tu eres el único heredero de Griffindor con vida James – sentenció Dumbledore

* * *

-Gracias por venir profesor Dumbledore – se despidió Lily 

-No creo que haya servido de nada – dijo con la voz triste

-Para James, aunque ahora no lo reconozca, significo mucho

-Me alegro que te tenga a ti

-A mi también me alegra tenerlo a mi lado – Lily sonrió con una sincera sonrisa – Mañana volveremos a Hogwarts con el Expreso

-Bien, sus amigos les están esperando

Ella asintió con la cabeza y espero hasta que Dumblembore desapareció por la Red Flu. Se dirigió al primer piso donde estaban las habitaciones, Frank estaba en la habitación que utilizaba Sirius y Alice estaba en la habitación que había usado Lily durante esa semana. Miró a lo largo del pasillo y en la terraza del final divisó el cuerpo de un chico, un chico que reconocería hasta en la oscuridad

-¿James que haces aquí fuera? Hace frío – dijo más para ella misma que para él

-Pensaba – dijo al notar que Lily se acercaba - ¿Te irás de mi lado? – preguntó mirando a la chica, la miraba a los ojos, estaba rogando a Merlín que la respuesta fuera no que ella nunca lo dejaría.

-No y mucho menos ahora. James, sé lo que se siente cuando pierdes a tus padres – él la miró interrogantemente – Yo… yo perdí los míos el año pasado, en un accidente de tráfico – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Sabes, hace mucho que no lloraba por ellos – James limpió suavemente las lágrimas de ella

-Siento no haber estado contigo cuando lo necesitabas

-No lo sabías, no te preocupes – sonrió ella entre las lágrimas, James notó como la chica estaba temblando y la abrazó.

-¿Tienes frío?

-Tu estás helado – dijo colocando una mano en la mejilla del chico para comprobar su temperatura corporal – Cojeras un resfriado si te quedas aquí fuera. Vamos a dormir James – y lentamente empujó al chico que la tenía cogida de la cintura hacia dentro de la casa – Ahora quiero que tomes una ducha caliente y te metas en la cama mientras yo te preparo un baso de leche ¿si? – dijo Lily con ternura delante de la puerta de la habitación de James

-No hace falta Lily

-Claro, como tu vienes de una familia de magos siempre habéis tenido pociones de todo tipo y no has pasado un resfriado o una gripe pero yo si y te digo que es lo peor, eso de notar como se te tapa la nariz y no poder hablar porque te has quedado sin voz y… - dijo Lily enumerando con los dedos de la mano

-Vale – dijo el chico dando un suave beso en los labios de ella - ¿Así que un baso de leche caliente no? – ella asintió con la cabeza – Tardo diez minutos en ducharme

-Y yo diez minutos en prepararlo

Al cabo de diez minutos, Lily tocó suavemente la puerta de James y esté la abrió.

-Qué puntual

-¿Qué te esperabas? – el chico sonrió – Bébetelo y duérmete, será lo mejor al menos por hoy, sé que ha sido un día muy duro – Lily lo abrazó suavemente y se dirigió hacia la puerta

-Quédate Lily – dijo el chico cogiéndola de la cintura

-¿Qué?

-Está noche Lily, duerme conmigo, por favor – dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica

-James, no…

-Por favor – Lily estaba roja de vergüenza – Solo dormir, no quiero sentirme solo, no hoy, no esta noche – ella se giró entre los brazos de James

-No estás solo James, tienes a Sirius, a Remus, me tienes a mi – dijo abrazándolo – Pero si quieres me quedaré James. – dijo mirándolo a los ojos – Además, me has prometido no tocarme ni un solo pelo y aunque no lo hubieras hecho – Lily intentó acomodar un mechón del pelo del chico – sé que no lo harías, no ahora – entonces miró con el ceño fruncido al mechón revelioso - ¿Nunca te estresas con esté pelo?

-Muchas veces – dijo apoyando su frente con la de Lily

* * *

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una melena pelirroja entre su pecho, durmiendo placidamente y con respiración pausada. Entonces era verdad, su madre ya no estaba, su última familia había desaparecido. James notó como Lily se movía entre sueños como reclamando la atención del chico y él recordó sus palabras de anoche "No estás solo James, me tienes a mi". 

Si era verdad, vengaría a sus padres, lo tenía claro, nadie ni nada haría que cambiará de opinión pero no sería la última cosa que haría, la última cosa que haría sería proteger a su chica, a Lily.

Lily abrió sus impresionantes ojos verdes y sonrió.

-Buenos días. ¿Cómo has despertado?

-Bueno… podría acostumbrarme a despertar entre los brazos de un arrogante merodeador – sonrió Lily

-Te amo Lily

-¿Y eso a qué viene?

-No quiero que lo olvides nunca – dijo atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo

-Me olvidaré cuando tu olvides que yo también te amo, con todo mi corazón

-¡Pervertidos! – la voz de Alice hizo que los dos despertarán de su sueño de amor - ¿Se puede saber que hacéis!

-Alice, no lo ves – dijo Frank

-¿Qué¡Lily has roto nuestras normas!

-No he roto nada pero es que además es mi novio, no un ligue – dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Y eso hace que nuestras normas ya no tengan efecto?

-No ,porqué sino tu también las has roto – dijo la pelirroja lo que provocó una risa nerviosa y culpable de Alice

-Tienes razón – dijo con una mano detrás de la cabeza

-¿Qué normas? – preguntó James curioso

-¿Te has fijado qué voy con la misma ropa que ayer? – le recriminó Lily a James - ¡Eso por no dejarme ir a buscar el pijama! – dijo en un intentó de hacer sus ropas más respetables

-¿Qué normas? – preguntó esta vez Frank

-¡OH! Siempre que salíamos con un chico prometíamos dos cosas básicas – empezó Alice - "Solo besar y juguetear con las manos, nada de declaraciones amorosas y mucho menos sexo" – dijeron a la vez Lily y Alice y la última agregó – Pero como sois novios formales a los que queremos muchísimo las hemos rotos, seguro que Natalie también

-¿Entonces soy la primera persona a la que dices te quiero? – preguntó James al oído de Lily

-¡No te burles de mí! – le reprochó Lily, James sonrió satisfecho, eso era un si

-¿Y ninguna de las cuatros os habéis acostado con nadie? – preguntó Frank

-¿Por quién nos tomas Frank! – le reprochó Alice

-Pero como los Merodeadores si que lo han hecho pues… - Lily miró con el ceño fruncido a James

-Mejor vamos a bajo Frank – le dijo Alice – Tanto tiempo con Sirius hace que no puedas tener la boca cerrada – y sin más aviso la chica cerró la puerta de la habitación de James

-¿Y bien? – preguntó James

-¿Y bien qué? – Lily aún tenía en ceño fruncido - ¿Qué quieres qué te diga¿Quieres que te pregunté cuando¿Con quién¿Por qué?

-Sería lo que me esperaba

-No James – Lily negó con la cabeza aunque ella misma se moría de ganas de preguntarlo, de saberlo – Eso pasó antes de que tu y yo… así que no me debes ninguna explicación – Lily cogió sus zapatos – Voy a cambiarme¿nos vemos a bajo? – James vio como Lily le sonreía y no pudo aguantarlo más, la abrazo con fuerza - ¿Qué…

-Lo siento, quería olvidarme de ti, quería comprobar que no sentía nada por ti pero… resultó ser que en cada paso que hacia me imaginaba que eras tu a quien besaba, a quien acariciaba – le susurró en el oído – Lo siento

-James – Lily correspondió al abrazo – Me alegra que no significara nada para ti, quizá suene egoísta pero... – James levantó la barbilla de Lily y la besó tiernamente

* * *

-¡Vamos¡Sois unas lentas! – Frank estaba en la planta baja junto a James 

-Perdón – se disculpo Alice dándole un beso a Frank lo que provocó que Frank se callará inmediatamente preocupado por no poder responder a Alice – No encontrábamos los regalos para Natalie y Cloe

-¿Qué son? – preguntó James curioso

-¿Les habéis comprado algo? – preguntó la pelirroja

-Una tontería – sonrío Frank

-Un objeto muggle

-¿Qué objeto? – preguntó Lily recelosa al ver la cara de pervertidos de Frank y James

-Naaada importante – dijo James arrastrando las vocales

* * *

El tren de regreso de Hogwarts estaba bastante lleno pero no vieron a la familia Thomas, ni a Remus, ni a Sirius pero al que si encontraron fue a Peter que se fue con ellos justo cuando los vio. 

-Bien. ¿Dónde están Natalie y Cloe? – preguntó Lily cuando los cinco ya estaban aposentados en un compartimiento

-Se quedaron en Hogwarts junto a Sirius y Remus y no puedo decirte nada más Lil – dijo Alice sin dejar de leer la revista

-¿Pero no tenías que ir a Australia?

-Cambio de planes – fue lo único que dijo Alice, en el otro lado del compartimiento los tres chicos tenían una conversación sobre Quidditch

-¿Sabes si Severus también se quedó en Hogwarts? – preguntó Lily e hizo que James abandonara su conversación

-¿Te preocupas por Snape¿Le has llamado Severus!

-No, se ha quedado en Hogwarts – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa – Y te aseguro que no es la única que lo llama Severus, James

-¿Tiene novia? – preguntó Lily curiosa

-Más o menos y no sabes las posibilidades que tiene Snape en terminar con las piernas rotas

-¿Quién es?

-Lo verás en Hogwarts cariño – dijo Alice dándole un suave beso en la mejilla a Frank para que le prestará más atención

**

* * *

**

**Ya está¿Qué tal quedó? Jaja, espero que bien. Bueno, como he dicho por el medio del fic (si no voy mal) y bueno, hemos visto que en este capi no se ha sabido nada de las hermanas Thomas ni del resto de los Merodeadores pero tranquilos que en el próximo capi tendremos que dejar a Lily y James para fijarnos en ellos. **

**Hemos conocido a los padres de James, o a la madre en todo caso, los llamé Anthony y Evelyn Potter, en un principio era Arthur hasta que me acordé que el padre de los Weasley's también se llama así y como que no tenía muchas ganas de repetir. Quiero aclarar una cosa, el hecho que los padres de James se mueran en todos los fics de esta época NO es casualidad. Tanto los padres de James como los de Lily murieron, me parece que fue después de que ellos salieran de Hogwarts pero yo he cambiado un poco las fechas (xD). Los de ella ya murieron y los de James acaban de hacerlo, pero no es casualidad sino... porqué realmente pasó así.**

**No sé si lo que voy a hacer infringé una ley de aquí o no pero... estoy cansada de no contestar los reviews, a mi me encanta hacerlo, así que si realmente estáis interesados en que los contesté dejadme vuestro mail en el review y yo misma personalmente os lo respondo ¿os parece?**

**A todo esto, muchas gracias a Lamister, meli-2108 y HADA por vuestro apoyo.**

**Nos vemos en otro momento**

**Ya sabéis, para alguna duda, felicitación (que nunca van nada mal) o crítica constructiva (no seais muy duros) me mandáis un review. Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	8. Chapter VII

**Wolas! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, si, lo sé, soy una pesada, pero que se le va hacer, xD.**

**No sé que decir, la verdad es que mi vida sigue igual de monótona y aburrida que la última vez (suspiro resignado) es lo que tienen las vacaciones, si, las mejores amigas del hombre, yo creo que lo del perro solo era para tapar la realidad, xD.**

**Respecto al capi anterior vivimos la muerte de los padres de James, la verdad es que Evelyn me cayó muy bien. No quiero cortar el rollo pero cuando me acuerdo de como terminan Frank y Alice Longbottom se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas, la verdad es que Alice, junto con Jane (no me preguntéis porqué aún) son las niñas de mis ojos en este fic y de solo pensar el final de Alice me recorré un escalofrío.**

**En el capi anterior vivimos las vacaciones de James y Lily y algo de Frank y Alice, en este será completamente el opuesto, veremos las vacaciones de Remus, Sirius y las hermanas Thomas, os aseguro que son mucho más divertidas que las del futuro matrimonio Potter, xD.**

**Nos vemos a bajo y espero que disfrutéis el capi.**

**

* * *

**

Los estudiantes se preparaban para partir hacia su casa por la semana de vacaciones de navidad.

-Dumblembore nos ha llamado a su despacho antes de subir al tren de regreso – dijo Natalie entrando en el Gran Salón seguida de Remus

-¿Qué quiere? – preguntó Cloe

-Pues supongo que contarnos el porqué Lily y James se fueron – añadió Alice entrando en la conversación

-¡Sirius Black! – la hermana pequeña de Natalie y Cloe se acercaba hacia ellos. Era una muchacha muy bonita con ser solo de quinto. Tenía el cabello rubio igual que Natalie y sus ojos eran de un color azul mar precioso. Tenía un cuerpo muy equilibrado y todos aseguraban que si ahora ya era guapa, de mayor sería igual o incluso más increíble que sus hermanas mayores - ¡Qué representa que es esto? – dijo mostrándole un pergamino

-¿Qué es Jane? – preguntó Cloe interesada, la única que se enfadaba de esa manera con Sirius era ella porqué ninguna otra chica podía aguantar la mirada de Sirius, pero al parece Jane si que podía enfadarse y ahora estaba muy enfadada

-Una lista – contestó Sirius tranquilamente

-¡Ya sé que es una lista estúpido! – dijo dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa - ¡De las chicas más buenas de la escuela! – a eso todos los chicos del Gran Salón rieron y Jane se sonrojó aún más de lo que estaba por estar dando ese numerito enfrente de todos

-¡Qué? – Natalie y Remus saltaron de la mesa, ella porqué sabía lo que venía después y él porqué no estaba dispuesto a que hablaran de su chica

-¡OH si! – dijo Jane extendiendo la lista para que Cloe y Alice pudieran leerla

"Las chicas más buenas de Hogwarts:

Primer & Segundo lugar: Cloe y Natalie Thomas

Tercer Lugar: Lily Evans

Cuarto Lugar: Narcisa Black

Quinto Lugar: Alice Dawson

Sexto Lugar: Judith Jones ( Sexto de Ravenclaw)

Séptimo Lugar: Natasha Malfoy ( Quinto en Slytherin y hermana de Lucius Malfoy)

Octavo Lugar: Andrea MacNamara

Noveno Lugar: Jane Thomas

-Firmado Sirius Black y otro ayudantes – terminó de leer Cloe

-¡Eres un idiota Sirius! – gritó Alice

-Me divertí bastante haciendo esta lista – se defendió él

-¡Y también vendiendo esto! – dijo Jane tirando encima de la mesa fotos suyas vestida de hada en Halloween

-¡Pervertido¡Es mi hermana! – le gritó Cloe al ver las fotos - ¡Nunca que han dicho que con menores no se juega!

-¡No te preocupes Cloe! – dijo Jane sarcástica – Hay fotos de todas las que salimos en la lista dando vueltas por Hogwarts

-¿Cómo! – Alice se había levantado de la silla como si le hubiera pinchado el trasero

-Bueno, no soy yo el encargado de distribuirlas – Sirius sonrió, esa era la broma de la temporada para las chicas

-¡Sirius Black! – Natalie, Cloe y Alice señalaron al chico a la vez - ¡Quiero que recuperes nuestras fotos! – le gritó Cloe ya que todas sabían que era la única que podía hacer entrar en razón a Sirius - ¡Las de las cuatro!

-¿La de vosotras tres y las de Lily?

-¡No!

-¿No? – preguntaron las otras tres chicas

-¡No¡La de nosotras tres y las de Jane¡Potter se tiene que dar cuenta de una vez de lo buena que está Lily y que no puede dejarla escapar, además un poco de celos y fotos de Lily por ahí no harán daño a nadie!

-No creo que sea la mejor idea Cloe – intentó disuadirla Natalie

-Por una vez, y digo una y única, estoy de acuerdo con Cloe – todos miraron a Sirius extrañado - ¿Qué?

-¿Es posible qué el mundo empiece a ir mal? – preguntó Alice a Natalie y a Remus y los dos negaron con la cabeza

* * *

Se encontraban en el despacho de Dumbledore. Alice, Natalie y Cloe acompañadas por los chicos Frank, Remus y Sirius. Ninguno entendía que hacían ahí. 

-Buenos días – saludó el director cuando los seis ingresaron en el despacho

-Buenos días profesor – saludó cordialmente Natalie

-Bueno, sé que os estáis preguntando porqué estáis aquí e intentaré ser breve. Ninguno de los seis va a abandonar el castillo por las vacaciones de navidad

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Cloe

-Vamos por partes señorita Thomas, si no le importa claro

-No, en absoluto

-Bien, esa era la idea principal, ahora. El señor Potter y la señorita Evans se marcharon hace un par de semanas porqué los señores Potter sufrieron un ataque – Dumbledore hizo un gesto con la mano pidiendo paciencia a Sirius y Alice – En primer lugar, los atacaron cuando nosotros menos nos lo esperábamos y Anthony, el padre de James, murió protegiendo a Evelyn, la madre del joven Potter – aclaró Dumbledore – Evelyn se encuentra viva pero débil y necesitaba a su hijo junto a él, pero no quería enviarlo solo así que envié a Lily. ¿Por qué? Es muy sencillo. Señoritas Thomas, supongo que saben que sus padres también están buscados por Voldemort – ellas asintieron – Ellos mismos me han pedido que durante estas vacaciones no dejará salir a ninguno de sus hijos de Hogwarts, por eso vosotras dos, su hermana Jane y Mark se quedaran aquí. Punto dos. No quiero dejar a la chicas solas durante una semana por eso pido a vosotros, señor Black y Lupin, que se queden con ellas.

-¿Y yo¿Por qué no puedo ir donde James? – preguntó Alice

-Alice, tengo tu tutela – dijo enseñando un documento legal – Tus padres han tenido que huir del país, ahora mismo no sé donde están pero supongo que sabes que tu padre era un espía ¿verdad? – ella bajó la mirada – Voldemort lo está buscando y tu madre no quería que se fuese solo así que se fue con él y te dejó aquí, en Hogwarts, para que yo pudiera protegerte – los ojos de Alice se empañaron de lágrimas¿la habían abandonado? – No te han abandonado Alice, han creído que lo más seguro era estar lejos de ellos

-¿Y cómo lo llamaría sino director? – dijo la chica con dolor en la voz

-Una carta de su madre señorita Dawson – dijo alargando un sobre – Léala con tranquilidad. Señor Longbottom creo que será mejor que se quedé junto a Alice, lo necesita – el chico asintió con la cabeza – Pienso permitir que ustedes dos – dijo señalando a Frank y a Alice – Vayan al entierro de Anthony pero no ahora

-Profesor con todo el respeto creo que James nos necesita – dijo Sirius

-Señor Black, la señorita Evans ha ido como apoyo de James

-Pero Lily no conoce a su familia y… - Alice intentaba buscar excusas para ir con James, era su hermano y ahora que la necesitaba ella no estaba con él - … James es mi hermano no puedo dejar que pase por algo así sin nuestro apoyo

-Comprendo señorita Dawson pero sería demasiado peligroso. Si no hay nada más – Sirius y Remus bajaron las cabezas en señal de impotencia – Necesito que avisen a sus hermanos – dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a las gemelas

-Si… si no se preocupe director – dijo Natalie aún aturdida

-Que pasen unas buenas vacaciones – deseo el director

* * *

-¡Mierda! – lo primero que hizo Sirius cuando salió del despacho del director fue estampar su puño contra el muro 

-¡Sirius! – gritó Cloe

-¡James es como mi hermano y su padre fue como mi padre! – dijo dando otro puñetazo a la pared haciendo que está vez saliera sangre de éste

-No creo que la mejor manera de sentirte menos culpable sea dando puñetazos contra la pared. ¡Te estás haciendo daño!

-Voy a avisar a Jane y a Mark antes de que salgan del colegio – dijo Natalie arrastrando a Remus con ella, Alice y Frank también marcharon

-Joder Cloe, no lo entiendes, no puedes entender lo que es no tener familia y encontrar una que te entienda y te acepté como eres y sin ninguna pega y… ¡cuando ésta está sufriendo tu no puedes hacer nada!

-¡Y crees que dando puñetazos a la pared es la mejor manera de ayudar¿Qué crees que hace Lily ahí¿Por qué crees que es ella la que ha ido! Lily perdió sus padres el año pasado y… Lily quiere a James ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó Sirius al ver pequeñas lágrimas salir de los ojos de la morena

-Soy una idiota – Sirius la abrazó con ternura – Es que… tengo envidia de James y de Lily, se aman tanto. Me pregunto, si alguna vez seré feliz junto a la persona que amo, si encontraré esa persona

-A lo mejor está muy cerca – dijo Sirius recibiendo el abrazo de Cloe

-Seguramente, siempre lo más importante lo tenemos cerca y nunca lo vemos – Cloe se separó de él y cogió su mano – Eres un bestia – dijo examinando su mano haciendo que el chico dejará escapar un pequeño quejido – Y un quejica. Vamos a la enfermería a que te curen esto

-¿Y qué le dirás a Madame Promfey?

-Que te has peleado por mi – dijo con burla

* * *

-¿Qué! – Mark estaba haciendo morros a su hermana mayor. Mark era un chico de doce años y por increíble que pareciera era de piel negra, lo más impresionante era que las tres chicas de la familia Thomas habían salido idénticas a su madre, piel blanca y cabello rubio (n/a: recordemos que fue la voluntad de Cloe eso de cambiar de color del pelo), mientras que los dos chicos, Joshua y Mark, habían salido a su padre, piel negra y ojos y cabello negro. Tenía unos pequeños ojos color café y el pelo corto de color negro. 

-Lo has oído perfectamente Mark, no vamos de vacaciones

-¿Nos tendremos que quedar aquí? – preguntó Jane que aún no se lo creía

-Si Jane – dijo Natalie tranquilamente – Así podrás repasar para tus TIMOS, ya sabes que a mi no me importa y seguro que Remus tampoco…

-¿Sabes qué me gusta mucho tu novio? – dijo Jane mirando a Remus – Es guapo, amable, tierno, inteligente… - dijo enumerando con los dedos

-¡Ya vale Jane! – le gritó Natalie, haciendo que Remus, que estaba leyendo y Cloe y Sirius que acababan de entrar la miraran con extrañeza – No vuelvas a decir esas cosas – dijo sonrojada

-¿Qué hacéis pequeños saltamontes? – dijo Cloe revolviendo el pelo de su hermano pequeño

-Nada, Jane estaba diciendo que le gustaba el novio de Natalie

-¿Si? – preguntó Cloe con una sonrisa en los labios y viendo como Mark iba a reunirse con sus ídolos, los Merodeadores

-Si, pero el tuyo no está nada mal Cloe – agregó Jane viendo como Sirius se agachaba para saludar a Remus y ponía su trasero en pompa hacia las chicas – Creo que me gusta mucho más esa grosería que la ternura de Remsie – se burló Jane viendo como Natalie se ponía de todos los colores y Cloe reía

-¿Qué le has dicho Cloe?

-¿Yo? Soy inocente de todo delito – entonces se giró hacia Jane – Si, tienes razón el culo de Blackie no está nada mal pero me gusta más el de Potter

-¡Cloe! – Natalie captó la atención de los dos chicos y el niño que se encontraban en la Sala Común

-¿Qué? Es normal que le enseñé a valorar la materia a mi hermana ¿o no?

-¿Qué es eso de valorar la materia? – preguntó Sirius des de lejos

-Nada, estábamos diciendo que tienes buen culo cariño pero que nos gusta mucho más el de James – dijo Cloe - ¿Ah que si? – Jane y Natalie se pusieron rojas - ¡Ah! Pero que nos gusta mucho más el carácter tierno de Remus aunque tu grosería y chulería no está nada mal – se giró hacia sus hermanas – Eso es todo ¿verdad? – las dos hermanas cogieron a Cloe del brazo y se la llevaron a la habitación dejando a los chicos extrañados

-¿De verdad creéis que James tiene mejor culo que yo? – dijo poniéndose delante de Remus y Mark

-Es que… - dijo Mark un poco cohibido

-Sirius cariño – dijo Remus con burla – Nosotros no somos expertos – se río el chico

* * *

Hacia tres días desde que Dumbledore los había llamado a su despacho. En la escuela solo quedaban diez alumnos. Los cuatro Thomas, Alice, Frank, Remus, Sirius y dos Slytherins, Severus Snape y Philip Montgomery. 

Ahora todos los Griffindors estaban en la Sala Común de su casa esperando impacientes para celebrar la Navidad.

-Creo que será mejor guardar los regalos de Lily, James, Alice y Frank – dijo Natalie recogiendo un montón de regalos, Alice y Frank se había fugado quien sabe donde a hacer quien sabe que.

-Si y los otros los podríamos dar ahora – agregó Sirius ansioso por ver sus regalos

-¿No crees que sea quitarle la ilusión? – preguntó Cloe mirando a Mark

-No, yo también quiero abrir los regalos – se quejó el pequeño que estaba entre los brazos de Jane

-Bien, pues aquí tienes – dijo Jane alargando un regalo a su hermano – Es lo mismo para todos pero de diferente color – Mark sacó un pluma nueva, era una pluma de cisne de color blanco y se percibía a la legua que era realmente cara

-Gracias – dijo su hermano con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Los demás abrieron el regalo de Jane y vieron que eran plumas de cisne de diferente color: negro, azul, rojo, verde

-Ahora Sirius no podrás quejarte ni excusarte al coger apuntes en Historia de la Magia – río Remus

-Vuestro regalo de cumpleaños os lo daré el día 31 de diciembre – sonrió Jane a las gemelas

-Pues yo he puesto el regalo de navidad con el regalo del cumpleaños todo junto, espero que no os importe – dijo Sirius alargando un pequeño paquete a las chicas

-Muy amable por tu parte Sirius – dijo Cloe con sorna - ¿Y qué les regalarás a ellos? – dijo indicando a Mark, Remus y Jane que esperaban su regalo. Sirius alargó los paquetes

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Natalie enseñando una caja cuadrada donde había una chica que mostraba su cabello de un negro perfecto

-Es un tinte muggle – dijo Sirius como si nada, Cloe enseñó el suyo que era igual que el de Natalie lo único que la chica era rubia – Si algún día os cansáis de tener este aspecto podéis cambiaros – sonrió el ojiazul

-¿Qué te ha regalado? – preguntó Natalie dando el regalo de Sirius como perdido

-Una nueva marmita – dijo Jane mostrando la suya y la de Mark, la de el chico era más pequeña

-Bueno, esto ha estado acertado, necesitabais una nueva – concluyó Natalie - ¿Y a ti Remus? – el chico mostró un botiquín de primero auxilios

-Para las noches de luna llena – sonrió Sirius

-¡AH! – Cloe dio un gritó - ¡Qué es esto? – Cloe dejo ver un tipo de bragas pero que era más pequeñas y que además…

-¡OH¡Es un tanga! – dijo Jane toda emocionada

-¡Qué¿Qué es eso?

-Es una braga ultra-pequeña que no tiene trasero

-¡Eso ya lo veo! – gritó Cloe cogiéndola por la tirita del trasero - ¡Cómo me regalas esto Black?

-Es para que te la pongas en nuestra primera cita cariño – dijo con sorna

-¡Te odio¡Como se te ocurre esto si además no pienso tener ninguna cita contigo!

-¡Vieja bruja¡No me grites al oído! – dijo sobándose la oreja

-¡Vieja¡Soy más joven que tu! – y así empezó una guerra entre los dos

-Bueno, ahora los míos – Natalie les dio los paquetes – He optado por la misma opción que Jane, lo mismo para cada uno pero con variaciones

-¡Pergaminos! – dijo Mark

-En el borde hay dibujos, en los de Mark hay escobas, en los de Remus lobitos – Remus sonrió – En los de Jane águilas, etc.

-Muchas gracias cariño – Remus besó suavemente a su novia – Te quiero – le susurró en el oído

-¡Vamos Remus los tuyos! – dijo Mark animado con tantos regalos, al fin y al cabo no dejaba de ser un niño de 12 años

-Mm.… yo os he regalado un libro, como sé que Lily os regalará una novela muggle – dijo mirando a las chicas y Cloe sacó la lengua, no le gustaba leer – yo os he regalado una novela mágica

-¡OH, vamos! – se quejó Sirius que opinaba lo mismo que Cloe respecto la lectura

-Solo queda Cloe y Mark

-Bueno, Mark y yo hemos comprado los regalos juntos – sonrió Cloe

-Es que como no sabía que regalaros y tampoco tenía mucho dinero…- intentó excusarse Mark que se estaba poniendo rojo

-No importa – Jane besó en la mejilla a su hermano que se sonrojó aún más

-Bueno, para Natalie y Jane les hemos regalado un conjunto de ropa muggle para salir de noche – dijo Cloe guiñándole el ojo a Mark – que consté que tuve una opinión masculina para esto.

-Para Remus y Sirius una camisa bastante elegante. Que consté que he tenido una opinión femenina – ahora era Mark quien guiñaba el ojo a su hermana

-Gracias – dijo Natalie besando a su hermana gemela y después a su hermano pequeño en la mejilla

-Lástima que no esté Josh – dijo Cloe bajando la vista

-Bueno des de que se casó papa lo dejó fuera de la familia – dijo Jane – Y no hemos podido volver a verle

-Pero nos ha mandado un regalo – Natalie alargó tres cajitas a sus hermanos – Son unas pulseras, llevan el nombre del propietario y cuando abres las diferentes rosas – dijo mostrando su propia pulsera, era una realmente elegante formada por diferentes flores unidas. Natalie tocó una rosa y salió una imagen, como si fuera un video

_-Quítate de ahí so bestia – un chico de su misma edad, con la piel oscura y ojos almendrados de color café miraba a la "cámara", tenía el pelo encima de los ojos y en su espalda se podía observar a Cloe colgada de su cuello_

_-Vamos, no te resistas, te voy a placar – sonreía ella, tenía cuatro años menos. Entonces se vio pasar a una melena rubia a toda velocidad y lanzarse sobre el chico _

_-¡Ah! – el chico y Cloe cayeron con Natalie encima_

_-¿Pero qué haces! – se quejó Cloe_

_-¡Yo también quiero! – Jane apareció, tenía la misma edad que Mark y intentaba acercarse al montón que habían creado los hermanos _

_-¡Y yo! – Mark con 7 años de edad apareció en la imagen_

_-¡Ya basta¡No veis que vuestro hermano no puede jugar a juegos tan violentos! – una mujer elegante, vestida con ropa muggle, una falda por las rodillas de color crema y una camisa de color blanco. Tenía el pelo rubio y largo atado en un elegante moño_

_-Vamos, no te preocupes – un hombre alto, con la piel morena y el cabello corto abrazó a la mujer por los hombros_

_-Pero… _

_-¿Jane qué haces! – las gemelas y el chico quedaron empapados por culpa de la chica_

_-¡Vamos a bañarnos! – de su varita salía agua que acabó mojando a toda la familia._ De repente la imagen paró.

-Eso fue cuando fuimos por primera vez en una acampada – dijo Cloe amargamente – Y cuando Jane hizo por primera vez magia fuera del colegio

-Hay de la boda de Josh, de cuando Mark dijo su primera palabra, cuando mama y papa nos dieron la noticia que iríamos a Hogwarts – dijo Natalie señalando a ella y a Cloe

-Josh siempre piensa en todo – sonrió Jane cogiendo su pulsera, para Mark era la mismo pero más de chico

-¿Cómo… como es que Josh ya no está en la familia? – preguntó Remus

-Se casó con una muggle, "la deshonra" para nuestra familia – dijo Cloe como si fuera una gran desgracia – En realidad Kimberly es muy buena chica y seguramente nunca diría nada sobre que Joshua fuera mago pero… Josh nunca se lo reveló – dijo negando con la cabeza – Él quería que Kim viviera en un mundo de paz sin la amenaza de Voldemort y… se marcharon al mundo muggle, ella en la total ignorancia de la "naturaleza" de Josh, papa se enfadó y lo sacó del testamento y la herencia

* * *

-¡Lily escribió! – dijo Cloe entrando como un torbellino en el Gran Comedor donde los diez alumnos y tres profesores desayunaban esa misma mañana 

-¿Y qué dice? – dijo Natalie

-Al parecer dice que no podrán estar aquí para nuestro cumpleaños – se apenó Cloe – pero que ya está pensando en nuestro regalo y nos lo dará solo dos días tarde, también dice que James se estaba recuperando y que el entierro de su padre es… mañana – Alice la miró. Era la hora de ir donde James

-Creo que Sirius y yo también nos ausentaremos – dijo Alice mirando al chico que asintió con la cabeza. Sin decir nada más los dos se levantaron. Alice se despidió de Frank con un suave beso y junto a Sirius se encaminaron al despacho de Dumbledore

* * *

-Buenos días – saludó el profesor 

-El padre de James es enterrado mañana profesor – dijo rápidamente Sirius – Y quiero ir, acompañar a Alice

-No, lo siento señor Black – dijo negando con la cabeza – Me parece que… no es lo mejor. Ya dije en el pasado que Alice irá junto a Frank Longbottom

-¡Pero por qué? – gritó Sirius

-Porqué eras un Black que se ha salido de sus línea familiar Sirius, tu madre te busca y no precisamente para hacerte el bien – dijo con mirada seria – Tu padre me ha dejado tu tutela y por lo tanto tengo derecho a obligarte a quedarte aquí.

-¡Pero…

-James está bien Sirius – intentó tranquilizarlo Alice – Yo iré y le explicaré todo. Te lo prometo – dijo suavemente la chica - ¿Si? – Sirius salió furioso por segunda vez en menos de un mes del despacho de Dumbledore

-Vaya a buscar al señor Longbottom, señorita Dawson. Se marchan ahora.

* * *

-Y eso es todo, ahora me voy yo y volveré dentro de dos días – les explicó a las chicas 

-¿No estarás para nuestro cumpleaños? – dijo Cloe con lágrimas falsas en los ojos

-Nops, pero prometo daros un buen regalo – dijo sonriendo

-Además seguro que Sirius te ha preparado algo muy especial – dijo mirando a Natalie y ella también sonrió.

-Últimamente me hacéis quedar a solas con Black bastante seguido ¿no será expresamente?

-No – negaron las dos chicas y Cloe levantó una ceja en señal "no os creo"

-Bien, me cuidáis a mis niños ¿si? – preguntó Alice al salir por el retrato de la dama gorda

-Claro – sonrió Natalie

-Y nosotros cuidaremos de ellas – añadió Remus

-Me preocupan más Sirius y Cloe – dijo señalando al par que volvía a discutir. Frank lanzó un suspiró cansado - ¿Nos vamos? – le preguntó, el chico solo asintió y los dos se fueron por el pasillo

-Bien, cada vez quedamos menos – dijo Jane apareciendo en la Sala Común

-Jane ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Cloe

-Es mi sala común – sonrió la pequeña – Por cierto, salgo un momento, he dejado a Mark en su habitación, no estaría de más que fueseis a verlo – dijo mirando reprochadoramente a Natalie – Ya que tantas horas dando clases de "lengua" a tu novio ha hecho que te olvides de que tu hermano te ha pedido ayuda para terminar los deberes

-¡Eh! – dijo Natalie roja pero al fin y al cabo su hermana tenía razón - ¿Y dónde vas?

-A dar una vuelta

-¿Y por eso te has arreglado tanto? – dijo pícara Cloe

-¿Y? – dijo mirando su atuendo, iba con unos pantalones bajos con campana de color negro, una camisa de manga tres cuartos de color rojo oscuro y su pelo atado en un par de moños, uno a cada lado, con mechones que se escapaban - ¿No voy bien?

-Vas guapísima – le felicitó Natalie

-Pero… - Sirius había salido con su afán protector - ¿Con quién has quedado?

-No tengo porqué haber quedado con nadie para arreglarme – Natalie le dio la razón

-No – Sirius se acercó a la chica – Eres igual que Cloe y sé que no os arregláis así a menos que hubieseis quedado

-¡No soy igual que Cloe! – gritó Jane pero Natalie y Remus asintieron con la cabeza – Bueno, quizá nos parezcamos un poco… pero… ¿cómo es que te fijas tanto en Cloe? Y lo más importante ¿por qué ahora es Cloe, no Thomas? – dijo con mirada pícara

-¡Buena pregunta! – dijo Natalie

-Como quieres que la llame Thomas, si tres chicas me miraríais con mirada asesina

-No lo haríamos – dijo Jane

-¿Ah no? – preguntó Sirius confundido

-No, porqué tu solo hablas de Cloe

-¡Eh¡Estoy aquí! – dijo Cloe moviendo las manos para que todos la vieran

-Ya lo sabemos Cloe – dijo Natalie

-Ahora, volvamos a Jane ¿con quién has quedado? – continuo Sirius pero el lugar que ocupaba Jane estaba vacío - ¡Es igualita que Cloe! – gritó.

-¿Me acompañas a ver a mi hermano? – preguntó Natalie a Remus que por supuesto no pudo negarse a una suplica de parte de su guapa novia – Eres un encanto ¿te lo había dicho alguna vez? – preguntó Natalie, después besó suavemente los labios de Remus y los dos desaparecieron por las escaleras de los chicos

* * *

Cloe iba paseando por el pasillo y dejo escapar un bostezo, estaba aburrida, al no tener chicos con quien quedar y no ver a Lily y James discutiendo hacia Hogwarts aburrido. 

Una mano la cogió de la cintura e hizo que se girara

-Cloe – susurró una voz

-¡La leche! – gritó la chica - ¿Puedes imaginarte el susto que me has dado¿Cómo te piensas hacer responsable si un día de esto me muero por un ataque al corazón! – el chico de delante se encogió de hombros - ¡Respóndeme Sirius Black!

-Bueno, aquí tienes lo que me pediste – dijo alargando un sobre hacia Cloe mientras tenía su vista fija en la ventana del lado opuesto de la chica, Cloe identificó el gesto como un "Es un favor que te hago, no me lo reproches nunca"

-Son las fotos – dijo en un susurró.

-Así es, las tuyas, las de tus hermanas, las de Alice y también la mitad de Lily

-Gracias – dijo Cloe amablemente

-De… de nada – dijo Sirius sorprendido de que Cloe le diera las gracias - ¿Te pasa algo Cloe¿Tienes fiebre? – puso su mano en la frente de la chica para comprobarlo

-¡Por qué tendría que tener fiebre? – le miró con el ceño fruncido

-Porqué aún no me has replicado que recuperara las de Lily – dijo apartando su mano de la frente de la chica

-¿Tendría que hacerlo?

-No, no hace falta – se encogió de hombros – Bueno, recuerda que es el último favor que te hago – y con las manos en los bolsillos dio media vuelta y se fue por el pasillo, Cloe sonrió y antes de perder al chico de vista decidió darle las "gracias".

Sirius sintió un peso en su espalda e intentó no perder el equilibrio, trastabilló un poco pero al final consiguió mantenerse estable, mientras, sentía la risa de Cloe en su espalda.

-¿Te parece divertido Thomas?

-¡OH vamos! Has aguantado muy bien el equilibrio – río ella montando a caballito en la espalda del chico

-¡Cloe! Vamos bájate – pidió Sirius aunque también tenía una sonrisa en el rostro

-¡Vamos! Llévame a dar un paseo – pidió ella

-¿Otro favor?

-No, una orden – se inclinó un poco más para besarle la mejilla al chico – Porfi – dijo con ojitos de perrito abandonado

-Bueno, pero solo hasta la Sala Común

-¡Si¡Sirius Black al galope! – dijo levantando una mano en señal de victoria

-¿Quién ha dicho al galope? – preguntó el chico que iba caminando

-¿No irás al galope¿Por qué?

-Porqué no has pagado por el viaje – Cloe se volvió a inclinar y le besó otra vez aunque está vez en la otra mejilla - ¿Crees que eso es suficiente? – Cloe se inclinó para darle otro beso en la mejilla y en ese momento Sirius giró la cabeza haciendo que ambos labios se encontraran, un roce que llenó a los dos de sensaciones, el beso se alargó, ninguno de los dos se apartaba y cuando Sirius estaba dispuesto a profundizarlo un "ejem" los despertó y los obligó a separarse.

-Me parece que esto no quería verlo – dijo una voz masculina con asco

-¡OH vamos! Si hacen buena pareja – la voz de Jane Thomas hizo que Cloe se sonrojará notoriamente

-Pues no sé porqué me preocupaba por alguna de las dos – Natalie entró en escena

-Creo que nuestro amigo Sirius nos debe una explicación – al oír la voz de Remus Cloe tubo que aferrarse aun más al cuello de Sirius por no caer de repente al suelo. Sirius y Cloe miraron a los nuevos en la escena. En un lado del pasillo estaban Natalie y Remus cogidos de la mano y sonriendo, al otro estaba Jane con ¿Snape!

-¿Qué haces con Jane, pelo grasiento! – Sirius dejó ir a Cloe del todo que, cogida desprevenida, cayó inevitablemente al suelo

-¿Qué haces idiota! – le gritó des del suelo

-Lo siento Cloe pero es que vi a tu hermana con…

-¿Cómo me has llamado! – la voz de Snape parecía resentida

-Vamos Severus, no te alteres – le pidió Jane cogiéndolo de la mano

-¡Jane! – Remus y Sirius le gritaron a la vez, este último volvió a dejar caer a Cloe a la que estaba ayudando a ponerse de pie

-¡Eh¿Se puede saber qué te pasa pedazo de inútil! – Cloe se frotaba su trasero dolida

-Lo siento – intentó disculparse Sirius tendiendo su mano a Cloe pero ésta la apartó de un manotazo

-No necesito tu ayuda, cuida a Jane si tanto te preocupa – y con la mirada resentida se levantó y se fue con el pasillo con una elegancia y sensualidad normales en ella

-Ya no puedes ni controlar a tu novia, estás perdiendo facultades Black – dijo Snape con resentimiento

-¿Qué haces con Jane, Snape? – preguntó Remus pausadamente

-Creo que soy yo la que tengo que decidir con quien estar – Jane cortó a Remus, sabía que eso pasaría

-¡Pero es Snape! Un momento, que esté con él no quiere decir que sea su novia ¿verdad? – se giró hacia Remus quien pareció recapacitarlo, incluso Lily había salido con Snape solo por hacerle un favor a Natalie

-Está conmigo cabezas de chorlitos – la voz del Slytherin rompió el silencio

-¿Qué!

-¡Basta! – Natalie calló a los dos chicos - ¡Ya es bastante mayorcita para saber lo que se hace!

-Pero Natalie, es tu hermana y está con Snape

-¡Es un Slytherin y es Snape! – concluyó Sirius la explicación de Remus

-¿Y? Yo también salí con un Slytherin y te puedo asegurar que Albert fue todo un caballero – dijo mirando con reproche a los dos chicos – Además Snape aún no le ha hecho nada a Jane ¿o si? – preguntó a la pareja, Jane negó con la cabeza mientras Snape esbozaba una sonrisa de victoria, las hermanas Thomas se ponían a su favor.

-Pero no creo… - intentó Sirius

-¡Y tú tendrías que preocuparte por Cloe¡La besas apasionadamente y después la dejas caer¡Cómo piensas que se lo ha tomado! – Sirius recapacitó, ese beso era muy diferente al que meses antes ellos dos se habían dado, ese beso hizo que en su cuerpo hubiera una corriente eléctrica y estaba seguro que si no hubiese habido espectadores la hubiera continuado besando y no de manera pacífica

-Tiene razón – dijo Remus

-Bien, tu te encargas de separar a Jane de Nariz de Mocos y yo me voy a buscar a Cloe – dijo señalando a Remus y después se marchó por el pasillo

**

* * *

**

**Ya terminé un nuevo capi! Tenía muchas ganas de publicar este, y de publicar el próximo. **

**Bueno... ¡Jane con Snape! Se me ocurrió la idea de repente y ahora me veo incapaz de separarlos, ya os digo que Jane tendrá más protagonismo de ahora en adelante. ¿Os lo esperabáis que pusiera a estos dos juntos? En este capi han pasado muchas cosas, al menos muchas cosas desencadenantes en el futuro. Jiji...me estoy riendo como una loca al pensar en planes de futuro, xD.**

**Decir que aún no he situado el aniversario de Cloe y Natalie Thomas pero se del cierto que es hacia finales de diciembre pero no tengo fecha, así que hemos deducido que son las pequeñas del grupo. **

**Ya sabéis, si quereis una respuesta a vuestro review dejadme vuestro mail y yo misma os lo respondré. **

**Quiero dar las gracias a _valeweasley_ (espero tu predicción), _karipotter, HADA, meli-2108._ Muchas gracias.**

**Y si queréis decirme alguna duda, felicitación o crítica constructiva mandadme un review ¿shi?**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi y espero que os haya gustado este**

**Se despide con un beso**

**Aya-Mery**


	9. Chapter VIII

**Wolas! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí. Llevo una semana de desmarche total y no sé si es hoy o no el día que me toca actualizar pero bueno... además hoy he dormido muy poco. **

**Este capi es un poco más largo de lo habitual, me parece que se me fue la mano, xD. Decir que sale, así de refilón, el padre de Lucius Malfoy, Abraxas. Su nombre es el verdadero, jiji, hice un poco de investigación pero decir que me he inventado una hermanita pequeña para Lucius, Natasha Malfoy que salía en el capi anterior en esa lista, solo por información. **

**También conoceremos a la madre de las gemelas, Elizabeth Thomas (que también es única y exclusivamente mía). En este capi he utilizado la misma estructura que el de la semana del baile. He marcado cada día según los dias que faltan para que la apuesta se cierre¿sip?**

**Recordar que en el capi pasado vimos las vacaciones de veranos de las gemelas, de Remus y de Sirius en Hogwarts mientras James, Lily, Alice y Frank estaban en casa de los Potter por la muerte de estos. ¡Y nos entermos que Jane, la pequeña Thomas, estaba saliendo con Severus Snape! Este capi pinta muy bien, sobretodo por el lío que se monta por una estúpida apuesta. **

**Espero que disfrutéis del capi**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

El tren paró en la estación de Hogsmade. Acto seguido el anden se llenó de alumnos de diferentes edades que corrían a coger un carruaje que los venia a buscar para llevarlos de vuelta al castillo donde pasarían el resto del año escolar. 

Frank y Alice subieron a un carruaje junto a un par de chicos de Ravenclaw, James junto a Lily y Peter ocuparon otro.

-Volvemos a Hogwarts – dijo Lily mirando por la ventana

-¿Lo echabas de menos? – preguntó James viendo como la pelirroja no apartaba la vista del castillo

-En realidad echo de menos a la gente que hay en él – sonrió Lily

-Pues yo prefería quedarme en casa, sin exámenes ni deberes… - dijo Peter

-Bueno, esa es la parte negativa de Hogwarts – dijo James

-Supongo – Peter se encogió de hombros

-¿Creéis que Sirius y Cloe ya se han matado? – dijo viendo como los primeros carruajes se detenían para que sus ocupantes pudieran descender

-Lily… son Sirius y Cloe – la chica suspiró – Por mucho que se quieran no lo admitirán públicamente

-A lo mejor no se quieren – susurró Peter

-Es verdad – Lily se giró hacia los dos chicos – Nunca hemos considerado esa posibilidad pero… y si…

-Nunca consideraste enamorarte perdidamente de mi y ahora ya lo ves – dijo James con una sonrisa

-No, cariño – Lily se acercó a él – Nunca consideré salir contigo – y cuando estaba a punto de besarle Lily se puso de pie y bajo del carruaje que ya se había detenido, todo, según James, para fastidiarlo

Llegaron a la Sala Común y vieron sentados en un par de sofás largos a sus amigos

-¡Lily! – las dos chicas se levantaron y corrieron a abrazar la pelirroja

-¡Te echábamos de menos! – dijo Cloe cuando le tocó su turno de abrazarla

-Claro… ¡Lily¡Te echábamos de menos! Pero… ¿y Alice¿Alice¿Qué Alice¡A Alice que la zurzan¡Verdad? – dijo mirando a las gemelas que aún estaban con Lily

-Es verdad… ¿qué Alice? – preguntó Natalie siguiéndole la coña a Alice

-Ni idea… ¡espera! Quizá… - dijo Cloe mirándola

-¡Ya vale no! – dijo Alice entre enojada y divertida

-¡Serás tonta! – Cloe se lanzó sobre Alice con un impulso tan fuerte que la tiró al suelo - ¡Claro que te echábamos de menos! – dijo sin despegarse del cuello de Alice y sin dejar posibilidad a esta a levantarse

Mientras Sirius y Remus saludaron a James con un abrazo fraternal demostrándole que ya sabían lo que pasaba y que estaban con él, minutos después, saludaron a Frank que se había alejado para dejar intimidad a los amigos.

* * *

Pasaron entre dos y tres semanas, durante ese periodo de tiempo muchas chicas se habían decepcionado, habían pensado que durante las vacaciones de Navidad, Remus Lupin hubiera puesto ceño y hubiera visto que eso de tener pareja no iba con él y ya habría dejado a Natalie Thomas, cosa que muchos chicos también deseaban pero resultó que no solo Remus y Natalie continuaban juntos sino que Lily Evans salía con James Potter, causando una gran conmoción en el gran comedor al verlos entrar juntos y darse un beso. 

Después de haber visto a Jane junto con Snape y haber duchado a éste último con una gelatina fétida de color verde, Sirius entró en la Sala Común de Griffindor y se encontró a Cloe mirando una revista de moda, la ojeaba ya que pasaba rápidamente e intentando dejar ir toda su rabia cada vez que pasaba la página.

-Cloe – la chica lo miró con mirada fulminante

-Dime ¿Jane ya se ha separado de Snape?

-No, pero ¿cómo lo sabes? Y lo más importante ¿por qué estás enfadada?

-Estaba ahí fuera y no estoy enfadada– ahora Cloe se había detenido en una página y leía con atención un anuncio

-Que bien – dijo para si mismo Sirius

-Sobre lo del beso de Navidades…

-No iba en serio – Cloe por primera vez levantó la vista de su revista – Por favor ¿pensaste que iba en serio?

-No, fue un impulso de ese momento

-Exactamente, además ¿piensas que soy capaz de rechazar a mi soltería por tener una pareja estable? – dijo con sorna

-Lo mismo digo. ¡OH vamos Sirius¡Yo estoy en mi época más productiva!

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro, estoy desenvolupada y he aprendido como seducir a los chicos

-Yo tengo más experiencia

-No, yo soy mucho mejor que tu en el arte de seducir

-No – dijo moviendo el dedo – Si hacemos un recuento de los chicos con los que has salido y de las chicas con las que he salido, ganó yo

-No lo creo, te has cepillado todo quinto, sexto y séptimo, pero no de Griffindor

-Tu tampoco

-Andrew Jaston, amigo de Frank Longbottom – dijo como si nada - ¿Con quién has salido de séptimo?

-Con Alice – dijo rápidamente

-Ah, es verdad. Salisteis durante primero y parte de segundo. Fue la que duró más contigo – dijo con burla - Y fue la primera chica que te dejó.

-Fue mutuamente

-Ya. Bueno, igualmente ganó yo

-Te equivocas

-Puedo asegurar que ganó yo y sin ir más lejos, nuestro grupo tiene mucho más éxito que los cuatro Merodeadores

-No

-Si ¿Quieres apostar?

-Quiero apostar. Dentro de diez días haremos dos fiestas, las dos en la misma hora, el mismo día, una asistirán chicas

-Y en la otra chicos, solo chicas y solo chicos – sonrió Cloe

-Exactamente, haremos un recuento y quien gane…

-Tendrá que admitir que ha perdido y que el otro es mejor – agregó Cloe sabiendo que lo peor para Sirius sería admitir que ha perdido delante de una chica –Y… te le declararás a la chica a la que quieres

-¿A la qué quiero?

-Alice me comentó que te habías colado por alguien y yo quiero saberlo, por eso después de decírmelo a mi se lo dirás a ella

-¿Y si yo ganó?

-Bueno, me abstendré durante el tiempo que digas de ir ligando y coqueteando con otros hombres. ¿Trato hecho?

-Trato hecho – dijo encajando las manos

* * *

Después de cenar y sin dar posibilidad de despedirse de sus parejas Cloe se llevo a las tres chicas mientras Sirius hacia lo mismo con los Merodeadores. 

-Necesito vuestra ayuda – dijo Cloe cerrando la puerta

-Espero que sea algo importante. ¡Quería despedirme de Frank! – dijo Alice con los brazos cruzados

-Es algo muuuuuy importante – aseguró Cloe

-¿Y bien? Porqué estoy de acuerdo con Alice – dijo Natalie sentándose al lado de Lily en una cama

-Pero primero me tenéis que jurar que me ayudaréis, aunque sea la última vez – dijo mirando a las chicas suplicantes

-Sueltalo Cloe. ¿Qué apostaste con Sirius? – preguntó Lily que ella estaba de acuerdo con las otra dos

-¿Cómo sabes que aposté algo? – preguntó Cloe, a esto las tres chicas levantaron una ceja en señal de "¿Qué sería sino?" – Vale, vale. Dentro de dos semanas se darán dos fiestas

-¿Fiestas? Bien, tenía ganas de ir a una – dijo Alice emocionada, pero Lily y especialmente Natalie sabía que no era solamente eso

-Bueno, una la organizaremos nosotras

-Dilo de un tirón Cloe, así solo te torturamos una vez – dijo Lily

-Bien, la apuesta consiste que, en dentro de diez días se harán dos fiestas, una exclusivamente de chicas y otra exclusivamente de chicos. Me aposté con Black que nosotras seríamos capaces de llevar más chicos en nuestra fiesta que ellos más chicas en la suya

-Ganaran ellos Cloe, no ves que aquí hay retiradas – dijo Natalie

-Ahí está el favor. Durante esos diez días tendréis que dejar a vuestros novios y ayudarme a conseguir chicos

-No – se negó Lily

-OH vamos Lily, tienes que demostrarle a Potter lo buena que eres y que nunca tiene que dejarte ir – dijo Cloe restándole importancia

-Es que Potter ya no me dejará ir Cloe. ¿Dónde has vivido estás tres semanas? – preguntó con sorna

-¡Pero tenía que pasar más tarde!

-Lo siento, pero pasó antes y no pienso renunciar a mis días con James por una apuesta tuya – dijo Lily negando con su cabellera rojiza

-Lily, por favor – dijo suplicando Cloe – Imagínate a Black arrastrándose por la chica a la que quiere

-¿Cuál es el precio? – Natalie empezaba a interesarse en esa apuesta

-Si gana él me voy a abstener de ligar con chicos por el resto de año y si gano yo… jeje… le dirá lo que siente a la chica misteriosa, de la cual no sé nada de nada.

-Aún así, diez días sin nuestros chicos y haciéndonos pasar por solteronas – dijo Alice mirando a las otras dos chicas

-James y Remus también ayudaran a Sirius y Frank lo entenderá – dijo mirándolas, en parte tenía razón

* * *

-¿Quieres que dejé a Lily? – gritó James escandalizado en la habitación de los Merodeadores 

-Exactamente James, veo que has captado la idea principal

-¿Estás loco¿Qué producto muggle te has fumado? – preguntó James escandalizado a Sirius que estaba de los más tranquilo

-Entiendo que no quieras dejarla pero… ¡es un favor que te pido!

-¿Cuántos años me ha costado que ella esté conmigo Sirius?

-Tres añitos – dijo como si nada Sirius

-Aunque me parece que ya te habías fijado en ella antes – agregó Remus

-Muchas gracias Lunático, me has ayudado mucho – dijo Sirius sarcásticamente

-De nada Canuto – dijo Remus de igual manera, si James ganaba (era el único que podía ganar a Sirius, dejando aparte a Cloe) él tampoco tendría que separarse de Natalie que, de momento, su relación iba viento en popa.

-Sirius, en serio, te aprecio mucho pero… ¡es Lily! No puedo dejarla ¿sabes la de chicos que están esperando a que ella se quede sola para pedirle por salir? Y no solo eso¿me pides que dejé a Lily para que ella se dedique a ligar!

-Primera corrección James, si Lily te quiere tanto como tu a ella solo coqueteara pero nada más, segunda corrección, no lo haces para que ella coquetee sino para que TU puedas coquetear con otras chicas y ganar la apuesta

-Sirius, estoy de acuerdo con James – dijo Remus – No me gusta que Natalie se vaya paseando por ahí con otro chicos primeramente porqué estás chicas atraen a los Slytherins, todos sin excepción

-Remus tiene razón, Zabini va tras Natalie – dijo James viendo como ganaba terreno

-Y no solo ellas cuatro¿y si Jane ayuda?

-¡Basta! – Sirius se masajeó las sienes - ¿No veis que perderé?

-¿Qué os habéis jugado? – Peter abrió la boca por primera vez

-Si yo ganó me "declararé" a la chica que me "gusta" – dijo haciendo los signos de las comillas – Y si ella gana dejará de tontear con cualquier chico durante el resto de curso

-Empezaremos la apuesta pasado mañana – dijo James mirándolo seriamente, Remus asintió, sería muy duro para Sirius tener que admitir sus sentimientos solo por una estúpida apuesta

-¿Por qué pasado mañana? – preguntó Sirius

-Porqué queremos dar explicaciones – dijeron Remus y James a la vez

* * *

-Por cierto, aquí están tus regalos de Navidad – dijo Natalie a Alice mientras Cloe hacia lo mismo con Lily 

-Vaya, a buenas horas – replicó Alice

-Tu tampoco nos has dado los tuyos – dijo Natalie

-¡La madre! – Lily se levantó de repente de la cama - ¡Los de James¡Aun no se los he dado!

-A nosotras tampoco – dijo Cloe

-Alice y yo los hemos comprado juntas como estábamos en casa de los Potter y no podíamos salir mucho… - dijo – Es una novela muggle, ya lo sabéis, y Alice ha añadido un ramo de flores. Para Cloe las rosas rojas que son las de la pasión y para Natalie las azules

-¿Y el significado? – dijo Natalie abriendo la novela y recibiendo el ramo que estaba en perfecto estado pese ir dentro del baúl durante todo el trayecto en el tren y haber pasado días dentro del éste.

-Ni idea, pero eran las más bonitas que había en el jardín de la madre de James – dijo Alice, Lily se detuvo, era verdad, no sabían nada de Evelyn y ella ni siquiera se había molestado en averiguarlo

-Voy… voy a llevarle los regalos a los chicos – tartamudeo Lily y salió apresurada de la habitación con los regalos de los chicos en los brazos

* * *

-¡Eh! – gritó Sirius cuando vio que la puerta de su habitación se abría sin previo aviso 

-Lo siento – se disculpó Lily sonrojándose al ver a Sirius sin camisa y a Remus haciendo un cambio de pantalones

-¡Joder Lily! – gritó Sirius - ¡Por qué no llamas? – se quejó.

-¿Y James? – preguntó Lily mirando la habitación y solo localizó a Peter que estaba subiendo a su cama

-¿Lily qué ocurre? – James había salido del baño al oír el nombre de Lily- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó al ver lo sonrojada que estaba

-Bueno… es que… vamos que… yo no quería… - dijo señalando a Remus que ya se había puesto los pantalones del pijama y a Sirius que ahora había pasado su mirada enojada a una de divertida

-Ven – James la cogió de la muñeca y la condujo hacia el baño

-Espera – Lily se giró y entregó los regalos a los chicos – Feliz Navidad – sonrió antes de que James la cerrara en el baño

-¿Qué ocurre? – volvió a preguntar el chico

-Lo siento – Lily lo abrazó fuertemente y el chico correspondió al abrazo acercándola a su cuerpo – Lo siento cariño – susurró.

-Ya… ya está Lily – dijo con un susurró – De verás que ya…

-James… - ella se separó de él y observó como de los ojos del chico emanaban lágrimas – No había vuelto a pensar en eso pero… ¿cuándo enterraran a tu madre?

-Ya la enterraron, el mismo día que volvimos a Hogwarts – dijo enterrando su rostro en el cuello de la chica – Dumbledore no me dejó asistir

-Te quiero James no quiero separarme de ti – dijo al sentir como los labios de él reseguían su cuello

-Yo tampoco – dijo mirándola a los ojos - ¿Cómo voy a pasar diez días separado de ti? – dijo y después la besó con pasión

-¿Aceptaste? – preguntó curiosa Lily al separarse

-Tu también ¿no? – dijo él, Lily se alegró al verlo sonriendo, una pequeña sonrisa pero una sonrisa

-Me gusta verte sonreír – dijo resiguiendo con sus suaves dedos los labios de este – Me gusta cuando sonríes por culpa mía

-A mi también, porqué eso significa que eres feliz – dijo estrechándola aun más fuerte de la cintura – Te amo Lily

-Lo sé – Lily besó tiernamente los labios de este – Bueno, me voy a ir

-¿Qué? – dijo apenado James

-No puedo acampar en el baño de los chicos de séptimo – dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Seguro? Si quieres te hago compañía – dijo con otra sonrisa James

-Como MacGonagall vea que estoy aquí me quita el premio anual – sin más besó a James en los labios, se escabullo de sus brazos y salio de la habitación, está vez sin encontrarse a nadie en paños menores

* * *

Las chicas decidieron celebrar el cumpleaños de las gemelas en la fiesta de dentro de diez días (aunque fuera un poco, bastante retrasado) pero Natalie les enseñó la gran sorpresa que se había encontrado hacia días. Había recibido una gargantilla en forma de estrella con una cadena fina de oro proveniente de Albert Zabini. 

Cuando bajaron al Gran Salón las recientes parejas no se saludaron con un beso solo con un gesto, un gesto entre amigos, entre compañeros de curso. Algunos se extrañaron y otros se alegraron (sobre todo el club de Fan de los Merodeadores), todos habían acordado eso en la Sala Común ya que sería muy raro que un día estuviesen acaramelados y de repente se pusieran a invitar a chicos y/o chicas.

Por la tarde Lily junto a Natalie y Remus se encontraban en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes, James estaba en el campo de Quidditch entrenando junto a Cloe, Alice estaba hablando con Frank, mientras que Sirius estaba haciendo una lista de "posibles victimas".

La tensión entre Sirius y Cloe era obvia, antes discutían pero eran discusiones entre familia, divertidas e incluso agradables, ahora no sé hablaban, ni discutían pero de vez en cuando te encontrabas a Sirius espiando a Cloe mientras esta hablaba con algún que otro chico.

* * *

Segundo Día.- 

Las chicas decidieron pasar a la acción, si se quedaban quietas no conseguirían los mismos resultados que los chicos ya que ellos tenían que conquistar a chicas, que eran mucho más sentimentales pero los chicos a los que ellas tenían que convencer eran "macho-men" y con una simple sonrisa no se los metían en el bolsillo.

Así que esa misma mañana entraron en el Gran Salón dispuestas a romper varios corazones.

En la cabecilla estaba Cloe Thomas vestida de manera provocativa con un conjunto de mini-falda de color roja y jersey de color rosa pálido, llevaba zapatos de tacón que se ataban elegantemente en su tobillo eran de color blanco , ella se encaminó sensualmente hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, básicamente hacia la zona donde estaba Mike Jansenn.

Después iba Natalie que llevaba puesto el conjunto que le habían regalado por Navidad, unos pantalones bajos que se aguantaban peligrosamente en su cadera y en la parte superior llevaba un top que dejaba que se le viera el ombligo, las dos partes eran de material tejano con diferentes tonos de azul y ésta se dirigió a la mesa Slytherin dejando a Remus embobado por el movimiento de caderas.

Alice entró junto a Lily. La primera llevaba una falda por encima de las rodillas ni mucho menos tan corta como la de Cloe, era de color verde oscuro, en su cintura llevaba un cinturón delgado que envolvía su cintura dos veces, el jersey que llevaba era de manga tres cuartos y con cuello barco con algo de escote de color verde pálido. Llevaba puestas unas botas altas de color negro haciendo gran contraste con sus ropas y ella se dirigió hacia la mesa de Hufflepuf

La pelirroja llevaba una mini un poco más larga que la de Cloe pero la suya era de colegiala de color negro y rojo, en la parte de arriba un jersey de tirantes finos y la espalda al descubierto con varias tiras que unían los dos lados de color violeta oscuro. Los zapatos eran los mismos que Cloe pero de color oscuro y se dirigió a la mesa de Griffindor, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a James que se había atragantado con su zumo.

-Van muy bien preparadas – dijo Sirius sin apartar la vista de Ravenclaw donde Cloe coqueteaba sin disimulo con Jansenn y sus amigos

-Más bien van muy destapadas – dijo Remus sin apartar la vista de Zabini

-Yo quiero abandonar. ¡No quiero que vean a Lily tan… tan… - empezó James señalando como Lily sonreía a uno de los chicos de sexto

-¿Sexy? Dilo James, Evans está buenísima – dijo Sirius

-Muchas gracias amigo

-De nada, aunque sabes que para mi la mejor es Cloe

-Siempre pensé que el mejor culo era el de Lily – dijo Remus

-¡Eh¡Es mi novia¿Os acordáis? – dijo James con enfado

-Claro que si, para no acordarse – Sirius hizo un movimiento con la mano – Pero supongo que sabes que las chicas admiran tu trasero Jamsie aunque les encanta el carácter de Remus

-¿Cómo qué el carácter de Remus? – preguntó Peter y James asintió con la cabeza mientras intentaba averiguar de donde había salido Peter

-Pues… les encanta un chico que sea atento, dulce, educado, inteligente y además que no las trate como un trofeo – Frank se sentó junto a ellos

-Pero… yo soy dulce, atento, inteligente, educado… - dijo Sirius enumerando con los dedos

-Eres dulce cuando las tienes enganchadas a tus labios… - empezó Remus

-…solo eres atento con Thomas… - continuó James

-… e inteligente cuando se trata de hacer bromas…

-… además que educado no eres mucho, porque prefieres decir la verdad sin importar las consecuencias… - añadió Peter a la explicación de Frank

-… y lo más importante… - añadió Remus

-… tratas a las chicas como trofeos – finalizaron James, Frank y Peter

-¡Gracias por subirme la autoestima! – gritó Sirius. Acto seguido se fue del Gran Salón bajo la atenta mirada de Cloe

* * *

-¿Cómo va la misión? – preguntó Cloe una vez Lily llegó a la habitación de las chicas junto a Natalie de la biblioteca 

-Perfecta – sonrieron las dos recién llegadas

-¿Si? – preguntó Alice sonriente

-¿Analizamos la situación? – preguntó Cloe, las otras asintieron, así que después de cambiarse de ropa y ponerse los pijamas se sentaron en circulo en el centro de la habitación

-Punto A – dijo Lily mientras sacaba un pergamino de debajo la cama

-Bien, en Slytherin todo fue muy fácil – dijo Natalie – Hablé con Malfoy y Zabini. Natasha, la hermana de Malfoy, y Narcisa me dijeron que sus chicas no irían a la fiesta con los Merodeadores y que no habría ninguna excepción, así que las chicas Slytherins están eliminadas. Lucius y Albert me dijeron que vendrían con todos los Slytherins, ya sabéis que me costaron poco de convencer, con decirles que Lily no estaba, y que Cloe estaría ahí para atender a Lucius – Lily frunció el ceño mientras Alice y Cloe la miraban asombrada. La verdad era que Natalie tenía muy buena relación con los Slytherins y eso incluye a la familia Malfoy, Zabini y como no Black, aunque Natalie nunca hubiera dicho nada sobre eso el sombrero de selección le había propuesto ir a Slytherin pero ella no quería ir a otra casa que no fuera Griffindor, donde había ido toda su familia.

-Aún me sorprende tu trato, tan familiar, con los integrantes de la casa Slytherin – dijo Alice

-Son buena gente – Lily tosió un poco – Si aprendes a tratarlos y sabes como hablar con ellos

-Y si eres una sangre limpia – añadió la pelirroja

-Punto B – dijo rápidamente Cloe al ver que Natalie y Lily empezarían a discutir sobre los Slytherins

-Hufflepuff es muy fácil, respeto a chicos – dijo Alice – pero, respeto a las chicas, es la casa donde hay más fans de los Merodeadores y eso, es un punto en contra

-¿Pero te has puesto los chicos en el bolsillo? – preguntó Cloe

-Alguno, pero necesitaré un poco de tu ayuda – dijo la pequeña Dawson mirando a Cloe que apuntaba todo lo que las chicas decía en el pergamino

-Bien. Punto C

-Griffindor es un punto flaco – dijo Lily moviendo la mano – Podremos conseguir algún chicos de cuarto y de quinto pero… los de sexto y séptimos están perdidos

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Alice

-Los más pequeños conocen a los Merodeadores pero de lejos, algunos no han hablado nunca con ellos pero les tienen respeto, pero con técnicas de seducción se consiguen – dijo Lily – pero los de sexto tienen un GRAN respeto a los Merodeadores y los de séptimo…

-No creo ni que Frank y sus amigos nos ayuden – añadió Natalie

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó Alice al ver que el nombre de su novio había salido por ahí

-Son compañeros de los Merodeadores y si bien no son de su grupo, muchas veces han participado con las bromas contra Slytherin – dijo Lily – Y aunque sea Frank no creo que le guste que le hagas elegir entre tu y sus amigos

-Si, tienes razón – razonó Alice

-Por otra parte podemos poner a las chicas de quinto contra los Merodeadores – sonrió Natalie

-¿Cómo vamos a… - empezó Alice

-¡Jane! – exclamaron Cloe y Lily

-Así es, además tenemos a Snape de nuestro lado – sonrió Natalie

-¿Severus¡Es con ella con quién sale? – preguntó Lily

-Así es, te dije que te sorprendería – dijo Alice – y de paso tenemos a Sirius distraído por el afán de proteger a Cloe y a Jane

-¿Ahora tiene obsesión por Jane? – preguntó Lily y acto seguido se oyó como Cloe rompía un objeto - ¡Eh¡Era mi pluma preferida! – se quejó la pelirroja

-Lo siento – se avergonzó Cloe – Lo hice sin querer, jeje

-No está obsesionado con Jane, Cloe – empezó su hermana – Solamente la quiere como hermana y no quiere que un chico le haga daño

-Siendo además el estúpido pelo grasiento

-¡Oye Alice¡Alguien se mete con tu novio? – las chicas se giraron y vieron a Jane Thomas en la puerta de su habitación

-Cariño siéntate aquí – dijo Cloe palmeando un sitio vacío a su lado – Y por finalizar el Punto D. Ravenclaw ha caído, todos y cada uno de los chicos, incluso los que tienen novia y las novias de estos no irán a la fiesta de los Merodeadores

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido? – preguntó Lily asombrada

-Es que lo llevo en la sangre – las demás chicas rieron a carcajada limpia.

-Si, aún me acuerdo de cuando nos conocimos – sonrió Lily

-Ocurrió todo muy deprisa y cuando quisimos darnos cuenta éramos inseparables – agregó Natalie

------------------------------- Flash Back ----------------------------------

Una niña de once años, pelirroja y con unos ojos verdes preciosos entraba por la entrada muggle del andén 9 y 3/4, iba de la mano de una mujer también pelirroja pero con los ojos cafés.

-¡Es precioso! – exclamó la pequeña

-Es un tren muy bonito. Lily… - la mujer se agachó para quedar a la altura de la pequeña - ¿Estás segura de querer ir?

-Mamá, la señora que nos visitó fue muy clara, tengo que aprender a controlar mis poderes de bruja

-Lo sé… pero… - la mujer la abrazó fuertemente – Cariño te vas durante un año y eres una niña

-¡Mamá! – se quejó la pequeña

-Sabes, entre tu padre y yo nos hemos decidido por un animal – y sacó de una bolsita de terciopelo un cachorro

-¡Un gato!

-Así es, quiero que lo cuides ¿si? Queríamos regalarte una lechuza pero… no sabíamos donde encontrarla – sonrió avergonzada la mujer

-¿Y papá y Petunia? – preguntó. La mujer entristeció la vista

-Tu hermana comienza el cole hoy mismo y ha pedido a tu padre que la acompañé, por eso no están aquí – Lily hizo pucheros.

Mientras, tres niños se despedían de sus padres. Dos chicos y una chica. Los dos niños se despidieron rápidamente de sus mayores y pasaron por el lado de la pequeña pelirroja. Uno de gafas y cabello azabache desordenado paró atención a la niña, ella lo miró y solo sonrió.

-Vamos James, seguro que ligaremos con otras niñas mucho más guapas que esa pelirroja – dijo un niño atractivo con ojos azules mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su amigo para captar su atención

-¡Eh! Esperadme – una niña iba hacia ellos

-¡Vamos Alice! – gritó el que anteriormente había hablado - ¡Te vamos a dejar aquí!

-¡No! – los dos niños esperaron a que llegará y junto a sus baúles subieron al tren, poco después lo hizo la pelirroja

Un grupo bastante nombroso estaba en la entrada de un vagón.

-Tenéis que prometerme que os llevaréis bien – una elegante señora de cabello rubio recogido en una cola baja estaba hablando a dos niñas, exactamente iguales y realmente hermosas

-Si – respondió una de ellas

-No te preocupes mamá, yo las vigilaré – un chico de piel oscura y ojos cafés que dio un beso en la mejilla a la mujer

-Eso espero – suspiró la mujer

-Quiero que las cuides Lucius – dijo un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules

-Si padre – dijo seriamente un niño, la viva imagen del adulto

-Las alejas de los sangre impuras y…

-¡Abraxas! – se quejó la mujer – Por favor, no debes tener tanto prejuicios

-Es mi dinastía Elizabeth – fue lo único que dijo el hombre

-¡Yo quiero ir padre! – una niña rubia estaba al lado de Abraxas

-Natasha aún es demasiado pronto, dentro de un par de años podrás – explicó con una sonrisa la señora Thomas

-Pero… - empezó la pequeña

-Deja de molestar a la señora Thomas, Natasha

-¡No la estoy molestando! – le replicó a su hermano, el sonido del vapor hizo que la discusión terminará.

-Escribidme si pasa algo ¿de acuerdo? – dijo la señora Thomas después de besar a sus tres hijos

-Cuídalas Lucius y quiero estar orgulloso de ti – fue lo único que dijo el señor Malfoy antes de coger a Natasha en brazos y alejarse, junto a Elizabeth Thomas, del tren

Un chico con el cabello castaño y ojos miel recorría el último vagón en busca de un compartimiento vacío. Abrió uno de los últimos hasta encontrarse con dos chicos.

-Hola – dijo tímidamente – Lo siento, pero… ¿puedo quedarme en esté compartimiento? – los dos niños se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza

-¿Eres nuevo? – preguntó un niño

-Así es – respondió – Mi nombre es Remus Lupin – dijo con una tímida sonrisa

-Yo soy Sirius Black – dijo el niño que habló anteriormente – Y el James Potter

-Un placer – respondieron James y Remus a la vez lo que ocasionó carcajadas a los tres, de repente la puerta se abrió haciendo un gran ruido

-Nada, este también está lleno – una niña con el pelo corto y rubio y con los ojos de color miel estaba parada en la puerta

-La próxima vez llama Cloe – dijo otra chica exactamente igual pero con el pelo largo – La gente puede enfadarse ¿sabes?

-Cállate Natalie

-¡Oye es tu culpa por no querer quedarte junto a Lucius!

-No me apetecía – respondió la primera secamente

-¡Pues ahí te quedas! – y arrastrando el baúl la niña se marchó mientras Cloe lanzaba un suspiro

-Soy Cloe Thomas – dijo educadamente - Black – fue lo único que dijo la niña cuando miró dentro del compartimiento con más atención - ¡Eres un desgraciado¿Sabes cómo me quedó el pelo por culpa de tu estúpida broma! – James y Remus miraban asombrados a la niña mientras Sirius parpadeaba varias veces

-¡Oye no es mi culpa!

-¿No es tu culpa! – gritó histéricamente - ¡Tuve que cortarme el pelo por tu culpa! – dijo indicando como las puntas de su cabello tocaban sus hombros

-Pues creo que estás mucho más guapa – dijo Sirius poniendo una sonrisa angelical y seductora

-¡No me vengas con piropos y sonrisa angelicales¡Con mi hermana a funcionado conmigo no!

-Perdonad – Cloe que aún estaba en la puerta gritándole a Sirius - ¿Sabéis si queda algún compartimiento vacío? – James levantó la vista, era la hermosa niña que había visto en el andén, pelirroja y con unos preciosos ojos esmeralda

-No, no queda ni uno – respondió la rubia para seguir discutiendo con Sirius

-Entonces… ¿puedo quedarme aquí? – Remus asintió después de haber visto que James también asentía – Gracias. Soy Lilianne Evans

-¿Eres de familia muggle? – preguntó Remus

-¿Muggle? – preguntó Lily - ¡OH! Si, lo soy. ¿Os molesta?

-No, todo el contrario – añadió James

Mientras, la hermana de Cloe caminaba furiosa buscando el compartimiento de Lucius Malfoy

-Disculpa – la pequeña rubia se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con una niña de cara redonda, ojos azules y pelo corto y moreno - ¿Queda algún compartimiento libre?

-Me parece que no

-Buf… Soy Alice Dawson – dijo extendiendo su mano

-Natalie Thomas, si quieres puedes venir conmigo – y así las dos se encaminaron a buscar el compartimiento de Lucius Malfoy.

Durante un tiempo las gemelas estuvieron separadas, por un lado iba Cloe Thomas junto a Lily Evans, a la cual enseñó todas las tácticas de seducción, y por otro, Natalie Thomas junto a Alice Dawson y Natalie intentó enseñar a Alice algo de disciplina en los estudios. Muchas veces iban junto a los Slytherin, hasta que descubrieron que Alice no venía de una familia de sangre limpia, limpia y empezaron a mirarla mal, pero Natalie y Alice eran tan amigas que abandonaron el grupo de Slytherin y poco a poco las hermanas se reconciliaron y finalmente, en segundo, formaron el grupo rival de los Merodeadores. Mientras Sirius y Alice estuvieron saliendo, se querían pero eran niños y la relación no duró pero eso no significó tirar su amistad por la borda, a principios de segundo James, Sirius y Alice hicieron el juramento que no saldrían entre ellos y que siempre serían amigos, aunque se distanciaron poco a poco, por el hecho de ser chicos y chica y también por el grupo donde estaban.

--------------------------------- Fin Flash Back -------------------------------------

Séptimo Día.-

Las armas de seducción de los dos grupos se habían puesto al 110 por ciento y no se quedaban atrás. Mientras que Cloe iba de un lado para el otro quedando con chicos, Lily y Alice convencían a las chicas con novio de la ayuda que necesitaban para poder salirse con la suya. Natalie estaba bastante ausente, un día había recibido una carta pero no dijo a nadie, ni a su hermana, lo que ponía en ella.

En el grupo de los chicos pasaba más o menos lo mismo, Sirius iba coqueteando con chica si y con chica también (excepto cuando se encontraba con Cloe), James con sus prácticas de Quidditch y sus deberes casi no daba al abasto, aunque si que tenía tiempo de proteger a Lily de algún pervertido que se pensaba que estaba soltera o de convencer algún que otro chico de ir a su fiesta. Remus también estaba ausente, pero por otra razón mucho más comprensible que la de Natalie, dentro de cuatro días sería luna llena y empezaba a sentirse agotado. Y Peter, pues no parecía un integrante activo del grupo de seducción (aunque ninguna de las chicas se esperara que lo fuera).

Lo más impresionante, al menos por los chicos de la escuela, era que las chicas cada día de esa semana iban con una ropa diferente, y si la primera era provocativa la segunda no sé quedaba atrás.

Las chicas también se habían sorprendido con Jane, después de habérselo pedido por favor miles de veces había aceptado y había puesto parte de quinto femenino en su favor y muchos de el mismo curso pero del sexo contrario irían a la fiesta de las Ladies Night (como ellas mismas se habían nombrado) y que, después de muchas discusiones por el nombre durante los seis años que estuvieron de amigas ahora, el último que pasaban en Hogwarts, se les ocurría el nombre perfecto.

* * *

Octavo Día.- 

Para asegurarse de que nadie descubriría ni cuando ni donde se hacia la fiesta habilitaron dos aulas, las más grandes, una al lado de la otra y después de pensárselo mucho y de muchas maneras, las chicas decidieron pedirle a Dumbledore su autorización con las excusa que era para el aniversario de las gemelas, él dijo que de acuerdo, pero con la condición que fuera invitado y ellas aceptaron de bueno gusto, otro chico más a la lista, los Merodeadores nunca especificaron.

A esto Cloe se le ocurrió una magnífica idea, ese mismo año los alumnos de primero y segundo tenían un sustituto en la asignatura de Criaturas Mágicas y, si bien nunca lo había hecho público, tuvo un pequeño romance con él así que le pidió ayuda y esté no sé negó.

Mientras, los chicos se encontraban con la pregunta ¿quién nos da a nosotros la autorización? Dumbledore no se la iba a dar, además que les pediría ir a su fiesta y sería sospechoso que solo viera chicas, MacGonagall ni pensarlo y la lista seguía y nunca terminaba. Finalmente solo encontraron la solución de pedírselo a Dumbledore, de arriesgarse, cuando le explicaron el porqué solo sonrió y la firmó.

* * *

Noveno Día.- 

Ese día las clases habían pasado extrañamente eternas y estaba cansada, realmente cansada. Lily iba caminando por el pasillo de retorno a su Sala Común cuando una mano la agarró por la cintura y la empujó dentro de un aula

-¿Dónde crees que vas vestida así? – dijo una voz masculina entre diversión y enfado

-OH, pero señor… - dijo la chica siguiendo la broma - … ahora llevo la capa del colegio

-Te quiero – fue lo único que dijo el chico antes de besarla con pasión

-Yo también James – dijo cuando se separaron - ¿Te gusta mi nuevo conjunto? – dijo quitándose la túnica, ese día llevaba unos pantalones tres cuartos tejanos, unos zapatos de tacón de color negro y un jersey con la espalda al aire y cuyos tirantes se ataban detrás del cuello

-Si, pero prefería que te lo hubiese puesto cuando yo iba de tu brazo – sonrió el chico después de volverla a besar

-Dios te extraño – Lily se abrazó al cuerpo del chico, él la cogió por la cintura y la elevó un par de centímetros

-Y yo también. No sabes lo mal que me lo he pasado cuando más de una chica me pedía por salir

-¿Querías salir con ellas? – preguntó Lily un poco celosa

-No, quería decirles que tu eras la única – dijo abrazándola con fuerza - ¿Crees que mañana podemos vernos?

-Si, me escaparé de la fiesta un rato – sonrió Lily – Y nos encontraremos en… algún sitio. ¿Sabes que Snape está con Jane?

-Es otra vez Snape, bien. Si, me lo dijo Sirius

-¿Por qué te molesta que le diga Severus?

-¡Es Snape¡Me odia y yo lo odio!

-¿Por qué?

-¿En serio quieres seguir con Snape como centro de la conversación? – dijo dándole pequeños besos en los labios

-No por ahora – Lily se colgó al cuello de James mientras esté profundizaba el beso y acariciaba la espalda de Lily. Era tan suave. Bajó hasta su cintura y acarició esta parte por debajo del jersey, Lily gimió al ver la intromisión y James se animó para seguir. La mano izquierda del chico fue subiendo hacia el pecho de la chica y está se despegó del beso para poder gemir cuando la notó encima de su seno. Mientras Lily no se había quedado atrás y había desabrochado la túnica y la camisa de James –James… - fue lo único que susurró.

-Lily – James se despegó de sus labios y la miró a los ojos

-Lo siento yo… - dijo avergonzada y colocando las gafas de James en su correcta posición

-Quiero hacerlo, es más, me muero por hacerlo pero… Quiero hacer las cosas bien, no quiero que tu primera vez sea en el armario de mantenimiento – Lily sonrió ante eso

-Yo tampoco James, quiero que sea especial y… si quieres que te sea sincera tampoco estaba, no sé, preparada, segura. No es por ti – dijo al ver la cara del chico – Simplemente aún me siento una niña y…

-Te esperaré el tiempo que haga falta – dijo apoyando su cabeza en la frente de ella – Porqué prometo que tu primera vez será conmigo – dijo en burla

-¡No seas idiota¿Y si me cansó de ti? – preguntó ella sin moverse de esa posición tan cómoda entre los brazos de James cuando éste ya había sacado las manos del cuerpo de Lily

-OH, pero no lo harás

-A lo mejor si – sonrió viendo como James besaba la punta de su nariz

-Pero por ahora me quieres

-Igual que tu, que estás loquito por mis huesos y por mi cuerpo, que por cierto, ya viste la lista, es uno de los más deseados – dicho esto paso sus manos por su cintura y caderas haciendo un movimiento sensual

James la besó apasionadamente, después recogió la capa de Lily y se la puso en los hombros mientras ella abrochaba la camisa y la capa de James.

-Estás buenísimo – dijo Lily al oído del chico, James se sonrojó.

-Eso es típico de Cloe

-Lo sé pero tenía que decírtelo – sonrió Lily – Pero no te quiero por eso, porqué te he encontrado guapo des de tercero

-¿Y nunca me lo dijiste¡Después de ir detrás de ti tantísimo tiempo me lo dices ahora!

-Pero la recompensa es mejor – besó suavemente los labios del chico y salió del aula

* * *

Natalie se encontraba haciendo sus últimos deberes del día en la Sala Común cuando vio entrar a Remus. Sus miradas se encontraron y los dos sonrieron. Remus se acercó a ella. 

-Hola

-Hola – respondió Natalie - ¿Cómo estás? Te veo pálido – dijo acariciando la mejilla de éste

-Luna llena – dijo girando la cabeza para que la presión de la mano de Natalie fuera más fuerte

-Podrían vernos

-La Sala Común está vacía, bueno, con un par de grupos de Segundo y primero – se acercó lentamente al oído de la chica - Te quiero – dijo en un susurró el cual, a Natalie, le pareció de lo más sensual y se sonrojó.

-Yo también, ya lo sabes – dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No¿por qué?

-Cloe me ha comentado una carta, hace días que está preocupada y yo también lo he notado

-¿Carta? Nada era… una carta de mis padres me decían que en las próximas vacaciones tendríamos que ir a casa para… para leer el testamento

-Natalie…

-Están bien, están bien pero… creo que algo malo ocurre – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Nunca te había visto llorar – dijo secando un lágrima rebelde

-Eres un idiota, des de que estoy contigo soy mucho más sentimental – dijo sonriendo mientras se escapaba otra lágrima

-A mi me gustas de las dos formas – la atrajo a su cuerpo y la besó tiernamente en la cabeza – Un día, dentro de un día no dejaré que te alejes de mi ni un segundo

-Empiezas a sonar como James – Remus sonrió ante esto

-James me ha hecho darme cuenta de que no sabes cuando podrás decirle te quiero a la persona que amas

-Te quiero y te amo no es lo mismo

-Yo te amo – dijo apartándola un poco de su cuerpo

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Fuiste la única persona a la que no ataqué y que reconocí en mi forma de lobo

-Pero debió ser…

-Si te hubiera mordido, te juro, que nunca me lo hubiera perdonado – dijo abrazándola – Y fue por eso que, durante un momento, recobré mi conciencia humana y me alejé de ti

-Te quiero Remus, me gustaría no tener que alejarme nunca de ti – dijo besándolo

-¡Basta¿Podéis esperar a mañana no? – Cloe estaba entre los dos mirándolos enfadada

-¡Cloe! – gritaron los dos y en ese momento entro Lily con una sonrisa en la cara

-¿Cómo estáis? – dijo después de dejar sus libros en la mesa donde estaba haciendo los deberes Natalie

-¡Lily! – gritó Cloe

-¿Qué? – se sobresaltó la aludida

-El carmín – dijo en un susurró Natalie, Lily se tocó los labios

-¡Y el chupetón! – gritó Cloe - ¿Qué has hecho con James?

-¡Yo no he hecho nada con Lily! – se quejó James que iba en dirección a ellos

-El carmín – esta vez fue Remus quien aviso y James se limpió el labio

-¡Y el chupetón! – gritó Cloe

-¡Yo no he hecho ningún chupetón! – contestó Lily

-¡Aja¿Dónde, cuándo y por qué no podíais esperar hasta mañana? – les preguntó acusadoramente

-Solo fue un besito – dijo James

-Bueno, quizá un par – dijo Lily mirando a James

-Puesto a ser sinceros fueron varios – Lily asintió con la cabeza – y muy profundos – Lily se sonrojó.

-¡Ya vale no! – los cuatro rieron y aun más cuando vieron a Alice y a Frank bajar de las escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicos con las manos entrelazadas - ¡No! – dijo Cloe revolviendo el pelo negro y ha este gritó se añadió el grito masculino de Sirius

-¡Os dije que nos las tocarais durante diez días! – gritó Sirius amenazadoramente a los chicos, hecho que hizo que Frank y Alice dejaran ir sus manos a medida que se acercaban a ellos

-OH claro, solo son diez días – dijo Remus como sin nada

-Las vacaciones de veranos son más largas – se quejó Cloe

-¿Quién te dijo que este año estaríamos separados? – a esto James cogió de la cintura a Lily

-¡Ya vale! – Cloe estaba al límite de su paciencia, invocó un conjuro elevador llevando todos los libros de Natalie y Lily a la habitación y después cogió con la mano izquierda a Alice de la muñeca y con la derecha a Lily mientras que con el cuerpo empujaba a Natalie

-Un día de estos tendré que salir con Thomas – dijo Sirius – La de cosas que puede hacer a la vez – dijo sonriendo pícaro y recibió un tortazo por parte de Jane que estaba detrás suyo y se marchó sin decir más - ¡La próxima vez que te enganché con Snape le parto las piernas! – le gritó Sirius pero Jane solo le hizo un gesto muy feo con la mano sin tan solo dignarse a girarse - ¿Qué tiene la familia Thomas contra mí? – James y Remus suspiraron cansados

* * *

Décimo Día.- 

Las clases pasaron para muchos eternos y durante la tarde el grupo de las chicas y los Merodeadores se dedicaron a decorar las aulas concedidas. Aunque por supuesto hubo discusiones entre Cloe y Sirius porqué mientras el chico quería entrar a ver como estaba quedando el decorado, ella decía que no porqué se nos copiaría y empezaba una de sus discusiones sin final.

-¿Esto está bien aquí? – preguntó Lily a Alice que miraba des de abajo

-Quizá.

-¿Quizá? Alice tienes que estar segura. ¡No puedo pasarme la vida emparrada en una escalera muggle! – gritó Lily

-A ver – Natalie se acercó a Alice – Un poco a la izquierda Lily

-¿Aquí?

-Si – y sin decir nada más Lily hizo un nudo muy elegante

-¡Ya está! – gritó Lily con emoción

-¡Bien! – Alice daba saltitos al lado de Natalie y está sonreía mirando el resultado

Era un aula grande y la habían decorado con los colores de las diferentes casas para que nadie se sintiera fuera de lugar. Las cortinas era de color azul noche con algún toque plateado, los sillones eran verdes con algunos detalles plateados. Los manteles era de color amarillo mientras que la alfombra y algún que otro tapiz de color rojo y con las puntas de color oro.

-Muy bonito señoritas – las tres chicas se giraron para ver al director – Tienen mejor gusto que los chicos

-Eso no cuesta mucho – dijo Lily con una sonrisa

-Espero que sea todo un acontecimiento

-Lo será señor director – dijo Natalie – Además es nuestro cumpleaños

-Bueno, fue hace un par de semanas – aclaró Alice

-Pero no pudimos celebrarlo como se debía, principalmente porque no estabais aquí - dijo Natalie mirando a Lily y a Alice

* * *

-¿Tú crees que está bien Sirius? – preguntó James al chico de ojos azules 

-Perfecto – dijo mirando el aula. Todas y cada una de las cosas eran de color rojo o dorado, las cortinas, los manteles, las butacas…

-Pero… quizá los de Ravenclaw no se sientan a gusto con tanto… Griffindor – dijo Remus

-Tonterías

-Muy bonito Black – Cloe estaba apoyada en la puerta de entrada

-Cloe – dijo mirándola de reojo

-Vas a perder ¿lo sabes verdad? – dijo sin mirarlo, solo mirando la decoración

-No voy a perder, han caído Ravenclaw, Hufflepuf y Griffindor

-Pero no Slytherin – al ver la cara de impresión de los chicos su sonrisa se ensanchó – Vete preparando las palabras de declaración Black, mientras yo sacó mi conjunto de seducción – sin decir nada más se fue, pero Sirius la persiguió, la vio andando hacia la torre de Griffindor y la acorraló contra la pared

-¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Sirius

-Nada que puedas entender – dijo Cloe

-¡Mierda Thomas! – dijo mirándola a los ojos - ¿Por qué eres así?

-¿Así como? – preguntó curiosa

-Diferente, imprevisible…

-¿Inalcanzable? – preguntó ella

-Puede

-Te sientes como Potter se sentía hacia un par de meses, no podía tocar a Lily por más que quisiera – alargó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Sirius

-¿Tienes miedo de descubrir que eres una mortal?

-Soy mortal pero de momento solo me he enamorado una vez – lo miró a los ojos y le besó tiernamente en los labios – Dudo que puedas comprender como me sentí cuando me rechazó. – sin más se deshizo de los brazos de Sirius y desapareció por el pasillo

* * *

-¿Qué tal? – preguntó Lily dando una vuelta sobre si misma 

-Preciosa – dijo Alice. Lily llevaba un vestido largo de seda, se ceñía a su cuerpo hasta la cintura y empezaba a abrirse a partir de ésta, además tenía un escote en v en su espalda y unos finos tirantes que los sujetaban, era de color rojo. Su cabello iba recogido en un moño elegante con varios mechones rizados que se escapaban.

En ese momento Cloe salio del baño y todas la miraron asombradas. Llevaba un vestido azul realmente corto y ceñido, la parte de arriba tenía tirantes finos como los de Lily y el escote estaba delante y que dejaba que se insinuase su pecho. En los pies llevaba unas botas altas de tacón de un color azul marino. Los primeros mechones de pelo iban atados atrás mientras que los otros quedaban libres y sobre su espalda.

Alice iba con un vestido largo de color amarillo pálido, era la que más tapada iba. Tenía un vestido con tirantes finos y por encima un chal que le cubría los brazos. Su pelo iba suelto y dando contraste con el color pálido del vestido.

Natalie iba con un vestido verde, de falda por las rodillas y ceñido a su cuerpo, tenía mangas largas pero eso no quitaba que tuviese un gran escote en v delante, su pelo rubio iba suelto, mientras que llevaba unos zapatos plateados de tacón que se ataban en el tobillo.

-Realmente sois las tía buenas más guapas que he conocido – dijo Lily mirándolas

-Lo mismo te digo cariño – dijo Cloe lo que provocó la risa de las demás

-¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Alice con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Si

-Lily ¿no te maquillas? – preguntó Natalie

-¿No estoy bien sin maquillaje? – dijo mirándose en el espejo – Además si que llevo, poco, pero llevo

-Normalmente no puedes salir sin una buena capa de brillo de labios – dijo la rubia

-Ya, pero hoy he quedado con James – y antes de que Cloe protestará salió de la habitación

* * *

Las fiestas eran un éxito, por un lado había las chicas con los chicos de otras casas, mientras Cloe bailaba por ahí y por aquí, las chicas miraban el "contador de chicos" que habían fabricado. Marcaban 68 chicos. Lily sonrió satisfecha, había hecho sus cálculos y podía asegurar que a los Merodeadores les costaría. Incluso le parecía haber visto a Peter por ahí. Eso provocó una carcajada de ella y de Natalie cuando lo habían descubierto, aunque también es verdad que enseguida se había marchado, seguramente era un espía, porqué si entraba James Potter o Sirius Black por la puerta se armaría un escándalo. 

Lily vio como Cloe bailaba junto a Malfoy, sabía que los Slytherins tenían un cariño especial hacia los Thomas, quizá fuera porqué, aunque siempre habían ido a Griffindor su familia había sido muy amigos (y muchas veces se habían mantenido matrimonios entre ellos) con la familia Malfoy, pero Cloe era de Sirius, estaba tan claro. Esa mañana los había visto en el pasillo y había reconocido en ellos a James y a ella meses atrás.

* * *

Sirius vio como James desaparecía de la fiesta, iba a ver a Lily y lo tenía escrito en la cara, solo hacia falta ver sus ojos de emoción y felicidad. Si, les debía un gran favor a sus amigos y a Frank Longbottom. 

Estaba bailando con una chica de Ravenclaw, si, ya había salido con ella y no terminaron muy bien pero al parecer ahora estaba enamorado de otro y había ido a la fiesta para darle celos. Igual que ese de Jansenn, debía estar mirando a Cloe como un pervertido. A lo mejor iría a la fiesta para evitar que nadie la tocara ni mirara demasiado. ¡Un momento¿Estaba celoso? No, por supuesto que no solo que si perdía tendría que encontrarse a una chica a la que decir te quiero, porqué ahora no la había. ¿O si? Se despidió de la chica con la que bailaba con una sonrisa y ella hizo lo mismo.

Se fue de su fiesta dejando que las fieras fans atacaran a Remus y a Peter y entró a la fiesta de las chicas. Pudo ver a Alice hablando con el director y a Natalie bailando con Albert Zabini, como su amigo viera eso le daba un ataque al corazón. Entro a la sala pasando desapercibido y ahí la vio, bailando con Jansenn, tal y como él pensaba. Se acercó furioso y apartó a Cloe agarrándola de la cintura

-¡Eh! – se quejó Cloe - ¿Qué haces aquí Sirius?

-He venido a apartarte de estos pervertidos – dijo advirtiendo el escote y lo corta que era la falda

-No necesito tu protección gracias – dijo intentando soltarse

-La necesitas

-¡No!

-Eh – Lucius Malfoy estaba detrás de ellos con sus gorilas Crabbe y Goyle – Ha dicho que no necesitaba nada

-No te metas Malfoy – dijo Sirius con fuego en los ojos, sabía perfectamente como se miraba a Cloe y esa vez no era la excepción así que la escondió detrás de su cuerpo – Y ni la mires ¡Entendido?

-Puedo hacer lo qué me de la gana

-No con ella – a estos momentos toda la pista los miraba

-No es de tu propiedad – se quejó Malfoy – Cloe ven aquí.

-No es tu perrito faldero – dijo al ver que Cloe ni se movía – Además está bien aquí.

-Cloe – se acercó a ella y la estiró del brazo

-¡Ni la toques! – Sirius le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a Malfoy - ¡Nunca más!

-¡Maldito Black!

-Que te queda una cosita clara Malfoy¡Ella no se toca, no se mira y mucho menos delante de mí¡Entendiste?

-¡Muy bien! La fiesta se terminó – dijo Alice anunciándolo con un timbre lo mismo que pasaba en la fiesta de los chicos – Lily – la aludida se giró, ya había vuelto de su encuentro con James - ¿Cuántos chicos?

-69 – sonrió.

-¿Y vosotros? – dijo mirando a Remus y James que estaban en la puerta

-Los mismos – sonrieron

-¿Cómo! – preguntaron Cloe y Sirius a la vez olvidando a Malfoy durante unos segundo

-La culpa es de Sirius – dijo Natalie acercándose – Teníamos 68 chicos pero al entrar él…

-No… no es posible, es un error, yo vine para salvarla de estos idiotas

-Bueno señor Black, creo que ha quedado claro. Empate – dijo Dumbledore con aparente tranquilidad

**

* * *

**

**Ya está! La verdad es que en un principio quedaba la propuesta de la apuesta en un capítulo y la apuesta en el otro pero sino... no me cuadraba el espacio temporal así que tuve que añadirlo todo en el mismo capítulo, espero que no haya sido de vuestro agrado. **

**La verdad es que la escena que hay de James y Lily y la que continua de Natalie y Remus aún me hacen vibrar cuando las leo, me gustaron mucho como quedaron. **

**Jiji, en el próximo capi veremos como resuelven los problemas de la apuesta y, os digo, que pongáis atención en esa misteriosa carta que ha recibido Natalie porqué pronto sabremos que dice (sonrisa maliciosa)**

**No sé que más deciros, solo que muchas gracias a Valeweasley, Meli! y HADA, gracias por vuestro review**

**Ya lo sabéis, si queréis decirme algo, alguna duda, felicitación y/o crítica constructiva mandadme un review que siempre son bien recibidos.**

**Muchos besos a todos y espero que hagáis disfrutado del capi**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	10. Chapter IX

**Wolas! Estoy otra vez aquí y quiero que sepáis que voy estresada y la gente que vive en España me entenderá ¡LAS VACACIONES SE TERMINAN! Buaaaa... no quiero... snif,snif.**

**Bueno, una vez sacado esto que llevo dentro nos volvemos a poner en el fic, jeje. Este capi es más corto, en un principio era un capi entero este capi y el siguiente pero entonces se decía demasiada información de golpe. **

**Sabremos el resultado de la apuesta del capi pasado y como reaccionan todos a partir de hora y una aventura por parte de la familia Thomas, tachán. **

**Os lo dejó aquí y espero que os guste el capi**

**Nos vemos a bajo!**

**

* * *

**

-Bien, estamos reunidos aquí – dijo Cloe mirando a sus amigas, todas y cada una de ellas con sus respectivos novios - ¿Queréis dejar de hacer eso? – preguntó Cloe a James que mordisqueaba la oreja de Lily mientras esta sonreía avergonzada – Bien – dijo al ver que se separaban – Para cumplir nuestra parte

-Vuestra – aclaró Alice

-Así es. Cloe, tienes que comprometerte a dejar de coquetear con cualquier chico hasta fin de año – dijo Sirius – Y no quiero verte cerca de Malfoy – añadió.

-Eso no iba en el plan – dijo Cloe

-Pues lo añadimos nosotros – ayudó James a Sirius

-Bueno – respiró cansada – Nada de hacer manitas con Malfoy – Lily y Alice ni tan solo la miraban, solo con imaginarse a Cloe con Malfoy haciendo lo mismo que hacían ellas con James y Frank, respectivamente, les daban arcadas. – Y Sirius…

-Lo haré en privado, sino te importa – dijo el chico

-Bien, pues todo aclarado. Ahora me voy a dormir – la chica se dirigía a las escaleras del dormitorio cuando la mano de Natalie la retuvo

-A clases cariño – y sin más la llevo a rastras hacia su próxima clase

* * *

James iba por el pasillo con Lily cogida de la cintura. Al parecer se había tomado al pie de la letra proteger a su chica. Y cada chico que venía a pedirle por salir a Lily él los miraba con una mirada asesina y estrechaba más fuertemente a la chica de la cintura mientras ella replicaba que no hacia falta ir agarrados todo el tiempo. 

Por el pasillo vio que Remus iba hablando con Natalie y comprobó lo que realmente había pasado. Los chicos, al ver que no habían Merodeadores vigilando a las chicas se pensaban que podían acercarse a ellas sin temer a las represalias, pero ahora se encontraban sorprendidos al encontrarse con los chicos que los miraban como si atacaran a su territorio sagrado.

-¿Has visto a Alice? – preguntó Lily cuando las dos parejas se encontraron

-No, por lo que sé se fue a hablar con Dumblembore, sobre la custodia – dijo Natalie - ¿Y Cloe?

-Está con Sirius – contestó James

-¿Creéis que está bien? – preguntó esta vez Remus

-No creo que le diga nada – dijo James

-¿Y si lo hace? – preguntó Lily mirando a Natalie que ahora se encontraba mirando por la ventana

-Es mi hermana gemela pero… no soy telepática – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – No tengo ni idea de cómo reaccionará.

* * *

-Bien Blacky. Empieza a cantar – Cloe y Sirius se encontraban en la torre de Astronomía. Ella sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana mientras él estaba en el suelo con las camas cruzadas 

-No puedo decirlo así como así Cloe

-¿Quién es? – preguntó dulcemente

-Yo… - intentó decir el chico rascándose nerviosamente la nuca

-No importa – ella se acercó y cogió el rostro del chico entre las manos – Cuando estés preparado para admitir que te has enamorado de verdad me lo dices ¿si? – los ojos de Cloe lo miraban sin rencor ni malicia, solo con ternura

-¿Cuándo empezamos a ser amigos?

-¿Te importa? – él negó con la cabeza

-Pero… no hemos dejado de hacer bromas a Slytherin (n/a: Aunque yo no haya dicho nada ellos han hecho bromas y muuuuuuuuuuchas)

-Si, a Snape últimamente. ¿Sabes que Jane llega cabreadísima porqué no ha podido verlo, una vez más?

-No. Pero… ¿por qué me lo dices a mí? – preguntó inocentemente

-Por nada – dijo ella con ironía – Me gusta cuando no tienes el posado de chico arrogante, malcriado, el mejor en todo, el más guapo, y la lista se alarga – Sirius cogió las manos de la chica que aún se encontraban en su rostro y besó la izquierda con ternura

-Puedo cambiar

-¿Por mi?

-Por ti

-No quiero que cambies por mi, quiero que cambies por esa personita que se te ha puesto aquí – dijo poniendo una mano encima del corazón – Venga, es hora de cenar – se levantó de repente y alargó la mano hacia el chico para se levantará, él estaba con la boca abierta iba a decir algo, algo que descubrió en ese mismo instante.

* * *

Cuando el grupo quiso darse cuenta el segundo trimestre había llegado a su fin y se encontraban con exámenes encima. James se fastidió muchísimo al ver que Lily estudiaba con mucho entusiasmo y que casi no tenía tanto tiempo para él, aunque de vez en cuando lo sorprendía con un caluroso beso que él recibía de buena gana. Alice y Cloe estaban haciendo codos, no es que fueran malas estudiantes, solo que no tenían la misma facilitada que Natalie o Lily para los estudios, muchas veces compartían mesa con Peter y Frank. 

Mientras Remus estudiaba junto a Lily y Natalie e intentaba convencer a Sirius y a James que hicieran lo mismo, pero era un caso perdido y no quería ni pensar en como saldrían los EXTASIS de ese año.

* * *

-Dumbledore nos llama a su despacho – Jane se acercó a las chicas que estaban estiradas a la orilla del lago, libres de novios y de libros 

-¿A nosotras? – preguntó Natalie a lo que Jane asintió con la cabeza

-¿Seguro que no se ha equivocado¿No busca a los Merodeadores? – dijo Lily sin ni siquiera quitar la vista del cielo ni levantar su cabeza de la tripa de Alice

-No, solo a los Thomas – Cloe y Natalie la miraron extrañada – Dice que es urgente – sin decir más las tres Thomas se fueron prometiendo contarles después.

* * *

-Señoritas, señor Thomas – dijo el director al ver como entraban a la habitación los cuatro integrantes de la familia 

-Director la última vez que nos llamó a su despacho fue por decirnos que los padre de James estaban… - Natalie bajó la vista

-Así no quiero que nos diga que ha pasado algo parecido – terminó Cloe la frase de su hermana

-Cloe por favor – se quejó Jane - ¡No llames al mal tiempo!

-Vuestros padres han pasado vuestra custodia a los señores Malfoy y por lo tanto tienen que ir a su casa estas vacaciones

-¿Qué les ha pasado a mis padres? – preguntó Natalie

-Los atacaron

-¿Quién? – exclamó con fuerza la rubia

-No lo sabemos, no pudimos determinar si fue Voldemort por estar en su contra – Mark se estremeció al sentir el nombre – o fueron aurores. La cuestión es que estaban entre medio de fuegos y…

-¡Mis padres no eran mortífagos profesor! – Natalie se levantó con todo el temperamento – Puede que fueran amigos de los Malfoy pero nunca han creído en Voldemort – Mark se volvió a estremecer

-Señorita Thomas por favor… - intentó decir Dumblembore

-No director. Quiero que nos hablé claro – Cloe también se había levantado - ¿Qué cree el Ministerio de Magia? – Dumblembore bajó la vista

-Vuestro padres han sido acusado de mortífagos y a vosotros no os han hecho nada porqué sois menores y os encontráis en Hogwarts – Jane se desplomó en la silla que Natalie había dejado libre – El señor Malfoy me pidió que os mandará a su casa y que viviríais con él hasta que fuerais mayores

-Profesor… - Natalie lo miró, había algo más, ella lo sabía, lo sabía por culpa de esa maldita carta y su director también

-Creo Natalie, que es hora de tomar decisiones y pensar en lo mejor – Cloe miró extrañada al director y a su hermana

Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común y explicaron a sus amigos lo que había pasado James fue el primero en abrazarlos. Natalie sonrió agradecida y dijo que se marcharían mañana mismo. Tenían que arreglarlo todo, además que su hermano Josh también iba a ir, aunque fuera en contra de la petición del señor Malfoy.

-No te preocupes por nada – dijo Remus abrazando a Natalie con fuerza

-Siento dejarte en tu noche de luna llena – Natalie lo miró a los ojos – No me gusta verte tan pálido

-Tranquila, los chicos no se apartaran de mi lado – sonrió él

-Eso espero porqué sino los cortaré en cachitos muy pequeños y los freiré con sal y pimienta

-Siento mucho… - Natalie lo calló con un dedo en los labios

-Te amo Remus – se elevó un poco y besó tiernamente los labios de Remus – Quiero que te quedé siempre claro, pasé lo que pasé.

-No pasará nada

-Eso espero Remus, eso espero – Remus la besó apasionadamente

-¡Eh¡Que quiero a mi hermana no a un agujero negro! – se quejó Cloe haciendo separarlos rojos de vergüenza

-No seas corta rollos Cloe – dijo Sirius que estaba a su lado

-¡Yo no soy corta rollos! – le gritó.

-Es verdad – dijo Jane que bajaba junto a su baúl – El único corta rollos aquí eres tu maldito Black

-¿Yo? – preguntó inocentemente

-¡Si¡Tu¡Esta vez te pasaste¡Severus no podrá moverse de la cama durante una semana!

-¡Mira que bien! – dijeron a la vez Sirius y Cloe – Así cuando vuelvas ya podrá estar para ti solita – dijo la última guiñándole el ojo - ¿Verdad Black? - Y ante esto una discusión a tres bandas empezó.

-¿Estás listo Mark? – preguntó Natalie, el pequeño asintió – Bien, nos vamos. Os quedáis aquí – dijo un suave beso en los labios de Remus después de mencionar un te quiero y se dirigió a la puerta de salida

-¡Eh! – gritó Cloe al ver que Jane la dejaba sola con la discusión con Sirius – Nos vemos Black, cuídame a Alice y a Lily

-¿No quieres que me cuidé de alguien más? – preguntó señalándose a él mismo

-Si a James y a Frank, me haríais un favor – después dio un beso en la mejilla a Alice y otro a Lily y se fue hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Antes de salir se giró y le dijo – También a ya sabes quién – le guiñó el ojo y se fue

-¿Le dijiste algo? – preguntó James que se acercó a él

-Nada

-¿Aclaraste algo?

-Demasiadas cosas James, demasiadas – sin decir más subió a su cuarto

* * *

Los alumnos se preparaban para marchar. Frank se marchó a su casa para ver a su familia ya que durante las vacaciones de Navidad no había ido, aunque había ofrecido la oportunidad de ir con él, Alice se negó diciendo que no estaba preparada para conocer a su familia, y gracias a un par de comentarios de Sirius, hizo enrojecer a la pareja. Lily también se quedó, junto a James, ella no tenía donde ir ya que sus padres habían muerto el año pasado y su hermana, bueno, ella se había casado y seguro que no la echaba en falta. Sirius también se quedó ya que, al desaparecer la familia de James, se había quedado sin familia adoptiva. 

Mientras, en el tren de vuelta a casa se encontraban en el mismo compartimiento los más pequeños de la familia Thomas.

Jane se encontraba dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Cloe, ésta también estaba dormida apoyando su cabeza con la cabeza de Jane y Mark estaba con la cabeza en las rodillas de Cloe. Natalie miró a sus hermanos, se veían tiernos así y seguro que más de un chico pagaría por tener una foto de ese momento. Natalie salió del compartimiento, trabó la puerta con magia y la silencio, no quería que nadie los despertará, no ahora, no para que pudieran pensar en lo que había pasado y en lo que les esperaba.

-Natalie – la chica levantó la cabeza y se encontró delante de ella a Albert Zabini

-Albert – dijo con un susurró y sin más se abrazó a él y lloró.

-Tranquila – dijo con voz tranquilizadora y se la llevó a un lado del vagón donde nadie la viera llorar – Todo pasará, ya lo verás

-Pero… mis padres…

-No están muertos Natalie – la chica levantó la mirada

-¿Cómo?

-Tu madre está en el hospital, en coma, no reacciona. En tus manos está la responsabilidad de mantenerla en vida

-¿En mis manos? – preguntó Natalie

-El padre de Lucius te lo contará mucho mejor – y mientras la tenía cogida por los hombros la llevó a su compartimiento – Estaré a tu lado Natalie – besó suavemente su frente – Te lo prometo

-Albert yo… yo estoy con Remus y… te quiero pero como un amigo Albert

-Lo sé – y sin más se fue dejando a Natalie sola en el pasillo del tren

Cuando bajaron en la estación del King Cross Natalie pudo distinguir al señor Malfoy a la perfección. Vio como Lucius, acompañado de Natasha y Albert, iban hacia él. Se giró hacia sus hermanos y vio como Jane limpiaba la cara de su hermano con un pañuelo y este rechistaba y como Cloe se despedía de un par de chicos, al parecer la apuesta con Sirius había quedado al olvido, al menos hasta que volviera a Hogwarts.

-Buenas tardes señor Malfoy – saludó educadamente Natalie cuando los cuatro hubieron llegado a donde se encontraba

-Natalie puedes llamarme Abraxas, ahora soy tu padre legal – Natalie sonrió más que por compromiso que por otra cosa – Tenemos que hablar, pero no aquí – ella asintió, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana. Cloe sabía que había algo que se le escapaba.

Al no poder aparecer unos coches oficiales habían ido a recogerles. En el primero fueron la familia Malfoy, en el segundo Natalie junto a Mark y Albert Zabini y en el tercero Cloe y Jane que estaban batallando para que cupieran los baúles en el maletero.

La mansión Malfoy era tan impresionante como siempre. En la entrada ya estaban los sirvientes, a los cuales dieron sus ropas y sus baúles. Después fueron encaminados hacia el gran salón donde se encontraron con una mujer de la misma edad que Malfoy padre

-Buenos tardes Abraxas

-Victoria – dijo con un simple movimiento de cabeza – Chicos – dijo refiriéndose a los Thomas – Os presentó a la señora Victoria Zabini

-Muchos gusto señora – dijeron a coro los cuatro. Se fijaron en ella. Tenía una larga melena castaña atada en un elegante moño, iba con una capa azul marino que le daba un toque de realeza. Sus ojos eran verdes y sus facciones muy maduras y hermosas

-El gusto es mío

-Bueno, tenemos mucho de que hablar y poco tiempo. Ha llegado ya… - pero el señor Malfoy no terminó la frase

-¡Chicos! – una voz masculina pero juvenil hizo que todos los de las sala se giraran. En la puerta había un chico, de unos 23 años de edad. De piel oscura y ojos de color café, vestido con una túnica sencilla, muy diferente a la de la señora Zabini o la del señor Malfoy.

¡Joshua! – Cloe dejó el abrigo que tenía en la mano, el cual se había negado a dejar con los criados y corrió hacia el chico. Se lanzó a sus brazos, con tanta fuerza que lo tiró al suelo

-Ay que daño – se quejó el mayor con una sonrisa en la cara – En tus 17 años y con tus vicios de pequeña Cleopatra – dijo con ternura el hermano mayor de los Thomas abrazando a Cloe

Cuando finalmente los dos hermanos se levantaron del suelo Mark y Jane se acercaron, eso si, Cloe no dejó de abrazar a su hermano mayor en ningún momento. Joshua miró hacia Natalie y fue entonces cuando Cloe dejó a su hermano, solo por cinco minutos. Josh se acercó lentamente hacia la rubia

-Natalie estás preciosa – dijo con voz suave

-Eres un idiota – y sin más se refugió en sus brazos – Un gran idiota – dijo llorando en su pecho. Albert y Lucius se enternecieron al ver a Natalie con tanta necesidad de llorar y abrazando a su hermano mayor

-Lo sé, siento mucho no haber podido estar a vuestro lado – dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Natalie y sentía como su túnica se empezaba a humedecer

-Bien – el señor Malfoy cortó esa demostración de afecto, no le gustaba ese chico y no iba a permitir que sus preferidas de la familia Thomas se encariñaran demasiado con un hermano que nunca más volverían a ver – Necesitamos hablar del sistema legal – Natalie y Joshua se separaron y miraron al señor Malfoy, a este descuido Cloe se les unió al abrazo y Josh ni siquiera protestó.

-Creo, con todos mis respetos señor Malfoy, que los chicos están muy cansados hoy por hoy, además que decirlo todo de golpe sería demasiado… duro – intentó hacer razonar Josh

-Creo que como antes mejor

-Abraxas – intervino por primera vez la señora Zabini – Quizá sería mejor que hablarás con ellos de la salud de sus padres y mañana, después de descansar, hablarais de los temas legales – el señor Malfoy miró a Victoria y pareció repensárselo

-Bien. Lucius lleva a Albert y a Natasha a sus habitaciones mientras yo tengo una conversación con los Thomas – el chico solo asintió y sin decir más los otros dos le siguieron – Tomad asiento – Jane y Mark se sentaron en un sofá de color verde oscuro, mientras que en la butaca de delante estaba sentada Natalie y en el reposadero Cloe

-Quiero que sea sincero señor Malfoy – fue lo único que dijo Joshua. El señor Malfoy dejó ir gruñido y dio la palabra a Victoria

-Elizabeth se encuentra en un estado de coma, por desgracia vuestro padre no ha sobrevivido – dijo en un susurró. Cloe se dejó caer hacia Natalie y esta la abrazó con fuerza mientras Jane hacia lo mismo con Mark

-¿Cómo está mama? – preguntó Natalie

-Ni los médicos magos ni los muggles han encontrado una solución para hacer despertar a una persona del coma pero… Elizabeth está gravemente herida y su mantenimiento en coma es realmente costoso…

-Pero ese no es el problema ¿verdad? – preguntó Joshua

-No – dijo Victoria en un susurró – El problema es que posiblemente nunca despierte y…

-Quieren que demos nuestra autorización para poder dejarla morir ¿verdad? – preguntó Natalie

-Así es Natalie – dijo el señor Malfoy – Personalmente pienso que es lo mejor y…

-¡No! – Cloe se levantó - ¡Piensan dejar morir a mi madre¡No es problema de dinero ni tampoco de tiempo!

-Es de mantener falsas esperanzas – dijo Natalie – Además, ahora nuestra custodia está en manos del señor Malfoy y tienen que dar una respuesta

-¿Qué sugieres? – preguntó Jane con lágrimas en los ojos

-Un Malfoy nunca debe mantener las esperanzas ni tampoco llorar ¿verdad? – preguntó Joshua

-Solo existe la realidad – dijo en un susurró el señor Malfoy – Natalie, realmente quería a Elizabeth como a una hermana pero ahora tenemos que pensar en lo mejor para ella

-Lo sé – dijo en un susurró.

-Cuando vuestra madre despierte tendrá que enfrentarse a un mundo sin vuestro padre, sin el hombre al que amaba y… - empezó la señora Zabini

-Es posible que nosotros no estemos aquí Natalie – dijo Josh

-¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Cloe – Gracias por tu optimismo – dijo con burla

-¡No es momento de bromas Cleopatra! Siento ofenderle señor Malfoy – dijo Joshua antes de continuar – Pero no creo que todos nos unamos al lado oscuro, y si lo hacemos, quien te dice que no nos cojerán. Cuando mama despierte es posible que todos hayamos cambiado demasiado o que no podemos hacerle de apoyo tanto como necesitará.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que la matemos? – preguntó Jane

-Es lo mejor – dijeron Natalie y Joshua a la vez

-¡Y una mierda lo mejor¡Es mama! – saltó Mark

-¡Mark¡Es un vocabulario inapropiado! – le soltó Natalie

-¡Pero tiene razón! – Ahora era Cloe quien hablaba - ¡Me da igual que no estemos¡Quiero que mama viva!

-¿Te imaginas la vida sin Black? – preguntó de repente Natalie

-No metas a Sirius en esto – respondió Cloe

-¡Respóndeme!

-¡Sabes que no puedo responderte!

-¡Pues mama sentiría lo mismo!

-¡A la mierda Natalie¡Haz lo que quieras¡Pero que conste, que me opongo, y seguro que Remus me apoyaría! – y sin más cogió a Mark de la mano y se lo llevó de ahí.

-¿Qué hacemos Jane? – preguntó Natalie a la rubia de delante suyo

-No me hagas decidir a mi Nat, si quieres hacerlo hazlo, pero no digas que el voto decisivo fue el mío – se giró hacia el señor Malfoy y la señora Zabini y educadamente se disculpo por su comportamiento y se fue

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Natalie

-Mañana iremos al hospital – dijo con voz fría el señor Malfoy, besó a Natalie en la frente, lanzó una mirada asesina a Joshua y también se fue

* * *

Mañana por la mañana, los Thomas junto con el señor Malfoy se dirigieron al hospital. Preguntaron a la señorita de recepción sobre la habitación de Elizabeth Thomas y se dirigieron hacia ahí. La madre de los chicos estaba tumbada en una camilla, su largo pelo rubio estaba recogido en una trenza que se posaba elegantemente en su hombro. Su semblante era de tranquilidad. 

-Hasta dormida se ve madura y elegante – dijo Natalie

-Si, y también tranquila y refunfuñona – dijo Cloe, ante este comentario todos sus hermanos sonrieron – Quiero que despiertes mama – dijo tomando suavemente su mano

-Chicos – el señor Malfoy entró en la habitación – He estado hablando con un médico, tenéis media hora y después la dejaran descansar…

-… para siempre mama – Joshua besó suavemente su frente y esperó a que el señor Malfoy se marchara – Creo que cinco minutos cada uno habrá suficiente ¿verdad? – los demás asintieron y lo dejaron a solas con ella – Kim está muy bien¿sabes? Está embarazada de nuestro primer hijo – sonrió francamente – al parecer será una niña ¿qué te parece el nombre de Elizabeth? Aunque no será maga, consulte con una poción que me dio un amigo mío y al parecer no tiene poderes pero… no importa, será la más hermosa y la más bella persona que ha existido. Lo prometo – besó suavemente su frente – Tus hijas están preciosas. Te quiero mama

Poco a poco, los demás también hablaron con ella. Y finalmente vino el doctor. Con un movimiento de varita hizo que los tubos que tenía en los brazos, que le servían para alimentarla artificialmente.

-¿Cuánto… - intentó preguntar Cloe pero el sollozo de Jane la cortó.

-Hoy mismo, su madre está muy débil – dijo el doctor y se marchó sin más

-Nos vamos – y sin más el señor Malfoy los obligó a abandonar – El entierro será esta tarde, junto a la tumba de vuestro padre – solo lo escuchaban Natalie y Joshua – He quedado con Victoria, mañana se hablará de lo legal y las custodias. Así que tranquilos, al menos por hoy.

* * *

La ceremonia fue pequeña, con varios amigos en común de la familia Malfoy y Thomas. Natalie divisó el profesor Dumblembore junto a la profesora MacGonagall. También estaba la familia Longbottom, los cuales desearon lo mejor a los Thomas y Frank dijo que en Hogwarts hablarían al observar la mirada de Lucius Malfoy. 

Albert Zabini, junto a su madre, no se separaron de su lado en ningún momento.

-Cuidaos – se despidió el señor Parkinson junto a su hijo que hacia sexto en Hogwarts

-Gracias señor Parkinson – dijo educadamente Cloe

-Si, gra… - Natalie se mareó, empezaba a ver borroso y cayó pesadamente al suelo. Albert se acercó rápidamente a ella y la cogió en brazos

-Vamos a casa

* * *

-Nat… - Natalie abrió los ojos y vio como Jane le hablaba - … ¿estás bien? 

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó intentando levantarse de la cama – ¡Ay¡Que mareo!

-¿Cuántos días hace que no comes bien?

-Yo como bien

-¿Y duermes? – ella bajó la vista

-Estabas agotada y te desmayaste. Tienes demasiadas obligaciones Natalie – dijo Jane

-Si…

-Cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts le diré a Remus que no te deje hacer ni un solo trabajo – las dos sonrieron – La señora Zabini hace dos horas que ha llegado y están hablando con Josh, esperando que tu despiertes

-OH, está bien. Me ducho y bajo

-Hoy descansa – le recomendó Cloe entrando en la habitación

-Mejor todo a la vez y así me desmayó una vez más y ya está ¿no? – las tres chicas se pusieron a reír – Bueno. ¿Les decís que ahora bajo? – las otras dos asintieron – Y yo que vosotras escribiría a vuestros novios

-¿Novios? – preguntó Cloe confundida - ¡Aquí las únicas con novios sois vosotras dos!

-Se refiere a Black – y sin más Jane la sacó de la habitación

* * *

-Natalie – Albert se levantó rápidamente del sillón en el que estaba sentado 

-Hola – dijo ella intentando recoger su pelo – Siento lo que pasó ayer

-No importa – dijo el señor Malfoy – Bien, tenemos que empezar ¿no?

-Si – Natalie se sentó en el sofá que Albert había dejado libre

-El testamento de vuestros padres es un poco complicado pero… - intentó decir Victoria pero fue callada inmediatamente por Abraxas Malfoy

-La custodia de Mark va hacia Joshua – dijo sin más el señor Malfoy, al parecer no le gusto la idea que el único chico fuera hacia el hijo que salió "mal"

-¿Y qué hay de nosotras? – preguntó Natalie

-Ahí está lo complicado y es por eso que Albert y tu estáis aquí – el chico miró a su madre extrañada – Estáis comprometidos

-¡Cómo? – Natalie se levantó como si le hubieran pellizcado el trasero

-La hermana mayor tiene que casarse para poder conseguir la custodia de las otras dos hermanas – dijo leyendo el testamente el señor Malfoy

-Pero… Cloe es la mayor – aclaró Joshua

-Si, es verdad – admitió la señora Zabini – Pero aquí dice que eres tu la que te tienes que casar. Al solo tener 17 años las dos, no sois mayores de edad, pero si tu te casas conseguirás una mayoría de edad "legal" y así poder tener la custodia de tus dos hermanas

-Pero, puedo escoger con quien quiero casarme ¿no?

-No – dijo fríamente el señor Malfoy – Tu eres menor, yo no tengo la custodia de tus hermanas pero si la tuya y yo QUIERO que te cases, y no con ese tal Lupin, sino con Albert

-Pero… - intentó rechistar su hermano

-¡Nada! – Natalie buscó con la mirada a Albert pero este estaba muy interesado en la moqueta y no levantó la vista. Al parecer a él le habían consultado las cosas igual que a ella

-¿Y si no me caso? – preguntó Natalie, su última carta

-Jane será prometida con Nott y Cloe ocupará tu lugar al lado de Albert - "Tu libertad o la de todas tus hermanas", la voz de su conciencia resonó en su cabeza una y otra vez

**

* * *

**

**Ya está¡Os lo dije! Os dije tened cuidado con Albert Zabini y mirad, aquí está, el resultado de mis advertencias. Debo decir que el personaje de Victoria Zabini es totalmente inventado, jeje.**

**Que decir, vamos que Cloe se ha portado de una manera muy madura (incluso yo cuando lo leo alucino en colores) y que decir de Sirius, pobrecito, pero en el próximo capi sabremos más de él y de su "descubrimiento"**

**En este fic he querido dar mucha importancia al amor que hay entre hermanos, aún no ha salido pero a partir de este momento la relación entre Cloe y Natalie se estrechará aún más ¡y tendremos más Jane!**

**No sé que más deciros solo que espero que os haya gustado el capi y doy muchas gracias a h3IdI-Lû, CiNtUrO-cHaN, Dark Angel Miaka y HADA por haberme dejado un review, muchas gracias**

**Espero que hayáis difrutado del capi y ya sabéis, alguna duda, suggerencia, crítica constructiva y felicitación (si, también acepto de esas, xD) pues me mandáis un review que siempre hacen feliz**

**Muchos besos y nos vemos en el próximo capi**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	11. Chapter X

**Wolas! Vuelvo a estar aquí, jojo. Y me parece que será la última semana que actualicé tan regularmente porqué... ¡empiezo el cole! No, no quiero. El lunes que viene... ¡no! Buaaaaaa. **

**Bueno, ya está, después de este momento de paranoia vamos al capi, xD. No sé que decir solo que el capi pasado un poco más y nos da un ataque al corazón al saber la desición que Abraxas Malfoy (personaje de JK.Rowling) le obliga a tomar a Natalie (personaje de Aya-Mery) sobre casarse o no casarse.**

**Me parece que os estoy haciendo perder el tiempo así que, todos los otros comentarios, los digo a bajo.**

**Nos vemos y disfrutad del capi.**

**

* * *

**

-No hemos sabido nada sobre Natalie ni Cloe durante esta semana – le dijo Lily a James

-Ya, bueno deben estar muy ocupadas – se encontraban al lado del lago, con el buen tiempo que hacia. Un árbol les hacia sombra. James estaba de espalda al árbol en cuestión mientras que Lily tenía su cabeza en las rodillas del chico

-Espero que estén bien – dijo en un susurró.

-Bien no pueden estar cariño – Lily lo miró tiernamente

-Lo siento

-No, yo lo siento más por no haber estado contigo durante la muerte de tus padres

-No lo sabías y en ese entonces yo tampoco te lo hubiera permitido – James bajó la cabeza para besarla tiernamente

-A veces maldigo el tiempo que perdimos

-Fue mi culpa, no me lo reproches – dijo Lily con una sonrisa y levantándose de tan cómodo lugar

-Si yo hubiera insistido… - Lily lo besó apasionadamente

-Un día incluso te rompí la nariz, creo que insististe demasiado, lo único que yo soy muy cabezota

-Ese día me hiciste daño

-Ya lo sé – dijo como si nada apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de James

-Pero te saqué un beso, nuestro primer beso

-Ja, entonces eras un creído insoportable

-¡Eh!

-Aún lo eres, pero lo disimulas bastante bien

-¿Aún recuerdas nuestro primer beso? – preguntó James besando suavemente y con ternura la cabeza de Lily

------------------- Flash Back -------------------

Era el final de curso, el quinto para los Merodeadores y las chicas. Todo el mundo estaba en el Gran Comedor celebrando la victoria de Griffindor en la copa de las casas y la de Quidditch aunque seguro que pasada la media noche, la fiesta continuaría en la Sala Común de Griffindor.

Lily se encontraba ahí, mirando por la ventana, tendría que volver a la casa donde estaban sus padres y Petunia, su estúpida hermana. El ruido de la puerta abrirse la despertó de su ensimismamiento

-Potter – dijo viendo entrar al joven por la puerta

-Hola – contestó éste con una sonrisa

-¿Qué broma has gastado Potter? – preguntó arrastrando las palabras

-Si te la digo me la tirarás a bajo – se acercó lentamente a ella. Era hermosa. Su pelo reojo fuego y esos ojos verde esmeralda y bueno, además estaba su cuerpo, que era hecho para la perdición masculina.

-Puede

-¿Estás borracha? – dijo acercándose a ella

-¡No! – ella se giró y entonces comprendió que si estaba borracha porqué veía a James, bueno, veía a un ejercito de Potters – Puede, un poco

-¿Qué tomaste? – preguntó cuando ya se encontraba junto a ella

-No sé. Esto que me ha dado Cloe – dijo alargando un baso que tenía en la mano, James lo olió.

-Uf. Es un licor muggle muy fuerte. ¿Cuántos tomaste?

-Dos – dijo levantando tres dedos – O lo mejor tres – dijo mientras contaba sus dedos

-Estás muy borracha. Vamos te llevo a la habitación – dijo cogiéndola de la cintura

-Lo chicos no pueden subir – pero ya estaba colgada del cuello de James

-Bueno, entonces a mi cama para que cuando vuelvan tus amigas puedan subirte

-¡Jimmy! – dijo en plan burla - ¿Qué quieres hacerme? – Lily acercó su rostro al de James y observó los ojos color almendra de él y los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente – La verdad es que eres bastante guapo – dijo con un sonrisa mientras intentaba acomodar un mechón detrás de la oreja del chico

-Tu también – dijo con un sonrisa y sin poder evitarlo besó los labios de Lily, primero suavemente y cuando se separaron para coger aire volvió a besarla pero esta vez apasionadamente

-Me caes bien Potter – dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de James y ahí se durmió.

A las doce de la mañana siguiente el grito de guerra de Lily despertó a la parte de la torre de Griffindor que no estaba despierta

-¡TE VOY A MATAR POTTER! – Lily bajó hecha una furia seguida de cerca por Alice

-Lily tranquilízate – intentaba Alice pero ya era demasiado tarde Lily se había parado delante de James

-¡Qué te crees que hacías anoche aprovechándote de mí? – le preguntó furiosa a un James desconcertado, por suerte, pensaron Alice y James, no había mucha gente esa mañana en la Sala Común

-¡James¡Muy bien hecho chico! – dijo Sirius cogiendo por los hombros

-¡No te metas Black! – gritó Lily – ¡Respóndeme Potter!

-Verás… estabas ahí… y bueno… fue un impulso… ¡además me correspondiste! – añadió como si eso lo explicara todo pero Lily no lo vio así y con toda la furia estrelló su puño contra la nariz de James

-¡Vete a la mierda Potter¡No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra! – después se giró hacia Alice y añadió – ¡Que daño! – dijo mientras se soplaba la mano

------------------- Fin Flash Back -------------------

-En realidad, me hice más daño yo que tu – dijo Lily en plan burla

-¡No me digas! Pues a mi me salía la sangre a chorro

-Lo siento – dijo besándolo en la nariz

-Sabes, a partir de ese día vi que no solo me gustabas sino que además te quería – dijo mirando a la pelirroja que tenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro

-Entonces ¿tengo que romperte la nariz cada vez que nos discutimos para hacerte entrar en razón?

-¿Es qué tienes pensado discutir conmigo? – dijo haciendo el papel de ofendido

-Veo que lo has captado – y con una sonrisa se levantó para ir hacia el castillo, James también se levantó y empezó a perseguirla hasta que la atrapó por la espalda y abrazados se dirigieron al castillo

* * *

-Ya estamos en casa – la voz de Jane Thomas sonó en toda la Sala Común de Griffindor 

-¡Jane¡Deja de gritar que no están sordos! – Cloe entró detrás suyo arrastrando su baúl

-¡Cloe! – Lily se tiró a los brazos de la chica - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, más o menos pero Natalie…

-¡Nat! – Alice se acercó a la rubia y la saludó con un abrazo

-Hola – esa fue la única respuesta de Natalie

-¿Te ocurre algo? – le preguntó Alice

-¡Pequeña! – Sirius se acercó a Cloe y abrazó por la cintura

-¡Eh! – pero se calló porque Sirius la había besado y ella no se lo pensó dos veces en darle un gran cachete

-¡Auch! – y ahí empezó la discusión de nunca acabar

-Bienvenidas chicas – saludó James

-Natalie – Remus se acercó a Natalie e intentó darle un beso pero ésta evitó los labios del chico, nadie se dio cuenta excepto él y Alice

-Lo siento – dijo Natalie – Estoy… estoy cansada – y sin más subió a su habitación

-Ha estado así todo el trayecto – dijo Mark

-¿No sabes por qué? – preguntó Lily

-Yo tengo una ligera sospecha pero os lo diré esta noche – dijo Cloe – A ti también Jane

-¿Y nosotros? – preguntó Sirius

-No, vosotros no – y sin más se marchó por donde había desaparecido Natalie

-No te preocupes – Alice se acercó a Remus silenciosamente – Seguro que es por la muerte de sus padres y…

-Tendría que dejarme estar a su lado, ahora más que nunca – dijo el chico con la mirada baja

-Justamente por eso, a ella no le gusta mostrar sus sentimientos. Vamos, tranquilo ¿si? – puso su mano en el hombro del chico y le sonrió.

* * *

Cloe entró en su habitación y vio como Natalie ya estaba ordenando su ropa y poniendo la sucia en el servicio de lavandería. 

-Natalie escucha…

-Vamos, tenemos poco tiempo si queremos coger bien el ritmo de las clases la semana que viene – dijo sin mirarla

-Eso puede esperar

-No, no puede

-¿Y mama no podía esperar?

-Tampoco – fue la primera vez que la miró a los ojos – Tenía que pasar Cloe, no podía permitir que…

-Llora

-No tengo ganas Cloe

-No me mientas señorita Thomas, o tendría que decir, señora Zabini – Natalie se detuvo en medio de la habitación. La rubia se giró hacia ella

-¿Cómo…

-¿Cómo lo sé? – Natalie asintió lentamente con la cabeza – No es difícil de deducir. Una reunión en privado con el señor Malfoy, que tiene tu custodia, la señora Zabini, Albert, tu y un oficial del ministerio, además en tu dedo anular igual que en la mano de Albert Zabini hay un anillo y… ¡no has besado a Remus!

-¿También te has dado cuenta? – dijo tocándose el anillo con ansiedad y nerviosismo

-Ha sido muy evidente – ella sonrió con tristeza - ¿Por qué Natalie?

-No tenía otra opción

-Si que la tenías, podías negarte

-¡No podía!

-¡Si¡Un simple no!

-¡Entonces hubieses sido tu la que estarías en mi situación!

-¡Pues podías haber retrasado la boda durante un año!

-El señor Malfoy lo quería ahora, justamente para que no pasará eso. Ahora tu custodia y la de Jane están en mi poder y nadie os podrá hacer daño

-¿Y tu felicidad?

-He vivido feliz medio curso al parecer ya es suficiente

-¿Y tu libertad?

-La mía o la tuya, tu escoges Cleopatra

-¿Y Remus? – Natalie bajó la vista

-No lo sé, aún no sé como se lo voy a decir a Lily, a Alice y a Jane

-No hace falta – Lily abrió la puerta

-¡Maleducadas¡No sé escucha detrás de la puerta! – dijo Cloe con burla

-Estaba medio abierta – dijo seriamente Lily, Alice se había avanzado y estaba abrazando a Natalie

-Nat¿por qué no nos dijiste nada? – preguntó Jane

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? OH, el señor Malfoy va a casarme mañana ¿queréis acudir?

-¡No seas idiota! – le gritó Jane - ¿Y Josh¿No hizo nada!

-Lo echaron antes, cuando el señor Malfoy supo que la custodia de Mark está en sus manos se enfadó como nunca y lo echó sin más

-Natalie este tema es muy delicado, no es tener de novio a Albert Zabini sino que ¡estás casada con él!

-¡Ya lo sé Lily! No sé si te has dado cuenta pero yo soy la víctima

-¡Es un Slytherin¡Apoyará a Voldemort!

-No lo sabes, además me importa un pimiento que sea de Slytherin, como si fuera de Griffindor

-Tienes que decírselo a Remus – Alice se separó un poco de ella

-Ya lo sé pero no sé como hacerlo. Por favor, durante unos días no me dejéis sola – dijo mirándolas con ojos imploradores

-Pero Natalie…

-Por favor – suplicó ella

-Está bien – aceptó Cloe – Al fin y al cabo tampoco puedo salir con chicos por culpa de Black – a esto todas rieron

* * *

-¿Has averiguado algo? – preguntó James a Sirius que tenía en sus manos una oreja extensible (n/a: Como las de Fred y George Weasley pero más primitivas) 

-Si, Natalie no quiere quedarse a solas con Remus – dijo escuchando con más atención – Tendremos que perfeccionar este aparato, ahora siento a Lily diciendo que tengo buen trasero

-Estará diciendo que es James – añadió Peter

-No, por culpa de Black que tiene buen trasero. ¡Cloe la ha apoyado!

* * *

-Todo es culpa de Black que es un rastrero – añadió Cloe

* * *

-¡Basta¿Y Natalie no dice nada? – preguntó Remus que estaba exasperado 

-No, solo… llora, abrazada a Alice – dijo Sirius tristemente – Al parecer Jane también está preocupada porque lo dijo con pesadez

-Lunático, no podrás ver a esa chica durante unos días – dijo James poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico

-¿No dicen nada más?

-Nada de nada

* * *

Esos días fueron muy pesados, especialmente para Remus y Natalie. Remus se dio cuenta que Natalie hablaba mucho con Malfoy y Zabini y no le gustaba para nada la confianza que tenía con este último. Además hacían como unos turnos de guardaespaldas entorno a Natalie y nunca que quedaba sola para que pudieran hablar, cuando se encontraba con ella y si ella no huía siempre iba acompañada. 

Natalie estaba realmente preocupada, veía en los ojos de Remus dolor y tristeza y le rompía el corazón saber que cuando se enfrontasen esos ojos nunca más la mirarían.

-Natalie – la voz de Remus la sacó de sus pensamientos. Estaba sola en el pasillo, junto a él

-Remus…

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. ¿Y tú?

-También aunque dentro de poco volverá a ser luna llena

-Tenemos que hablar – Remus se asustó por la decisión de Natalie - ¿Te parece hoy?

-Si, claro

-Vendré a verte a tu habitación a las nueve, más o menos. ¿Te parece?

-Si… si… no hay problema

-Bien – Natalie se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente, un beso corto – Lo siento – y sin decir nada más se fue por el pasillo

* * *

Remus había contado todo aquello a Sirius y a James y estos se encargaron que los amigos de Frank no subieran a la habitación al menos hasta que Natalie y él bajaran cogidos de la mano. 

Natalie pasó diez minutos parada delante de la habitación de los chicos, había dicho eso muy rápido, ella misma se quedó asombrada por su decisión, quería hablar con él pero no ahora. "Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo". Llamó a la puerta y Remus la abrió. Natalie solo le sonrió lo que provocó que él se relajara. Se sentían como unos niños, unos niños enamorados.

-Hola Remus

-Natalie yo… - ella selló sus labios con el dedo índice

-Déjame decírtelo todo y de un tirón – le pidió con ojos suplicantes

-Está bien – accedió él

-Yo… verás, todo esto es muy extraño, muy complicado ni yo misma me he acostumbrado a mi nuevo estado

-Natalie no te entiendo

-Ya – lanzó un suspiro, se acercó a él y levantó la mano izquierda para que quedara a la vista del chico – Esto, es lo que quiero decir – y movió el dedo anular

**

* * *

**

**Ya está! Si lo sé, el capi anterior dije que habría más Sirius pero, no, me equivoqué, lo siento.**

**Eso sí, en el capi siguiente (y es seguro porqué ya está escrito) veremos la reacción de Remus al descubrir la noticia que le ha dado su novia, Sirius hará su descubriemiento oficial e incluso habrá una declaración hacia una Cloe para nada crédula, jojo.**

**Ya he dicho demasiado así que espero que me dejéis algun review dándome ánimos, preguntandome dudas, si hay alguna crítica constructiva también la acepto y sobretodo alguna felicitación ¿si? Es que de esa forma me hacéis muy feliz**

**Quiero dar las gracias a HeiDi-Lu, meli-2108 (no, no recibí tu review el capi pasado TT), Meli ! & HADA, muchas gracias por vuestro reviews.**

**Y yo me despido aquí hasta el próximo capi.**

**Muchas gracias a todos**

**Se despide con un beso**

**Aya-Mery**


	12. Chapter XI

**Wolas! Si, ya vuelvo ha estar aquí. Lo lamento pero está semana no he tenido tiempo de nada y casi no he tenido oportunidad de encender el ordenador así que mucho menos escribir y actualizar. **

**Que puedo deciros, la gente que está en España lo sabe perfectamente... ¡hemos empezado el cole! Y claro está semana ha sido de lo más estresante así que con eso pienso, si está semana (que ha sido la primera) ha sido estresante ¿cómo serán las demás? Nada, no os enrollo más que sinó nos vamos del tema.**

**El capi pasado, Natalie fue prometida y casada con Albert Zabini por culpa de Abraxas Malfoyy la joven Thomas (o recién señora Zabini) fue a la habitación de Remuspara contarle todo lo sucedido, a su vez Sirius tuvo que afrontar sus sentimientos (os digo que en este capítulo le chocan en la cara). **

**Ahora... la continuación (que espero que fuera esperada)**

**Nos vemos a bajo.**

**Disfrutad del capi**

**

* * *

**

En la Sala Común se encontraban los Merodeadores junto a las chicas. Ellos no sabían nada, ellas estaban asustadas, no sabía lo que podía pasar y aprovechando que Lily era prefecta y a los encantos de Cloe deshabitaron la sala común.

-¿Cómo creéis que va? – preguntó Sirius rompiendo el silencio acaparador que había. Nadie contestó, solo el ruido de la puerta abrirse con fuerza y brutalidad

-¡Remus! – se oyó la voz de Natalie. Cloe miró a Sirius con la mirada "Ahí tienes tu respuesta"

-¡No¡No me hables! – el chico bajó las escaleras y vio que la Sala Común estaba vacía, solo sus amigos

-¡Tienes que entenderlo!

-Si lo entiendo – Remus se giró hacia Natalie que ya había bajado de la habitación de los chicos – Lo entiendo perfectamente, incluso puedo imaginármelo

-¡No puedes!

-Por supuesto que si¡Señora Zabini! – James y Sirius le miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loco

-¡No sabes lo que estoy sufriendo! – Natalie empezó a llorar en silencio

-Pues imagínate Natalie lo que sufro yo. ¡Estás casada!

-¡Te he dado mi explicación¡Yo…

-¡No me sirve Nat! Simplemente no me sirve – y sin más se fue de la Sala Común y cuando el retrato se cerró Natalie calló de rodillas y enseguida fue abrazada por Lily

-Tranquila Natalie

-Ahora me odiara, será lo mejor – Lily miró a James y este entendió, chicos fuera.

* * *

Sirius y James, sin Peter que no sabían donde se había metido, se fueron en busca de Remus. Gracias al mapa Merodeador lo encontraron enseguida, cerca del lago. 

-Lunático – le llamó Sirius pero él no reaccionó.

-Remus – James se acercó y se sentó a su lado - ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Pues que Natalie ha dejado de ser la señorita Natalie Jane Thomas, ahora es la señora Natalie Jane Zabini

-¿Cuándo pasó todo eso?

-En las vacaciones

-Tiene que haber una explicación – dijo Sirius confuso

-La hay – Remus se lo contó todo a los chicos – Así que fue ella la que se casó – dijo finalmente

-Entonces… - Sirius miró a Remus - … es toda una héroe.

-¿Héroe¡Me ha dejado¡No solo eso¡Se ha casado¡Tanto te quiero, tanto te amo y resulta que a la primera de cambio se casa con Zabini!

-Pero sacrificó su felicidad y su libertad por la de sus hermanas – James miró a Sirius

-¡No quiero excusas¿Cómo te sentirías si fuese Lily? – James no lo miró, sabía la respuesta - ¿Y Cloe? – Sirius miró interrogantemente al chico

-No sé ni porqué me lo preguntas – se puso las manos detrás del cuello – Simplemente mataría al otro – su voz sonó fría y calculadora - ¡Un momento¡Eh! – James estaba riendo por lo bajó para no herir los sentimientos de Remus pero cuando vio que él también se reía decidió reír a carcajada limpia - ¡Eso no vale!

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó James

-Has sido muy explicito, lo matarías – añadió Frank que se había acercado a ellos

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Remus

-Alice me dijo que tenían una reunión de chicas y que hoy no podíamos quedar – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Mientras James le repetía una y otra vez lo que había dicho a Sirius y esté se negaba a creerlo, bueno, negarse, negarse no, porqué si que era verdad que durante las vacaciones, que había tenido la oportunidad de salir con un par de chicas que se habían quedado, no podía dejar de pensar en Cloe y incluso tuvo que rechazar el acostarse con una porque esa Thomas estaba muy adentro de sus pensamientos y entonces recordó las palabras de James. Un día en sexto después de ir a una cita obligada por parte de Sirius _"No puedo Canuto, simplemente no puedo, cuando besó a la chica me imaginó que es ella y veo sus ojos verdes. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella ni que estará haciendo en ese momento y ni te cuento cuando la veo con otros, soy capaz de romperles la cara con tal de que no se acerquen a ella"_ Y él… mierda… a él le pasaba tres cuartos de los mismo. No podía quedar con otras chicas porque pensaba en ella y un poco más y se pelea con Malfoy por ella y sin contar lo preocupado que estaba durante las vacaciones sin saber nada de ella.

-James – murmuró Sirius

-Dime Black – contestó James sin prestarle importancia

-James tengo que hablar contigo y es un asunto serio – James lo miró extrañado

-¿Qué es Sirius?

-Mm.… bueno…

-Vamos Sirius que no es una declaración de amor – dijo James, Sirius bajó la vista – ¡Joder! Canuto lo siento pero no eres mi tipo, yo quiero a Lily, ya lo sabes – dijo inmediatamente

-¡Serás idiota¡No es para ti¡Me he dado cuenta que me gusta Cloe! – le gritó con tanta furia que Frank y Remus callaron de inmediato.

-Bueno… pues gracias – dijo una voz femenina. Sirius se fue poniendo cada vez más rojo

-Buenas…Cloe – dijo James con tacto

-Hola – Lily saludó tímidamente. Sabía que eso había tocado a Cloe, aunque ésta estaba en su mejor pose y con su carácter inalterable

-Cloe… - Sirius se giró lentamente encarándola y vio como disimuladamente las mejillas de la chica se teñían de rojo, la verdad era que era muy guapa

-Tu y yo hablaremos después Black – dijo quitándole hierro al asunto – Vengo de parte de Natalie – Remus simplemente se giró – No me gires la cara Lupin. Te juro que si lo hubiera sabido lo habría impedido y te juro que habría sido yo la que me encontraría en la situación de Nat… ¡pero no pude!

-Pues ella no hizo nada para evitarlo – Remus se levantó para encararla

-Sabes perfectamente que te quiere

-OH claro, pero está pensando el momento para casarse con Zabini, no sé si lo has pensado pero… algún día tendrán hijos, como les llamarán… ¿Remus? A claro, como el pobre idiota que amó por primera vez a Natalie.

-¡No te hagas la víctima porqué no es así! – le gritó Cloe

-¿No? Me parecía que ella era diferente, pero a la primera de cambió se va con otro - ¡PLAF!

-¡Yo si pensaba que eres diferente! – gritó Cloe aún con la mano levantada - ¡Te veía como el más maduro de los Merodeadores, como la persona en la que poder confiar¡Digno de mi hermana¡Solo eres otro más que es egoísta y no ve más allá de sus ojos¡Natalie es la mejor persona y la más pura que llegará nunca a entrar en tu vida, que te quede bien claro! – Remus aún tenía la cabeza girada por la bofetada dada por Cloe, cuando se digno a mirarla, Cloe le gritó su última frase - ¡A mis amigos no los insultas pero te juro que a mi hermana menos¡Vuelves a decir algo como esto y te enterarás de verdad de quien soy! – y sin más y con Lily de la mano se alejó de ahí.

-Has metido la pata – dijo James

-¿Quién¿Él o yo? – preguntó Sirius. James solo pudo sonreír

* * *

-¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Cloe cuando había llegado a su Sala Común 

-¿Qué de que? – preguntó Alice que estaba sentada junto a Lily

-Que hace con Black, Alice – aclaró Lily viendo como Cloe caminaba en círculos en la Sala Común

-Pues decirle que ella también le gusta ¿qué iba a hacer? – preguntó la pequeña Dawson como si fuera lo más obvio

-¡No puedo hacer eso! – gritó Cloe y Lily a la vez, con la pequeña adaptación de Lily en el verbo poder

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó Alice asustada

-Bueno… Black se ha fijado en mi porqué soy una de las únicas que no he caído y…

-Eso no me sirve, Lily decía lo mismo con James y él la quería – agregó Alice

-¡Me estás rompiendo la cuartada! – gritó Cloe – Además, él no se comprometerá, es Black y yo soy Cloe Thomas, no he tenido una pareja estable que durará más de dos meses, pero él no ha aguantado con una chica más de dos semanas

-Quizá tendrías que intentarlo

-Alice, yo creo que Cloe no tendría que fiarse de Sirius – dijo Lily con suavidad – A lo mejor cambia pero por el momento…

-¿A ti te gusta Sirius? – preguntó Alice

-Mm.… ¿no? – intentó Cloe

-No nos mientas – dijeron Lily y Alice a la vez

-Bueno, vale, si me gusta, pero solo un poco, muy poco, en realidad es insignificante – dijo Cloe, Lily levantó una ceja y Alice ahogó una risita

-Pero… ¿no tienes intención de salir con él?

-¿La verdad? – las dos chicas asintieron con la cabeza – Pues… quizá suene pervertido pero… me gustaría saber como es en la cama

-¡OH Cloe! – Lily le tiró un cojín en la cara

-¡Eh! – se quejó al coger el cojín - ¿No me digas que no tienes intriga para saber como es James?

-¡Cloe! – le recriminó Lily con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo

-No estamos hablando de James y de Lily, estamos hablando de Sirius y de ti

-Black y yo somos incompatibles. A los dos nos van los rollos no las relaciones formales

-Sabes perfectamente que eso no es verdad – la voz de Natalie hizo que las tres callaran

-¡Nat¿Por qué no? – preguntó Cloe

-Te gusta Sirius y a él le gustas tú. Podrías daros una oportunidad, sino funciona cortáis y punto

-También tiene razón – dijo Lily y Cloe asintió.

-Pero será él quien empiece, yo no pienso decirle nada de nada – dijo Cloe, después se giró y se fue hacia el cuarto de las chicas

* * *

Durante los días siguientes Remus y Natalie se evitaban, y eso era perfecto para que Sirius y Cloe no tuvieran que verse, con la excusa de no poder dejarlos solos. 

Lily y James habían visto esas maniobras y se estaban poniendo de los nervios, si estaban juntos sus amigos los evitaban y si estaban separados se pasaban todo el día corriendo por el castillo.

Mientras, y aunque solo James lo sabía, Sirius no despegaba sus ojos del mapa Merodeador, aunque no la veía cara a cara, no dejaba de "protegerla". Siempre estaba atento de donde estaba Cloe, incluso un día que los dos se encontraban cada uno en un lado opuesto del castillo, Sirius vio que al punto donde ponía "Cloe Thomas" se acercaba Jansenn y se paraba para hablar con ella, a Sirius le faltó tiempo para ir hacia ahí, lanzarle un hechizo a Jansenn que hiciera que empezara a decir estupideces a Cloe y marcharse la mar de tranquilo.

Mientras Natalie seguía viendo a Zabini, aunque en el colegio si se habían enterado que ahora iban juntos no sabían que estaban casados, y mucho mejor así.

Jane continuaba viendo a Snape, en secreto, sus amigos lo sabían pero nadie más.

* * *

Una tarde Cloe volvía del entrenamiento de Quidditch, si que habían ganado a Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf (n/a: el partido contra Hufflepuf no lo conté pero pasó y Griffindor ganó) pero aún quedaba Slytherin. Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando entró en el castillo y mucho menos se dio cuenta de que una mano la agarraba de la cintura hasta que no estaba apoyada en una pared. 

-¡Black! – dijo al ver a Sirius

-Hola Cloe

-¿Qué quieres? Estoy muy sucia y sudada – se quejó ella, no le gustaba estar tan cerca de Sirius y ella con peste a sudor

-Bueno, no creo que eso tenga importancia

-¿Para que?

-He estado pensando

-No mientas, no puedes pensar sino tienes cerebro

-Ja, que risa. ¿Lo has pensado tu sola?

-No, oí la frase cuando Lily insultaba a James

-¿En qué año? Porqué Lily ha tenido realmente años buenos con eso de las indirectas

-Pues… no podría acordarme pero…

-¡No me cambies de tema! – Cloe frunció el ceño, al parecer lo había captado

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó en plan borde, no quería que dijera eso

-He estado pensando, mucho y me he dado cuenta que… - la miró a los ojos, suplicando con ellos que no lo dijera - … te quiero

-¡Lo dijo! – Cloe se puso una mano en la frente en señal de desesperación - ¡Eres idiota¿Lo sabias?

-Si, me lo han dicho muchas veces, sobretodo tu

-¿Deberás crees que estamos preparados para prometernos?

-¿No?

-¡Sirius! Soy Cloe Thomas y tu Sirius Black, si hacemos cuentas hemos salido con todos los del colegio

-Menos con los profesores

-En eso te equivocas – dijo Cloe con mirada pícara - ¡Pero ese no es el tema! No creo que…

-Te necesito Cleopatra

-¡Eso no lo has dicho! Pero no es verdad, ahora me ves como la tía buena que soy, a la que quieres llevarte a la cama pero que pasará cuando yo te pida una relación formal.

-No me la pedirás

-Pues ahora la quiero

-Me costaría pero la aceptaría

-¡No!

-Quiero estar contigo, al menos intentarlo

-¿Has hablado con Natalie? – Sirius alzó una ceja – Nada, déjalo. No

-¿Qué te cuesta?

-¿Crees que me lanzaré a tus pies a la primera de cambio?

-¡Por supuesto! - sonrió Sirius con una sonrisa arrogante

-Pues cúrratelo – se levantó de puntillas y besó tiernamente los labios de Sirius – Nos vemos Black

**

* * *

**

**Ya está¿Qué tal ha salido¿Qué os ha parecido? **

**Lamento la reacción que ha tenido Remus, no sé si ha sido muy exagerada o muy poco. La verdad era que no sabía como tratar una situación como esa así que... pero bueno, nos hemos dado cuenta que todos sufren por algún lado**

**¡Y Sirius! Vaya el chico, nos salió directo, os juro que en este fic la que será difícil de convencer será Cloe, jiji.**

**No sé que más deciros, en el próximo capi descubriremos cierta cosa que no gustará para nada, a Lily, Frank y Cloe (al menos ya sabéis quienes están invulcrados) Y Sirius y Cloe abanzan un poquito más, os digo que les costará. Y James hace un promesa a Lily que hará que se nos pongan los pelos de gallina. (Si, lo sé, soy mala pero me encanta esto de resumir el capi siguiente)**

**Muchas gracias a _ginnycristy, Alkas, valeweasley y HADA_ por haberme dejado vuestro review, os lo agredezco muchísimo y espero que también lo hagáis en este capi diciendome que no os ha decepcionado (espero de corazón que no sea así)**

**Nada más que decir, solo que ya sabéis, alguna duda, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que siempre me van bien para subirme la moral) me mandáis un review.**

**Muchos besos y espero que estéis bien**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	13. Chapter XII

**Wolas! Vuelvo a estar aquí y decir que esta semana casi ni actualizo. ¡No me acordaba! Pero bueno, hoy por la mañana me he centrado y aquí estoy, escribiendo las notas de la autora. **

**Que decir, no tengo ni idea. Estoy realmente agotada y mañana tengo clase a las 8 de la mañana así que no sé como me aguantaré pero bueno...**

**¡Aviso! En este capi hay emociones fuertes. Os puedo decir que Sirius y Cloe avanzan, vamos si avanzan y James y Lily... tres cuartos de los mismo (bueno, más o menos) **

**Así que os dejó y os veo a bajo.**

**

* * *

**

A partir de esas primeras semanas James empezó a estar muy raro y desparecía muy a menudo junto a Sirius y Alice, después del entrenamiento de Quidditch llegaba a la Sala Común, se despedía y con sus amigos de la infancia desaparecía hasta media noche.

Y Lily ya se estaba cansando. Entre estar con Natalie, evitando a Remus, y con Cloe, evitando a Sirius, no podía estar con su novio o con su otra mejor amiga y eso la sacaba de quicio.

-Nos vemos mañana

-Si – respondieron James y Sirius a la vez

-Bien, pero antes contármelo todo – Lily se paró delante de ellos

-¡Lily! – sonrió Alice con evidente falsedad

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sirius sin sonar descortés

-Bueno, en realidad hace días que quería hablar con mi novio y estar un rato con él pero resulta que no lo encuentro nunca, además que a Frank le pasa tres cuartos de lo mismo con su novia ¿verdad Alice? – la risa nerviosa de Alice hizo que Sirius empezara a reír como un desesperado

-¡No tiene gracia! – gritó Lily – Quiero una explicación¡y la quiero ahora! – dijo mirando con mirada asesina a James y a Alice

-Y yo también – Frank apareció por las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos

-¡Frank!

-El que faltaba en la fiesta – dejo ir Sirius después del llamado de Alice

-Creo que tenemos que decírselo – dijo James

-Bien James, buena conclusión – dijo Lily - ¿Y bien?

-Pues… es muy largo de explicar – empezó Alice – Pero desde que nuestra custodia pasó a manos de Dumbledore le hemos estado diciendo que queremos ayudar en la lucha contra Voldemort… - Frank abrió la boca para replicar pero una mirada de Alice le sirvió para callar

-Así que finalmente, a principios del segundo trimestre nos ofreció la oportunidad de entrenar con él y mejorar nuestras cualidades – añadió Sirius

-Y ahora vinimos de ahí, nos enseña nuevos hechizos, muy avanzados para nuestra edad y a combatir en duelo y esas cosas – finalizó James

-¡Sois unos irresponsables! – les gritaron Frank y Lily a la vez - ¡Voldemort no es una cosa irreal¡Os matará si os enfrentáis a él¡No digo que nos pongamos de su lado pero… no tenemos que ir a buscar la guerra! – gritó Lily

-¡Lily! Mató a mis padres – dijo James

-¿Y¡Un conductor temerario mató a los míos y no por eso yo lo he matado!

-Sabes que eso no es justo – añadió Alice

-¡No? – preguntó Frank con ironía - ¿Entonces por qué Lily y yo nos quedamos fuera¡Vamos!

-Querían protegeros – dijo Sirius

-¿Cómo tu a mi Black? – Cloe salió de la oscuridad

-Si – dijo Sirius mirándola a los ojos

-¡Pues no necesitamos vuestra protección! – gritó Lily – ¡Siempre haces igual James¡Cuando estamos bien, entonces quieres que este a tu lado y que otros puedan verme contigo, pero a la primera de cambio te vas de mi lado¡No soy una niña tonta a la que puedas llevar por donde quieras!

-¡Deja de decir estupideces Lily! – gritó James

-¡No son estupideces¡Hiciste lo mismo con la muerte de tus padres, no quería que fuera por miedo a los Mortífagos¡Ahora que se te da la oportunidad de luchar contra Voldemort la aceptas pero… ¿Qué pasa conmigo! Tengo que quedarme a esperar a que vuelvas a la Sala Común para poder verte ¡verdad?

-Lily tranquilízate – dijo Alice

-¡No¡Ella tiene razón Alice! – le dijo Frank

-Si de verás es eso lo que quieres conmigo James, entonces no eres el chico al que quiero

-Lily…

-¡No¡Cuando te lo hayas pensado entonces hablaremos! – y sin más se dirigió a su dormitorio

-Se le pasará – dijo Alice

-No lo creo porque tiene todo la razón Alice – y Frank también se marchó.

-Llegáis a ser egoístas y egocéntricos y nunca cambiareis – suspiró Cloe - ¿No lo entendéis? Hay gente que os quiere y que quiere estar a vuestro lado pero vosotros no los dejáis

-Eso tendría que decirlo yo – dijo Sirius mirándola con reproche

-Sabes Sirius, no te lo estás currando – y sin más también se fue.

-Vaya novios que hemos escogido – dijo Alice en un suspiró – Pero tienen razón

-Pero no quiero que Lily se enfrente a un grupo de Mortífagos asesinos – dijo James

-Ya, pero no podemos alejarla de esto si de verdad quieres casarte con ella – dijo Alice

-¿Cómo¿Cuándo pasó eso? – preguntó Sirius

-Verás, al ver a Natalie casada con Zabini, aunque quiera a Remus, me pasó un escalofrío por la espalda con tan solo pensar que Lily se pudiera comprometer con otro y… - explicó James rojo de vergüenza - … pero ahora es imposible

-Están enfadados – dijo Sirius - ¿Y ahora cómo voy a conquistar a Cloe?

-¿Estás conquistando a Cloe? – preguntaron James y Alice a la vez

-Eso intentaba

-Que mal te veo – dijo Alice – Últimamente Cloe no hace más que repetir "Estúpido Black, cuando lo pille lo mato"

-¿Qué le has hecho canuto?

-¿Yo? – preguntó con su mirada angelical – Nada – respondió rápidamente y los otros dos lo miraron incrédulos – Bueno, solo hice que él idiota de Jansenn digiera indecencias a Cloe un día que se encontraron

-¡OH, si solo es eso! – dijo Alice

-Menos mal pensé…

-¡Eres idiota! – gritó la chica - ¡Claro que es grave¿Sabes lo furiosa que se pone Cloe cuando interrumpes sus citas con algún chico!

-¡No era una cita!

-¡Ya me entiendes! – le gritó Alice

-Debemos encontrar una solución

-¿Qué propones James? – preguntó Sirius

-Y si hablamos con Dumbledore para que los incluyan en el entrenamiento y a Remus también – Alice lo miró y Sirius negaba con la cabeza

-Entonces formarían parte de la Orden del Fénix y seria peligroso – dijo Sirius – Ya me preocupo bastante por vosotros dos, no quiero tener que preocuparme por Cloe o Lily

-Si, tienes razón – admitió Alice. Se despidió de ellos dos y se fue a la habitación de las chicas

* * *

James vio como su discusión de anoche con Lily no había quedado en el olvido, porqué la chica no le hablaba y aún peor, los alumnos al ver aquel distanciamiento lo habían aprovechado y James no la encontraba nunca sola. Aunque él se quitaba las fans de encima, los chicos no dejaban de acosar a Lily y parecía que a ella no le importaba. 

Sirius y Cloe tenían su propio duelo de miradas y Frank y Alice estaban peleados pero de una manera diferente, Frank no era tan cabezota como Lily.

Al cabo de dos días James se cansó de la situación y se dirigió hacia el grupo en le que estaba Lily, junto a ella estaba Natalie y un par de chico de otra casa.

-Lily – la llamó James

-Potter ¿qué quieres? – preguntó ella, su apellido viniendo de ella le hizo bastante daño

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Estoy ocupada ¿no lo ves? – dijo indicando a su acompañantes

-Bien – sin más cogió a Lily de la mano y se llevó de ahí – Ahora me escucharás – dijo cuando estaban en un pasillo alejado y poco transitado

-¿Y bien Potter? – preguntó Lily sin la intención de ceder

-Lily escúchame… yo… - abrazó a Lily fuertemente y después de unos minutos la alejó suavemente de su cuerpo

-¿Por qué no me dejas estar tu lado James? – preguntó Lily con lágrimas en los ojos

-No es eso

-¡Si lo es! Sabes, siento celos de Alice, ella siempre está a tu lado y por mucho que lo intento siempre es a ella a la primera a quien recurres, estaba contigo cuando os transformasteis en animagos ilegales, estaba contigo en el momento de la muerte de tus padres y ahora está contigo en la lucha de Voldemort pero yo… ¿he estado alguna vez a tu lado?

-Claro que si Lily – James la abrazó al ver las lágrimas surcar su rostro

-No James, siempre que he estado a tu lado ha sido porqué te lo rogué con todas mis fuerzas

-Intento protegerte Lily – le susurró.

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo, no quiero que me protejas sino que me quieras

-Ya te quiero Lily, te amo y es por eso que intento protegerte de todos los males. Intentó envolverte en mi burbuja de protección y me estoy dando cuenta que te estás escapando de ella y… me siento mal porque…

-Eres un idiota, la vida avanza y no puedes evitar que yo sepa de ella – James la abrazó más fuerte

-No quiero estar separado de ti cariño, te prometo que si no es Dumbledore quien te entrena seré yo pero crearé una burbuja donde tu puedas ser feliz y la mejor manera es protegerte – y entonces sintió todo el peso de Lily. Se había dormido, si que era cierto que se quedaba despierta hasta tarde esperando poder hablar con él pero no pensó que la cansará tanto. La cogió en brazos y se dirigió en la Sala Común

-James – Natalie se levantó del sillón cuando vio entrar al merodeador con su amiga en brazos - ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Está agotada, la dejaré en mi habitación hasta que despierte porqué…

-Si lo sé, los chicos no pueden subir a los dormitorios de chicas – sonrió Natalie, James la miró, no parecía que nada hubiera pasado y sin embargo nunca podrían llegar a formar un grupo

-Natalie – dijo sin dejar a Lily – Lo siento de verdad, eres una buena persona – Natalie solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

-Tu también James, tu también

* * *

Lily abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que esa habitación no era la suya, es más, se acordaba que alguna vez había ido para hacer alguna que otra broma a ¡los Merodeadores! Lily se levantó rápidamente y vio que estaba acostada en la cama de James. 

-Lily – la voz del chico hizo que mirara hacia la puerta

-James ¿Qué ha…

-Te dormiste mientras llorabas por mi – sonrió él

-Eres un creído

-Hablé con Dumbledore – se sentó en la cama junto a Lily

-¿Con el director?

-Así es, le pedí que formarais parte del grupo y dijo que se lo pensaría. Lo siento

-James… - lo besó tiernamente – Te quiero ¿vale? Da igual, tuve un arranque de ira, como lo hubiera podido tener de pasión y…

-Preferiría el de pasión – sonrió el chico con picardía

-¡James!

-Era broma – besó la frente de la chica - ¿Te quedas a dormir? – pero Lily no pudo rechistar porqué James ya había entrado en la cama, corrió la cortina y la abrazó por la cintura – Mañana por la noche tengo que hablar contigo

-¿No puede ser ahora?

-Nops – besó tiernamente los labios de ella y se quedaron dormidos

* * *

-Voy un momento a la biblioteca – dijo Cloe mientras se levantaba de la mesa de Griffindor 

-Cloe, son las nueve de la noche… - advirtió Natalie

-… ¿seguro qué estás bien¿No tienes fiebre? – agregó Alice tocando la frente de la morena

-¡Claro que estoy bien¿Por qué tendría que estar mal?

-Has dicho que irías a la biblioteca – dijeron las dos a la vez

-¡Porque me dejé todos los deberes! – y sin más abandonó.

-Creo que tendría que ir a la enfermería – dijo Natalie siguiendo con su cena

-Yo también¿seguro qué no tenia fiebre?

Mientras Cloe había llegado a la biblioteca, estaba a punto de cerrar así que tuvo que recoger rápido los pergaminos. Se despidió de la bibliotecaria que la miraba con mala cara y se dirigió a su Sala Común, eso si no se hubiera encontrado con Sirius

-Blackie – sonrió ella - ¿Dónde vas tan tarde?

-No es tarde – agregó él

-Lo que tu digas – Cloe se estaba alejando del chico que se acercaba sensualmente

-¿Tienes miedo?

-¿Debería? – Cloe sonrió de manera seductora y en dos segundos se vio arrinconada contra la pared

-Deberías – susurró Sirius en su oído

-No veo el porque – ahora era Cloe quien susurraba en el oído de Sirius y dio un suave mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja de este, él dejó ir un pequeño gruñido – Supongo que te acuerdas que eres tu quien me tenía que seducir, no yo – dijo con una sonrisa angelical

-Y lo estoy haciendo – se acercó a ella y la besó, primero suavemente, la cogió por la cintura, acercándola a él, por alguna extraña razón que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo siempre lo había sabido, estaba esperando ese momento desde mucho antes y ahora se preguntaba¿por qué había sido tan estúpido para no besarla antes? El beso ya no era superficial, ahora era profundo y apasionado por las dos partes, ninguno de los dos se negaba a perder el juego de lenguas que habían empezado hasta que tuvieron que separarse para coger aire

-Buen beso – Cloe se deshizo de la manos de Sirius alrededor de su cintura y sin dejar su pose de sensualidad y elegancia desapareció por el pasillo

-Buen beso – repitió Sirius con una sonrisa en los labios

* * *

-Hoy Lily y James no llegaran a historia de la magia – comentó Cloe en la hora del desayuno 

-¿Por? – preguntó Natalie

-Lily durmió en la habitación de James está noche. Si Sirius no hagas como si no lo supieras porqué sé que lo sabes – dijo viendo como el chico giraba la cara en señal de no saber nada – Y ahora estarán dándose cariñitos

-¿Tú crees qué…

-¡Alice! No, no creo que sea eso pero seguro que se están mirando tontamente a los ojos – dijo Natalie mientras se levantaba e iba a saludar a Albert para irse a clase

-Odio que nos dejé por Zabini – dijo Alice

-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte – dijo Remus en voz fría y él también se levantó, seguido de cerca por Sirius que le lanzó una sonrisa sensual a Cloe y está respondió con una suya, medio Gran Comedor estaban lanzando suspiros enamorados

-¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros? – preguntó Alice

-Un buen beso – Cloe se levantó y Alice la siguió después de despedirse de su novio, con el cual no había durado ni dos días enfadada

* * *

Llegaron a la clase de Historia de la Magia, Lily y James ya estaban ahí, al parecer muy encariñados, porqué ella estaba apoyada en la pared y él le decía cosas en el oído haciéndola sonreír. 

-Empieza la clase – el profesor Binns entró, en esos momentos ya era un fantasma, aunque el hecho pasó hacía solo dos años. Una broma de los Merodeadores dio un susto tan grande al profesor que lo dejó aturdido y después los gritos de James y Lily por un lado, y de Sirius y Cloe por el otro, acabaron de rematarlo, aunque claro, el "buen hombre" no dejó de dar clase ni muerto. Cloe se sentó en su sitio, la última mesa de la clase y no supo como pasó, pero el sitio que tenía que estar ocupado por Lily estaba Sirius

-Black, deja sitio para que Lily pueda sentarse

-No creo que a Lily le importe – dijo señalando la mesa de al lado donde estaban Lily y James

-¡Evans! – gritó Cloe pero Lily solo le sacó la lengua – Bueno… - delante suyo se encontraban Remus y Peter - … Peter te importa sentarte aquí – preguntó Cloe de una manera muy angelical y seductora que hizo que Peter se sonrojará.

-No… no… - tartamudeo él, Remus ahogó una risita al ver la cara de enfado de Sirius porqué su "amiga" había coqueteado y seducido a uno de sus amigos

-Peter, no te muevas

-¡Hará lo que le de la gana! – exclamó Cloe

-Señorita Thomas¿alguna sugerencia? – preguntó el profesor Binns

-Nada, ninguna, siento la intromisión – se disculpó Cloe, el profesor asintió y continuo con la clase y Sirius sonrió contento – A dos metros de distancia Black

-¿No te gusto el beso Thomas? – dijo acercándose a ella

-Nunca dije eso – sonrió Cloe, después se concentró a mirar por la ventana el "interesante paisaje". Hasta que sintió como una mano traviesa acariciaba el interior de su muslo – Pervertido – susurró dándole un cachete en la mano, pero esta no se detenía – Sirius basta

-¿Basta? – y entonces Cloe lo notó, estaba tan concentrada mirando por la ventana que no se había dado cuenta que el chico la tenía tomada por la cintura, muy cerca de él, Sirius la besó pasionalmente y ella no pudo más que responder, un gemido se ahogó en la garganta de la chica al notar la mano en su entrepierna

-Nos… nos… van a… ver – dijo Cloe con dificultad ¿Qué estaba haciendo Black?

-¿Y qué? Binns no se entera nunca de nada – mientras su mano seguía en entrepierna de la chica, ahora había entrado por la falda corta que llevaba y la acariciaba directamente. – Te deseo – Esa simple frase excitó de sobremanera a Cloe y ésta se sujetó en el cuerpo musculoso de Sirius mientras éste jugaba con sus dedos a entrar y salir de ella. Cloe sentía ese movimiento que, al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, le gustaba y cuando menos se lo esperaba

-¡Aaaaah! – toda la clase se giró para ver a Cloe con cara rara, el gritó había sido realmente raro

-Señorita Thomas ¿se encuentra bien?

-No – Cloe se levantó cuando sintió que la mano de Sirius había abandonado ese lugar no sin antes dedicarle una caricia en su punto de placer – Me… me encuentro mal tengo… - y cuando sintió la mano de Sirius en su cintura sentía que se mareaba y sus rodillas le fallaban dejando escapar otro gemido

-Fiebre, tiene fiebre – agregó Sirius – Será mejor que la acompañé.

-Si señor Black, la cara de la señorita Thomas está realmente roja

-Ves como tenía fiebre – dijo Alice al oído de Natalie

-A mi me pareció un orgasmo – agregó un chica de Ravenclaw con la que compartían clase. Cloe enrojeció aún más, por dios ¡Había sido un orgasmo¡En medio de una clase!

Los dos salieron de la clase, Cloe tuvo que esperar cinco minutos para recuperarse y poder enfrentarse a Black con todas las de la ley. Sirius la miraba con una sonrisa en la cara, quería más, quería hacerla gemir más.

-¡Eres idiota o te entrenas? – gritó Cloe

-No grites – y la llevó a un pasillo alejado de las clases

-¡Me… me… me…

-¿Te gustó?

-¡En medio de la clase!

-¿Te gustó? – volvió a preguntar Sirius

-¡Claro que si! – Cloe se tapó la boca con las manos, eso no tenía que haberlo dicho

-Perfecto, porqué no se termina aquí – se acercó a ella y la besó con pasión.

Cloe ya no podía detenerse, las manos de Sirius estaba acariciando su cintura y ella estaba deshaciéndose de la capa del chico y empezando a desabrochar los primeros botones.

-¿Algún sitio más privado? – susurró Cloe

-Si – y ahí estaba la habitación de las necesidades - ¿Estás segura? – preguntó antes de entrar

-¿Ahora me lo preguntas? – dijo con ironía, y eso fue el toque de salida para Sirius

* * *

- ¿Seguro que era fiebre? – preguntó Lily dudosa a Alice 

-¿Qué más quieres que sea? – preguntó la pequeña Dawson como si fuera al obvio

-¿Un orgasmo? – preguntó Natalie

-Es posible, estando sentada al lado de Sirius – agregó Lily

-¡Pero sería muy pervertido¡En medio de una clase! – gritó Alice escandalizada

-Sirius es así – James, Remus se acercaban hacia ellas

-Pero sería muy macabro¿no? – dijo Alice

-¡Es muy macabro! – aseguraron las otras dos chicas

-Pero ya hace más de una semana que va detrás de Cloe y me parecía raro que no hiciera nada – dijo Remus, Natalie asintió.

-Tendremos que esperar a que alguno de los dos nos lo cuente – dijo Natalie

-¿Quieres los detalles? – preguntó James con voz pícara y éste recibió un codazo por parte de Lily

-Puedes ahorrártelos, gracias – dijo Natalie – Lo siento, tengo que irme, nos vemos en la habitación ¿si?

-Claro – dijo Lily y la siguió con la vista hasta que se reunió con Zabini y Malfoy

-¿Alguna buena idea? – preguntó Remus fríamente

-Ninguna – dijo James negando con la cabeza

-Natalie no es feliz – dijo Lily

-Está sonriendo y divirtiéndose – dijo James al ver como Malfoy la cogió fraternalmente por los hombros

-No – agregó Alice – Y tu Remus lo sabes mucho mejor que nosotros ¿verdad? – preguntó esperanzada mirando al chico

-Creía saber muchas más cosas de las que realmente sé de ella – y sin más se marchó.

-Es un caso perdido ¿verdad? – preguntó Alice con esperanza en los ojos

-Si, Natalie hace un papel muy bueno, sería buena actriz y hace creer a Remus que está bien sin él pero lo que Remus no sabe es que cada noche Natalie llora – dijo Lily tristemente

-Y ni hablar de las noches de luna llena – agregó Alice

-La última vez que Remus se transformó tuvo la transformación más violenta de todas – dijo James

-Pero tenemos que admitir que Albert Zabini quiere a Natalie y que Malfoy la trata bien – dijo Lily

* * *

Cuando Cloe se despertó lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos azules mirándola fijamente. Sirius sonrió al ver la cara de confusión de ella, Cloe cerró los ojos de nuevo para tranquilizarse y poder pensar con claridad. ¿Pensar con claridad¡Al diablo¡Estaba desnuda en la cama con Sirius Black! 

-Dime que nada de todo esto no pasó – dijo Cloe tranquilamente

-Pasó Cloe – Sirius la atrajo hacia él

-Pero… pero… ¡no puede ser! – ella se levantó como si la hubiera pinchado, dejando medio torso al desnudo - ¡No mires¡Pervertido! – cogió la sabana y se dirigió a una esquina de la habitación recogiendo toda su ropa, estaba dispuesta a empezarse a vestir cuando sintió como los brazos fuertes de Sirius rodeaban su cintura

-¿Te hice daño? – Cloe se relajó y sonrió suavemente

-No, fue muy bonito – Sirius la giró para que quedaran encarados

-Lo siento, fue todo muy repentino ¿no?

-Así es pero lo hecho, hecho está – sonrió Cloe

-Me alegro que fueses virgen

-Yo no tanto – Sirius frunció el ceño – La verdad quería saber que se sentía

-¿Te gusto? – Cloe se giró sin separarse de Sirius

-¿Y a ti?

-Mi mejor vez – Cloe apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico

-Me alegro, a mi también me gustó.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora ¿qué?

-¿Qué que hacemos?

-Pues nada¿que vamos a hacer?

-Pues… no sé…

-De momento veamos como ocurre todo ¿si? – besó suavemente los labios de Sirius pero este no la dejó escapar haciendo el beso mucho más apasionado

* * *

-Se ve claramente que esos dos no vuelven hoy – dijo Remus 

-Pues si, yo me voy a dormir – dijo Alice estirando sus brazos

-Yo también¿venís? – Remus se dirigió a James y Lily que estaban compartiendo un sofá muy juntitos y acaramelados

-No, está claro que no – susurraron Remus y Alice a la vez, se despidieron y los dejaron solos

-Bien¿ahora me lo dirás? – preguntó Lily observando a Alice desaparecer por la escalera

-Nops – dijo besando suavemente el escote de la blusa de la chica

-¡James! – se quejó ella en medio de un risita

-De acuerdo – pero seguía besando el cuello de la chica - ¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre Lily?

-James Potter¿no sabes mi segundo nombre? – Lily lo apartó un poco de su cuerpo

-Siento no sentirme culpable pero tu tampoco te sabes el mío

-Pues… mirado de ese modo… - Lily sonrió – Rose, mi nombre es Lilianne Rose Evans

-Bueno, no sé que me esperaba, normal que para un preciosidad como tu le pusieran rosa – James besó suavemente su nariz – Aunque me gustaría más Lilianne Rose Potter – Lily lo miró extrañada y negó con la cabeza

-¿No será eso la sorpresa? Saber mi segundo nombre

-¿Sorpresa?

-¡James la sorpresa!

-OH eso – dijo restándole importancia

-Pero si eres tu el que más ganas tiene

-Ves, en eso tiene razón – James buscó algo en su bolsillo – Sé que no es la mejor postura, yo encima de ti y besando tu cuello pero… - sacó una cajita de terciopelo azul – Lilianne Rose Evans ¿te casas conmigo? – Lily parpadeó varias veces y miró el anillo de oro blanco con una esmeralda en el centro

-¿De dónde lo robaste James? Mira que creí a Sirius capaz de eso pero a ti no – James la miró confuso – Si lo devuelves prometo no decir nada. ¡Cómo quiere qué me ponga este pedrusco?

-No es robado

-Entonces es falso – aclaró Lily

-¡Lily! Te estoy pidiendo matrimonio ¿eres tonta? – Ahora Lily empezó a cambiar de color – Quiero que seas mi esposa cuando salgamos de Hogwarts, así no tendrás que sentir celos de Alice y podrás pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix

-¿Orden del Fénix?

-Olvida eso ¿No quieres?

-James – Lily lo abrazó por el cuello – Claro que quiero idiota, si, por supuesto que me gusta más Lily Potter – James la miró y puso su anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda

-Te protegeré siempre Lily, con mi vida si es necesario – y suavemente la besó para reafirmar su promesa

**

* * *

**

**Ya está! Espero que quedase bien. A ver vamos por partes a la hora de comentar.**

**Lo de la Orden del Fénix, no sabía como introducirlo y me pareció bien hacerlo de esta manera y de pasó poner la "pelea" entre James y Lily. Yo, no sé vosotros, también notaba que Alice estaba mucho más unida a James por cuestiones cronólogicas, ya que como Lily bien dice Alice ha estado toda la vida al lado de James, no es nada malo, pero para una novia a veces es algo incómodo. Así que disipé todas las dudas de esta pareja, James dejó claro que quería a Lily... ¡incluso le pidió matrimonio! No tengo ni idea si quedó muy precipitado pero a mi me encantó el resultado.**

**La mini-conversación entre Natalie y James era porqué bueno, quizá en el capi pasado Remus dejó en muy mal lugar a la joven Thomas, o joven señora Zabini como prefiráis (no sé ni porqué pregunto) y quise que se viera que tanto James como Sirius no odian a Natalie solo que las circumstáncias no están hechas a su favor.**

**El beso entre Cloe y Sirius estaba planeado desde hacia mucho, mucho tiempo pero os digo que la escena en la clase de Binns desde hace aún más. No es lemon, o al menos me lo parece a mi, y no sé si ha quedado muy pervertida o no pero bueno, a mi me gustó. (Decidme algo al respecto, por fi).**

**Remusín, hemos visto que el chico está muy, pero que muy receloso respecto a Natalie, Zabini y Malfoy, no me extraña.**

**Hablando de Zabini y Malfoy, quería decir un par de cosas de esto chicos, aunque sean los malos, no son malos (claro, al menos para mi, ya que a mi me gustan los chicos malos, xD). Gustos a parte, Zabini está enamorado perdidamente de Natalie, no sé si quedará muy demostrado o ya lo ha quedado pero quiero que eso quede claro. Zabini quiere a Natalie, cosa que servirá para que no le haga daño y Malfoy también la quiere, aunque la quiere como a una hermana pequeña por eso la protege tanto. Así que si os consuela de algo, ni Zabini ni Malfoy van a tocarle un solo pelo a Natalie.**

**Me parece que ya está todo dicho. Solo deciros que en el próximo capítulo Sirius y Cloe vuelven a estar de puntas, y es que este par no sale de una para caer en otra, las chicas descubren un hechizo verdadermanete interesante, Natalie tiene que ir a una reunión en la alta sociedad del mundo mago junto a su marido y a Cloe se le ocurré una genial idea.**

**Así que con toda esta parrafada os dejo hasta el capi siguiente.**

**Dar las gracias a _Cammiel, leodyn, MaryGin y HADA_ por vuestro review, muchas gracias y espero ver otro vuestro en este capi, jeje. ¡Y más, xD. La de propaganda disimulada que estoy dando.**

**Ya lo sabéis, para alguna duda, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (que nunca hace daño) me mandáis un review y de paso me hacéis feliz ¿sipi?**

**Muchos besos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	14. Chapter XIII

**Wolas! No sé si tenía de actualizar o no pero ahora mismo estoy en semana de examenes, si si, como lo oís, semana de examenes solo a tres semanas de empezar el curso es horroroso. Así que he hecho un pequeñ espacio en mi tiempo para poder actualizar cada fic. Ahora mismo tengo abandonado otro pero bueno, no se puede tener todo.**

**No os entretengo mucho porqué seguro que tenéis ganas de leer el capi.**

**Así que nos vemos a bajo!**

**

* * *

**

Se encontraban todos en la Sala Común, Natalie estaba estudiando junto a Alice, a la cual intentaba explicarle como se tenía que llevar a cabo un hechizo que se resistía. Lily estaba junto a Remus y hablaban de cosas triviales James estaba cerca de ellos jugando con Peter al ajedrez mágico.

Lily no pudo evitar notar como Remus era incapaz de no desviar la vista para mirar a Natalie y Natalie tres cuartos de lo mismo.

-¿Y Cloe y Sirius? – preguntó Natalie para romper el contacto visual que había entre ella y Remus en una de las miles de miradas fugaces

-Pues montándoselo por ahí – dijo James encogiéndose de hombros

-Hoy Cloe había quedado con alguien, pero no era con Sirius – informó Lily y acto seguido Alice saltó diciendo "¡Viva! Ya me sale el hechizo"

-Pues entonces Sirius debe estar vigilándola – agregó Remus

-¿No salen aún? – preguntó Peter

-No, están liados – informó James, en ese momento la puerta de entrada se abrió.

-¡Black te odio! – Cloe se giró y encaró a Sirius

-¿Por qué? Yo no he hecho nada malo

-¡Claro que no! Solo has hecho que a Mike le salieran pelos por todo el cuerpo

-¿Mike¿Mike¿Des de cuando es Mike!

-Des de que es mi amigo

-Tu tenías prohibido salir con cualquier chico

-No ahora porqué tu me levantaste el "castigo"

-¡Eso es trampa!

-No, yo te dije que no podía salir con NINGÚN chico y por lo tanto, no podía salir y mucho menos liarme contigo y por lo tanto me levantaste el castigo por eso tengo todo el derecho del mundo de salir con quien quiera como tu

-Yo estoy en la monogamia – dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos

-Claro, será eso

-Si, porqué tú te encargas de eso¿sabes que Susan aún está en la enfermería por qué empezaron a salirle orejas de burro?

-¿En serio? – preguntó Cloe con aparente falsedad – Pues no me había ni enterado, fíjate lo que te digo – Lily tubo que ahogar la risa junto con James y Peter

-¡No te hagas la tonta Thomas!

-No me hago la tonta porqué no lo soy. ¿Algo más que decir? – en ese momento la puerta de entrada a la Sala Común dejando ver a Jane con una sonrisa muuy grande

-¿Dónde y con quién has estado? – preguntó Sirius en tono paternal

-Ya sabes con quien y no te pienso decir donde – Jane pasó por delante suyo, a las risas contenidas se añadieron Alice y Remus

-Un día de estos voy a partirle las piernas bien partidas a Snape, ahora Cloe, continuemos… - pero la frase se quedó a medias al ver que la chica no estaba

-Se ha ido a la habitación – dijo Natalie al ver la cara de confusión del chico – Dentro de cinco minutos tiene otra cita – Sirius pudo ver como Natalie tenía una sonrisa en la cara intentando controlar la risa, pero la risa de los Merodeadores juntamente con la de Lily y Alice explotó en la sala común

-¡Ya vale¿no?

-Lo siento Black – dijo James riendo

-Puedes con todas las chicas pero las Thomas se te resisten ¿verdad? – dijo Natalie con un sonrisa en la cara y los libros guardados en la bolsa

-¿Y tú donde vas? – preguntó Sirius poniéndose delante de Natalie que estaba dispuesta a salir por el retrato

-No te importa

-¿Con quién?

-¡Oye! No soy Jane y muchos menos Cloe

-Pero pasaste nueve meses dentro del mismo útero que ella así que… - Remus vio como a Natalie se le comenzaba a terminar la paciencia

-No te importa donde voy, ni con quien voy ¡ni mucho menos lo que voy a hacer! – añadió al ver que Sirius volvía a abrir la boca – Ni se te ocurra mirar en ese estúpido mapa porqué no voy a salir – dijo Natalie al ver la cara de Sirius de "bueno, lo voy a averiguar"

-¿Cómo que no vas a salir? – preguntó James interesado

-Me he aplicado un hechizo y no salgo en ese mapa – dijo sin más

-¡No es posible! – gritó Peter

-¡Por supuesto que lo es¿Qué piensas que le estaba enseñando a Alice? – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio – Ahora, si me disculpas – y elegantemente apartó a Sirius y salió por el retrato

-¿Eso es verdad? – preguntó James mirando a Lily y a Alice acusadoramente

-Pues si – dijo Alice – las únicas que no lo han hecho son Lily y Cloe – Remus sacó de su túnica un trozo de pergamino, murmuró las "palabras clave" y lo observó.

-Natalie tendría que estar por el pasillo y no veo nada y lo mismo pasa con Alice – informó el chico

-No me lo creo – añadieron Sirius y James acercándose al mapa

-¿Funcionó? – preguntó Alice emocionada. James y Sirius observaron, en la Sala Común de Griffindor podían ver los nombres de Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin y algunos otros chicos, más arriba se podía observar el nombre de Cloe Thomas

-Si que funcionó – dijo James con pena

-Bien, entonces Cloe estará contenta – sonrió Lily

-¿Por qué¿Y cómo sabíais de la existencia del mapa? – preguntó Sirius

-Bueno, pude que yo… les haya dicho algo – dijo Lily como si no tuviera importancia

-¡Lily! – James se acercó a ella y empezó a darle la charla que lo que él le decía no tenía que decirlo a nadie y bla, bla, bla

-Y Cloe quiere el hechizo porqué de esa manera Sirius no podrá localizarla – agregó Alice – Para que no puedas estropearle las citas – sonrió Alice

* * *

-Hola

-Hola – saludó Cloe, era la tarde siguiente, y se encontraba tumbada sobre su cama mirando una revista

-¿Estás sola? – preguntó su hermana

-Así, es – asintió ella cogiendo una galleta de una bolsa - ¿Qué te pasa Natalie?

-Nada¿por qué iba a pasarme algo? – preguntó rápidamente

-No sé – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – ¿Quizá porqué llevo 17 años contigo y te conozco? – preguntó como si nada

-Este fin de semana me voy a casa de los Zabini

-¿Cómo? – Cloe se incorporó de golpe

-Al parecer es una reunión para presentarme a la "alta sociedad"

-¿Y Dumbledore¿Qué dice? – Natalie se giró y empezó a regirar su armario

-Nada, mis "padres" me han dado permiso – dijo tristemente. Cloe se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda

-Encontraremos una solución

-No sé si… - en ese momentos dos cajas cayeron del armario

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Cloe, se acercó y las examinó - ¡Ya está! Natalie – se giró hacia su hermana después de haber vuelto a guardar las cajas en el armario - ¿Quieres a Remus?

-Yo…

-¡Natalie estas cosas no se piensan! – abrazó suavemente a su hermana - ¿Quieres a Remus?

-Mi tiempo de ser feliz ha pasado Cloe ahora…

-¡Tienes que vivir una vida que no has escogido!

-Ya nada puede hacerse Cloe, fui feliz junto a él, lo más feliz que nunca seré - Cloe la miró con mirada de reproche - ¡Claro que lo quiero! – dijo mirándola enojada - ¿Y tu a Sirius?

-No estoy hablando de eso, se me ocurrido una idea y es muy, pero que muy buena. Dos segundos

-¡Cloe! – cuando la chica estaba a punto de salir de la habitación se giró y dijo

-Y si, si quiero a Sirius pero no se lo digas – y salió pitando

Cloe bajó a su Sala Común y se encontró a Lily y Sirius conversando y al otro lado Frank y Alice muy acaramelados

-Chicos ¿dónde está Remus? – preguntó la morena

-Ni idea – contestó Lily

-¿No me saludas Cloe? – preguntó Sirius en pose sensual

-Dime donde está Remus – repitió Cloe

-En la cocina con James y Peter – dijo enfadado Sirius

-Lo siento cariño – se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente – Después hablamos

Y salió corriendo por el retrato, bajo corriendo el pasillo sin encontrarse con ningún profesor y cuando doblaba la esquina chocó contra los chicos que andaba buscando.

-Cloe podrías vigilar – dijo James

-Lo siento – se giró hacia Remus – Tengo que hablar contigo

-¿Sobre? – preguntó Remus

-Aquí no te lo puedo decir pero todo depende de ti – Cloe se despidió de los chicos y con Remus agarrado de la muñeca se fue

-¿Y bien?

-¿Quieres a Natalie?

-Vaya Cloe, veo que la delicadeza no es tu punto fuerte

-¡Respóndeme!

-No

-No me mientas

-No te estoy mintiendo – Cloe lo miró a los ojos pero él rehuyó los ojos miel de ella

-Remus… ella si te quiere

-No lo demuestra

-Pero no porqué no quiera ¿La quieres?

-Si te digo que no, no me crees y si te digo que si lo nuestro es imposible ¿qué tengo que hacer?

-Siento haberme comportado como una idiota en el lago – lo abrazó fuertemente – Te quiero mucho y te aseguro que Natalie te ama. ¡No te enfades! – y sin más Cloe desapareció del pasillo

* * *

La semana pasó rápido presentándose el fin de semana más temprano de lo que muchos esperaban.

-Ya está – dijo Natalie en un suspiro cansado al cerrar su baúl

-¿El qué? – preguntó Lily que en ese momento entraba junto a Cloe en su habitación

-La maleta de Nat, que se va con los suegros – dijo Alice que inmediatamente recibió un cojín en toda la cara – Eres una bestia – Natalie le sacó la lengua

-¡Los Zabini! – gritó Cloe

-Si Cloe, no sé si te has enterado pero estoy casada con su hijo – dijo de mala gana

-Chicas, necesito vuestra ayuda – dijo Cloe regirando su armario

-¿Otra vez? – preguntó Lily con ironía

-Esta vez es por una buena razón

-¿Qué es Cloe? – preguntó Alice curiosa

-Esto – y sacó las dos cajitas que días atrás habían caído cuando hablaban las dos hermanas

-¿Tintes? – preguntó Lily extrañada

-¿Qué son? – preguntó Alice acercándose a ella

-¿No es lo qué nos regaló Sirius por Navidad?

-Exactamente – sonrió Cloe

-¿Y para qué sirve? – preguntó Alice que se había apoderado de la caja donde salía la chica morena

-Para cambiar el color del pelo… - dijo Lily

-¿Estás pensando… - Cloe sonrió orgullosa ante la pregunta no formulada de Natalie

-Este fin de semana yo me voy a casa de los Zabini como tu y tu te quedas aquí como yo, al no tener vigilancia podrás pasar un fin de semana apasionado con Remusín – sonrió Cloe

-No voy a dejar que vayas en mi lugar

-Voy a ir – dijo Cloe con convicción – Tu diste tu libertad, es hora que yo también dé la mía, aunque solo sea durante un par de días

-¿Y Sirius? – recordó Alice

-Por eso necesito vuestra ayuda, Natalie no puede quedarse a solas con Sirius porqué… vamos que yo y él hemos…

-¿Qué? – preguntaron las otras tres chicas curiosas

-Bueno, ya sabéis… - las otra negaron con la cabeza – Pues eso… si, eso que…

-Cloe como no te expliques… - animó Lily a seguir

-¡Hemos intimado! – gritó Cloe

-¡Que culta! – dijo Alice, cosa que provocó las risas de las demás

-¿Te acostaste con él? – preguntó Lily ya recuperada

-Pues si… básicamente… llevó una semana haciéndolo

-Pero… - intentó decir Alice al imaginarse a su "casi hermana" con su "casi hermano" "intimando"

-¡No imagines! – gritaron Natalie y Lily a la vez y Alice dio un salto sobresaltada – Y volviendo al tema del cambio – sugirió la pelirroja

-Pues eso, que Natalie no puede quedarse a solas con Sirius porqué a lo mejor se le cruzan los cables y… - Natalie sacó la lengua en señal de repulsión - ¡Eh! Que es muy bueno – e inmediatamente se tapó la boca con las manos ante la mirada acusadora de ella – Bueno, volviendo al plan, tu estás con Remus, Lily y Alice te cubren y mientras yo doy buena impresión con los Zabini ¿qué te parece?

-¿Y el mapa Merodeador? – preguntó Alice

-Nunca un hechizo nos vino tan bien, nos lo aplicamos, así tu nombre no saldrá en el Mapa ni el mío cuando me vaya – dijo Cloe señalando primero a Natalie y después a ella

-Pero Sirius te reconocerá.

-No necesariamente, Sirius no sabe nada de mi, aunque él diga que si, además me he encargado de tener citas durante el finde, las cuales dejaré colgadas pero que él se pasará buscando – sonrió la morena – Y ahora… - dijo cogiendo los dos tintes y pasando uno a Natalie - … a cambiar -Las dos hermanas se pasaron media hora en el baño, de vez en cuando se sentía a Cloe decir "¿Ya está?" - ¡Chicas estáis listas! – Lily respondió que si - ¡Tachan! – y salió Cloe pero completamente rubia - ¿Os gusta mi pelo rubio?

-¡Eres… eres igual que Natalie! – alucinó Alice

-Y mirar a la tía buena de mi hermana – y entonces salió Natalie – No me digáis que no está guapa

-Sois idénticas, nadie sabría la diferencia sino fuera por…

-¡La voz! – gritó Alice

-Ya lo sé pero mi increíble hermanita pequeña encontró una solución – sonrió Cloe – Si Nat, ella también colaboró y me dio esto – dijo señalando un bonito colgante – Es un dispositivo muy complejo, medio muggle medio mago, que servirá para cambiarnos la voz durante 72 horas, ni más ni menos

-Y tenemos otro problema – dijo Lily mirándolas – la Cloe de ahora tiene el pelo rizado cuando antes lo tenía completamente liso y pasa lo mismo con Natalie

-Con un hechizo te lo puedo arreglar en diez minutos y dura durante una semana – la puerta se abrió mostrando a Jane

-Jane, gracias – agradeció Natalie

-Eres mi hermana, si tu no hubieras hecho eso yo… quizá no estaría discutiendo con Black cada vez que tengo que verme con Severus – Natalie la abrazó – Te quiero Nat, y quiero que seas feliz aunque…

-Si lo sé, aunque no sea permanentemente

-Por cierto, tendréis que enseñarme el conjuro para no salir en ese estúpido mapa, esta vez fue Potter quién intentó sabotearme la cita con Severus – se quejó Jane sentándose en una cama y empezando a rizar el pelo de Cloe

-¿James? – preguntó Lily curiosa

-Si, al parecer le ha cogido más manía a Severus des de que salió contigo

-¿Conmigo? Nunca salimos – dijo escandalizada Lily

-Pues él cree que si, así que aclárale las ideas a tu novio – dijo Jane amenazando a la pelirroja con su varita

-Lo haré no te preocupes – sonrió Lily. En media hora Cloe ya tenía el pelo rizado y la operación empezaba para Natalie para alisárselo.

-Verdaderamente… somos iguales – dijo Cloe mirándose al espejo

-Cloe, somos gemelas – sonrió Natalie - ¿Queda mucho?

-Solo un poco – respondió Jane

-¡Ah! – todas las chicas del cuarto se giraron para ver a Cloe

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Lily preocupada

-¡Mirad a Natalie¡Soy yo¡Quiero decir que es igual que yo! – las cuatro chicas de la habitación se la quedaron mirando extrañadas

-¿Qué te esperabas¿Qué solo eres tú la rompecorazones? – preguntó Natalie con cierta arrogancia

-¡Mira quien fue a hablar! – sonrió Cloe – Pero me gusta más mi pelo negro

-Y a mi, mi pelo rubio – dijo Natalie que ahora se acercaba al espejo - ¿Quién es más guapa?

-Las dos sois guapas – dijo Lily

-Igual de guapas Cloe – agregó Jane

-Eso espero porqué no quiero tener competencia. Venga Nat, termina el equipaje que me voy hoy mismo

-¿Segura? – preguntó Natalie

-¿Ahora lo preguntas? Después de todo esto – dijo indicando su pelo - ¡Claro que estoy segura!

-Gracias

-Ya vale Nat, lo hago porqué te lo debo y lo más importante, porqué te quiero – y se fundieron en un abrazo de hermanas

**

* * *

**

**Ya está¿Qué tal? A ver... que puedo comentar...**

**La relación de Sirius y Cloe, la verdad es que es un poco complicada, responde más o menos a esa frase "ni contigo ni sin ti". Ya nos hemos dado cuenta que Sirius quiere a Cloe y ahora Cloe le ha dicho directamente a Natalie que quiere a Sirius solo le falta un pequeño empujoncito. Pensando me di cuenta que en teoría tendría que ser Sirius el indeciso y Cloe la que estuviera detrás de él pero... no sé, creo que justamente Sirius se enamoró de Cloe porqué esta es muy independiente y no tiene que estar detrás de un chico para demostrar lo guapa y sensacional que es.**

**La idea de Cloe pues, estaba des del principio del fic, por eso quería hacer aparecer una gemelas aunque la idea no era para hacerse pasar por una para ir a la casa de los suegros. **

**Y el hechizo... me salió solo, estube rompiendome la cabeza pensando un mecanismo para que sus nombres no apareciera en el mapa y.. ¡un hechizo! Además, me encantó el trozo donde James le dice a Lily que esas cosas no se dicen, no sé, lo encontré de lo más mono. **

**Nada más que deciros, solo que para los amantes de la pareja Remus-Natalie en el próximo capi tendréis para dar y tomar y bueno, Cloe y Sirius ¡por fin! normalizan su relación de una manera... especial. **

**Dar las gracias a_leodyn, oOCaritoOo, Cammiel, karipotter, HeiDi-Lu, MaryGin, valeweasley, HADA y inuyami._ Muchas gracias.**

**A ver si con el próximo capi podemos llegar a los 56 REVIEWS! Me haríais muy feliz así que ya sabéis que tenéis que hacer para que actualice, soy una sobornadora, lo sé. **

**Si queréis decirme algo los reviews, ya sabéis como se hace para escribir, alguna duda, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación ahí y además, de paso, me hacéis feliz ¿vale? **

**Muchos besos y nos vemos en el próximo capi**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	15. Chapter XIV

**Wolas! Si, otra vez yo por aquí. **

**Tengo algo que deciros... ¡ME HABÉIS DECEPCIONADO! **

**Si, no hemos llegado a los 56 reviews, TTTT, yo que iba toda ilusionada para conseguirlo pero... resulta que no fue posible, el resultado no fue tan malo, nos quedamos a 54 reviews pero... ¡es por eso que aún me da más rábia! Supongo que os preguntaréis porqué 56 y no 54 reviews, es por una cosa de reviews por capítulo. Quería conseguir una media de 4 reviews por capítulo pero... no pudo ser pero ya hablaremos de eso a bajo porqué tengo una meta donde quiero llegar.**

**Pensé que no sería justo para la gente que me ha dejado review incondicionalmente de no tener un capítulo. He dejado pasar dos semanas (si no voy mal) y me parece que ya es hora de actualizar.**

**Otra cosa, recordemos que en este capi Natalie y Cloe han intercambiado los papeles, yo para no liaros os he puesto quien es quien, es decir, aunque Natalie para los demás sea Cloe yo sigo poniendo: Natalie dijo... Pero quiero que recordéis que para los demás Natalie es Cloe y Cloe es Natalie, no se si se me entiende porqué yo misma me estoy liando, xD.**

**Leer a bajo porqué tengo cosas importantes que deciros.**

**Espero que os guste el capi.**

* * *

-Bueno, espero que no hagáis travesuras – se despidió Cloe con su pelo rubio

-No te preocupes, cuidaremos de ellos – dijo Lily señalando a los Merodeadores

-¿Qué tal princesa? – Sirius pasó un brazo por la cintura de Natalie y la acercó a su cuerpo

-Bien, Black – y con evidente elegancia se libró del brazo – Cuídate ¿oyes? Y sino estás segura yo puedo…

-¡Cállate Cloe! – gritó la misma Cloe – Ya está bien, parece mentira. Lo que tienes que hacer durante este fin de semana es encargarte de tus asuntos – y le guiñó el ojo

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de ello – sonrió Alice

-Bien – Cloe cogió su baúl y se fue por la puerta de la Sala Común

-¿Por qué has estado tan borde? – preguntó Sirius volviendo a tomar a la morena por la cintura

-Este fin de semana no Sirius, tengo trabajo – dijo con una impecable sonrisa

-¿Ya se ha ido? – preguntó Remus que se había acercado a ellos junto a James

-Así es – Lily y Alice intercambiaron miradas, ese era el momento – ¿Cuándo le gastamos la broma pesada a Zabini? – preguntó la pelirroja

-¿Broma? – preguntó Natalie

-¡OH! Tu y Sirius no estabais porqué… ejem… - dijo Alice – pero a nuestro Remus se le ocurrió la genial idea de hacerle una broma a Zabini y a Malfoy por haberle quitado a "su" chica – en ese momento Natalie enrojeció.

-Y a Snape también, así evitamos que se vea con Jane durante una temporada – James asintió a la sugerencia hecha por Sirius

-No creo que esté bien – intervino Natalie – Creo que Natalie ya lo está pasando lo suficientemente mal para que después haya de cargar con las bromas que gastamos a su "pareja"

-¿Pareja? Bueno, a ella tampoco no le importo lo que le pasará a su "pareja" al volver de las vacaciones – dijo Remus desviando la vista por la ventana

-Si es verdad, fue una egoísta y solo pensó en su familia – todos se quedaron asombrados mirando a Natalie/Cloe – pero eso no impide que te quiera

-¿Y cómo lo sé?

-Si al mirarla a los ojos no lo ves es que no la quieres como yo creía. Chicas me voy al dormitorio, creo que de encargarme de mis asuntos es una perdida de tiempo

-Bien pensado Cloe, yo te apoyo – asintió Sirius pensándose que sus asuntos eran sus "citas"

-¡OH cállate Black! – dijo Lily y se fue por el retrato de la Dama Gorda - ¡Todos sois unos insensibles!

-¿Cómo? – preguntaron Sirius y James a la vez

-Una perdida de tiempo, eso es lo que pasa – y Alice también se fue por el retrato siguiendo a Lily

-¿Me he perdido algo? – preguntó Sirius bastante confundido

-Soy un idiota, eso es lo que te has perdido – susurró Remus para si mismo y se fue a su habitación

-¡Vale¡Ya sé que nadie me quiere pero no me lo demostréis así! – sollozó falsamente Sirius desesperado

-No te preocupes, ya buscaremos a alguien por carta – le animó James poniendo una mano en su hombro

-¡Eh¡Que ha sido tu novia la que se ha ido por la puerta! – dijo señalando el retrato

* * *

Natalie se miró al espejo caracterizada como Cloe, bueno, según tenía entendido Cloe tenía programadas varias citas y, por si acaso nada salía bien, se las había apuntado en un trozo de pergamino. Natalie le sonrió a su reflejo, se divertiría durante un día, como hacia un año lo hacían ellas cuatro. 

Buscó en el baúl de su hermana "ropa de citas" y una vez maquillada se dirigió al primer encuentro, un chico de sexto de Ravenclaw, no estaba mal.

En ese momento se sentía libre, para cualquiera que la viera era Cloe, incluso podía largar a Malfoy si le apetecía. Natalie sonrió para sus adentros

-¿Muy ocupada? – preguntó una voz a sus espalda

-Si, mucho. ¿Algo qué decir Black? – Natalie se giró malhumorada

-No, nada, solo que Remus se encuentra solo… Natalie – Sirius se acercó lentamente a ella

-¿Qué…

-¡OH vamos! Te has marchado sin coquetear ni un poco conmigo, eso es imposible, tratándose de la verdadera Cloe claro – sonrió el chico – Además, sus movimientos son más sensuales

-¡Oye! – se quejó Natalie

-Además… conozco a Cloe como la palma de mi mano y con solo mirarte a los ojos supe que no eras ella – Natalie se relajó – Es que las Thomas sois muy despistadas, además ahora me voy a gastarle una GRAN broma a Snape

-¿Snape?

-Ya sabes, dentro de media hora ha quedado con Jane y voy a impedirlo – y sin más se marchó con las manos en los bolsillos

* * *

Remus estaba tumbado en su cama, había dicho directamente a la cara de Natalie que no le importaba lo que le pasará, más o menos. Ella siempre se preocupó por él, era verdad que se había casado con Zabini, pero reconocía que si él se encontraba en la misma situación que ella hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo, además, Natalie nunca había mencionado que no lo quisiera, es más, siempre, a la mínima oportunidad ella o sus amigas le habían dicho que aún le quería. 

Un suave "toc-toc" le sacó de sus pensamientos y lentamente se acercó a la puerta, seguramente era Lily buscando a James pero se quedó de piedra al ver de pie a Cloe Thomas

-Natalie – susurró Remus

-¿Te diste cuenta? – sonrió la chica

-¿Cómo iba a no hacerlo? – dijo el chico – En realidad, me di cuenta al final, cuando te marchaste sin hablar con Sirius y…

-Por mi forma de caminar, si lo sé, Sirius ya me ha dicho que Cloe camina más sensualmente que yo. ¿Puedo? – dijo señalando el interior de la habitación

-Claro… - pero antes que tuviera tiempo de decir algo más Natalie lo había besado apasionadamente, Remus no tardó en reaccionar y cerró la puerta con su mano derecha mientras la izquierda acercaba la chica a su cuerpo

-Lo siento – dijo Natalie cuando se separaron – Yo… - pero ahora fue Remus quien la cortó y le dio un suave beso en los labios

-Te amo Natalie – y le dio un corto beso – Siento que me haya comportado como un auténtico idiota durante estos días

-No, la culpa es mía, entiendo como te sentiste y tuve que pensar antes en ti pero… yo… - los ojos de Natalie se humedecieron – no sabía que hacer… fue repentino… en serio… solo…

-Nat – Remus cogió suavemente a la chica de la barbilla y la miró a los ojos – El idiota soy yo por no querer comprender – y delicadamente secó las lágrimas que le caían a la chica y después la abrazó – Me hubiera gustado convertirte en mi mujer para toda la eternidad – Natalie se sonrojó entre los brazos de Remus al sentir la declaración de él

-Aún… - Natalie se separó un poco – aún puedes – Remus la miró entendiendo lo que quería hacer, pero con un movimiento negativo de la cabeza susurró:

-No… no quiero… obligarte a algo… además estás… – Natalie lo abrazó por la cintura haciendo que sus cuerpo quedasen perfectamente pegados, Remus se sorprendió al ver lo bien que encajaban

-Mi única oportunidad para estar contigo, para convertirme en tu mujer es esta Remus

-Pero… - el chico lo volvió a besar con pasión - ¿Estás segura?

-Quiero ser tu mujer Remus – Remus la besó con pasión mientras torpemente se acercaban a la cama del chico

-Te amo Natalie

* * *

-Idiotas – Lily caminaba enfurecida por los pasillos de Hogwarts, después de salir de sus Sala Común había ido a dar una vuelta por el castillo y se encontró con un grupo de quinto de Slytherin y la rodearon y empezaron a decirle obscenidades 

-¡Lily! – la chica respiró hondo y sacó su varita dispuesta a atacar aquel Slytherin que se había atrevido a llamarla por su nombre de pila

-¡Lárgate! – dijo en voz fría y amenazadora

-Esta bien – dijo James apenado

-¡James! – Lily se tiró a sus brazos – Lo siento, me pensaba que eras otra persona

-¿A sí¿Quién? – preguntó curioso y Lily percibió cierto grado de celos

-Nadie – dijo abrazándolo por la cintura y James no tardó a hacer lo mismo con Lily

-Si te refieres a esos asquerosos Slytherins, ya me he encargado de cubrirles con una asquerosa gelatina verde que tarda días en desaparecer – Lily sonrió.

-Gracias

-Pero es culpa tuya por salir tan… - dijo mirando a la chica la cual llevaba una falda por las rodillas, una botas altas de tacón y un jersey de manga tres cuartos con un pico en v

-¿Guapa¿Bien arreglada¿Preciosa?

-¡Provocativa!

-OH – dijo restándole importancia y algo decepcionada - ¿Te gusta? – se deshizo de los brazos de James y dio una vuelta sobre ella misma

-No está mal – Lily sonrió.

-¿Sólo eso? – dijo acercándose a él sensualmente

-¿Quieres provocarme? – dijo cogiéndola hábilmente por la cintura

-Podría ser señor Potter – se puso de puntillas y los besó lentamente mientras James intentaba hacer el beso más apasionado pero era cortado por Lily

-Señorito Potter, señorita Evans ¿se pude saber qué hacen? – preguntó divertido el director, los chicos se separaron avergonzados

-Es un comportamiento indigno – añadió la profesora MacGonagall mientras Hagrid reía por lo bajo – Tendré que bajarles puntos

-¡OH vamos Minerva! No me digas que son los primeros que pillas besándose en los pasillos – sonrió el profesor Dumbledore haciendo enrojecer aún más a Lily y sonreír a James

-Además hacen una bonita pareja – sonrió Hagrid

* * *

Remus se movió inquieto entre las sábanas y miró el reloj de su mesita de noche, las diez de la noche, miró a su alrededor y no vio a sus amigos, bueno, seguro que estarían por ahí con sus novias. 

Alguien se acurrucó entre su pecho, se giró y vio una larga cabellera morena¿Cloe¿Qué hacia Cloe ahí? Remus empezó a enrojecer y recordó que no era Cloe, sino Natalie, y todo lo sucedido hacia pocas horas y también descubrió lo que había pasado con sus amigos, él mismo había barrado la puerta de la habitación para que nadie los molestase.

El ronroneó de la chica hizo que se despertase de sus pensamientos.

La vio abrir lentamente sus ojos, esos preciosos ojos miel, y se le quedaron mirando primero sonrió y después se sonrojó un poco.

-Buenas noches – dijeron los dos a la vez. Natalie sonrió y fue entonces cuando notó el brazo posesivo en su cintura - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la chica

-Mejor que nunca, eso tendría que preguntártelo yo… ya sabes…

-La verdad es que no me dolió tanto como pensaba – sonrió la chica – Y te lo preguntó porqué pronto será luna llena

-Bueno, aun no me siento cansado ni nada de eso

-¿Utilizaste el hechizo para que no me quede en estado? – preguntó Natalie, Remus sonrió, siempre tan racional

-¿Te importaría?

-Sabes que no es eso pero… no creo que sea lo mejor en nuestras… circunstancias – Remus asintió, además él mismo no lo permitiría ¿y si resultaba que la licantropía era hereditaria? Dumbledore dijo que no pero nunca había conocido a nadie que fuese licántropo y hubiese tenido hijos

-Tranquila – dijo besando suavemente su frente

-Te quiero – dijo acurrucándose en su pecho

-A partir de ahora tendremos que vernos así, a escondidas ¿verdad?

-Eso si quieres verme

-Cuando estabas con Zabini yo… sufrí mis transformaciones en lobo más feroces

-Ya lo sé, Lily me lo dijo un día, al parecer James volvió mal herido y tuvo que quedarse un día en la enfermería

-Te echaba tanto de menos – dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos

-Y yo Remus, cada noche… - Natalie escondió su vista entre sus cabellos

-Alice me comentó que llorabas

-Vaya amigos ¿no? Van y nos cuentan todo a la primera de cambio – Remus sonrió – No quiero que te preocupes, quiero que sepas que, pase lo que pase y aunque no podamos vernos yo te seguiré queriendo y amando, siempre

-No quiero que llores Natalie, algún día, dentro de poco, esto se olvidará y entonces…

-Esto no se olvida Remus y tu lo sabes al igual que yo

-Si – susurró, entonces con un dedo empezó a recorrer el perfil del rostro de la chica, el contorno de los ojos, la nariz, los labios, bajo suavemente por el cuello y pasó rozando el pecho derecho provocando un leve gemido por parte de ella, después recorrió su fino vientre y se paró en el ombligo el cual lo resiguió con delicadeza, pasó por sus caderas y se detuvo ahí al no poder llegar más abajo – Tienes un cuerpo perfecto ¿lo sabías? – Natalie se sonrojó pero negó con la cabeza

-Mi hermana es mucho más guapa

-No para el resto de hombres, que no lo niego – Remus la acercó a él – Sino para mí – y suavemente la besó en los labios

* * *

-¡Ya estoy en casa! – gritó Cloe transformada en Natalie a pleno pulmón el domingo por la noche cuando entró en la Sala Común 

-¡Escandalosa! – gritó Sirius que estaba sentado en un sillón hablando con James

-¡Que te den! – dijo Cloe girando su larga melena rubia - ¿Dónde están todos?

-Ni idea – respondió James

-¿No¿Ni Lily?

-Lily está junto a Alice en la biblioteca estudiando

-¿Y Nat… Cloe? – corrigió Cloe al ver la poca explicación que le había dado James

-Con Remus – contestó secamente Sirius

-¿Cómo que con Remus? – preguntó Cloe

-Pues eso, hace dos días que tu hermana se lo monta con tu ex novio – James ahogó una risita y Cloe frunció el ceño

-No te enseñaron qué es la delicadeza ¿verdad?

-Nops, eso no venía con el pack – sonrió Sirius

-Bueno, una chica no tiene que estar enamorada del mismo chico toda la vida, a lo mejor Cloe decidió dejarte Blackie – y sin más cogió su baúl y se fue por el pasillo de las chicas

-¿Te ha quedado claro qué es Cloe? – sonrió Sirius a James

-Pues… sino fuera por vuestras habituales discusiones y por lo poco que le importó que "Cloe" estuviera con Remus no lo hubiera dicho nunca

-Voy con ella, evita que Lily y Alice suban – James asintió, Sirius fue hacia la entrada del dormitorio de las chicas y después de cerciorarse que no había nadie que lo estuviera viendo se convirtió en perro y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Cloe oyó como la puerta se abría así que pensó que sería alguna de las chicas ya que no le dio las más mínima importancia

-¿Me puedes pasar la ropa de encima la cama? – preguntó Cloe desde el baño, Sirius sin pensárselo fue hacia la cama y cogió el montón de ropa, una falda, jersey y ropa interior

-Ten – dijo entregándoselo a mano en el baño

-Gra… - Cloe lo miró, y después a la ropa para volver a los ojos azules del chico y finalmente al atuendo que ella usaba, una toalla bastante corta - ¡Pervertido! – cogió la ropa y cerró la puerta en las narices de Sirius

-¡Oye!

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí! – Cloe volvió a abrir la puerta pero está vez vestida con una albornoz

-Vine a verte ¿Y Natalie? – Cloe enrojeció, la había pillado con las manos en la masa porqué ahora mismo tenía el pelo a medias, tenía mechones rubios y morenos ya que se estaba quitando el tinte

-Idiota – susurró después se aplicó un conjuro para que su pelo volviera a ser completamente negro - ¿Des de cuando lo sabes?

-Des de que te fuiste – dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta

-¿Y cómo has llegado hasta aquí? – preguntó Cloe

-¿Cómo que como he llegado hasta aquí?

-Los chicos no pueden subir

-¿Lo has probado?

-Por supuesto – respondió con una mirada pícara – Así que responde – dijo apuntándolo acusadoramente con una cepillo para el pelo

-¿Te olvidas que soy animago?

-Estúpido chucho – respondió mientras se secaba el pelo con la varita y hacia que su pelo volviera a ser liso

-¡Oye! – Sirius se acercó a ella - ¿Qué tal en casa de los Zabini?

-OH bien, cuatro insultos hacia Lily, cuatro más hacia Sirius Black y por supuesto, cuatro insultos hacia Cloe Thomas

-¿Cómo?

-Así es, al parecer no aprueban que tenga una vida tan… tan… mujeriega, pero con el sexo contrario, además que no aprueban que unos de mis ligues sea el desterrado Sirius Black

-¿Pero por qué me insultaron a mí! – preguntó Sirius desesperado

-Porqué eres el hijo que salio mal a la gran familia Black, por eso, y yo tuve que mantenerme callada y asentir, o eso me dijo Albert – dijo pronunciando falsamente el nombre – Que por cierto, se llevó muy bien y no pensaba igual que sus padres – acotó. Se giró para enfrontar a Sirius pero este le besó salvajemente los labios y ella no se resistió.

-¿No me defensaste Cleopatra? – Cloe sonrió, o claro que lo había hecho y eso había causado las sospechas de parte de Albert Zabini - ¿No te enfadas? – Cloe lo miró interrogantemente – Por llamarte Cleopatra – Cloe volvió a sonreír, no, que él la llamará Cleopatra no la disgustaba sino que… ¿le gustaba?

-Sirius – Cloe se abrazó a él – Quiero… quiero salir formalmente contigo Sirius – dijo roja escondiendo su rostro en el pecho musculoso de él

-¿Cómo? – preguntó confuso

-Bueno pues…

-¿Después de tanto tiempo te decides¿Ahora¡Eres igualita a Lily!

-Pero a diferencia de Lily yo puedo buscarme a alguien sin ningún tipo de remordimiento – dijo intentando deshacerse de los brazos de Sirius pero éste no la dejaba ir

-Pero… - Sirius enterró su rostro entre en cuello de Cloe -… yo no quiero que te busques a otro

-Y tú no te buscarás a otra – añadió rápidamente la chica, Sirius la miró y sonrió y después la besó.

-Bien, ahora fuera Black – dijo Lily junto a Alice en la puerta

-Por supuesto – dio otro beso a Cloe, después besó suavemente a Lily en la frente e hizo lo mismo con Alice

-Pelota – susurró esta última

-Pero es por eso que me quieres ¿verdad? – y con una sonrisa se despidió de las chicas

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Lily

-¿Bien qué? – preguntó Natalie que ahora entraba por la puerta

-¡Aja! – Cloe salió disparada hacia su hermana - ¿Qué has hecho pequeña pervertida? Hace dos días que no sales de la habitación de Remus – dijo guiñándole el ojo, Natalie se sonrojó furiosamente

-Bueno pues… es que… - empezó Natalie

-No nos lo cuentes – agregó rápidamente Lily

-Si, no queremos detalles, está claro que hacíais – sonrió Alice

-Y es lo más normal – agregó Cloe – cuando dos personas se quieren

-Ya pero… las dos que tienen pareja formal son ellas – señaló Natalie con una mirada pícara a Alice y Lily – y ellas nada de nada – Lily se sonrojó furiosamente

-¿O si? – se acercó Cloe

-Si, bueno no, en realidad, no pude decíroslo porque bueno… - dijo moviendo las manos nerviosamente

-Dinos Lilianne – sonrió Alice que ya se lo venía a venir

-Me he prometido con James – dijo alargando la mano izquierda

-¡Pedazo de pedrusco! – exclamó Cloe admirándolo - ¿Seguro qué no es robado?

-¿Ni falso? – añadió Natalie

-Él me aseguró que no

-No te fíes de los tíos – añadió una cuarta voz femenina

-Hola Jane – saludó Alice

-Hola – la pequeña Thomas se dejó caer suavemente en la primera cama que encontró.

-¿Te he hecho algo Sirius? – preguntó Lily después de que todas terminaran de admirar su anillo

-No – dijo Jane negando con su cabellera rubia – Fue Severus

-¿Snape? – preguntó Cloe - ¿Qué te hizo cariño?

-Cosas… personales – agregó Jane sin mirar a las chicas – pero… - una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de ella – pero… y… además que Black intenté sabotearme todas las citas no ayuda mucho

-Yo hablaré con él – asintió Cloe – pero antes… - y con una sonrisa entró al baño

-¿Qué quiere hacer? – preguntó Alice

-Ni idea – y Jane se estiró en la cama donde al cabo de poco se durmió.

* * *

Lunes por la mañana era horrible para cualquier estudiante pero para los de de séptimo aún más agotador que normalmente. Es día empezarían el repaso para los EXTASIS y a primera hora tenían Historia de la Magia con el fantasma de Binns, después de esa aburrida hora les tocaba dos horas de futurología, para unos, y runas antiguas, para otros. Y después de comer y finalizar el día dos horas seguidas de pociones con Slytherin. 

Las chicas bajaron ese día sin esperar a los chicos que seguro que no llegarían a tiempo para tomar el desayuno, cual fue su sorpresa al verlos desayunando.

-Buenos días – saludó Lily dejando su cartera en una silla al lado de la de James y besar al chico

-Hola – saludó éste con una sonrisa

-Bien chicos, menos carantoñas que es hora de desayunar – los cortó Cloe y se sentó delante de Lily y al lado de Sirius

-¿Para mi no hay beso? – Cloe negó con su cabellera negra y ¿larga? - ¡Qué te has hecho en el pelo? – gritó el chico haciendo que medio Gran Comedor, incluso los Slytherins, le prestaran atención

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó Cloe removiéndolo un poco, su pelo, anteriormente tan largo como el de Lily, por media espalda, ahora lucía corto, llevaba el pelo a escala, los mechones más cercanos al rostro eran cortos enmarcándole el rostro mientas que los más alejados llegaban hasta sus hombros

-¡No he dicho eso!

-¡Y entonces por qué gritas?

-Porqué… - Sirius abrió la boca y después la cerró - … ¡joder Cloe¡Ahora estás muchos más guapa¿Cómo quieres no provocar así? – Cloe sonrió y se inclinó para besar a Sirius suavemente en los labios pero lentamente haciéndole disfrutar el beso y haciendo que todo el Gran Salón se diera cuenta

-¿Ahora ya sabrán qué estoy contigo? – preguntó Cloe

-Mm.… no – Sirius la cogió por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo mientras Cloe protestaba pero era dada de comer por Sirius

-Ahora vengo – dijo Natalie, se levantó de la mesa de Griffindor y se fue hacia la mesa de Slytherin, Remus no la perdió de vista y se dio cuenta que Albert Zabini lo miraba con odio, pero él caso omiso. Natalie se acercó a los Slytherins, primero habló un momento con Severus y este miró hacia la mesa de Griffindor, concretamente al grupo de chicas de quinto, donde Jane Thomas sonreía por culpa de un chiste muy malo que había dicho un chico de sexto de su misma casa, estaba realmente hermosa, con el uniforme del colegio, al contrario de sus hermanas, ella si lo utilizaba, y su cabello rubio y liso estaba amarrado en una cola alta, Remus pudo ver como, disimuladamente, la vista de la chica se encontraba con la de Snape pero después ella fue la encargada de romper el contacto visual y ocultar su mirada triste y cansada. Mientras Natalie se había acercado a Zabini y Malfoy y hablaba con ellos, no quiso ver como se despedía de Zabini, le dolía, pero era su papel.

-Venga vámonos Remus – sonrió Lily levantándose después de haber seguido el recorrido de la vista del chico

-Pero si aún no estamos – protestó Sirius

-¡Claro que estamos! Tu no estás – Cloe se levantó de la falda de Sirius y se marchó junto a Lily y Remus

-Venga, que llegaremos tarde – sonrió Alice de la mano de Frank

**

* * *

**

**Ya está¿Qué tal? Espero que bien ,jeje.**

**A ver cosas IMPORTANTES. **

**Este fic llega a su FIN! Si señores y señoras, yo estoy con la misma penita en el corazón. Queda el capítulo XV y el Final Chapter y podríamos dar por acabado el fic. Tengo otra cosita por deciros pero os lo diré en el próximo capi, sisi, soy mala, xD. **

**Sobre el próximo capi deciros que ya emociones fuertes ya no quedan, a partir de ahora todo será azúcar así que para los que tengáis diabetis... Tendremos una escena entre Jane y Snape, algo de lo que hacia mucho tiempo tenía ganas, veremos como los Weasley aparecen en el fic y cuales son los planes para el futuro de nuestros chicos.**

**¡REVIEWS! Un tema importante para mi. Me gustaría llegar a los 100 reviews con este fic, me encantaría, me volvería loca, loquísima pero (siempre hay un pero)hice mis cálculos, algo raro en mi pero no imposible con la ayuda de la calculadora. ¡ATENCIÓN! Para que pudiesemos llegar a los 100 necesitaría 15 reviews por capi, cosa que me gustaría mucho, muchísimo pero que me parece imposible ya que no me dejastéis 8 reviews así que, gracias al que me dice cuanta gente visita la página de mi fic y haciendo pequeños cálculos he visto que si que es posible. **

**Así que poniendo en práctica mis técnicas de chica mala (que no lo soy) he decidido que no actualizaré hasta el día 7 de diciembre (un mes y medio para ser exactos) sino es que he conseguido los 15 reviews antes, recuerdo que ya tengo todos los capis escritos y lo único que me falta es subirlos. ¡POR FAVOR! Solo pido 15 reviews (solo digo, ya sé que para mi es mucho para un solo capi pero bueno... se puede intentar). Por fi, hacedme contenta ¿ship? **

**También dar las gracias a la gente que me ha dejado review, que para mi es muy importante, indiferentemente si los pidoo no. Así que muchas gracias a: _mardaloves, amatxo, leodyn no puedo loguear _(lo tengo en cuenta y me hizo muchísima gracia tu nick, xD)_, HADA, MaryGin y Karipotter_. Muchas gracias.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi y ¡POR FI! Haced caso a mi reclamo de reviews, xD.**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	16. Chapter XV

**Wolas! Si, vuelvo a estar aquí eso significa que hemos conseguido los 15 reviews. ¡Muchas gracias a todos! A bajo hablamos de esto.**

**La verdad tenía muchas ganas de publicar este capi y tengo una cosa importante que deciros sobre el final del fic así que, si os interesa, leer a bajo ¿sipis?**

**No quiero aburriros y por eso os dejo ya con el capi y me aguanto todos mis comentarios para el final.**

**Nos vemos dentro de un momentito.**

**

* * *

**

Jane abrió pesadamente la puerta de una aula situada a las mazmorras, sabía que hacia ahí y también sabía quien la había llamado, lo único que necesitaba saber era ¿por qué¿Y cómo había conseguido el aula?

-El profesor de pociones, el encargado de Slytherin me dio esta aula para… - empezó una voz masculina situada dentro del aula

-… despedirte – terminó la pequeña Thomas – No te preocupes, puedes decirlo

-Jane… yo… - Severus se giró hacia ella

-¿Tu qué Severus? – preguntó la chica sin mirarlo

-No quiero despedirme – susurró.

-Pero es tu deber, tienes una vida muy dura, la única salida… y la lista se alarga – ahora Jane lo miró con una mirada furiosa – Las excusas me las diste el otro día, no sé si te acuerdas

-Me acuerdo – ahora Severus estaba muy cerca de ella – Claro que me acuerdo – acarició suavemente el rostro de la chica y acomodó un mechón que se había escapado de su cola detrás de su oreja, Jane apartó su mano violentamente, no iba a dejar que la manipulase, no de esa forma

-Supongo que no estás acostumbrado a tratar con chicas pero te advierto que yo no soy de esas que con una simple caricia se dejan dominar – dijo Jane mirándolo con furia contenida

-Ya lo sé y es por eso… que quiero que me olvides – Jane lo miró confundida

-¿Olvidarte?

-A lo mejor no vuelvo Jane

-Volverás

-¿Y si no lo hago?

-No puedes ser tan egoísta y pedirme que te olvide

-¿Egoísta? Miró por tu bien Jane

-¿Y tú¿Me olvidarás?

-Eres… eres la única cosa buena que me ha aportado este colegio, des de primero, no he tenido un amigo respetable ni mucho menos una "novia"

-Siempre estuviste enamorado de Lily – lo cortó Jane

-Hasta que te conocí y no quiero que…

-Eres egoísta, tú no me olvidarás pero… ¿yo tengo que hacerlo?

-Por tu bien. ¡Jane vas a quinto! Tienes dos años por delante, tienes 15 años y…

-… y tu 17 y te alistas a las tropas de Voldemort

-¡Aún puedes ser feliz!

-Y tu también – los ojos de Jane se nublaron de lágrimas

-No llores – Severus la abrazó fuertemente y ella se dejó hacer – Por favor, quiero… quiero recordarte como está mañana en el Gran Comedor, preciosa y sonriendo

-Te quiero Severus

-Yo… yo también Jane y eso es lo que me duele, no puedo olvidarte y…

-… no quieres hacerlo – Jane se separó un poco del cuerpo del chico y sonrió – Severus aún…podemos… formar un futuro juntos

-Pero… no soy lo mejor para ti Jane, siempre fui…

-… la nariz de mocos y el pelo grasiento – sonrió Jane – Sirius aún te insulta cuando llegó a la Sala Común

-No me gustan

-Si, sé que los odias y ellos te odian a ti – informó Jane – pero bueno, yo os quiero a todos. ¿Estarás conmigo? – preguntó la chica

-Siempre aunque… durante tiempo tenga que…

-Desaparecer, si lo sé, y lo entiendo – Jane se separó de él, se puso de puntillas, le dio un suave beso y se fue hasta la salida - ¿Mañana?

-Mejor pasado mañana – ella asintió y cuando abrió la puerta la voz de Severus la llamó – Un día Jane… un día te haré la mujer más feliz de mundo

-Nunca lo he dudado – y con una sonrisa se despidió de él

* * *

-Bien, ahora solo tienes que echar el segundo ingrediente y… - indicaba Alice lentamente a Frank - … te has pasado – Frank enrojeció de golpe 

-Lo siento Alice, pociones no es lo mío – Alice sonrió, Frank era muy bueno en todas y cada una de las asignaturas (n/a: Recordemos que la abuela de Neville siempre nos recuerda que el padre de Neville no era tan patoso como él) pero lo que era pociones…

-No te preocupes – Alice lo abrazó por la cintura – Descansamos cinco minutos y nos volvemos a poner ¿si?

-Vale – sonrió Frank abrazándola también por la cintura - ¿Es verdad que James y Lily se comprometieron?

-Así es, bueno, hacia varios días que James estaba pensando en decírselo

-¿Y nosotros? – Alice enrojeció y lo miró a los ojos

-Yo no tengo prisa por casarme, tenemos toda la vida por delante

-Ya pero…

-¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

-La Orden del Fénix – la vista de Alice oscureció.

-¿Dumbledore ya os ha dicho algo?

-Fue ayer después de que Sirius se peleara con Jane y Cloe por la poca intimidad que les dejaba y… nos habló de eso y de un plan de entrenamiento para…

-Para el verano – terminó ella

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Frank sorprendido

-Tengo mis contactos – sonrió ella y lo besó suavemente - ¿Volvemos a pociones?

-Que remedio – dijo el chico en tono abatido

* * *

Sirius iba caminando con el mapa Merodeador en la mano, aunque claro, era inútil, porqué la persona a la que buscaba se había echado un hechizo para evitar salir en ese mapa. De todas las chicas que habían en el colegio, de todas y cada una de las que iban detrás suyo ¿de quién se tenía que haber enamorado¡Premio al señor! De la única a la que no caería a sus pies a la primera de cambio, aunque ahora eran "pareja oficial" su relación no había cambiado mucho, se enfadaban, discutían y, en vez de ahogar las penas con una cita, lo hacían con un beso apasionado, bueno, las reconciliaciones no estaban para nada mal. 

Sirius sonrió, algo habían cambiado pero tenía clarísimo que su relación con Cloe no iba a ser como la relación de Frank y Alice o James y Lily.

De repente oyó la voz de Cloe y ¿la de un chico? Ahí estaba ella, hablando con un chico, bueno, ella estaba en una pose muy sexy mientras él la miraba embobado. Cloe se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sirius y sonrió.

-Sirius – saludó ella, el chico, fastidiado solo se giró.

-Black – fue lo único que dijo. Sirius lo miró, no sabía quien era y tampoco quería acordarse de él

-Hola – saludó secamente, Cloe sonrió, los celos de Sirius eran imprevisibles, cuando el chico estuvo a su lado lo cogió suavemente de la mano entrelazando los dedos

-¿Estáis juntos? – preguntó el chico, Sirius sonrió con suficiencia

-Si, des de hace, no sé¿una semana? – preguntó Cloe

-Más Cloe – se acercó al oído de la chica y le susurró – Oficialmente una semana pero… hace un mes que fuiste por primera vez mía – Cloe enrojeció furiosamente

-Nos vemos en otro momento ¿vale? – le aseguró Cloe al chico, el solo asintió y se despidió con dos besos en las mejillas de ella - ¡Eres un pervertido! – se quejó.

-Estabas coqueteando con él

-¡No! – Sirius levantó una ceja incrédulo – Bueno… si… ¡pero tiene una explicación!

-¿Cuál? – preguntó curioso

-Como tu me dijiste que no te gustaba mi nuevo corte de pelo quería saber si seguía igual de atractiva

-¿Y bien?

-OH, aún soy una rompecorazones, sino fuera porqué estoy contigo hubiera tenido cinco citas este sábado – sonrió la chica

-¿Quieres saber mis conquistas de esta semana? – preguntó inocentemente Sirius

-No, gracias – y lo besó suavemente - ¿Dónde piensas llevarme mañana?

-¿Mañana?

-Claro, hay salida a Hogsmade

-OH… entonces… no sé… es que lugares de parejas formales…

-Ya se lo preguntaré a Lily – Sirius asintió.

-Por cierto… - Sirius cogió a Cloe de la cintura haciéndola girar sobre si misma para quedar cara a cara - … ¿eres feliz? – Cloe lo miró confusa

-¿Y eso?

-No sé, a lo mejor quieres volver a ser soltera

-No, estoy bien – sonrió ella – Soy muy feliz Sirius – y lo abrazó por el cuello para abrazarlo fuertemente – Te quiero

-Yo también

* * *

Remus y Lily se encontraban en la biblioteca repasando algunos temas de Historia de la Magia y comparando apuntes, la verdad era que, sin darse cuenta, el tiempo se les había tirado encima y faltaban tres semanas para terminar el curso, la semana que viene empezarían las clases de preparación de los EXTASIS, la siguiente y parte de la otra serían los exámenes de los EXTASIS y después les quedarían un par de días libres. 

-Buenas – James besó suavemente la mejilla de Lily

-Hola James – sonrió ella - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ahora mismo he terminado el entrenamiento de Quidditch, me he duchado y he acompañado a Cloe a no sé que sitio con no se quien había quedado y ahora te estaba buscando

-¿Si? – preguntó Lily

-Claro – sonrió James – Hola Remus

-No si, tu ignórame – dijo simulando estar ofendido

-Remus, si nosotros te queremos mucho – Lily dio un beso en la mejilla de Remus

-¡Oye! Lunático, este beso vale por mil así que no lo desaproveches porqué debería de haber sido para mi – se quejó James

-James, vámonos que la bibliotecaria nos mira mal – Lily se levantó, recogió las cosas, se despidió de Remus y junto a James se marchó.

-¿Puedo? – preguntó una voz femenina

-Claro – dijo al ver como Natalie se sentaba a su lado

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿y tu? – hablaban bajo y casi no sé miraban – No me gusta disimular de esta manera

-A mi menos – Natalie miró alrededor y besó cortamente a Remus – Sé que esta semana no podemos vernos por la luna llena

-Pero… ¿no es arriesgarse demasiado?

-A lo mejor. Voy al estante de Hechizos para dormir – y le guiñó el ojo. Remus esperó cinco minutos y después se levantó para seguir a Natalie, entró en el pasillo, uno de los más alejados, y la vio mirando muy interesada los libros. Natalie sabía que él había entrado y esperaba que hiciera algo, y así fue, notó como las manos de Remus vagaban por su cintura y la rodeaban mientras besaba su cuello

-Durante las vacaciones… - susurró Remus - … no… podremos vernos – dijo entre besos

-No – Natalie se arrepintió, en su voz de oyó el deseo – Aquí… no… podemos… - susurró al sentir como Remus besaba el lóbulo de su oreja y sus manos se adentraban por dentro de su blusa

-Ya pero… todo… se termina… aquí – Natalie asintió en silencio disfrutando de las caricias que el chico le proporcionaba

-Lo… siento – susurró Natalie – yo… yo… quisiera…

-…estar siempre… juntos… pero…

-Calla – Natalie se giró y lo besó apasionadamente, los besos eran cada vez más fuertes y las manos de los dos más urgentes

-El libro que buscáis está en el pasillo de Hechizos para dormir – los dos amantes, al oír esto, se separaron. Natalie abrochó su blusa mientras Remus arreglaba sus cabellos y su túnica. Natalie cogió un libro y se giró hacia Remus

-Lo siento – le sacó la lengua, Remus solo pudo sonreír, después de cinco segundos una chica de cuarto apareció y miró a la pareja extrañada pero se fue enseguida – Si, tienes razón, esto termina aquí, cuando… me vaya tendré que hacer el papel de buena esposa y… - un lágrima escapó de sus ojos

-Shh – Remus se acercó a ella y secó la lágrima fugaz

-Ahora sufriremos aún más… no debería vuelto acercarme a ti y…

-Eh… si nos volvimos a acercar fue porqué yo lo permití – obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos – y no me importa, sé que aunque me duela, tu puesto está junto a Zabini – Natalie sonrió al escuchar pronunciar el nombre con tanto asco y odio

-Yo te amo a ti Remus, sé… sé que con el tiempo lo llegaré a querer pero… tu… eres…

-La persona más importante para mi – susurró Remus, después besó su frente, sus ojos y finalmente sus labios y se fue del pasillo

-Para mi también – susurró Natalie al aire

* * *

-¿Por qué me sacaste? – preguntó Lily cuando ya se había acomodado al lado del lago junto a James 

-¿Sacarte¿Sacarte de dónde? – preguntó como si nada el chico

-James Potter no te hagas el tonto – dijo acusándolo con el dedo

-Lily Potter no me hago el tonto – dijo cogiéndola de la cintura, Lily se sonrojó por su nuevo nombre

-Me gusta que me llames así – dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico

-Pues a mi me encanta llamarte así, mi querida esposa

-¡Aún no estamos casados!

-¡Aún! – exclamó el chico mostrándole el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de la chica – Pero pronto será…

-¿Por qué me sacaste?

-¿No te rindes?

-Nops

-Natalie venía y pensé en darle intimidad

-Muy bien pero… ¿sabes que los EXTASIS están a la vuelta de la esquina?

-Claro, me lo estás recordando día si y día también – dijo el chico besándola en la punta nariz

-Pues por lo que veo no te importa mucho

-¡Claro que me importa pero…

-Prefieres hacer bromas y divertirte con Sirius ¿no?

-Más o menos, pero te has olvidado que también quiero estar junto a ti y besarte día si y día también, poder verte sonreír y sobretodo, sobretodo, saber que eres feliz aún estando en plena guerra

-James…

-Me haré auror – dijo seriamente

-Ya lo sabía ¿nunca me lo habías dicho?

-No lo sé pero ahora te lo corroboró y…

-Yo también quiero ser auror

-No quiero que lo hagas

-James ya hablamos de esos una vez y no pienso alejarme de ti por "seguridad"

-Es peligroso, ya te buscarán por ser importante para mi, imagínate si…

-Pues si me han de buscar que sea por algo que he hecho no solo por ser una persona importante para ti

-La más importante

-Aunque podría competir con Sirius o Remus ¿verdad?

-Son amores diferentes

-Si, si, ya lo sé – sonrió Lily - ¿Y Peter?

-Ni idea – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Sabes que hace mucho que lo tenéis abandonado

-Pero… es que cada uno tiene sus problemas y…

-…Peter no es una excepción, al contrario, puede que le ocurra algo que no es fácil de contar

-A lo mejor – susurró James – Ya convenceré a Sirius para hablar con él

-Bien – dijo Lily apoyándose en el pecho de James - ¿James?

-Mm.…

-¿Crees qué esté bien ser felices entre la guerra?

-¿Cómo? – James la miró, muchas veces habían hablado de lo que hacía Voldemort y de los seguidos ataques últimamente pero… Lily nunca dijo nada de eso

-Es que… me siento culpable James, hay gente… gente… sabes… el otro día hablé con los Weasley

-¿Los Weasley?

-Si, al parecer vinieron a hablar con Dumbledore, son una gente muy agradable ¿los conoces?

-Si, alguna vez fueron a reuniones de "sangre limpia"

-Pues… según me dijeron tienen un niño que hace primero este año ¿lo sabías? Charlie Weasley – James negó con la cabeza – Después tienen otro hijo dos años mayor que está este año en tercero, este si que me suena, Bill Weasley, otro de 2 años de edad y acaban de tener un par de mellizos preciosos pero… Les puede pasar cualquier cosa y… ¿y qué pasará con sus hijos? Son muy pequeños, el más grande apenas tiene 14 años

-Lily – James cogió la cara de la chica entre sus manos – Hay cosas que no se pueden controlar – Lily sonrió – Por eso mismo no quiero que…

-La gente que está en la Orden del Fénix es porqué quiere y tu no puedes obligarme a no ir – James sonrió.

-Buena alumna

-Buen profesor – sonrió Lily besándolo en los labios - ¿Nos vamos?

-¿Dónde?

-A estudiar¿dónde quieres ir? – dijo levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano al chico que aceptó remugando

* * *

-Estamos aquí reunidos… - empezó seriamente Cloe 

-Al grano Cloe – se quejó Natalie que estaba sentada en la Sala Común junto a su amigos

-Si ¿por qué tanta urgencia? – preguntó James

-James no te quejes porqué estás muy bien manoseando a Lily – se quejó Cloe porqué la hubieran cortado

-Vamos Cloe – la animó Alice a seguir

-Si – se escrutó la garganta – Tengo varias dudas

-¿Dudas? – preguntó Sirius

-¿Qué clase de dudas? – preguntó Natalie

-Sobre de lo que pasará cuando se terminé séptimo, a eso me refiero. ¡James por favor espérate ¿quieres! – gritó Cloe exasperada, Lily se separó del chico y fue a sentarse al lado de Sirius – Bien – dijo al ver como James hacia morritos - ¿Respuesta?

-Durante el verano nos lo pasaremos aquí ¿no? – preguntó Alice – Entonces ya nos preocuparemos después

-¿Cómo que pasaremos el verano aquí? – preguntó Lily, que al igual que Cloe, iba perdida

-Pues… para entrenarnos para poder entrar en la Orden del Fénix – dijo como si nada Sirius

-OH, vale – Cloe se encogió de hombros - ¿Y después?

-¿Después? Ya lo pensaremos Cloe ahora no… - empezó a decir Sirius

-Sirius te recuerdo que hay una hermana a mi cargo que aún tiene dos años de colegio

-A mi cargo Cloe – rectificó Natalie – No por nada me casé, a Jane la mantengo yo hasta que ella pueda hacerlo y a ti también

-Pero...

-Nada – Natalie negó con la cabeza – Ya tienes un piso comprado en Hogsmade – dijo guiñándole el ojo

-¡OH¿Sabes qué eres mi hermana preferida? – dijo tirándose a los brazos de ella

-Si, me lo suponía – sonrió Natalie, Sirius también sonreía, Cloe siempre decía que quería un piso en Hogsmade para poder independizarse - ¿Y vosotros? – preguntó Natalie a los demás

-Nunca me lo había planeado – reflexionó Alice

-Bueno, como Lily y yo nos casaremos no habrá problema – dijo James – Compraremos una casita la mar de mona para vivir ¿a qué si? – Lily sonrojada, negó con la cabeza

-¿Y cómo piensas pagarla zopenco? – se quejó ella

-No te preocupes por eso y claro, si gustáis, podéis venir, al menos hasta que encontréis un piso – dijo James dirigiéndose a Alice, Frank, Sirius y Remus

-Alice se viene a vivir conmigo ¿a qué si? – preguntó Cloe, Alice solo pudo asentir

-Yo viviré con mis padres hasta que encuentre un trabajo – añadió Frank

-Y yo me compraré un pequeño piso en el Callejón Dragón – dijo Sirius

-¿Y tú? – preguntó Natalie a Remus

-He pedido entrar en la Academia para llegar a ser profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscura

-¿En serio? – preguntó asombrada Lily

-Así es, así que después del verano no necesitaré piso

-Bueno, entonces todo aclarado ¿alguna duda más Cloe? – preguntó James molesto

-Si ¿cuándo serán las bodas?

-¿Bodas? – preguntaron Alice y Sirius a la vez

-Claro – añadió Cloe como si nada – Primero tenemos la de James y Lily, que será un gran evento y que tendrán que invitar a la familia Zabini – guiñó un ojo a Natalie – Después la de Alice y Frank – a esto los dos se sonrojaron – No te preocupes que enseguida te lo pedirá – añadió rápidamente – y…

-¿Y? – preguntó Sirius

-Nada, ya está, que tantas bodas – pero fue demasiado tarde, todos lo habían entendido

-Y la boda oficial de Zabini y Natalie – añadió Remus triste

-Oye Remus yo… - intentó decir Natalie pero fue cortada por Remus

-Tenía que salir Nat, ya lo sabes. Me voy que Madame Pomfey me debe estar esperando

-Enseguida venimos – dijo James – Voy a buscar a Peter ¿si?

-Claro – dijo Lily recibiendo un corto beso por parte del chico – Y, que no se te olvidé tu boda con Sirius – añadió la pelirroja

-¿Boda? – preguntaron escandalizados los dos aludidos

-¿Quién dijo boda? – preguntó Cloe asustada

-¡Eso! Oye, oye, para ser pareja no hace falta estar casados así que… - Lily no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo sonrojados que estaban los dos

-No, nada, yo no digo nada – añadió rápidamente

**

* * *

**

**Ya está! Os lo dije, azúcar es lo que nos esperaba.**

**Varias cosas que decir... ¡Jane y Snape! Lo siento, no pude resistirme de poner a un Snape sentimental como que no pude resistirme a que Jane cediera.**

**¡Atención! Este fic está hecho a partir del quinto libro. No cojo nada del sexto por varias razones. No me cuadraba el Snape de Jane con el de J.K.Rowling. La señora Zabini tampoco me cuadra con Natalie y otras pequeñas cositas.**

**He hecho un cálculo apróximado sobre las edades de los hijos Weasley's tomando lo dicho por J.K.Rowling como reférencia, puede haber un fallo de un año o dos (me parece).**

**Quiero hablar sobre el final del fic. Como ya sabéis, el próximo capi será el último de este fic. La gente que me conoce sabe que no puedo estarme de hacer un epílogo, son como mi perdición, así que si no hay epílogo es que... ¡hay trampa! Os informó que estoy trabajando en una segunda parte que irá, más o menos, des de la salida de los chicos de Hogwarts hasta el fatídico día en el que el nombre de Harry Potter pasó a la historia. El título será o "El Sabor de la Felicidad" o "Sabor de Felicidad", son más o menos lo mismo pero decidme cual os gusta más.**

**¡REVIEWS! Un tema que me importa mucho. Llevamos 69 reviews, eso quiere decir que nos quedan 31 para el llegar a los 100, que es mi meta. Si dividimos 31 entre dos nos queda 15 por capítulo. Así que se vuelve a repetir lo del capítulo pasado. 15 REVIEWS O 14 DE DICIEMBRE (mes y medio). Si, soy mala pero... que se le va hacer. **

**Como soy malita os voy a hacer un resumen del próximo capítulo. Nuestros chicos y nuestras chicas se nos enfrontan a los EXTASIS con una Natalie enferma y nuestras chicas hacen una pequeña escapada a Hogsmade haciendo que Lily y Cloe vuelvan a las andadas con eso de hipnotizar hombres con su figura. Y... ¡la despedía da Hogwarts!**

**¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me habéis dejado reviews: _mery89, lauri, MeNa_** (espero que a ninguna de las dos nos pase lo nombrado en tu review, xD), **_Jessie, Ale de Potter, laupax, karipotter, leodyn, tania, Blusht, mardaloves, LilyLunatika, MaryGin, jxL y Dark Angel Miaka._** **¡Muchas gracias a todos! Os lo agradezco mucho y espero que con vuestra colaboración lleguemos a los 100reviews.**

**Bueno, nada más que decir. Solo... ¡REVIEWS¡15 REVIEWS!**

**E independientemente de lo que pido si tenéis algún comentario que decirme, alguna queja o duda e incluso alguna crítica constructiva espero que me lo digáis con un review porqué a mi eso me ayuda a ser mejor escritora.**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	17. Final Chapter

**¡Estoy aquí! Si, estoy de nuevo aquí para mi desgracia y a la vez mi alegría.**

**¡Se terminó! Me da tanta pena... ya me había familiarizado con Cloe y Natalie, incluso con Jane y Snape. ¡Buuaaaaaaaa! Pero bueno... ¡habrá una continuación! Jojojojo. Abajo hablamos de eso y de todo lo referente a mi fic y mi futuro fic.**

**Espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado al fin y al cabo hice este fic con la intención de entretener.**

**Nos vemos a bajo que si no me enrollo demasiado, xD.**

**

* * *

**

-Mierda, mierda, mierda y de la grande – repetía una y otra vez Cloe

-Cállate que desconcentras – añadió Sirius

-¿Fue en el año 1786 o en el 1876 cuando los globbins anunciaron la primera revolución? – preguntó Alice rebuscando en sus apuntes

-1687 Alice – corrigió Lily

-Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda – repitió Cloe

-Cállate Cloe – volvió a añadir Sirius

-¿Piel de serpiente o de anguila para está poción? – preguntó James

-De serpiente, aunque la de anguila se usa para hacerla más potente – informó Remus

En la Sala Común de Griffindor, como en todas las otras, había cundido el pánico de los EXTASIS y los TIMOS. En ese momento los alumnos de séptimo se habían agrupado por dos grupos, en uno, se encontraban Lily, James, Cloe, Sirius, Remus y Alice, en el otro, Frank y sus amigos. Natalie se había puesto enferma y ahora mismo estaba convaleciente para llevar a cabo sus exámenes, aunque a media semana empezaría y después tendría que recuperarlos.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda y además asquerosa – dijo Cloe

-¡Cállate Cloe! – gritaron Sirius y Lily a la vez

-¡Vale! – dijo está con ojos llorosos

-Me estoy saturando – informó James tirando los apuntes de pociones encima la mesa

-Tu estás muy tranquilo, porqué claro, como todo te sale bien, pero a mi… - se quejó Cloe mirando aburrida sus apuntes

-Cloe, eres igual que Sirius, si os pusieras a estudiar sacarías mejores notas que las que sacáis – dijo Alice - ¡No puedo más!

-Venga… - animó Natalie que bajaba con una bata color azul cielo que dejaba entrever el pijama

-¡Nat! – Cloe se puso de pie y fue hacia su hermana - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó poniéndole una mano en la frente

-Si, tranquila

-Hoy tenemos que ir a la enfermería, no es normal Natalie – dijo Lily dejando sus apuntes de lado

-Si – dijo Alice – Esto ya no es normal

-¿Normal? – preguntó Sirius

-Es verdad¿por qué no fuiste a la enfermería? – preguntó curioso James

-Nada – contestaron las cuatro chicas a la vez cosa que hizo sospechar a los chicos

-Algo será, la luna llena no es porqué fue la semana pasa… - Remus la miró - ¿No estarás?

-No – negó Natalie con la cabeza – Aunque lo sospechaba

-Me estoy perdiendo – dijo Sirius y James lo apoyó.

-Puedo… - indicó Natalie el pasillo que llevaba al dormitorio de los chicos, Remus asintió – Ahora volvemos – sonrió Natalie

-¿Estás embarazada? – preguntó rápidamente Remus cuando estuvo alejado de todos

-De eso quería hablarte – sonrió Natalie – no y… - bajó la vista – Remus… yo… quizá suene egoísta pero… quería estarlo y…

-Yo… yo aún me sentí más egoísta al pensarlo – dijo acariciando su rostro - ¿Así qué no lo estás?

-No, solo sufrí un retraso, debo tener un virus, porqué también tengo mareos y fiebre

-Pero…

-No, no hay posibilidad porqué me vino hoy, si lo sé, es muy raro en mi pero… tuve un retraso – y de repente abrazó a Remus – Te quiero Remus

-Yo también te quiero Nat – y suavemente la besó, después salieron del pasillo sin que nadie, aparentemente, los viera

* * *

Esa semana, por los pasillos, veías a alumnos con apuntes y memorizando cosas a última hora. Los de quinto iban y venían y casi ni se les veía por el poco tiempo que pasaban fuera de la biblioteca, mientras que los de séptimo habían hecho la Sala Común de Griffindor el sitio oficial de acampada durante los días de de exámenes. Muchas gente admiraba la suerte de Natalie de haber estado enferma esa semana, pero sus amigas sabían que, cuando ellas ya hubiesen terminado, a su amiga aún le quedarían varios exámenes por hacer, Natalie ayudaba de vez en cuando, sobretodo cuando sus amigas la iban a ver a la enfermería y a la vez estudiaban o cuando iban Zabini y Malfoy, los cuales le llevaban cada días flores frescas, Natalie sonreía, pero aún sonreía más cuando, por la noches, Remus le hacia alguna que otra visita furtiva. 

-¡Somos liiiiiiiiiiibres! – gritó Alice cuando salió del último examen

-¡Si! Ahora mismo voy a darme un baño con agua caliente, pienso hacerme una limpieza de cutis completa, la manicura, la pedicura y me iré de compras por Hogsmade el sábado – dijo Cloe enumerando con los dedos

-Y no te olvides que tienes que ayudarme a estudiar – añadió Natalie

-No, no lo olvidó – dijo Cloe restándole importancia, Lily y Natalie la miraron con cara de "ya lo había olvidado"

-Claro, como la afortunada empieza hoy los exámenes – dijo Sirius

-Si, hoy tenía el de pociones – dijo indicando la puerta por donde habían salido – y dentro de tres horas el de transfiguración

-En eso podemos ayudarte – dijo James

-Y yo puedo ayudarte con runas y encantamientos– se ofreció Lily

-Y yo en historia de la magia – añadió Alice – Que aún tengo los apuntes – sonrió ésta

-Y yo en ponerte guapa después – dijo Cloe contenta de haber organizado su horario

-Claro – sonrió Natalie

-Queridos amigos, hermanas quiero informaros que Jane Natalie Thomas ha terminado los exámenes – sonrió la rubia parándose delante de ellos

-Felicidades Jane – dijo Cloe - ¿Me acompañas a comprar ropa?

-Nops – negó la rubia con la cabeza – Hoy he quedado – dijo guiñando el ojo

-¡No! – gritó Sirius

-Jane… ¿estás segura de querer a… a… pelo grasiento? – preguntó James sin poder controlarse y recibiendo un codazo por parte de Lily

-Nunca se está segura de nada hasta que no se prueba

-¿No estás segura? – preguntó Sirius – Entonces es peligroso juntarse con un Slytherin medio mortífago

-Si, ahora estoy segura, y me da igual lo que penséis de él, al fin y al cabo el también os odia – y ahora se giró para hablar con Natalie

-Voy a fastidiarle la cita y tu me ayudas – dijo Sirius señalando a James que asintió con la cabeza sin pensarlo

-Ni hablar – dijeron Cloe y Lily tranquilamente

-Pero Lily… Snape es malo y… - intentó hacerla razonar James con carita de perrito abandonado

-Puede hacerle daño a tu hermana Cloe – añadió Sirius de igual forma

-Pero tenéis que dejar que sea ella quien cometa los errores – dijo Lily que ya estaba cogida por la cintura por James

-Si, tu cometiste muchos errores y perdiste un tiempo precioso junto a mi – susurró James al oído de la pelirroja haciendo que esta temblara por el acercamiento

-Ya pero… - no pudo continuar porqué James la besó apasionadamente

-¡Lily no te dejes vencer! – gritó Cloe que empezaba a sentirse en la misma situación que la pelirroja – Conmigo esas tretas no funcionan – agregó inmediatamente al sentir como Sirius empezaba a besar su cuello

-Nos vemos Nat – los dos chicos se separaron de sus novias al sentir como se despedía la pequeña Thomas de Natalie

-¿La has dejado marchar? – preguntaron a la vez

-¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Cloe indignada a Lily por haber sido abandonada por su novio

-Claro – asintió esta que se encontraba igual que Cloe – Natalie te ayudó a estudiar cuando vuelva a la Sala Común ¿si? – Natalie las miró y asintió con la cabeza

-¡Un momento! Lily espe… - pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar porqué las dos chicas habían desaparecido

-Ya os está bien – dijo Alice que iba colgada del brazo de Frank

-¿De qué parte estás? – preguntó Sirius enfadado

-¿Hace falta qué te lo diga? – preguntó Alice en burla – Nosotros nos vamos a Hogsmade ¿te importa Natalie?

-No – dijo negando con su cabeza – Y pasáoslo bien por mi ¿si? – Alice asintió y se fue junto a Frank

-Bueno, vamos a sacar el Mapa Merodeador y enseguida las encontraremos – dijo James

-Pero Cloe no sale

-Ya, pero Lily si – sonrió James

-Bueno me voy que tengo mucho trabajo – se despidió Natalie de los chicos

-¿No vas tras ella? – preguntó Sirius mientras James miraba en el mapa

-Nops – negó Remus – Tengo que empezar a hacerme a la idea que una vez terminé el curso Natalie no estará.

-Lunático – Sirius lo agarró por los hombros en señal fraternal – Te prometo encontrarte una mujer mucho más bella y que este a tu entera disposición – dijo dándose un golpe en el pecho

-Claro – sonrieron James y Remus – Ya tengo localizada a Lily ¿vamos a buscarlas?

-No, hoy las dejaremos solas y tendremos ¡un día sin novias! Estaría bien avisar a Frank

-Si, pero Alice fue más rápida – añadió Remus a la explicación de Sirius

-Tsk – fue lo único que dijo Sirius - ¿Dónde queréis ir?

-Pues… - James se encogió de hombros

-Vamos a dar una vuelta por Hogsmade y decidimos – dijo Remus a lo que los demás asintieron

* * *

-¿Queréis salir esta noche? – preguntó Cloe a Lily y Alice, está última se había encontrado a los Merodeadores por el camino y se habían llevado a Frank para compartir un día sin novias 

-¿Dónde? – preguntó Lily perezosa poniendo sus pies en remojo dentro del lago

-A la nueva discoteca de Hogsmade – agregó Cloe como si fuera lo más obvio

-¿Y Natalie? – preguntó Alice imitando el proceso de Lily para refrescarse

-La convenceremos de que venga

-Pero Cloe, acaba de empezar los exámenes – dijo Lily

-OH vamos, mañana tiene el de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que lo tiene chupadísimo

-Y también el de Historia de la Magia – agregó Alice

-Que se lo estudio con nosotras – miró a las otra dos como negaban con la cabeza - ¿No vendrá?

-Podemos intentarlo

Cuando las chicas subieron a su habitación se encontraron todos los apuntes escampados por la habitación y a Natalie memorizando en los papeles ciertas datas de revoluciones

Cloe se acercó sigilosamente a su hermana y con suma delicadeza y diplomacia le preguntó si se vendría esa noche de marcha, claro a espaldas de los profesores y olvidándose de los exámenes. Primero Natalie la miró como si fuera tonta pero después Alice y Lily también dieron sus argumentos y tras refunfuñar mucho Natalie aceptó con la condición que estuvieran en la Torre de Griffindor a las 2 como muy tarde porqué mañana las despertaría, a las tres, a las 6 de la mañana para estudiar.

* * *

-Creo que esta no es una buena idea – dijo Natalie y Lily asintió con la cabeza 

-OH vamos, tan solo es una escapadita en... ¿todo nuestro séptimo año? – dijo Cloe tras mirar que el pasillo estaba desierto

-Si, pero te recuerdo que en quinto os pillaron a tu y a Alice hiendo a Hogsmade por la noche – dijo Lily

-Y en sexto fuisteis tu y Sirius – agregó Natalie

-Ese día iba borracha – se defensó ella

-¡Con más razón! – se exasperó Lily.

Cloe no le entendió, ese día iba con Sirius porqué había ido a divertirse por la noche en Hogsmade y no había podido convencer a ninguna de sus amigas y cogió la borrachera más grande que jamás tomó y ¿con quién se encontró? Pues con Black, obviamente, y este se encargó de llevarla de vuelta, claro, ahora no había inconveniente pero antes que se odiaban además que, cuando entraron en el castillo Cloe se dio cuenta que no era ella sola la que iba borracha sino que Sirius llevaba una cuba encima que no se la sacaba ni con dos días durmiendo y claro, lo que tubo que ocurrir

Adolescente borracho + adolescente borracha es igual a dos adolescentes liándose en medio del pasillo y si a eso le sumamos el ruido que hacían al ir chocando contra las armaduras tenemos un resultado de ¡Dos adolescentes liándose por los pasillos descubiertos por la profesora MacGonagall!

Cloe abrió la bruja con joroba y se metió dentro, después entraron Lily, Alice y finalmente Natalie. Una vez dentro se quitaron las túnicas del colegio y dejaron a luz sus modelitos de supermodelos y se dirigieron hacia el pueblo de Hogsmade para ir a la nueva discoteca

* * *

-¿Dices qué no ves a Lily en su cuarto? – preguntó James extrañado 

-No – Sirius negó con la cabeza. Estaban a medio camino de llegar al sauce boxeador y se habían escondido en una aula porqué Sirius había notado algo raro en la habitación de las chicas

-No tienes que extrañarte – dijo Remus

-Así es – añadió Frank que, como Alice le había echado de su "reunión" se había ido con los chicos a hacer una noche sin novias – Según lo que Alice dijo Lily también quería hacerse ese hechizo para no salir en el mapa – Sirius miró en el mapa y recapacitó, si ahora volvían a comprobarlo perderían mucho tiempo además que alguien se quedaría sin protección de la capa de invisibilidad

-¿Quieres ir a comprobarlo? – preguntó Sirius para asegurarse, a su vez, que Cloe estuviera durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. James lo miró y sonrió.

-No hace falta, en serio

-Bien pues… ¡en marcha! – dijo levantando una mano, James cubrió a los otros tres chicos con la capa y se escabulló dentro

-Por cierto ¿y Peter? – preguntó Frank

-Está durmiendo, no hemos podido despertarle – dijo James mientras los cuatro travesaban la gran puerta de salida de Hogwarts

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Frank

-A por un pasillo secreto amigo – dijo Sirius rodeándolo por los hombros con un brazo dándole, de paso, un manotazo a Remus que se quejó pero que Sirius hizo caso omiso – Y tengo que pedirte que no lo digas a nadie

-Sirius – dijo Frank con una sonrisa - ¿Crees que le voy a decir a nadie en mi último día de curso? Y si fuera así… estoy en séptimo, mis amigos también se marchan – James y Remus ahogaron una risa y Sirius puso cara de circunstancias

-Usted perdone – dijo Sirius indignado – Ahora otro secreto, y no tienes que decir nada – Frank levantó la ceja – Este es para toda la vida – y sin más se convirtió en perro negro y esquivando las ramas del árbol con aparente facilidad tocó en nudo que hizo que el árbol se tranquilizara

-Venga – dijo James mientras Remus empujaba a un asombrado Frank. Cuando los cuatro estuvieron dentro hicieron exactamente lo mismo que las chicas, dejaron sus capas en la entrada y se fueron hacia Hogsmade

-¡Que pasada! – gritó Cloe admirando el interior de la discoteca, tuvieron varios problemas para entrar ya que no eran mayores de edad, a parte de Alice y Lily, la primera los había hecho en mayo, un mes después que Frank, y la segunda en abril junto a Sirius, y Cloe tuvo que desplegar todas sus artes de seductora nata para que el guardia de seguridad (que no superaba los 25 años de edad) de la puerta las dejara pasar

-Si – asintió Lily y Alice y Natalie la apoyaron

-Yo… tengo una duda… - Cloe se giró hacia las chicas - ¿Sería engañar a Sirius si me pongo a bailar con otros? – Lily la miró con cara pícara

-No, porqué solo bailas – y dejando sus bolsos a Natalie y Alice las dos se fueron a la pista

-Me voy a tomar algo – dijo Natalie y fue seguida por Alice

* * *

-¿No podemos entrar? – preguntó Frank 

-No, es que no tenéis la edad – dijo el guardia de seguridad

Pero… pero… si es solo Remus quien no tiene la edad - Sirius intentaba buscar algo para facilitarle la entrada a su amigo, cosa que encontraba absurdo que no les dejaran entrar por uno solo que no tuviera la edad, pero nada, si hubiera sido Cloe, o si hubiera sido Cloe, ese hombre ya hubiera caído a sus pies y ya estaría dentro (n/a: Veis lo bien que se coordinan)

-Y no podría hacer una excepción – preguntó James en tono respetuoso

-Y nosotros podríamos invitarle a una copa – añadió Remus. El guardia los miró, esa chica le había prometido un baile y que mejor invitarla a una copa

-Dos, una para mi y otra para mi acompañante – dijo sin ceder

-Hecho – Sirius alargó la mano y el guardia simplemente la ignoró dejando el camino libre – Que antipático – dijo una vez estaba dentro y miró a su alrededor – Me gusta – sonrió Sirius – Oye James – y se giró hacia su mejor amigo – Tu crees que si bailo con esas chicas – dijo apuntando a un par de chicas que bailaban animadamente - ¿sería traicionar a Cloe? (n/a¿Lo veis? El uno para el otro, xD)

-No, yo creo que no – dijo James mientras con la mano se despedía de Remus y Frank

-Esas no son… - dijo Remus indicando las dos chicas que eran objetivo de James y Sirius

-Si, ahora habrá la segunda guerra mundial – añadió Frank asintiendo con la cabeza

-Bueno, pues nosotros nos vamos a sentar – dijo Remus alejándose de la pista de baile donde pronto, habría muertes

* * *

Lily y Cloe se estaban dejando llevar por la música que sonaba, era muggle y mágica y hacia una combinación genial. Mientras, muchos de los chicos que estaban por ahí se habían dado cuenta de que en la pista había dos chicas con ganas de arrasar y solteras no se lo pensaron dos veces para lanzarse hacia ellas y enseguida fueron rodeadas de chicos, tanto, que se alejaron la una de la otra. 

Mientras, James y Sirius habían visto como "sus chicas" (nunca mejor dicho) eran rodeadas por otros chicos que querían llamar su atención.

-¿Mini o falda larga? – preguntó James a Sirius

-Falda larga – James lo miró incrédulo – Una vez que salgo no quiero encontrarme con la doble de Cloe. ¿Dispuesto a espantar los bichos? – dijo indicando los chicos rodadores de chicas

-Claro

Y sin más los dos chicos se separaron. Sirius con una técnica bastante sencilla fue sacándose a todos de encima, que si golpe en la espinilla, pisadón, codazo y ya estaba frente a la chica. Ella estaba de espaldas, llevaba el pelo cortó y de color negro precioso. Iba con una falda larga con un par de rajas en los lados hasta medio muslo dejando ver sus medias rajadas y sus altas botas negras, en la parte de arriba llevaba un top que dejaba ver su ombligo y dejaba la espalda al aire y se ataba detrás de su cuello. Iba toda de color rojo. Sirius sonrió para si y sin oír las protestas de los demás cogió a la chica de la cintura y empezaron a bailar sensualmente la lenta que habían puesto.

Cloe sintió como sensualmente la cogían de la cintura y la hacían bailar y le gustaba, ningún chico había sido tan osado como para cogerla y bailar con ella. Después de bailar la lenta decidió que ya era hora de ver a su nuevo "amigo"

-¡Sirius! – gritó al verlo

-¡Cloe! – el chico estaba igual de sorprendido que ella

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo – dijo indicando los chicos de su alrededor

-Estaba bailando ¿Qué hacías tú?

-Lo mismo.

-¡Eres un pervertido¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido yo?

-No me vengas con esas Thomas porqué estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo – dijo negándole con la cabeza. Cloe sonrió y sin más se tiró a sus brazos - ¿Cloe estás bien?

-Nada solo que de repente no quería discutir contigo – Sirius la abrazó por la cintura y, bajo protestas de otros chicos, la apartó de la pista de baile

-¿Segura qué estás bien? – volvió a preguntar pero sin dejar de abrazarla

-Sirius – la chica se separó todo lo que pudo de él, ya que las manos del chico se encontraban en su cintura y lo miró con el ceño fruncido – La verdad es que cuando te vi… me alegré – sonrió la chica

-¿Por qué?

-Porqué no quería que fuese otro chico que no fueras tu – dijo y de repente sus ojos fueron poblados por lágrimas

-No llores nena – dijo secando las pequeñas lágrimas – La verdad es que ya me imaginaba que eras tu – Cloe lo miró y Sirius aprovechó para besar sus labios

-¿Y cómo sabías que era yo?

-Bueno, me pareció ver que Frank se había topado con Alice y… cuando te vi de espaldas pues supe perfectamente que eras tu, aunque dude un poco al no verte con una mini – sonrió el chico

-Pero Alice podía haber venido sola – se quejó ella

-Alice no tiene la idea de escabullirse en una discoteca en días de colegio

-Ya – sonrió Cloe y Sirius la volvió a abrazar fuerte

-Yo tampoco quería que fueras otra chica – Cloe sonrió entre sus brazos

-¿Quieres bailar?

-¿Y pelearme con tus fans? – la chica asintió – Vale

* * *

Mientras James, para abrirse paso hacia "su presa" había sido mucho más diplomático que Sirius y con suaves, lo siento, déjenme pasar se fue abriendo paso, eso si, ignorando las quejas. 

Él también se había quedado de espaldas a la chica y esa espalda se le hacia tremendamente familiar. Llevaba una mini de color azul oscuro, zapatos de tacones negros y un jersey de tirante finos de color negro y su pelo pelirrojo iba recogido en dos coletas. James suspiró, tenia una pequeña impresión de quien era.

-Vamos baila conmigo la lenta – dijo un chico que tenía delante y la cogió posesivamente de la cintura

-No, gracias, quiero descansar – la chica se disculpó educadamente

-OH vamos, solo esta – dijo ceñiéndola a su cuerpo

-No, suéltame por favor, estoy cansada – James volvió a suspirar, estaba claro de quien se trataba pero ahora su suspiro en vez de resignación y alegría fue de enfado

-Oye chaval – James se adelantó y se puso al lado del chico – Ha dicho que no quiere bailar

-¡James! – se sorprendió ella con alegría que estuviera ahí.

-¿Quién eres tú? – dijo el chico – Da igual espera tu turno – y sin más intentó volver a abrazar a la pelirroja que en su descuido se había librado, con tan mala suerte que había ido a su trasero

-¡Degenerado! – gritó la chica y le clavó un puñetazo al chico que cayó redondo al suelo además que, no solo recibió el de la chica sino el de James que estuvo perfectamente coordinado con el de ella

-Vámonos Lily – y sin más cogió a la chica posesiva y protectoramente de la cintura - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el chico una vez hubieron salido de la pista de baile

-Si – sonrió ella, James la besó suavemente y ella le correspondió - ¿Qué haces aquí James? – preguntó preocupada

-Eso digo yo, si no hubiera estado ese chico te… ¡vete a saber que te hubiera hecho! – Lily sonrió agradecida

-Pero me he defendido bien, le he roto la nariz – dijo sobándose el puño

-Diría que le hemos roto algo más que la nariz – sonrió James

-Gracias por estar ahí James

-Estaré siempre y cuando me necesites Lily

-Ya lo sabía – ella se abrazó a él - ¿Vamos a la pista?

-Por supuesto futura señora Potter – Lily se sonrojó y James solo la abrazó más fuerte

* * *

-Voy al baño ¿me esperas aquí? – preguntó Alice mientras Natalie se sentaba en una mesa de cuatro y Lily y Cloe empezaban a hacer furor en el centro de la pista 

-Claro – asintió Natalie

-Ahora vuelvo – Alice se alejó y se dirigió al baño. Había como mínimominutos de cola porqué unas cien chicas querían retocarse el maquillaje porqué habían visto a unos chicos que no estaban nada mal y parecían jóvenes y vírgenes – Ja, ni que hubieran visto los Merodeadores – dijo Alice para si misma – Mierda – recapacitó y salió de la cola, de la cual aún le quedaban diez minutos y al ir tan deprisa chocó contra un pecho, que a opinión de Alice, no estaba nada mal formado – Lo siento no miraba por… - intentó disculparse

-¿Alice?

-¡Frank¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó asombrada

-Vine con los Merodeadores para celebrar el último día de curso, como tu no me querías – esto último lo dijo medio en plan ofendido medio en plan broma

-Lo siento cariño – se puso de puntillas y lo besó

-¿Y tu qué haces aquí? – preguntó Frank cogiéndola de la cintura

-A Cloe se lo ocurrió la "genial" idea de celebrar el último día en la nueva discoteca – Frank reflexionó ¿a quién más se le hubiera podido ocurrir algo así?

-Bueno pues ya que estamos aquí… ¿te invitó a una copa?

-Y a un baile si quieres – Frank asintió complacido y abrazando a Alice se alejaron de la puerta de los aseos femeninos

* * *

-Disculpa ¿estás sola? – Natalie levantó la cabeza de sus apuntes, tenía exámenes mañana, no podía olvidarse completamente de ellos 

-Si y no – sonrió la chica al chico que tenía delante

-¿Entonces?

-Estoy con unas amigas pero ellas están con… - Natalie no sabía que decir ¿amigos¿compañeros de baile? - … parejas y yo, pues siento mucho decírtelo pero no me apetece bailar, es más, mañana tengo un examen y no sé que hago aquí – le sonrió, el chico se marchó y ella buscó un bolígrafo y escribió una breve nota y se dispuso a marchar cuando una mano la cogió de la cintura

-¿Ya te vas Natalie? – la chica se relajó al sentir esa voz

-Pues si, mañana tengo examen Remus – el chico sonrió y la giró - ¿Vosotros también aquí?

-Así es ¿quieres qué te acompañé al castillo? – preguntó el chico sin dejar de abrazarla

-No hace falta, tu disfruta de la compañía – sonrió ella

-James está con Lily, Sirius con Cloe y Frank acaba de encontrarse con Alice

-Así que somos las velas ¿no?

-Bueno… - Remus sonrió y Natalie no pudo evitar besarlo

* * *

A la una y media Natalie fue despertando cada pareja de su encuentro feliz para marcharse. Los Merodeadores, como buenos chicos, decidieron acompañar a las chicas a la Sala Común, y mientras Frank y Alice iban a buscar las túnicas de los chicos los otros se dirigieron hacia la salida del pasillo utilizado por las chicas. 

-Cloe estás como una cuba – se quejó James que llevaba a la chica

-No la compares con Sirius – dijo Lily que, junto a Remus, llevaban al chico. Natalie los miraba divertida y veía los esfuerzos de coordinación de los dos para que Sirius no perdiera el equilibrio

-Mírala ella – dijo Alice cuando llegaron a Natalie - ¿No haces nada?

-Cuido de los bolsos de Lily y Cloe y me empollo las datas ¿a eso dices nada? – Alice sonrió

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts tuvieron que aplicarle a los dos borrachos un hechizo silenciador para que nadie los oyera y mientras James, ya que Frank había sustituido su puesto junto a Alice, iba indicando cuando pararse y cuando seguir gracias al Mapa Merodeador, Natalie se encargaba de mantener la capa de invisibilidad en su sitio, cosa difícil.

-Filtch a la derecha – dijo de repente James

-James no podemos girar – se quejó Lily pero sus pies se liaron con los de Sirius y hubiera caído al suelo de no haber sido por James y Remus que los sujetaron

-James el mapa – dijo Remus que se había dado cuenta que, para coger a Sirius, el joven Potter había dejado ir el mapa. James observó como Filtch se acercaba, si se agachaba a recogerlo los vería así que, con todo el páseme susurró.

-Travesura realizada – y el mapa se borró, al mismo tiempo que Filtch aparecía por la esquina y que ellos se escondían dentro de un aula vacía

-Vaya¿qué es esto? – Filtch se agachó y lo examinó, los maullidos de la señora Norris incitaron a quedárselo y clasificarlo como O.N.I.P.P.SM.M "Objeto No Identificado y Peligroso Posiblemente Salido de las Manos de los Merodeadores"

* * *

Mientras todo el Gran Comedor estaba reunido para celebrar la Copa de las Casas y la de Quidditch Natalie estaba realizando su último examen. 

Cuando ella entró en el Gran Comedor y se sentó junto a sus amigos el profesor Dumbledore habló.

-Queridos alumnos, profesores y fantasmas un año más el curso se ha terminado y tenemos que decirnos adiós, para muchos de ustedes será un adiós definitivo, para otros, solo un hasta pronto, pero, aunque sea difícil convivir en esta época de guerra y de conflictos también sobreviven sentimientos como la amistad y el amor – el director hizo una breve pausa – Supongo que muchos pensáis que solo digo tonterías, cosas en las que no vale la pena pensar pero… el futuro se nos cae encima y, por desgracia, el mal también – a esto varios alumnos de Slytherin sonrieron – Muchos de vosotros no sabéis nada del mundo de afuera, de la guerra que se está forjando y quiero que siga así, no quiero decir que os quiero mantener en la ignorancia sino que, muchos de vosotros sois unos jóvenes que aun no tienen decidido su destino y otros que su destino no ha sido decidido por vosotros – su mirada fue dirigida hacia cierto grupo de Griffindor – Si queréis meteros en esta guerra, la cual solo conllevará conflictos y tristeza, quiero que sea por vosotros mismos y que tengáis muy claras vuestras ideas – ahora la pausa se alargó provocando los aplausos del Gran Comedor, con un gesto de manos hizo que los alumnos se fueran calmando – Bien, una vez dicho esto tenemos que dar varias cosas. Para empezar el premio anual, que este año está compartido por dos personas – dijo con una sonrisa – Las dos son de Griffindor, la señorita Lilianne Evans y el señor James Potter – los dos se miraron, él se levantó como si nada pero Lily buscaba a su alrededor como buscando a la verdadera Lilianne Evans

-Lily quieres levantarte – le sugirió Cloe. Entonces como si ella tuviera un pincho en el trasero se levantó y le tardó poco alcanzar a James

-Muchas felicidades – les dijo la profesora MacGonagall entregándoles un diploma

-Gracias – sonrió Lily y James asintió con la cabeza

-Bien – volvió a decir Dumbledore – Antes de entregar las copas de la casa y las de Quidditch quiero dar los anuarios, ya firmados por los profesores, a los alumnos de séptimo curso que este año abandonan el colegio, en la parte de detrás hay unas páginas en blanco para poder escribir direcciones – bromeó el profesor, arrancando risas de los alumnos. Y después, los profesores a cargo de las casas fueron llamando, alternativamente, a los miembros de séptimo curso. Los profesores sonrieron cuando, Cloe consiguió su anuario la mitad de chicos se pelaban por escribir en él, al igual que en el de Sirius – Bueno, es hora de decir las copas

-Si – la profesora MacGonagall se levantó – La Copa de las Casas, al no haber tenido incidentes demasiado remarcables – dijo mirando la tabla de los Merodeadores, no es que no hubiesen tenido incidentes es que, al parecer, este año los Merodeadores había extremado sus "mesuras de seguridad" y, a excepción de un par de ocasiones, no habían dejado ninguna prueba de que hubieran sido ellos – Este año las copa vuelve a ser para Griffindor – sonrió, toda la mesa de Griffindor esclató en risas, gritos y aplausos – Por favor, los prefectos que suban a recogerla – Lily junto a Remus, Jane y otro chico de quinto (n/a: Recuerden que los puestos de prefectos se dan en dos cursos, en quinto que es prefecto y el séptimo que se hacen "capitanes" o algo así) subieron al estrado. La profesora MacGonagall dio un par de besos en las mejillas y los felicitó – Y la copa de Quidditch… - Madame Hooch se levantó haciendo los honores

-La copa de Quidditch este año – ella sonrió y todos supieron para quien iba – vuelve a ser para ¡Griffindor! – James y los integrantes del equipo se levantaron gritando y celebrándolo – El capitán por favor – James, antes de subir besó apasionadamente a Lily haciendo que el Gran Comedor dejará ir un silbido, ella se sonrojó y vio como James subía a coger la copa – Felicidades Griffindor

Esa noche, la torre de Griffindor fue una fiesta hasta las tres de la mañana, cuando MacGonagall vino a darles un aviso, aunque claro, los Merodeadores se lo pasaron por el forro y siguieron con la fiesta hasta la quinientas

* * *

Ese día los alumnos se estaban despidiendo del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts por tres meses, algunos, por toda la vida. 

-¿Al final venís? – preguntó Jane a los chicos que estaban buscando un compartimiento libre

-Si – asintió James – Voy a presentarme a la familia de Lily – esta no oyó nada ya que estaba regañando a un par de chicos de primero por estar corriendo por el pasillo y haber tirado el baúl de Natalie - ¿Y tu?

-Cloe y yo vamos a presentar nuestras disculpas y a informar que nos mudamos a Hogsmade – sonrió la pequeña Thomas - ¿y Sirius?

-Quiere ir al Callejón Diagón para ver si encuentra algún piso. Mientras Remus se quiere despedir de Natalie y Alice va hacer lo mismo que yo pero con la familia de Frank – dijo James adelantándose a sus preguntas

-Espero que todo salga bien James – dijo seriamente Jane

-¿Y Snape? – preguntó él

-Con sus amigotes de Slytherin, no puedo acercarme, soy una Thomas pero una de las que no están bien vistas – sonrió ella – James cuídate y cuida a Lily ¿si?

-Claro Jane – James se inclinó y la abrazó fuertemente como un hermano

-Me voy a mi compartimiento ¿Me invitáis a la boda?

-Eso no hace falta ni preguntarlo – dijo Lily que se acercó a ellos – Cuídate cielo – y ella también la abrazó.

-Nos veremos – y con un gesto de la mano se despidió de la pareja

-¿Y a nosotros que nos invitas a la boda? – preguntaron Alice y Cloe a la vez con caritas de perros abandonados. Lily sonrió.

-No sé, creo que tendremos que meditarlo ¿verdad James? – esté cogiendo a Lily de la cintura asintió.

-Muy bien pues no te devuelvo el anillo – dijo Cloe moviendo su dedo anular

-¿Qué hace ella con tu anillo? – preguntó James furioso

-Quería probar si le iba y se le ha quedado atascado, ahora iremos a probar con agua – sonrió Lily mientras intentaba calmar a James con pequeños besos

* * *

Remus se despertó por culpa de un vote en las vías del tren y vio como delante suyo se encontraba James mirando a través de la ventana 

-¿Despertaste? – preguntó James

-Si – sonrió Remus mientras se sentaba bien y miraba a su alrededor. James tenía a Lily agarrada por la cintura y esta tenía su espalda apoyada en el pecho del chico y estirada en el asiento. En la otra punta se encontraba Sirius más o menos en la misma posición pero con Cloe y las piernas de su chica se enredaban con las de Lily. A su lado estaba Frank y Alice, ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico y él en la cabeza de Alice. Todos estaban durmiendo – Si alguien hace una foto ahora y nos la enviase a principio de curso nos lo cargamos

-Al menos Cloe, Lily, Sirius y yo – sonrió James, entonces la pelirroja se removió entre sueños y se acurrucó más en los brazos del chico y él, por supuesto, no se negó.

-Me alegro que seáis felices – dijo Remus de todo corazón

-Remus siento mucho lo de Natalie – dijo mirándolo con tristeza

-No es tu culpa James

-Pero… - James lo miró, no podía hacer nada, sentía tristeza por su amigo pero no podía privarse de ser feliz

-Nada de peros – la puerta se abrió en ese instante despertando a Sirius, Lily y Alice

-Natalie por favor – se quejó la pelirroja mientras se volvía acurrucar en el pecho de James

-Lo siento – sonrió la rubia culpable – Quería haceros una visita pero veo que estáis… cómodos – Alice la miró con furia por haberla despertado

-Voy al baño – dijo Alice levantándose

-Espera, voy contigo – Lily se levantó besó a James y salieron del compartimiento

-¿Quieres algo Thomas? – dijo Sirius que ya estaba totalmente despierto

-Nada Black – dijo Natalie – solo despedirme, Albert me informó que nos viene a recoger el señor Malfoy y Victoria

-¿Victoria? – preguntó James

-La madre de Albert – dijo con mala gana – James no podré venir a la boda – dijo sentándose entre medio de Remus y Frank

-¿No? – Natalie negó con la cabellera rubia - ¿Y Lily lo sabe?

-No pero se lo dirás tu

-¡Estás loca¿Quieres que me mate? – gritó James

-Animal – le dijo Sirius al ver que Cloe se había movido entre sueños amenazando con despertarse

-Lo siento – James volvió a bajar el tono de voz

-Ya le enviaré una carta pues, aunque… - Natalie miró a Remus pero en ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir

-Natalie – Albert Zabini y Lucius Malfoy se encontraban en el exterior

-¿Ya está? – preguntó Malfoy impaciente

-No Lucius, aún no, es un tema delicado – dijo secamente Natalie

-Pues lo haré yo por ti – Malfoy sonrió con malicia, no habría jugada más buena para los Merodeadores – Natalie quería invitaros a su boda a finales de setiembre – Remus miró con odio a Lucius mientras James y Sirius se aguantaban las ganas de lanzarle una maldición

-¿No estaba casada ya? – preguntó James destilando odio

-Si pero lo harán formal y por lo grande ¿verdad Natalie? – la aludida bajó la vista

-Malfoy esfúmate – todos miraron sorprendidos a Cloe que se acaba de despertar, Frank también se encontraba ya despierto

-Querida Cloe no quiero

-¡Eh! Fuera de aquí – Sirius se levantó y se plantó delante de los dos Slytherins

-¿Vendrás a la boda Black? – preguntó Malfoy con burla, Albert ni tan solo abría la boca estaba detrás en silencio

-Pues claro que iré al fin y al cabo es la hermana de mi prometida, mi futura cuñada ¿por qué no tendría que ir? – Malfoy miró a Cloe y esta sonrió mostrándole su dedo anular y dando gracias a los cielos que aun no había intentado sacarse el anillo de Lily

-Otra perdedora, pensaba que los Thomas eran inteligentes y, al parecer, solo había Natalie

-Oye Malfoy ¿te sientes bien molestando todo lo que ya no podrás? – preguntó una voz des de fuera – Porqué si mal no recuerdo, eres tu quien está comprometido con Narcisa Black ¿no es así? – Malfoy se giró con ira y enfrentó a Lily seguida por Alice

-Vaya, las sangres sucias todas reunidas – sonrió Malfoy

-Basta Lucius – Natalie se había levantado e interpuesto entre el chico y sus amigas

-Natalie no las defiendas son una asquerosas sangres… - no pudo terminar porqué fue lanzado hacia atrás por un puñetazo

-Límpiate la boca Malfoy, ellas son mucho más puras que tu – James había salido, lanzó una mirada de repulsión a Lucius y Zabini, aunque este no había hecho nada, y empujó a las tres chicas hacia dentro del compartimiento cerrando la puerta con fuerza

-Lamento las impertinencias de… - empezó Natalie pero fue callada de inmediato por Remus

-Tu no las dijiste Nat

-Tiene razón, es más nos defendiste – dijo Alice abrazándola como a una hermana

-¿Querías invitarnos a la boda? – preguntó Sirius incrédulo

-Bueno, al menos a… Cloe, no quiero enfrentar un día tan duro sin que nadie me apoye – sonrió tristemente

-Estaremos ahí, ni lo dudes – sonrió Lily

-¿Te molesta qué no vaya? – preguntó Remus sin mirarla

-No – Natalie se acercó a él y lo besó tiernamente a los labios – Te amo – le susurró en el oído, cuando iba a levantarse Remus la cogió de la mano haciendo que ella cayera sobre él y la besará apasionadamente

-¡Oye! – gritó de repente Cloe a Sirius, cosa que ni Remus ni Natalie oyeron - ¿Des de cuándo estamos comprometidos?

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo – dijo Sirius poniéndose las manos en la parte de detrás del cuello

-Claro, eres un irresponsable, si no hubiera llevado el anillo de Lily no hubieras tenido cuartada

-¡AH! Pero no te quejaste no

-No quería dejarte mal delante de Malfoy

-Antes te llevabas bien con Malfoy

-Si, des de que supe que quería que fuera su « esposa » - silencio reinó en la habitación – Nada, voy a sacarme el anillo – dijo saliendo apresuradamente del compartimiento

-Cleopatra Thomas – gritó en medio del pasillo mientras veía como se alejaba y una zapatilla, de la cual no se sabe su procedencia, le dio directo al centro de su rostro

-Me voy. Gracias por todo y quiero que sepáis que os quiero muchísimo a todos – dijo Natalie, abrazó todos los que había dentro del compartimiento añadiendo un beso para las chicas y se fue con una sonrisa, fingida, hacia el compartimiento compartido por los Slytherins

-¿Todo ha terminado? – preguntó Lily tristemente mientras veía a Natalie desaparecer y a Sirius y Cloe discutiendo en la otra punta

-No Lily, te aseguro que esto tan solo empieza – dijo James apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica

-Eso espero James, eso espero – dijo suavemente y lentamente lo besó.

**

* * *

¡Ya está! Este capítulo me salió más largo de lo habitual pero me parece que ya va bien siendo el último. **

**¡No! No me gusta para nada esta palabra así que no la diré (Aya-Mery nega fuertemente con la cabeza)**

**Voy a comentar el capi, algo que no hacía des de hace muchísimo. El primer trozo lo puse para quitar hierro al asunto de ser el último y tal y después el trozo de Natalie. No sé si se entendió, Natalie quería estar embarazada para romper su atadura con Albert Zabini, una cosa que quería responder des de hacia mucho y que aún no había tenido tiempo de hacer.**

**¿Por qué Natalie no se divorcía?Es muy fácil. Natalie se casó por la simple razón de tener la custodia de Cloe y Jane y así evitar que ellas se vieran obligadas a casarse, si se separase la custodia volvería automáticamente a las manos de Abraxas Malfoy y entonces Cloe y Jane (y también Natalie porqué su custodia aún la tiene Abraxas) se verian obligadas a casarse. Entonces... Natalie puede esperar a que Cloe y Jane sean mayores de edad para poder separarse. Eso seria una buena conclusión pero... recordemos. Jane va a quinto. Haciendo cálculos (si no voy mal) nos damos cuenta de que cuando la pequeña Thomas sea mayor, Natalie quedará embarazada de Blaise Zabini y entonces seria una imprudencia, por su parte y por la parte del niño separarse. No sé si me explico pero me parece que aclarará muchas dudas.**

**Después la salida. La verdad es que la escena que tenía más ganas de escribir era la de Sirius y Cloe. En esa escena, no sé si habéis leído entre linias, cuando Cloe reconoce que no quería que fuese otro chico es que ya no quiere otra relación que no sea con Sirius. Nuestra Cloe ha sido un poco resacea a decir eso delante de todos y bueno, se lo ha dicho a Sirius y él ha dicho lo mismo, lo único que él había sido un poquito más sincero.**

**Otra cosa que quería aclarar, aunque es una tontería porqué ya se verá en el próximo capi (el primero de mi siguiente fic) es que Natalie no va asisitir al entrenamiento de verano que harán nuestros chicos.**

**Y si, no podía faltar el tema que tanto me interesa, xD. ¡REVIEWS! Es simple. No subiré el primer capi de mi la continuación de este fic hasta que lleguemos a los 100 review. Ya se que este chantaje no será tan efectivo pero... por fi... ¡Hacedlo! Son 15 REVIEWS. ¡Como siempre¡Por fi! Hacedme feliz.**

**Sobre el título de mi otro fic. De momento, según vuestras "votaciones" ha salido "El Sabor de la Felicidad" pero aún podéis decir la vuestra y ayudarme a decidir que estoy hecha un lío. Y... como plus, supongo que me estaréis preguntando. ¿Qué tendremos en el próximo fic? Pues tendremos.**

**- Más James y Lily (que no pueden faltar y respondiendo algo que me han preguntado, si, tendrán su noche de pasión muuuuuuuuuuuy pronto)**

**- Más Sirius y Cloe**

**- Más ¡Jane! Muchas más Jane, esta niña pasará a ser un personaje impresindible en la historia y claro, también más Snapy (lamento para quienes no os caiga bien, xD)**

**- Tendremos nuevos personajes y una chica muy especial que traerá de cabeza a quien menos esperamos.**

**- Y... ¡SÍ ¡Tendremos Remus y Natalie por un rato! Esos dos no dejaran su relación en Hogwarts.**

**- Y para desgracia de todos también tendremos... perdidas. Dos de las cuales son James y Lily.**

**Ya tengo ganas de contaroslo todo, xD.**

**Pero ya sabéis, para leerlo. ¡15 REVIEWS! Tenemos que llegar a los 100, una vez a los 100 prometo que publicaré el primer capi, es más, ya lo tengo preparado para que solo haya de subirlo.**

**También deciros que los reviews de este capi pienso contestarlos personalmente, al ser el último y tal.**

**Muchas gracias a _mati1989, mOntsE black, Cammiel, mardaloves, Marie Ann, tania, leodyn, carolina, Lily Lunatika, karipotter, YunTao, Ly Malfoy, queeen of night92, mery89 y Gerulita Evans_. Gracias por ayudarme a llegar a mis 15 reviews por capi.**

**Nada más que deciros, me parece. Solo daros las gracias por haberme apoyado durante todo el trayecto y por haber soportado todos mis caprichos que no son pocos. Muchas gracias de todo corazón.**

**Se despide con un fuerte abrazo y un beso para todos**

**Aya-Mery**

**P.D.- Os espero en la continuación, así que no me falléis.**

**

* * *

**

Fic terminado el7 de noviembre del 2005


	18. Nota Autora

**Vuelvo a estar aquí.**

**Para los que se hayan emocionado que se quiten la emoción, xD. No es un nuevo capítulo sino solamente una nota de autora.**

**He recibido varios reviews en los que me preguntaban. ¿Y la continuación?**

**La cosa más fácil es ir a mi profile y buscar ahí las historia pero viendo las diferentes reclamaciones, y que yo tampoco dejé claro el título he decidido hacer un pequeña nota diciendo el título y poniendo la dirección del primer capi.**

**El título es "El Sabor de la Felicidad", veremos a lo largo del fic porqué.**

**El summary, por si lo veis por ahí es: J&L prometidos. F&A en planes de boda. S&C amantes para siempre. R y J separados de las personas que aman. ¡Continuación de Solo Necesitaba Entenderte¿Quién dijo que las continuaciones no eran buenas?**

**¡No me deja poner la dirección del primer capi!**

**http:(dos barras)www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/2657129/1/**

**Sé que es muy incómodo ir poniendo los signos de puntuación pero es que...¡no me deja ponerla! Es más práctico ir a mi profile y buscar la historia, en serio.**

**¡No quiero volver a ver ningún review en el que se me pregunte donde está la continuación!**

**Ya puestos, podrías pasar y dejadme un review que no hace daño a nadie y a mi me pone de muy buen humor.**

**Besos y espero que estéis muy bien**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


End file.
